Married To My Boss: The Married Life
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sequel to Married to My Boss: Raising a teenager, dealing with the Uchiha's and their deranged family is not very easy, but when the Uzumaki's get surprises they could never expect will they be able to handle it? Sasuke and Naruto have to keep a famous teen on the right track, but will love and lust get the better of Daisuke Uchiha? Warnings: YAOI.Mpreg. Couples: SasuNaru. ItaMen.
1. My Body Feels Strange, Puberty Sucks

**_Disclaimer: _**_No, I don't own and I never have dammit! Why Kishi~_

_**Beta: **__(Starzablaze)_

**WARNINGS: Yaoi. MalexMale. OOCness. Ocs. Lemons. Male Pregnancy-**_(So if you don't like, click the back button)**.**_

_Daisuke:12, Aki:14, Satoshi:16, Menma:19, Ritsu:19, Haru:19, Sasuke:26, Naruto:25, Itachi:28, Neji:27, Tenten:25, Kiba:25, Sakura:25, Hinata:24, Karin:25, Gaara:25, Shikamaru:25, Sai:25 Deidara:27, Sasori:27, Suigetsu:26, Jugo:26 _

_**Nezumi Meaning: Rat or mouse**_

_**Neko Meaning: Cat**_

_**Kaa-san: Mother/mommy**_

**_Chichi Meaning: Father/Daddy_**

* * *

_**-4 Years Later-**_

Here he was for years later wearing a kinky mouse costume in front of his lover Sasuke Uchiha. The blond wore a strapless black mid thigh dress that had red fur around the edges with black ankle strap high heels on his feet. Complete with black mouse ears on his head.

"Come on kitty." Naruto licked his lips seeing the raven wearing kitty ears with a tail attached his black boxers and his top half shirtless.

"I'm coming sexy nyaa." Sasuke jumped on top of the blond that was on the bed and Naruto giggled. It seemed like as the years passed Naruto's kinky side had started coming out again and yes he let Sasuke take pictures. Sasuke nipped at his neck and Naruto threw his head back so the raven could bite down on his sensitive spot which the raven did.

"Neko-san m-more." Sasuke then stopped attacking Naruto's tanned neck and unzipped the front of the black dress, revealing a tanned chest. He then took one of Naruto's perked nipples into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the nub and heard a stifled moan before biting down hard,

"Annhh!" Naruto tangled his fingers the man's black silky locks and the raven smirked.

"Are you enjoy it?" Sasuke purred kissing down a flat stomach.

"Yes…Uhh fuck yes." Sasuke released Naruto's leaking member from his underwear. He then kissed the tip sending a jolt through Naruto's body; the blond bit down on his knuckle and the raven looked up at him with lustful onyx orbs. Sasuke then decided to engulf his blond whole and Naruto threw his back; the raven sucked him slow and bathed his dick in all the right places. Nice and slow.

"Ne, Neko-san could you just put it in?" Naruto blushed and a smirk spread across the raven's face.

"Of course anything you want Nezumi-sama." Sasuke then moved up so he would be face to face with his dobe. Those blue orbs stirred him up so much he could barely control himself. Naruto then pulled the raven into a heated kiss and Sasuke purred while kissing him.

"Mmm Neko-san please fuck me hard." Naruto husked and the cat man nodded. He pulled his lover's underwear off and threw them on the floor. He then reached over and grabbed the lube off the night stand. He poured the stick substance on his slender fingers and winked at the blond. "Open your legs Nezumi-sama." The smaller man did so and Sasuke placed a finger on his puckered hole. Naruto's hips trembled and his body shook when he felt one finger enter him.

"Ngh..Ung.." The blond shifted in discomfort and Sasuke added another finger causing Naruto to squeeze down on his fingers.

"My God…You're so tight, you're crushing my fingers." The raven snickered as he moved his finger around inside the tight heat. Naruto bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes; he didn't want to see that smirk. That cocky smirk he just wanted to punch off the man's face yet it only stirred him up even more.

"Ah! Ah! Uhhh!" Sasuke suddenly started thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto and the blond's eyes widened when the raven hit that spot hard, he was now seeing stars and gasped when Sasuke hit that spot again.

"J-Just put it i-in." Naruto pleaded; Sasuke then pulled his fingers out harshly.

"Are you ready for me Nezumi-sama?" Sasuke's voice was smooth and lusty; Naruto nodded and smiled seductively. Sasuke unbuttoned his boxers and aligned his huge straining cock with Naruto tight hole.

He then pushed in slowly. Naruto's voice got caught in his throat when he felt Sasuke spreading him wide open with his huge cock. "It's still so tight inside."

"Haaaaaa, it's so hot inside me.." Naruto breathed out.

"It feels good right?" Sasuke purred. He then grabbed Naruto wrist and bit his arm, leaving a bite mark.

* * *

_"Ah! Umn…N-Neko-san! Moore!" The blond moaned loudly._

The long haired Daisuke Uchiha who was now twelve years old about to be thirteen banged a pillow on his face. He was sick of it. The constant love making and not to mention the role playing of the two lovers down the hall.

"Ugh, I do have work in the morning!" He shouted, hoping they could hear him. It wasn't before long that he found about sex and all that stuff. Well he didn't actually know about it but he knew what it sounds like. He put his pillow on his face, hoping he would suffocate and fall into a deep sleep.

_"Ah! Fuck yes! Sasuke oh harder!" Naruto moaned out. _

"Daddy…" He growled, grinding his teeth together.

"Ah, music!" He grabbed his ipod from under his other pillow and put his ear plugs in. He grinned happy the noise was blocked out; he mouthed the words to his favorite song silently. 'Ah why didn't I think about doing this earlier?' He pulled the covers over his head and sung the words to his song in a soft voice. Daisuke Uchiha is famous, he recently decided he would drop acting soon and just be a model. He earns millions every year and of course you would think he's happy but in all truth he was starting to hate a lot of things. He didn't know why but soon he'll come to learn that's just…puberty.

* * *

strobe lights, blaring bass that makes the room shake, dancing bodies tangled together, neon signs aligning the walls, a high ceiling with awesome lights hanging from it, a long lit up bar, and a balcony upstairs with booths to sit and chill. It is the Sand Village night club where all the young people partied every weekend.

_**'In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.'**_

A young man and a pretty woman grinded on each other in the club. The man wore a pair of tight jeans that had little rips at the knee part and a v neck t-shirt with a pair of black ankle boots on his feet. He also had chains hanging from the pockets of his pants and three necklaces hanging around his neck and an a few rings on his right hand. The music was so loud it vibrated off the walls; it was like everyone forgot about their troubles.

_**'Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on. She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.'**_

"Menma!" Ritsu tapped him on his shoulder, stopping him from dancing with the pretty lady.

"Tsk, what?" The now nineteen year old Menma asked with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"We're leaving, Itachi keeps calling me." Ritsu grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him through the crowd of people. Ritsu was taller and his hair was longer as well, his bangs swayed to the side over his left eye and the back of his hair had grown down a little passed his neck. He wore a black leather jacket with a pair of black pants. He had black boots on his feet and one of his ears were pierced with a diamond stud.

"Where's Haru?" His friend asked. "He's working tonight." Ritsu replied, finally they both reached the exit and ran into the parking lot. They jumped in Ritsu's car and quickly backed out of the lot.

* * *

"Yo, so how's it going?" Ritsu asked, pulling out a cigarette. "Fine. I just needed a stress reliever." Menma leaned his head up against the window and Ritsu was about to light his cigarette until his friend took it out of his mouth and threw it out the window.

"What the hell man?" Ritsu cocked his eyebrow and Menma rolled his eyes.

"You'll die early." The raven stated and his friend shrugged. "Haa at least let me do something. I can't drink around you or smoke now?" The car turned a corner.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." His friend stated and Menma stuffed a piece of gum in his mouth. He then kissed his friend's cheek and Ritsu blushed.

"That makes me happy, son!" He grinned and Ritsu chuckled. Menma's hair didn't get long because he always cut it, his bangs swayed to the side over his left eye and the back of his hair stopped at his neck. He was taller but still slender like when he was fifteen.

"So how's Daiki?" Ritsu asked and the other teen sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Just fine, he's still cute and small!" Menma laughed.

"I can't wait to see him." Ritsu got on the highway and Menma sighed, looking out the window.

"Me too…" He rested his chin in his palm and smiled.

* * *

Menma and Ritsu were now standing in front of Itachi's condo door. Menma pulled out his key and began unlocking the door. When he walked inside,

"Kaa-san!" A little boy jumped on him, making him stumble backwards.

"Hello Daiki." Menma picked the three year old up and Ritsu walked inside behind his best friend.

"Daiki I told you to-" Itachi paused after running down the hallway and seeing Menma holding his child. Ritsu closed the door and waved at the raven. The condo hadn't really changed except there were toys all over the place and there were lots of pictures of Menma and Itachi as the years went by.

"Kaa-san!" Itachi charged forward and the younger man put his hand on the man's face to keep him from getting any closer.

"Aw, Kaa-san you're so mean." Itachi pouted and the younger raven rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that. Why isn't he in bed?" Menma asked and Daiki puffed out his cheeks.

"Me's didn't wants to sleep." He said cutely. "Well it doesn't matter what you want." Menma replied, putting the boy down.

"Go to Chichi's room." Menma said sternly. "Hai." The boy sulked, walking down the hallway and into his father's room.

"Tachi are you hungry?" Menma asked, walking into the kitchen and the man followed him.

"Yeah." He replied. Menma stood over the sink and washed the little bit of dishes that were in it.

"What do you want?"

"You." Itachi kissed down his neck and Menma stifled a moan when he bit down on his sensitive spot.

"I'm still here!" Ritsu shouted from the living room. "Then leave." Menma kissed his boyfriend while looking at his friend, making Ritsu blush slightly.

"I'm gone." He rushed out the front door and closed the door behind him.

"Nhnn…" Menma wrapped his hands around the taller raven's neck and Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist.

"Chichi!" Daiki jumped on his father's leg and the couple chuckled before breaking the kiss.

"Daiki," Menma kneeled down in front of the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He ruffled the boy's hair. When Menma found out Itachi was going to have a kid he was very upset and took him a while to get over it but he then found himself getting attached to the boy. Especially since his mother didn't want him. He could understand the boy better than anyone so he decided to take care of him. He was raising Daiki since he was a new born so the boy only recognized Menma as his mother.

"But I's can't sleep without you." He pouted and Menma sighed. Daiki had pale skin and dark eyes just like his father. He had short scruffy black hair and a slender body yet a kind of chubby face which made him even cuter.

"Then let's go take a bath together." The boy nodded and jumped on his mother; Menma then stood up and the boy latched onto his hip.

"Are you coming Chichi?" Daiki asked.

"I'm just going to get a snack first." Itachi replied and Menma nodded, carrying the boy towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

"Daisuke clean your room please." Naruto came down the stairs and saw the boy flipping through the channels.

"I will." Daisuke said half paying attention, he was done with work for the day and just wanted to relax. He wore a white tank top and a pair of boxers with his long hair hanging down passed shoulders and some of his silky hair tucked behind his pierced ear.

"No. Now." The blond said sternly. "I will." Daisuke repeated in an annoyed tone, running his finger through his hair, pushing the silky black strands to the side. Naruto turned and looked at the boy who was still watching tv, he then rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. Naruto had shoulder length hair now and held it in a ponytail with a hair band; he was kind of taller too but not that much.

"Oi!" Daisuke whined because the blond had cut the tv off. "Get up stairs now." Naruto said and the boy sucked his teeth before getting up. It seemed as the years went by he was starting to act more and more like his father.

"God, I can't even watch some damn tv." He muttered, walking up the steps.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in an angry tone. "I said I love you Naru-chan!" Daisuke grinned and blew the blond a kiss from where he was standing.

"That's what I thought." The blond sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up. 'Daisuke seems to be getting older and older way too fast.' He ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Daddy!" Daisuke ran into his father's room where the raven was sleeping peacefully. He jumped on him and the raven groaned; Daisuke then pulled the covers off his father and Sasuke sat up quickly.

"Daisuke I'm sleeping!"

"Oh come on get up. We have to do something fun today." Daisuke whined, straddling himself on his father; Sasuke groaned as his son kissed his cheek.

"Plant one on daddy." Sasuke puckered his lips and Daisuke gave him a peck on the lips. Yup it still hadn't stopped and Sasuke didn't want to except his son was getting to old to be kissing him on the lips.

"Now get off me!" Sasuke pushed his son on the floor.

"Ita ita ita!" He rubbed his bottom and his father flopped back down. 'Fine I'll just go for a walk.'

"Kyuubi!" The boy ran out the room and Sasuke cracked one eye open. 'Has he gotten taller?'

* * *

"Aw, they're outside again." Daisuke had the dog collar on his wolf and was ready to leave but reporters and paparazzi were stalked outside his house like usual.

"You know what to do." Naruto grinned and gave the boy a thumb's up; Daisuke nodded and opened up the front door.

"Go Kyuu." Daisuke whistled, signaling his wolf to do what he was trained to. The white wolf ran outside and the people got up, hoping it would be Daisuke or at least his father.

"Wahhh! It's Kyuubi!" A reporter screamed and everyone scrambled, trying to hurry and get away from the fierce white wolf that always seemed to _try_ to attack them. "Hehe!" Naruto laughed, standing next to the boy and Daisuke grinned.

"I'm glad we taught him to do that." Daisuke sighed and the blond kissed his forehead.

"Yeah smart move, now go get him before he kills someone." Naruto pushed the boy out the house.

"I'm on it Naru-chan!" Daisuke waved, meaning he would be back in a little while.

"Naruto!" The blond groaned when he heard the raven call his name. "Yes?" He shouted, running towards the staircase.

"Food!" He heard the raven grumble, meaning he was hungry. "Come fix something to eat then Teme!" Naruto shouted rudely.

"Urh, fine!"

* * *

"What do you want Dai-kun?" Aki's short little sister looked at the taller boy with a pissed look on her face.

"Um..is Aki home?" The long haired raven asked nervously.

"No. He had a match today." His sister replied harshly. She really didn't like the fact that Daisuke stuck so close to her older brother. So she would always make things difficult the raven.

"Biki?" Daisuke kneeled down to the girl's level and the four year old glared at him. Her name is Nabiki but Daisuke calls her Biki for short.

"How is Shinobi?" He asked. "He's just fine in my care." The girl replied with an attitude. She was like a mini Neji just like Aki except her hair was short and she had one bang that swayed to the side. She wore a pair of pink shorts and a my little pony shirt.

"Tell him to call me okay." He plucked the girl's forehead and the girl puffed out her cheeks cutely. "Come on Kyuu." He pulled his wolf along and the little girl stuck out her tongue when Daisuke walked away.

* * *

"Its so boring." Daisuke sat down on the bench at the park he hadn't visited in a while. He looked around at the children that were playing there already and remembered how things were years ago.

_"Dai!" Naruto threw a snowball at the boy's face. Daisuke stood there speechless and wiped the snow off his face._

_"Waaah! It's cold!" Daisuke shouted, his nose and face were red and Naruto laughed at him. Sasuke sat on the bench with his legs crossed, not feeling interested in such childish games. Some of the other children's mothers sat on the bench very close to Sasuke which annoyed Naruto._

_"Honestly...why would it be fun to-" Naruto threw a snowball at the raven's face. Sasuke scowled at the blond and got up._

_"Hahaha Daddy!" Daisuke laughed._

'I've been so weird lately and my body feels strange.' Daisuke wore a pair of tight jeans with a tight t-shirt and a pair of black and white chucks on his feet. He combed his fingers through his long raven hair and sighed.

'I've gotten taller over the summer too and for some reason my parents annoy the hell out of me right now.' He got up and stretched before whistling. Kyuubi then ran over to him and he ruffled his wolf's fur.

"Hey boy, at least you're still the same hehe!" He grinned and Kyuubi licked his face.

"Come on." He pulled the wolf's collar and walked around the neighborhood.

* * *

"Hello Miwa!" Daisuke smiled and the sixteen year old smirked, seeing Daisuke in tight pants. He just loved looking at that cute ass of his.

"Daisuke!" Miwa hugged him, lifting him up off the ground with his arms wrapped around his slim waist. Daisuke then felt Miwa lick his ear and bit down it.

"M-Miwa!" The raven pushed his friend away and the bluenette pouted. Satoshi was way taller than him now and he looked cooler. His hair now reached down to his back but in the front he still had his bangs that he tucked behind his ears.

"Sorry I just had to. I love your reactions haha!" He laughed and the raven blushed. 'Ugh, inside my pants is starting to feel weird again.' The front of Daisuke's pants started getting tighter. He never grasped what that feeling was and just waited it out most of the time. After a while it would soon go away anyway.

"What's wrong with you?" Miwa cupped the boy's face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll call you later okay." Daisuke yawned and walked down the steps. 'Oh yeah it's totally happening.' Satoshi smiled and watched Daisuke walk across the street.

* * *

**-That Night-**

Daisuke stayed wrapped up in his bed sheets, angry that night. But he had no idea why he just felt mad at the moment and wanted to be left alone.

"Dai dinner!" Naruto called up the steps but he got no reply. "Daisuke!"

"WHAT?!" The little raven answered angrily, he was tired of people calling his damn name. The blond's eyes widened and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto sat down at the table beside Sasuke.

"I think he's going through that change, he's been so emotional and kind of distant lately." The raven picked up his chop sticks and began throwing rice into his mouth.

"D-Daisuke you mean little Dai…is going through puberty?!" The blond knew it would happen but just not so soon.

"Sorry." They both looked at the long haired raven that walked into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers and his hair down, he looked like he was just having the most horrible day.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at the long haired raven with a concerning look in his eyes. 'I see I'm going to have to start protecting him from men and women now I mean look at my son's body. He's totally easy prey.' Sasuke couldn't help but groan, thinking about his son bringing home boyfriends and girlfriends soon. Daisuke's body was slim and he had flawless creamy pale skin, big brown eyes and long black silky hair not to mention plump pink lips.

"Naru-chan I just want something to eat that's all." Daisuke rested his head on the table after he sat down and Naruto stroked his head.

"I have a lot of problems. Everything is just so weird and confusing." Daisuke stated hysterically.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, looking at his son curiously.

"Anytime Miwa comes near me I get these stingily feelings in my stomach and then _that_ feels really weird and hard as well."

"Y-You mean your _thing_ feels hard?" Naruto looked at the boy, shockingly.

"Yeah it's weird right? And besides all that I get angry easily and some days I just feel like yelling at the world because it sucks." The long haired raven sat up and Sasuke's eye twitched. 'Damn…he likes Satoshi, now I have to protect him from that pervert.'

"It's called puberty Daisuke…aw you're growing up." The blond hugged him and grinned.

"No," The two looked at the child shockingly. "I don't want to be older I want to be a kid again…I want to be six or even seven again." Daisuke got up and grabbed a bowel of rice.

"Dai-"

"God! Nobody understands me!" Daisuke stormed out of the kitchen with a bowel of rice in his hands.

"Hehe well what can I say…puberty sucks." Naruto laughed nervously and Sasuke sulked. 'My baby..he's turning into…me!' He was now terrified for the future because he knew Daisuke would probably act like him…a horny pervert…

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**_Name: _**_Daisuke Uchiha_

**_Looks: _**_Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin._

**_Personality: _**_Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper, manipulative, kind of Emo at the moment due to puberty, he's also very street-smart due to hanging out with Ritsu who he also looks up to, lazy and unintentionally mean but he is also very kind._

**_Dislikes: _**_Rules, preaching, tests_

**_Likes: _**_Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, music, sleeping, modeling, jokes and fashion._

**_Age: _**_12/13_

**_Past: _**_His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother._

* * *

_Usami-sensei: If you don't like **Mpreg** then don't read. That simple, I hope others enjoyed though ^0^_


	2. Keep Your Pants On Your Tushy, Young man

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**_Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)_**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Daisuke stared at himself in the mirror and frowned, he stood there looking at himself in only black briefs. 'God, why am I so girly looking? I hate this.' He looked down in the sink and sighed. 'What daddy said was true I'm too girlish why? I can't fix it!' He then pouted and tightened his fists._

_"Okay if dad thinks I'm girly then I'll just show him how girly I can be Hn. See how he likes that?" Daisuke smirked, he'd do anything to piss his father off. Sasuke recently told him that he was girly looking and laughed at him._

_"Ah! I should get tighter clothes and eyeliner hehe...perfect!" He grinned and ran out of the bathroom in his boxers._

* * *

_**~A Few Days later~**_

_**...**_

"Itai! What are you doing?" Naruto sat with his legs on either side on Sasuke's back, giving him a message. He put his elbow in the raven's back and the raven screamed out.

"Naruto! S-Stop you're hurting me."

"Does this hurt?" Naruto balled his fist and punched the raven on his back, really hard. "Ahh! That really hurts dobe." Sasuke rubbed his back and Naruto grinned, tucking some of his blond locks behind his ear.

"Get off me." Sasuke bucked the blond off him and layed on his back, facing up.

"Aw, are you mad teme?" Naruto straddled himself on the raven and Sasuke groaned, he hated that Naruto was always so damn cute. He then wrapped his hands around his lover's slim waist.

"I'm not mad I just think you enjoy hurting me." Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I do not." The blond puffed out his cheeks before giving Sasuke a peck on the lips. "I love you dobe." Sasuke said locking eyes with the blond above him.

"I love you too teme." Naruto kissed him again. It seemed as the years go by they fall more and more in love with each other, they always stuck close and were making out a lot of the time. Sasuke then groped Naruto's cute little ass, making the blond moan into his mouth. Naruto's hand found its way up to Sasuke's head and he tangled his fingers in his silky black locks. Their tongues twisted around each others hungrily and Sasuke moaned at the taste.

"Daddy I- Oh come on gross. Can't I just walk into a room without seeing you two doing that?" Daisuke stood in the doorway and they acted liked they didn't hear him.

"The Daisuke pounce!" The little raven ran into the room and jumped on the couple. "D-Daisuke?" The blond blushed and looked at the boy. "Hahaha!" The long haired raven laughed and Sasuke smiled.

"You were just waiting for the chance weren't you?" Naruto got off Sasuke and sat down on the bed. Sasuke propped himself up on his hands and Daisuke nodded.

"Can we go out for dinner tomorrow and then maybe to the carnival?" Daisuke straddled himself on his father and locked his hands around his neck.

"Sure anything you want." Sasuke nodded.

"Also I want to get a necklace for Naru-chan." The young Uchiha whispered in his father's ear.

"What?" Naruto leaned forward with a grin spreading across his face.

"N-Nothing." Daisuke stood up on the bed and jumped off. "Again with the tight clothes?" His father raised his eyebrow; the long haired raven looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"This is my new style and it's not tight." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"The vest isn't but the pants are." Naruto stated, getting up off the bed.

"Wait this vest is kind of cool." The blond pulled on Daisuke's vest collar. It was black, sleeveless and had the Uchiha crest on the back.

"And why the eyeliner?" Sasuke rubbed his temples. Daisuke had black eyeliner under his eyes. As the days went by Daisuke was becoming more and more outrageous but the kid did look sexy with it on.

"This is my new design." Daisuke had a cocky tone in his voice. Yup he had his own clothing line and everyone was buying it, he even saw kids at school wearing his style.

"I name the clothing line Chidori what do you think?" Daisuke beamed, looking at the blond.

"I think it's perfect." Naruto grinned and ruffled the kid's hair. "Chidori? Why not Uchiha?" Sasuke yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh come on daddy, the Uchihas have their name on everything so I came up with something different to make it my own." Daisuke explained.

"Cool!" The blond gave him a thumb's up. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daisuke ran out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"It seems like he feels better today." Naruto combed his fingers through his golden locks. "Did you hear his voice?" Sasuke snickered.

* * *

"Hold on!" Daisuke ran towards the front door with an excited expression on his face. He wore a pair of tight fitting black pants and his black sleeveless vest that had the Uchiha crest on the back of it and his long hair hung down passed his shoulders. He opened up the door eagerly.

"Yo!" Ritsu and Menma waved and Daisuke grinned. "Yay you guys came over!" Daisuke jumped on Ritsu and clung to him, making the older teen blush.

"Whoa talk about puberty, you're voice is all weird Dai-baby." Ritsu teased and the boy puffed out his cheeks, cutely.

"I know. When I woke up and my voice was all cracked and high pitched." The raven sighed.

"Hi hi oniisan!" Daiki was attached to Menma's hip and Daisuke grabbed him.

"Hello Daiki, where's chichi?" The raven asked and Daiki smiled. "He's working!" The boy cheered, throwing his arms up.

"Really?" Dasiuke let Ritsu and Menma in and closed the door behind them.

"Oniisan can I's have a lunchable?" Daiki asked; the long haired raven nodded and walked into the kitchen. "He sure doesn't look eight anymore aw and that cute little ass of his." Menma looked at Ritsu who was swooning.

"Still not over that crush yet huh?" Menma patted his friend's back. "Oh come on, he's Daisuke Uchiha one of the hottest pre-teen models ever. Anyone would kill to be this close to him and he purposely wears tight clothes just to show off."

"Yeah but I don think he's doing it on purpose. He's just not aware of it." Menma looked in the kitchen and witnessed Daisuke laughing with his little cousin.

"Naru-nii!" Menma walked over to the stairs case, shouting for the blond.

"No, stop S-Sasuke..let go." Naruto walked down the hallway with Sasuke hanging onto him.

"Konichiwa!" The two older teens waved and Sasuke looked at them, feeling slightly happy to see them.

"Menma!" Naruto grinned and ran out of the man's arms and down the steps.

"And Ritsu." Naruto hugged them both. He hadn't seen them in two months since they were so busy.

"Where's Daiki?" Sasuke looked at the Menma and the younger raven pointed towards the kitchen. Sasuke jumped down the steps and ran into the kitchen; Daisuke looked up at his father who had just ran in the kitchen.

"Daiki!" The raven picked up the child who was eating and hugged him.

"Ani I's eating." The boy pouted as his uncle plastered him with kisses.

"I know but I missed you sooo much." Sasuke grinned and the boy smiled.

"I missed you's too." He gave his uncle a peck on the lips. "Oi, don't teach him that Uchiha!" Menma said sternly and Sasuke stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Daddy can I go to the mall today?" Daisuke asked, getting up from the table.

"Sorry Daisuke I have work in a little while." His father ruffled his hair. "We'll take him." Ritsu walked into the kitchen and Daisuke smiled.

"So can I go daddy?" Daisuke beamed and his father tsked before giving in.

"Fine." He sighed and the younger raven hugged him. "Thank you, come on guys!" Daisuke was already dressed and was about to put his shoes on until his father said, "Change your clothes."

"But what's wrong with this?" Daisuke looked at his father curiously. That was Daisuke's new look ever since he became a model but his clothes or rather pants were too tight.

"Just go change." Sasuke blushed slightly, seeing his son with the most adorable pout on his face.

"Fine." Daisuke stormed up the steps and slammed his door when he got up there.

"He's gonna hate you." Ritsu teased and the blond sighed. "I didn't exactly see anything wrong with what he was wearing either." Naruto stated.

"I see how people stare at my son with that perverted gleam in their eyes." Sasuke defended, putting Daiki back down to eat.

"But Naruto wears tight stuff and you say nothing." Menma said.

"Well that's because I know that only makes other people jealous they can't have him." Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He loves to brag about his blond all day." Ritsu tsked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah of course cause he so sexy and he," The raven sniffed Naruto's golden locks, making the blond blushed. "Smells sooo good!"

"Stop! You're embarrassing." Naruto tried to push the raven away but instead was pulled into a kiss.

"Oh God I can't look at this." Menma and Ritsu shielded theirs eyes.

"Kissy, kissy!" Daiki cheered, slurping down his noodles.

* * *

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

"I'm ready." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks while walking down the steps. He wore a black hoody with the Uchiha crest on the back of it and some normal fitting jeans. He left his hair the same and didn't get rid of the eyeliner either.

"That's my Dai." His father sighed and the boy rolled his eyes. Ritsu and Menma got up and Daisuke followed them towards the door. Sasuke then noticed one thing that was off; Daisuke's pants were sagging which he hated.

"Daiki said he's staying with me." Naruto said and Menma nodded. Sasuke walked up behind his son who was tying his shoes and gripped the waist part of his pants, pulling them up.

"D-Daddy what are you doing?" Daisuke eyes widened. "Keep your pants on your butt please." Sasuke instructed and Ritsu chuckled. "Oh come on." The long haired raven was finished tying his shoes and stormed out of the house.

"He's so going to hate you." Ritsu teased once again. "Come on Ritsu." Menma grabbed his friend's collar and pulled him out of the house. "Yup he's defiantly going to hate me." Sasuke sulked.

"No he won't. He's just going through a difficult time right now I think he just needs some space." Naruto stated coloring with the three year old.

"What's wrongs with Oniisan?" Daiki asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"He's turning into a teenager that's all." He ruffled the boy's hair and Daiki nodded.

"I know what's going to happen, he's going to be just like me." Sasuke flopped down on the couch and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but he's not nearly that bad."

"Oh shut it Dobe!" He nudged his lover's head.

"Oi don't calls Naru-chan that!" The boy defended, he picked up the same nickname Daisuke used all the time.

* * *

_**~At the Mall, An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Miwa look new video games!" The boys were now in game stop, looking at the newest games for that year.

"Aw but you have to have a parent with you to get this game." Miwa had on a leather jacket with a blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with boots on his feet. He stood over top of Daisuke and he was so much taller now, with him being sixteen.

"I'll get it." Menma said looking at the game himself. "Waah! Seriously!" The long haired raven had stars in his eyes.

"Yeah that game is fuckin awesome." Ritsu wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist and the Uchiha grinned, not noticing what Ritsu was doing.

"Where's Haru?" Satoshi slung his arm on Menma's shoulder. "Working today, he's been really busy lately." The raven sighed and grabbed Ritsu off Daisuke; Ritsu then laughed nervously. "Oh come on I had to try."

"Where's Aki?" Daisuke looked around and suddenly Miwa grabbed the waist part of his pants.

"Wah! W-What?!" Daisuke blushed slightly. "Nobody wants to see your boxers, Daisuke." He pulled the boy's pants up and the long haired raven rolled his eyes.

"Ah, here's the book worm." Aki walked in the store coolly, wearing a white t-shirt with a jean jacket over top and a pair of perfect fitting jeans. He had black boots on his feet and his hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was a taller than Daisuke and his body is slim but well built.

"Aki!" Daisuke ran over to the brunette and hugged him.

"Daisuke, don't be so loud." He stated calmly, his voice was deeper as well.

"I'm just happy to see you." The raven smiled and Aki smirked. "Well then how bout a kiss?" Aki leaned down closer to the boy.

"Haha look at the married couple!" Ritsu laughed.

"Looks like Aki-koi wants a welcome home kiss!" Menma snickered.

"What are you in grade school geez at least act older." The Hyuga said smartly, walking up to the taller teens. 'Damn..he knows how to hit where it hurts.' Menma and Ritsu sulked.

"Oi, Aki what took you so long?" Satoshi grinned and looked down at the shorter teen.

"I had to watch Nabiki so I had no way out." Aki replied.

"Come on let's go buy some clothes!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him out of the store. Satoshi cocked his eyebrow and saw that the raven's ears were red.

'Wah! What's wrong with me…so weird!' Daisuke's face was a deep shade of red and his heart pounded fast.

* * *

_**~Later~**_

_**...**_

"Chichi!" Daiki up jumped when he saw his father walk through the front door.

"Daiki look what chichi got." He was referring to himself of course. The long haired raven kneeled down and pulled out a diamond Rolex. His son's eyes sparkled and he snatched it out of his father's hands. "It's for me?"

"Yup all yours." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Oi Itachi!" Naruto walked out the kitchen and rubbed his temple when he saw the child holding a very expensive watch.

"Seriously..you Uchihas never change."

"Why would we?" Itachi chuckled and kicked off his shoes. "Where is everyone?" He asked walking into the living room.

"They just came back a while ago; I think they're playing video games upstairs." The raven nodded before walking up the steps.

"W-Wait Chichi!" The boy crawled up the steps after his father.

* * *

"Daisuke you fuckin cheated!" Menma screamed and Daisuke laughed.

"Well if you didn't suck so bad I wouldn't have beat you so easily." The raven replied and Menma nudged his head.

"Back to your usual language I see." Itachi walked in with his son latched onto his leg.

"Kaa-san said a no no word!" The boy pointed his finger at Menma.

"S-Sorry." Menma replied, scratching the back of his head. They were all in Daisuke's room, sitting on the floor with controllers in their hands.

"Do they have downloadable content for this game?" Daisuke looked at Miwa.

"Yeah I think so." Miwa scrolled down the gaming menu on the xbox.

"Ritsu switch with me." Daisuke handed Ritsu the controller and the teen gave him his. "Why did you switch?" Menma asked.

"Because I want to play as player two." Daisuke grinned. "Aki come on, play." Ritsu looked at the brunette who was, reading a book while resting on Daisuke's bed.

"I'd rather not." Aki stated flatly.

"You're so boring." Ritsu pouted. Itachi closed the room door and sat on his nephew's bed.

"Can I's play Kaa-san?" Daiki crawled in front of Menma. "Yeah, sit in my lap." Menma grinned and the boy sat on his lap. "Here." Menma gave him the controller he was playing with.

"Daisuke put it on easy mode." Menma said ruffling the child's in his lap hair. "Okay." The long haired raven did so and played against his little cousin.

* * *

_**~Later, That Night~**_

_**...**_

"I'm gonna head home." Ritsu put on his shoes and waved. "Tell Haru I said hello!" Daisuke grinned and hugged Ritsu.

"Will do baby." Ritsu ruffled his hair and walked out the door.

"Dinner!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. Aki, Miwa and Menma rushed into the kitchen followed by Itachi and Daiki.

"Wait." Daisuke ran into the kitchen and sat in between Miwa and Aki.

"Hehe Naru-nii's cooking is the best." Menma licked his lips, seeing the blond set the food down on the table. Itachi had Daiki on his lap and the boy was drooling.

"I's really hungry." He giggled. Naruto passed everyone their plates and sat down as well.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone began eating after that was said. "Yummy!" Daisuke cheered. "Naru-chan makes the bestest food!" Daiki looked at Daisuke and they both nodded.

"Daiki don't eat too fast you'll choke." Menma wiped the boy's mouth with a napkin.

"I like that you can talk normal Menma hehe!" The blond grinned and Menma looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Before it was always bad language but now you sound more mature." Naruto put some rice in his mouth and the teen blushed slightly.

"Yeah Ritsu and Haru don't cuss that much anymore." Daisuke stated, stuffing his face.

"Hn. That's the only thing that's changed, they're still idiots." Aki muttered.

"No no Kaa-san is not a idiot. You is Aki-nii." Daiki defended, puffing out his cheeks. "That's right." Menma patted he boy's head and Aki tsked before eating some rice.

"Miwa how's school?" Daisuke asked.

"School is very weird, we have weird teachers." Miwa replied.

"Didn't Daisuke plan on going to the same high school?" Itachi asked, looking at Naruto and the blond nodded.

"Uh huh that's right, Aki's going there next year but I'll still be in middle school." The long haired raven pouted.

"You'll get there don't worry." Miwa ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"Oh tell me about the teachers!"

"Well the math teacher Kakashi-sensei wears a mask and the gym teacher Gai-sensei wears spandex oh and the principle Tsunade-sama is hardcore, anyone who's even thinks about eyeing her huge rack gets pounded." Miwa shuddered remembering what happened to him his first year.

"Ooo that school sounds fun, I can't wait to go to Konohagakure all boys high school!" The raven cheered and Naruto sighed. The phone then started ringing and Daisuke got up to answer it.

"Kyaah!" He screamed after putting the phone to his ear and everyone looked at him curiously. _"Daisuke don't scream like that you know it turns me on."_

"You're so funny Ed." He giggled, leaning on the counter.

"Ugh…Ed." Miwa and Aki groaned at the same time.

"Jealous much?" Menma snickered and Daiki nodded. "Edward from England?" Itachi asked and Naruto rubbed his temples, he just didn't understand how kids could be so perverted. Edward was the perfect definition of pervert. He met him when Daisuke was nine and he had to keep a close eye on the little raven when he was with Edward.

"I'm home!" Sasuke walked through the front door and kicked off his shoes before loosing his tie.

"In the kitchen!" Naruto shouted; the raven ran his fingers through his hair and walked into then kitchen.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes when he saw his older brother.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi got up and hugged his brother.

"Please don't touch me." The raven grunted and the older one pinched his back. Sasuke winced and pushed his brother off him.

"Yeah we should totally ask the director at the studio." Daisuke walked passed his father, still talking on the phone. Almost like he was purposely ignoring him. 'What happened to welcome home daddy?' Sasuke sighed.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his back. "Edward." The raven straightened up when he heard that name and walked out the kitchen.

"Here comes Mr. Over protective father." Naruto mumbled.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke screamed from the bottom of the stair case. "What?" His son answered back.

'What? Did he just _what_ me?' Sasuke was fuming now.

"Did you say what?"

"I-I meant yes?" Daisuke stammered.

"Get down here with the phone."

"Seriously?!" Daisuke voice screeched and almost made everyone laugh because his voice sounded high and cracked.

"Five minutes, no four no matter a fact make that two!" Sasuke said sternly.

"Yeah whatever." He heard Daisuke slam the door and his eye twitched.

"Haha reminds you of yourself doesn't he?" Itachi smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No."

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Sasuke Uchiha get this horse out of my living room!" Fugaku yelled up the huge mansion staircase not really sure if is son could hear him._

_"Yeah whatever!" He shouted back and his father's eye twitched._

_**-Flashback-**_

"Now that I think about it." He rubbed his chin and cocked his eyebrow.

"Wait, why is everyone in my house?" Sasuke shouted; Miwa then got up.

"Well I'm finished now, I'll get going." Miwa got up and walked passed the raven.

"Yeah me too I should get home and help mom out." Aki got up and stretched afterwards. He walked passed the raven and rushed over to the front door.

"Oyasuminasai Daisuke!" Aki shouted. "Bye!" He heard the boy answer back before walking out of the house.

"And you two?" Sasuke looked at Menma and Itachi. "But I's wants to stay." Daiki pouted.

"Aw, you can stay your father just has to get the hell out." Sasuke cooed and Itachi pouted.

"I'm ready to go." Menma picked up the boy and Daiki grinned.

"Okay we'll leave." Itachi got up; Menma walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to grab the child's clothes.

"Itachi, how did Menma's exams go?" Naruto asked, getting up and clearing the table.

"Well he passed math but English he failed again." Itachi sulked. Menma was now in collage and still couldn't grasp English at all.

"Well you must be doing a horrible job." Sasuke teased, poking his brother cheek.

"Shut up." Itachi bent his brother's finger back and Sasuke let out a scream. When he finally let go the younger raven whimpered, rubbing his bruised finger.

"You're probably doing a horrible job doing the friction dance as well." The younger raven whispered so Naruto couldn't hear him. That was his code word for _sex_. The blond dobe still had no idea about Itachi's and Menma's relationship.

"What are you whispering about?" Naruto had his hands on his hips as he glared at Sasuke.

"Nothing." He sounded nervous and Itachi gulped before walking out of the kitchen.

"I doubt that." Naruto muttered and Sasuke hugged him.

"It's just a little inside joke." He kissed the blond's forehead and Naruto blushed.

"Then why can't I hear?" The blond looked up at him. "Um..because…bye." Sasuke let go of his lover and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen.

"Oi!" Naruto stormed after him.

* * *

_**~Later, Bedtime~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke sat on his bed wearing a pair of shorts and a basketball jersey with his hair down. He chewed on some bubble gum and flipped through the TV channels.

"Daisuke, Naruto told me you wanted to ask me something." Sasuke yawned, walking into the boy's room.

"Um..yeah." Daisuke replied half paying attention; Sasuke sighed, he was growing annoyed with the fact his son barley ever heard what was coming out of his mouth.

"Daisuke?"

"Oh yeah. Um is it okay if I go on a date Saturday?" He asked and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"A…Date with who?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he growled inwardly.

"Some girl in my class told me she likes me and I told her I didn't like her. I mean she's really pretty but she's weird. She insisted if we went out that I could get to know her better so can I?" Sasuke turned and smacked his head onto the mattress.

"What are you doing daddy?" Daisuke looked at his father oddly.

"You're twelve." He stated as calmly as he could. "I'll be thirteen soon and we're only going out for ice cream." His son said before yawning.

"Fine but I have to meet her first." Sasuke let out a low sigh and Daisuke nodded. "Also tonight…could y-you maybe keep the noise level down?" Sasuke looked at his son in confusion and Daisuke gulped. "Um never mind." The long haired raven huffed.

"Good night daddy." Daisuke waved his father off, meaning get out. "What's that mean?" Sasuke got up off the bed, looking pissed.

"It means get out," Daisuke said and his father frowned. "Please." He smiled, looking at his father apologetically.

"Don't I get a kiss?" The raven leaned down and Daisuke gave him a peck on the lips. "Good night and don't stay up too late." Sasuke waved, walking out off his son's room.

"Yeah whatever." Daisuke mumbled, turning back towards the TV. Sasuke peeked his head back in and raised his eyebrow. "I mean okay." Daisuke said slyly and Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing the door.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Don't forget to Review for more ^0^ Ja Ne! **_

* * *

**_Name: Ritsu Asahina_**

**_Looks: Black hair, redish-black eyes, fair skinned._**

**_Personality: Out going, stubborn, hype, sex driven, talkative_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Past: Unknown but has a criminal record_**

**_Dislikes: Women abusers, his older sister_**

**_Likes: Smoking, drinking, partying, pretty boys_**


	3. First Dates, Tampons And Kisses?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! **_

**_Beta Reader. (Starzablaze)_**

**Usami-sensei: Yay! I'm back!**

**Ritsu: Yeah it took u long enough. *glares***

**Usami-sensei: Quiet Ritsu and let me work!**

**Haru: Why the hell am I not in any chapters? *Cricket* *Cricket***

**Usami-sensei: Okay Ritsu bribed me into not putting u in a few chapters!**

**Haru: ...Dude that's so low.**

**Ritsu: Look I get paid for this and if you're stealing my time in this fic then that's a problem.**

**Usami-sensei: Anyway onto the chapter oh and you two don't get paid *coughs***

**Haru/Ritsu: Wah?!**

**_Song used: Kana Nishino - Tatoe donna ni! Listen to it, it's awesome hehe!_**

* * *

_**~Saturday~**_

_**...**_

"I'm ready." Daisuke came down the stairs wearing a leather vest that looked like a belly shirt, skin tight leather jeans, black boots and a crystal blue necklace that Naruto gave him. Going through the different phases and watching so much anime, Daisuke took a different style of dressing like Mello from Death Note.

Sasuke's eye twitched taking in his son's outfit. "And where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Aw c'mon daddy! Not this again." Daisuke sighed. "Man, if only Matt aka Haku was here I could be so into character right now." Daisuke huffed his breath.

"What happened to that cute little boy who liked footy pajamas and superman shirts?"

"That boy grew up obviously. Where is Naru-chan?"

Speaking of the devil. "I'm back." The blond walked through the front door with Kyuubi. "I ran into someone." He opened the door and a girl walk into the house. She had long ebony hair with the most gorgeous golden eyes. She was fair skinned and nicely shaped for her age. "Hello! My name is Sana it's very nice to meet you!"

"I hear you like my son." Sasuke got right to the point.

"Indeed I do." Sana nodded. "He has this cool aura about him and he's so good looking and OMG what shampoo do you use Daisuke?" She ruffled the boy's hair and Daisuke smirked.

"I can see you have a lot of energy." There was a hint of laughter in Sasuke's voice and Naruto grinned.

"Oh yes! I love to jump rope, play video games ah do my nails oh and I love to talk. Talking is so much fun!" Sana panted flipping her hair out her face.

"Haha!" The boy's father laughed nervously.

"Can we go now?" The little raven asked slightly irritated, grabbing his jacket.

"Yes." Sasuke rubbed his temples and sat down on the couch.

"Yay! Our first date!" She giggled as she and Daisuke made their way out of the house.

"Wow that girl is really annoying I can understand why Dai doesn't like her." Naruto laughed and the raven on the couch nodded.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Daddy!" Sasuke looked over at the boy as he came off the last step, he blushed and tried to hide his happiness in front of the grinning blond. 'Aw...daddy didn't miss me.' Daisuke pouted._

_"Come on, give your daddy some lovin!" Sasuke kneeled down and held out his arms; Daisuke grinned and ran over tackling his father onto the floor._

_"Daddy I missed you so much!" Daisuke kissed his father on the cheek._

_"Haha, I missed you too!" Sasuke grinned._

_**-Flashback-**_

"What happened to that Daisuke Uchiha? He's so different now." Sasuke pouted, lying down on the couch letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"He hasn't really changed that much cheer up Sasuke." The blond closed the door and took the leash off Kyuubi.

"Yes he has. That is not my baby boy, he even hesitates to kiss me." The raven grumbled. "Maybe I should follow him?"

"Please don't, that would only upset him." Naruto leaned over the couch and ruffled his lover's hair.

"Like I care." Sasuke got up and walked over to the front door and slipped his shoes on, he grabbed his coat and walked out the front door leaving Naruto alone.

"He's stupid isn't he?" Blue eyes looked down at Kyuubi, the Ookami barked and the blond ruffled his fur.

Not a second later Sasuke walked back in. "I couldn't do it!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I just remembered how it felt when my father did that to me and I don't want to be like him!" He sulked, sitting down on the floor and taking off his shoes.

"Good thinking! Then let's hang out today." Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened up the back door, letting Kyuubi out.

"Fine." He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay I'll be back after I shower!" The blond ran up the steps but fell when he got to the top. "You okay?" The raven shouted with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Yup, I'm good!"

* * *

_**~At the Ice Cream shop~**_

_**...**_

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" Sana asked, sitting across from the raven as she ate down some ice cream.

"I've taken a liking to violence for some reason. I started lying a lot too, that's a record for me I never lie well that is until a few days ago hehe!" He laughed and she smiled.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite. Picking just one color would be mean to the other colors and then the rainbow would be all messed up." He replied in a lazy tone.

"Oh….Um so how's modeling?"

"It's fun then again tiring. You travel to a lot of places, doing lots of poses and what not." He yawned.

"Oh, so do you hang out with any friends?" She tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Aki and Miwa you know this of course but lately not as much because of work."

"Right haha!" Sana laughed nervously; Daisuke didn't look interested their date at all.

* * *

_**~Home~**_

_**...**_

"Yup I got voted funniest kid in class but I don't think the teachers liked me very much." The blond pouted, sitting on his lover's lap.

"You were hilarious! My favorite was when you put a thumb stack on the art teacher's chair haha!" The raven laughed and Naruto giggled. "Then you would purposely do things and even if the teacher already saw you you'd be like 'that wasn't me that was him.' "

"That's only because I knew it would make you laugh." Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Why did you want me to laugh?"

"Well you were always upset about getting grounded and stuff so I thought if I made you laugh you'd feel better…Plus you have the cutest laugh.." The blond looked dreamy eyed and then noticed he said that out loud. "I-I mean- Nh?!" too late. Sasuke captured his lips and he melted, feeling those sweet lips against his. He then wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and leaned into the kiss.

"Nhhnh…" The blond straddled himself on the raven and slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. The raven slurped on his tongue and attacked his mouth hungrily; he brought his hands up to the blond's golden locks and grabbed a fist full.

"Mmnh…" They both moaned into each others mouth and the blond grinded his hips down on the man. Sasuke hissed at the feeling and groped the blue eyed man's tight ass. Naruto mewled and Sasuke snaked his hands up his shirt; Naruto felt himself getting hard and bit down on the raven's lip.

"S-Sasuke…" He tried to pull back but the raven pinched one of his perked nipples. "Ah! Mnnmm…"

* * *

"Bye Daisuke." Sana waved and he rolled his eyes. "Bye get home safe and all that crap." He walked up the steps to his house and she nodded.

"Wow I never knew he was so rude..It's kind of hot." She said to herself while walking down the street.

* * *

"I'm home-Ugh!" He looked at his father and Naruto who were sitting next to each other on the couch, fixing their clothes and coughing awkwardly. 'I can tell what they were doing. It's not like they can hide it.' The little raven kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room.

"Hey how was your date?" His father got up off the couch.

"Oh she said Ugh," He heard a fly buzzing by his head and his hand went flying. "She said- Argh what the h-hell!" He spun around in circles; Sasuke looked at him amusingly.

"You know there's a thing called a fly swatter in the kitchen." Naruto said smartly.

"Yeah and then I'd have to walk to the kitchen and then back in here to this spot, no thank you." He clenched his teeth, flying his hand around; Sasuke sighed.

"Ha! I got it!" He finally slapped it with his hand and smiled. "Ew fly guts on my hand!" He ran into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Well he sure is a charmer isn't he?" The blond joked.

Just then, the doorbell rung. "God why does everyone come to my house?! We're moving!" Sasuke went to answer the door.

"Like hell we are teme! I love it here." Naruto's eyes hardened.

"What do you want Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"I need your son." Aki walked inside the house like he owned it. He wore a black jacket, a pair of jeans, black boots with a necklace around his neck and his long brown hair was in a low ponytail.

"Aki!" The little raven boasted from the kitchen and ran to his best friend.

"Hot outfit. Especially those pants." Aki smirked after whispering in the raven's pale ear and the little raven blushed.

"Oi! What are you two whispering about? Are you hiding something from me?" Sasuke bent down to be at eye level with them.

"Oh nothing. I was just telling Daisuke how delicious he looks." Aki licked his lips, looking at the blushing Daisuke.

"Watch it boy." Sasuke growled and the Hyuga shrugged.

"Anyway I came here to see if Daisuke wanted to walk with me to the supermarket?"

"I'd love to! Can I go daddy please?" Daisuke gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But have him back in one hour! A second over and I will have the S.W.A.T team on you like a bloodhound." Sasuke gave Aki that "try me" look.

"Chill out pops. I won't let anything happen to your princess." Aki smirked.

"Ok ok let's go before he changes his mind." Daisuke pushed Aki out the front door

"Damn Hyuga." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

_**~At the Store~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke was now standing in the women's aisle at the super market. The raven cocked an eyebrow, looking at hair products and make up. He didn't understand why women needed all of this stuff anyway. "What's this?" He came across some tampons.

"Something you definitely don't want to know." Aki came up from behind him browsing the tampons.

"So why are you getting them? Do you need them for something?" Daisuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Hell no! These are for my mom idiot."

"They look like giant ear plugs." Daisuke chuckled.

"Yea they definitely plug something…"

"Like the sink or something? Tenten-chan can just get some drain-no for that."

"…I wonder about you sometimes. Seems like you are always left in the dark about certain things. But then again you have a total sausage fest in your house." Aki thought out loud.

"So what are they used for since you're so all knowing." Daisuke puffed out his cheeks.

"I'll just be blunt about this…every month teen girls and women bleed from their lady parts for about five to seven days. It's called having their period." Aki explained.

"Y-you mean….bleeding from…down…there?" Daisuke had a look of horror on his face.

"That's right kiddo! What these tampons do is capture all the blood before it gets messy." Aki waved the box in the raven's face.

"THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING! I DON'T WANNA HEAR NO SHIT LIKE THAT!" Daisuke covered his ears.

"Whatever man. You asked." Aki chuckled.

"Its not funny damnit! UGH! God females are nasty to me now." The boy turned to leave the aisle.

"You sure you're not on your period right now? Sure acting like it." Aki sucked his teeth.

Daisuke paused mid stride, he turned around and gave the famous Uchiha glare. "What the hell did you just say?!" He went over to Aki and grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa! Dude calm down it was just a joke geez." The brunette waved his hands in surrender.

"Don't EVER compare me to some disgusting shit like that."

"I'll let you hold my hand." Daisuke snapped out of his anger mode and smiled. "Okay!" He grabbed hold of Aki's warm hand and they walked towards the register.

'Yea. He was suppose to be a female.' Aki sweat dropped.

* * *

_**~Walking Back~**_

"We haven't done this in a long time hehe!" The raven grinned, holding Aki's hand. "Well that's because you're always so busy." The brunette sighed.

The street were half lit with street lights, a cold breezy blew, making some trees on the side walk sway back and forth. Cars drove by from time to time and honked when they noticed Daisuke Uchiha; the raven would always smile and waved back.

"I can't believe you're going to Konohagakure next fall. I want to go too." The raven pouted.

"Luckily you skipped a grade and you're now one year behind me." Aki reassured.

"Ooo let's go on a date!" Daisuke squealed and the brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean like…friends hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Fine, I'll drop this off at home first and then we'll go." Aki waved the bag around and the young boy nodded with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I see you like eyeliner." Aki stated; the raven rolled his eyes. "You're gonna say something about too aren't you?" He seethed through his teeth.

"No. I think you look sexy with it on." He said bluntly, making the raven blush.

"Haha thank you!" He smirked. Daisuke had this little giggle he would let out when he really really liked someone and usually used it with Miwa, Aki and Edward. He was tore between the three, he just didn't know who he liked at the most of the time which really confused him.

* * *

"Thank you Aki." Tenten ruffled her son's hair and the brunette pouted. "Me and Daisuke are going out." He waved, turning towards the door.

"Onii-san!" Nabiki tugged on his jacket and he looked down at her. "Can I go?"

"No Biki." He replied harshly. "But why?" The girl whined, puffing out her cheeks.

"Aki don't be mean." Tenten looked at her fourteen year old son sternly.

"I'm not. I don't want to take her because she'll spend an half an hour whining about food and then she'll cry for hours about how she has to go to the bathroom." Aki rolled his eyes and zipped up his jacket.

"Nabiki we'll do something while Aki is out okay." She held her hand out and the little girl grabbed it. "Yes." She frowned.

"What's wrong why you still look mad?" Her mother kneeled down. "Cause Onii-san is always mean to me when he's with Dai-kun." Nabiki whimpered and Aki sighed heavily.

"I don't have time for this, bye." Aki slammed the front door after he walked out; Daisuke who was waiting on the step stood up and smiled.

"Let's go!" He jogged down the steps and the taller teen followed behind him. "Where should we go?" Aki asked, his breath looking like smoke due to the cold weather.

"Anywhere you want." Daisuke replied, turning around. It hadn't been like this for a while. Just him and Aki, nobody else. He liked it this way even though sometimes he felt the same way with Miwa which was very confusing for him.

"Your father will be angry." There was a hint of laughter in the Hyuga's voice. Of course Daisuke knew he'd get in trouble being out at dark and only being twelve.

"I know but I don't care." Daisuke folded his hands behind his head as he walked backwards down the street; Aki smiled which was something he only did around his family and Daisuke.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke sat on the swing as Aki pushed him from behind. He laughed, getting higher and higher with each push. The playground was empty, a cold breeze blowing every few seconds. Crickets chirped in the grass and Daisuke's boots hit the wood chips that covered the ground; the big street light beamed down on the park brightening it a bit.

"Okay you can stop now." He breathed out and the brunette nodded. He walked over to the swing next to Daisuke and sat down, swinging lightly.

"So…how's karate?"

"It's the same I guess but I liked it better when you were there." Aki replied.

"But you only got mad at me when I messed you up." He turned towards the Hyuga.

"Yeah but sometimes I enjoyed you making me laugh." The Hyuga looked at the raven meaningfully.

"Oh." He pushed himself a little and the swing rocked back and forth.

"Sing a song." Aki looked up at the dark sky and the raven looked at him with dreamy eyes. There was something about Aki that just made him forget everything and only see him.

"Okay here's a new one I've been working on." Daisuke took a deep breath and began swinging back and forth slowly.

"Kyou wa sukoshi iya na koto ga atta dare ni hanashitemo nanka setsunakute nee moshimo kimi dattara yasashiku kiite kureta kana…"

"Itsumo no kaerimichi nano ni doushite konna ni tooku kanjiru no? nee moshimo kimi ga itara isshun de tsuite shimatta kana Oooh…" Aki looked at the boy who was looking up at the moon, singing beautifully.

"Donna kenka demo 'gomen' te ietara ima demo waratte ite kureta no kana? kimi no yasashisa ni amae sugiteta no moshi ano toki sunao ni naretara..." Aki got up and walked in front of the raven, he kneeled down in front of him, making the boy on the swing blush and stop.

"Continue." Aki said softly.

"Tatoe donna ni donna ni tsuyoku negattatte mou modorenai kedo tooi kimi wo mienai kimi wo omoi tsudzukete kimi kara," Aki looked into the boy's big beautiful brown eyes and Daisuke locked eyes with him as well.

"Moratta shiawase wa zutto kokoro no naka de kagayaku no wasurenai yo itsuka kono koe ga kitto todoku to shinjite…" The brunette cupped the raven's cold cheeks and the raven's voice felt like it was caught in his throat. Aki then leaned in and captured his lips; Daisuke's eyes widened as Aki kissed him slowly but passionately. The little raven had never been kissed like this before, he was shocked. He had no idea what to do.

"Mmnn…" He then leaned into the kiss, letting Aki have control over the sweet kiss. The Huyga put his hand on back Daisuke's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Hnnmh…" The raven felt Aki bite his bottom lip gently and his body felt hot, even though it was cold outside. Something then clicked in the brunette's head and as painful as it was, he pulled away from those lustful, sweet pink lips.

"S-Sorry!" He shouted, standing with red blush spreading across his face. Daisuke blushed an even deeper shade of red and covered his mouth with his hand. He then stood up and gulped. "Um, I-I should get back home." The raven's pale face and nose were red from that surprising kiss and the cold. He hurriedly made his way out of the playground and Aki stood there speechless.

'Ugh, why did I do that?' He squatted down and ruffled his own hair. 'He's twelve…God, I may have just messed things up.' Aki sulked.

* * *

'My heart…it hurts…it feels tight. I can't breath right.' Daisuke walked down the street, tracing his lips that were still warm. 'What's wrong with me?! Aki…his scent made me hot and his lips made me feel even weirder.' Daisuke felt his eyes tearing up and tears soon dripped down. 'W-What is this feeling? Why am I crying?' He wiped his face and sniffled. He soon reached his house door and opened it up.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke shouted when his son walked into the house; He and the blond got up off the couch and Daisuke took off his boots.

"Where were you?" His father asked, worriedly.

"Daisuke?" Naruto noticed the boy wasn't looking up and kneeled down in front of him. The little raven looked up at the blond with tears running down his face. Naruto's eyes widened and Daisuke quickly turned his head away.

"D-Dai what's wrong?!" The blond asked worriedly.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke grabbed his son's hand, pulling him up off the floor.

"Daisuke look at me." Sasuke lifted the boy's chin to look him in his eyes; Daisuke's face was a deep shade of red and tears flowed non-stop.

"Daisuke?" Naruto stood up.

"Daddy!" Daisuke hugged his father tight. Sasuke's eyes widened and the little raven cried on his shirt. Sasuke smiled and stroked his son's head; the two adults looked puzzled. They didn't know why Daisuke was crying and it was the first time he had hugged Sasuke in days. 'I don't know why I'm crying…but I think I'm happy…' Daisuke didn't know why the tears were coming out but all he knew is that he liked Aki even more now…

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review if u want me to continue Ja Ne ^0^**_

* * *

**_Name: Aki Huyga_**

**_Looks: Long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and it's usually in a low pony tail. He has dark brown eyes but they usually change color during the different seasons._**

**_Personality: Calm, cool, very smart for his age, mature, hot head, he despises stupid people like Ritsu Asahina._**

**_Age:14/15_**

**_Past: He is Tenten and Neji's first born child. He and Daisuke have been best friends since they were babies due to their parents being very close._**


	4. Just A Friend, Really?

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!/ Song used: Linkin Park - Numb!  
**_

___****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******Beta Reader-(Starzablaze)**_

******************************************Usami-sensei: I'm back with another chapter who's excited?  
**

*******************************************Cricket...Cricket*  
**

******************************************Usami-sensei: Well damn! You guys could at least pretend to be happy. You know this why I haven't put out many chap-  
**

******************************************Ritsu: Oh don't lie!  
**

******************************************Haru: Yea, she was just too lazy.  
**

******************************************Usami-sensei: Psh! Lazy, me, no way- okay you got me! Look I've been lazy but writing so much makes your fingers burn.  
**

******************************************Naruto: Oh excuses excuses!**___****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******  
**_

* * *

_**~A Few Months Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Urgh that sound, why did you buy him those?" Naruto glared at his lover. Sasuke smirked just to tick the blonde off, he walked up to his little love and wrapped his arms around him.

"He's having fun. Daiki likes them too. Lighten up a little baby."

"But it's so loud." Naruto grumbled rubbing his temples.

"He'll get bored with them soon." Sasuke kissed his cheek and sat down before picking up the remote.

* * *

_**~In The Basement~**_

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, Don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow),"_ Daiki danced around as Daisuke banged on his new set of drums. His father also brought him a guitar but he wasn't very good at that yet.

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you,"_ Daisuke sung into the microphone that was in front of him.

_"Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you Ooo..(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take,"_ They could hear the little raven singing all the way from the basement.

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you,"_

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!"_ Daiki looked at his cousin confusingly. It seemed like as time passed his older cousin would sing very depressing songs.

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be) I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be.)"_ Daisuke tapped his foot to the beat of the drums.

* * *

With all the noise going on downstairs, Naruto hardly heard the doorbell ring. He only noticed because Daisuke took a short breather. "Hey you guys!" It was Ritsu and Menma.

"What in the world is all of that noise? Sounds like a concert in here." Menma scrunched up his face.

"Teme decided to get Daisuke a drum set AND a guitar!" Naruto made sure to say it loud enough so the raven could hear him. "Anyway come in guys. I'll go get Daiki for you Menma." The blonde closed the door behind his guests and went over to the basement door. Music was still blasting along with a certain Uchiha singing his heart out. Naruto opened the door and air blew his hair back "Daiki, Kaa-san's here!"

Less than a second later footsteps could be heard running upstairs. "Menma hello!" Daisuke had Daiki attached to his hip, the boy then jumped on Menma.

"Kaa-san! We was singing and dancing!" He cheered, throwing his hand up high.

"Oh really was it fun?" Menma asked.

"Yea it's was lots a fun hehe!" He beamed and Daisuke grinned.

"Dai-baby you look hot every time I see you...are you still a virgin?" The raven wrapped his arm around the boy; Daisuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ritsu hands off." Sasuke glared at him.

"Right." He quickly removed his hand and the little raven yawned.

"Anyway I have big news. I am graduating from my first year of college early." Ritsu had a cocky tone in his voice as he smirked.

"Yeah I even got him a present." Menma grinned.

"I got you him one too!" Naruto cheered.

"Well I got him one too." Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head. Everyone looked at him and he looked back at them curiously.

"Yeah right, hahaha!" They all laughed, even his little cousin giggled.

"Hello!" Miwa walked through the front door with a smiled on his face.

"How the hell do you people keep getting in my house without a key!" Sasuke shouted and the tall bluenette shrugged.

"What's going on?" He asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Daisuke got Ritsu a gift." Menma stated.

"Oh God!" Miwa looked at the long haired raven quickly before running up the steps. Daisuke then choked out a gasp.

"Why is it such a surprise that I got him a gift darn it!" Daisuke was starting to feel a little offended.

"Dai-baby...you give dangerous gifts." A sweat drop formed on Ritsu's head.

"Not true. Look here I'm gonna give it to you now." He walked closer to the raven.

"Oh my gosh, it is fire!" He backed up.

"Ahh get down!" Naruto dropped to the floor.

"You guys are unbelievable. The first time I want to do something nice and you have to be negative about it." Daisuke tsked and walked up the stairs.

"Good thing he didn't get angry this time." Ritsu said with an irritated look on his face.

"He just turned thirteen and his attitude will only get worst." Naruto picked Daiki's clothes up that were littered on the living room floor.

"Daisuke!" Suigetsu busted through the front door.

"I swear I'm getting a deadbolt lock on my door! This shit is ridiculous." Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go!" His manager yelled up the steps.

"Yeah yeah I know." He came back down the steps fully dressed. He wore a blue loose fitting button up shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans with his mother's necklace around his neck. His hair was in a low pony tail and he had a diamond stud in his ear.

"Wow that was fast." His father's eyes widened.

"I was going to nap but then this guy called me." Daisuke ran his fingers through his bang and rolled his eyes at his manager.

"Let's go." Suigetsu walked out the front door and Daisuke slipped on his boots before grabbing his jacket.

"I'll see you guys later." The young raven waved before walking out the front door.

"Seems like work is getting harder for him." Menma stated.

"Yeah you should pull him out while you can, you know what they say about the entertainment business." Ritsu stated

"I know but I want him to go through life on his own and learn from his own mistakes. Besides, he doesn't want to stop." Sasuke sighed, he missed the old Daisuke that wasn't so busy and loved to spend time with him.

"Not to mention he's been really exhausted lately. He's getting more and more stressed out as the years go by." The blond handed Menma Daiki's shoes and the little boy grinned.

* * *

_**~Akatsuki Modeling Agency~**_

_**...**_

"Yummy!" Daisuke chewed on a candy bar as he sat in his dressing room. 'I wonder what Aki is doing?' They haven't spoken on the phone once since that kiss and every time they got around each other they would be nervous and tense. Daisuke felt stupid for letting that kiss get in between their friendship but he just couldn't help it.

"Daisuke?" His manager walked in and he quickly hid the candy bar behind his back.

"Y-Yes?" His high pitched voice answered nervously.

"What are you eating?" The man's eyes narrowed.

"Um, this delicious veggie bar you gave me," He picked up the un-opened veggie bar off the table. "Yummy hehe!" He laughed nervously before, opening it.

"Yeah I doubt that. You were eating chocolate, it's all over your mouth." The man walked over to him and snatched the candy bar out of his hands that were behind his back.

"Yeah whatever." He snorted smartly.

"Don't whatever me." Suigetsu said sternly.

"Four o clock rehearsal, six o clock recording session, eight o clock interview on Akira Yamatsu show, autograph signing ten o clock, eleven o clock teen weekly photo shoot and twelve o clock midnight red carpet. Got it down." Daisuke yawned, nodding his head.

"And when can I rest?" Daisuke looked at him with a pissed look on his face.

"When work is done which will probably be around four in the morning." Suigetsu looked through his phone while talking to the now thirteen years old Daisuke Uchiha.

"Okay."

"Daisuke!" A boy with long, brunette hair ran up to the boy and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Haku! It's nice to see you again." The raven grinned.

"Oh don't be so cute you didn't miss me at all did you?" Haku pouted.

"I-"

"Save it we have to take pictures together." Haku hushed him and pulled him by his hand out of the room.

* * *

_**~Sasuke's House~**_

_**...**_

"Naru-nii we'll meet you there!" Menma who was carrying Daiki shouted from downstairs.

"Okay!" The blond shouted before hearing the front door shut.

"This so not fair." Sasuke sat down on his bed, watching Naruto get dressed.

"Oh stop pouting." Naruto sighed, fixing his tight orange shirt.

"But why do you need two jobs?"

"I'm tired of the yelling and constant ordering so I will be working part time at Taka Sweets Café just to get away from your mouth hehe." Naruto spat out with an attitude.

"But what about Ritsu, I know he'll try something. Do you need pepper spray?" Sasuke asked in a rushed tone.

"No I'll be fine." He grinned before grabbing his bag. Naruto had been talking about his new job for weeks after he told Sasuke he wanted a second job. The good thing is Deidara owned the shop.

"Goodbye." Naruto leaned down and ruffled the raven's hair; Sasuke then grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mnh..N-Nhn.." The blond tried to pull back but the raven had a firm grip on his jaw. "S-Stop! Nhh-S-Sasuke!" The blond pushed the raven away and panted.

"Geez." Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Sasuke smirked, licking his lips. "You're such a perv!" He hit the raven in the back of his head.

"That hurt dobe!" Sasuke noticed his blond standing there with his hand out.

"What?"

"Keys." The blond held his hand out and the raven grumbled as he reached in his pocket, he then tossed Naruto the car keys.

"I'm going out." The raven stated and the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Going out with who?"

"A friend," Naruto frowned and Sasuke gulped. "Just a friend really." The raven reassured.

"Who is this friend?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest and looked at Sasuke suspiciously. He never really knew if Sasuke was the cheating type and after what happened with Utakata he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Why?"

Naruto choked out a gasp. "So you're not going to tell me?" The Uchiha sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine. I don't care, have fun." Naruto walked out of the room and Sasuke shouted.

"I love you babe!"

'Yeah whatever...' Naruto thought, walking down the steps.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Naruto!" Deidara hugged the blond that walked into his office. Naruto smiled and the long haired blond let go.

"Yay! I'm glad we can work together!" Deidara nodded and sat down behind his desk. He had a wooden desk that had some papers stacked up on it and framed pictures on his white walls.

"Here's your uniform." Deidara handed him an outfit that was zipped up in a white bag.

"Ritsu will train you and help you get used to things around here." And as if on cue that said good looking young man walked in. He wore a formal white shirt with a café vest over top and black slacks. He also had black dress shoes on his feet. Naruto had to admit his breath was taken away but then again Ritsu was still Ritsu.

"What do you want hottie?" Ritsu walked up to Deidara's desk and leaned on it.

"Ritsu I told you to call me boss!" The long haired blond seethed. Ritsu was never one to obey orders so he let it slide for the hundredth time.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Help Naruto with whatever he needs help with today." Deidara growled.

"Right. Let's go blondie." Ritsu grabbed the blued eyed man's hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving Deidara alone.

* * *

_**~Akatsuki Modeling agency~**_

_**...**_

"Yeah that's the look, I love the eyes..." The photographer Pein snapped a few shots.

Itachi Uchiha owned the Akatsuki modeling agency, it is one of Tokyo's biggest industries. The oldest Uchiha heir let Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Orochimaru run it while he worked at the incorporation. Daisuke and Haku were back to back with smirks on their faces. They both were dressed in a tux and their hair was slicked back.

"Okay just one more and…" Pein snapped the last picture. "Done! That's a wrap!" Daisuke and Haku nodded and made their way back to the dressing rooms.

"This is so exciting, we're going to be on the cover Miryoku Boys magazine!" Haku clapped his hands together with a smiled on his face.

"Yeah it's so amazing woohoo." Daisuke drawled with a bored expression on his face as they walked down the hallway.

"Why are you so bored about it?" The brunette placed his hands on his hips, furrowing his brows.

"If you keep rankling that pretty face it'll stay stuck like that." He flicked his friend on the forehead.

"Will not!" Haku blushed, puffing out his cheeks.

"But I am happy about us going to school together." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go to Konohagakure all boys school cause then I can date all the cute boys there." The slim brunette moved his hips as he danced down the hall.

"Bi or gay?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Gay! Boys are just so much better to enjoy." Haku stated, wagging his finger in front of the raven's face.

"You're only thirteen how can you just decide you're gay?"

"Well what are you?" Haku frowned.

"I'm bi because I like everybody!" Daisuke replied naively. He actually only knew that one meant you liked girls and the other meant you liked boys but not in a sexual way. Just then Orochimaru walked passed the two in the hall and smirked. The raven shivered and looked away from the man.

"Daisuke, I just heard you're bi?" He snaked his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hands off creep!" Haku grabbed his hand and removed it from Daisuke's shoulder.

"I'm not a creep I just love the youngsssster." The man with snake like features hissed.

"Ugh! Creepy!" Daisuke pushed Haku forward and they made their way back to the dressing rooms. Haku walked into the young Uchiha's dressing room and flopped down on the couch, loosening his tie.

"I seriously need to wash my hair." Daisuke walked into the bathroom and put his head in the sink.

"Daisuke! The tux!" Haku shouted. The raven looked down and the tux got wet a little.

"Oops! Well since I don't care and am far too lazy to fix it I feel bad for who ever this goes back to." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, imaging the looks on the designer's faces.

"You could at least try to dry it," The Uchiha looked at Haku with an attitude.

"Yeah I would love to waist time cleaning this when I could be playing video games." He scoffed sarcastically.

"I'll dry it." The brunette got up and Daisuke grinned.

"Thank you love." He chimed.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"So where are we going?" Haku walked beside the Uchiha, texting on his cell phone.

"Lunch." Daisuke replied as they turned a corner. They had already changed back into their normal clothes and were now walking down the street to the limo.

Daisuke wore a pair of skinny jeans, a tight black shirt with a designer jean jacket on and black shoes. His hair was out and his sunglasses were on his head, holding his bangs back. Haku wore a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and some ankle boots with his long hair out and sunglasses on his face.

"Ooo look that's Orochimaru-san's car!" Haku pointed out. Daisuke walked up to the car and pulled the handle. 'It's unlocked!' The raven got in and Haku gasped.

"W-What are you doing?!" He shouted, looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"My friend Ritsu taught me how to hot wire a car, just be quite and keep a look out." Daisuke mused, getting to work.

"But-Ohh man." Haku could never not go along with anything the boy hand planned thus they were always in trouble together.

"Hahaha! I did it!" The car started up and he grinned, getting up off the car floor.

"Come on, get in." He gestured his hands telling his friend to come along.

"But-"

"Come on." He huffed. Haku cursed himself under his breath as he made his way over to the car, getting in.

"Where are we going?" Haku asked.

"To lunch remember." Daisuke smiled and buckled himself in; Haku did the same pouting.

* * *

_**~A little later~**_

_**...**_

'How…how did this happen?' Haku looked at the busted bumper on Orochimaru's car. Haku was freaking while Daisuke just yawned, finishing his sandwich.

"This is really really bad Daisuke!" Haku shouted and the raven nodded.

"I know…we've driving around in this dump all afternoon geez I hope no one saw us." He looked around worriedly.

"No, not that! I'm talking about the busted bumper." Haku sighed.

"Oh that. I'll just give Ita-nii a call." Daisuke pulled out his cellphone. Itachi is always the one to call if you ever needed to get out of any trouble so he always had his uncle as back up.

"No you can't get out of everything by relying on your rich family all the damn time." The brunette grabbed the boy's phone and Daisuke sighed.

"Right," He walked passed Haku, scratching the back of his head. "Let's make a break for it!" He tried to run but Haku grabbed his arm.

"No! What you're supposed to do is learn to take responsibly and be honest about it." Haku looked at him meaningfully.

"…Hahahaha!" He busted out laughing and Haku rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on Haku's shoulder still giggling. "Honesty and responsibility…no but seriously who should we blame maybe an innocent by stander." He looked around as people walked by.

"I'm going to call Orochimaru-san and you'll explain what _you_ did." He said, dialing a number on his cellphone.

'Oh man, this is not gonna to turn out good. My father is gonna be so angry with me!' Daisuke panicked, biting his finger nail, remembering what his father told him a few days ago.

_"One more slip up and you're grounded plus you'll have to clean the basement."_ Sasuke Uchiha was stern when he said those words and Daisuke knew he wouldn't go back on what he said.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**_Name: Daisuke Uchiha _**

**_Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin. _**

**_Personality: Naive at times, smart but then again ditsy, hyper, manipulative, kind of Emo at the moment due to puberty, he's also very street-smart due to hanging out with Ritsu who he also looks up to, lazy and unintentionally mean but he is also very kind. _**

**_Dislikes: Rules, preaching, tests_**

**_Likes: Lunchables, Udon, Ramen, music, sleeping, modeling, jokes and fashion._**

**_Age: 12/13 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother._**

**Usami-sensei: Come on people! Review if you want more ^0^ Ja Ne! I love u all~  
**


	5. No More Naru-chan More Like Mommy

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! Other characters belong to their rightful owners as well!**_

_**Beta Reader-(Starzablaze)**_

**Usami-sensei: *Yawn* So tired!**

**Naruto: Me too, let's cuddle in bed together.**

**Usami-sensei: Oh so cute- no I'd rape you. o.O**

**Ritsu: This girl should really have the police called on her. She tried to rape me last night  
but you know me I don't like police so I just-**

**Sasuke: Screamed like a little girl!**

**Ritsu: Psh, No I...fought her off me like..a...man would. *Looking dumbfounded* **

**Usami-sensei: Anyway, looky I got a new phone and it's a touch screen *squeals* I just downloaded a whole bunch of Naruto shippuden apps-**

**Sasuke: God this chick needs rehab. *mutters***

**Usami-sensei: What's that supposed to mean?!**

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"I'm home!" Naruto kicked off his shoes, he had to admit work was fun even though Ritsu just flirted with girls all afternoon.

"Naruto…" Sasuke had snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms the blond.

"-Wha! You scared me!" Naruto elbowed his lover in the ribs and the raven coughed after feeling the impact.

"Ita! Why do you have to be so violent?" Sasuke let him go and rubbed his rib cage.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He took off his jacket and hung it up; Sasuke shrugged and walked into the living room.

"Daisuke wrecked Orochimaru's car bumper today." The raven sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Well you don't even sound displeased." The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I never really liked that creep. Plus he talks with a hiss that can get really annoying." He replied. Naruto ran into the living room and plopped down on his lover's lap.

"Are you going to punish him?" He locked his hands around the Uchiha's neck.

"Um…" The blond looked at him sternly as the pale man hesitated to answer. "Yes." He looked slightly confused and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to punish him are you?" The blond got up and Sasuke smiled. "You're really not good with punishing him, he needs a father Sasuke! Meaning there will be times that you have to discipline him. Stealing someone's car and damaging the bumper should not be tolerated. Just think, what if it was your car?"

Indeed Naruto had a good point. But the raven didn't want to do anything drastic, he wanted his son to love him like he did when he was a little boy. Lately Daisuke has been talking back to him and not listening. 'I don't want him to be like how I was at his age.' The raven sighed.

"You're right babe...things need to change. I don't want my son to make the same mistakes I did."

* * *

_**~The Next morning, 5:00am~**_

_**...**_

The sky was still dark and a cold breeze blew as birds chirped that beautiful morning. Cars barely drove by and the streets were deserted.

"Alright I'll see you guys next week." Daisuke got out of the limo and zipped up his jacket. The limo then drove off and he yawned. 'I need sleep.' He walked up the steps to his house when suddenly,

"Oi, Daisuke!" He heard a familiar voice shout out his name. He turned and looked across the street and he saw Miwa smiling. Daisuke then nodded and ran down the steps and across the street.

"Why are you up so early?" The raven asked with a curious look on his face, standing on the side walk.

"I couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd stand out here for a while." He replied with a friendly smile.

"Oh." Daisuke shrugged.

"I heard that you have been ignoring Aki these passed couple months." The bluenette walked down the steps and got closer to Daisuke.

"I don't want to really talk about it..." The raven cast his gaze down and his shoes became the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Daisuke give me answer." Satoshi grabbed his hand hoping he could get something out of the little raven.

"...We kind of...kissed." Daisuke whispered the last word.

"Say what? I could't hear you." Miwa looked confused.

"WE KISSED DAMNIT! Are you happy now?" Daisuke rolled his eyes and puffed of his cheeks.

"You two kissed?" Miwa's deep blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah but I kiss a lot of people." The Uchiha snorted smartly.

Satoshi growled. He had a crush on Daisuke for a while and did not want lose to Aki of all people. 'Oh no I will not lose to you Aki!'

"So can I go now?" The raven tried to pull his arm out of the bluenette's grasp.

"Miwa let-NH?!" Daisuke's eyes widened when he felt Miwa's lips on his kissing him roughly but hotly. "Uhnn…" Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke's slim waist and the raven melted into his kiss.

* * *

"OH GOD, I'M. GONNA. KICK. HIS. ASS!" Sasuke could see the two from his bedroom window and to put it simply he was freaking out.

"What?!" The blond jumped awake and shook his head a few times. He flopped back down onto his pillow when he realized it was just Sasuke overreacting again.

"H-He's kissing!" The raven watched the two across the street sucking each others face off.

"Sasuke get back in the bed they're outside I don't think there's not much they can do." The blond turned over and yawned.

"Cellphone." Sasuke mumbled patting himself down, he then found it and pulled it out before flipping it open.

"What are you doing?" The blond got up and walked over to the window, standing next to the raven.

"Zooming in." He answered, using his phone camera to zoom in on his son and Miwa.

"Ooo I think he just slipped his tongue in." Naruto blushed, looking on his lover's phone screen.

"What?!" The raven's eye twitched and he tightened his fist.

"You know instead of spying shouldn't you be stopping this situation?" Naruto looked at the raven in confusion.

"I should but I'm so shocked I can't move." The blond rolled his blue eyes and sighed.

"You know I find it weird you haven't demanded sex last night." Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who looked nervous.

"Well you know...you need your rest and I-"

"What are you not telling me?" Naruto glared at the raven; Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair and smiled.

"Everything's fine really there's nothing going on." He kissed his forehead and Naruto looked away with worried eyes. He then put his slippers on.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To my room, I need some alone time." Naruto hissed, slamming the door after he walked out of the Uchiha's room.

"Oh. I wonder why he's so angry?" The raven turned back towards the window and shrugged.

* * *

"Unhh…" Their tongues slurped around in each others mouth and the raven felt all the heat in his body go south. Miwa snaked his hand under Daisuke's shirt and the raven's eyes widened. He then pushed the bluenette away and panted, wiping his mouth.

"W-What are you doing?" He blushed and fixed his clothes.

"Showing you how much I love you." Miwa smirked at the smaller boy and Daisuke's mouth gaped.

"What? Baka! Don't say things like that." He turned around and started walking back across the street. He then felt around arms wrap around him.

"Daisuke I love you, let me make love to you." Miwa whispered. Daisuke turned his head and cocked an eyebrow,

"What do you mean by 'make love'?" He asked curiously. Miwa then groped his ass and Daisuke gasped.

"You know what I'm talking about." Daisuke's face felt like it was on fire.

"You mean like that thing Naru-chan and my daddy do?" He whispered in shock; his body stiffened at the thought of doing it with Miwa.

"Uh huh." Miwa answered, biting down on the boy's ear.

"O-Okay but let me think about it." He turned and looked at his friend.

"But you know what this means right?" Miwa grinned.

"What?" Daisuke looked at him oddly.

"We're a couple now." Miwa was screaming with joy inside because he finally beat Aki to it.

"What? Seriously?!" Daisuke looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"Yup!"

"B-But I'm younger than you...and you'll just tease me all the time." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look I've liked you for a long time now but I could never get the chance to tell you." Miwa said, scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly.

"Y-You have?" The raven blushed a deeper shade of red and his heart fluttered.

"Yeah." The blue haired hotty nodded.

"Well the truth is I've liked you for a long time as well but then again there's Ak-" Miwa placed his finger on the boy's lips.

"No more Aki, only see me okay?" He looked at him sternly and Daisuke nodded.

"Now go home and get some sleep babe." He kissed the short raven's forehead.

'What…what just happened?' The raven wondered, walking up the steps to his house. He opened up the front door and walked inside before closing the door behind him and locking it. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket.

"Ahem!" Sasuke coughed loudly.

"-Oh!" He grabbed his chest because his father scared him. "D-Daddy why are you just standing there?" He walked passed his father and went into the kitchen.

"Daisuke." Sasuke walked into the kitchen as his son was drinking down a glass of milk.

"Yes?" He looked at his father with a smile spreading across his face. Sasuke then picked his son up and sat him on the kitchen island; Daisuke looked at him curiously and then Sasuke hugged him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" He muffled into his father's chest.

"Daisuke, do you get urges?" The older raven asked suddenly.

"If you mean like urges to take a soda bath then yes." He grinned and his father rolled his eyes.

"What do you do with boys?" Sasuke looked at him meaningfully. He couldn't tell if his son knew about sex or not and was trying to make sure he wasn't having sex.

"Hmm, let's see…play video games, share action figures, share lunches and flick or spit paper around the classroom." He grinned; Sasuke sighed and kissed Daisuke's forehead.

"Yeah you still got a long way to go." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing. We should do something together this weekend." His father ruffled his hair.

"Right I'll set my alarm clock," Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, looking at his son disbelievingly. Everyone knew that Daisuke Uchiha would never think of getting up early unless it was work but other than that, he slept and ate all day.

"You're such a cute jokester." Sasuke stroked his son's head and the boy nodded.

"Yeah I know." He jumped down off the island, grinning.

'He's so conceited, did he get that from me? Hell what am I thinking I'm perfect.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Where's my candy?" Daisuke whined, looking in the cabinets for his stash of sweets.

"Oh Suigetsu and Naruto threw them away because it's unhealthy for you." His father stated; Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms, rankling up his nose cutely.

"What?! Why? I WANT CANDY NOW!" Daisuke stomped his feet whining like a two year old.

"Please Dai its late. Keep your voice down." Sasuke tried to calm his spoiled child.

"How long ago did they throw it out?" Daisuke gave his father that 'don't lie to me' stare.

"After we ate dinner." The raven hoped his son wasn't gonna go in the trash but then again this Daisuke we're talking about.

"I'm gonna go take out the trash." He opened up the back door and walked outside.

"Eating out of the trash. I have never known an Uchiha more disgusting than him." Sasuke sighed, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to bed.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke turned over in bed, snoring lightly. "Mmm Aki…" He moaned out in his sleep.

_**"It has just been proven that Haku and Daisuke Uchiha are indeed dating. They were spotted on a date yesterday afternoon grabbing a meal."**_

"What?!" Daisuke jumped up out of his sleep when he heard the tv man talking. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned it up. "No no we are not. We're just friends!" Daisuke had messy bed hair and wore a pair of pajama pants with a white tank top.

**_"But you have to admit they're a cute cou-"_**He turned the tv off and ran out off his room. He ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Are you sick you're actually awake for once?" Naruto looked at the boy in shock.

"Naru-chan has daddy seen the news?" The long haired raven asked in a rushed tone, slightly panting.

"Probably not." He replied and Daisuke sighed.

"Thank God, he would probably freak." The raven sat down at the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I saw it though. I never knew you and Haku were dating." Naruto grinned and the raven rolled his eyes.

"DAISUKE UCHIHA!" He heard his father scream his name.

"I think he may have just seen it." Naruto pointed out and the long haired raven whimpered.

"What is this about you and Haku dating?" Sasuke stormed down the steps in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Wow daddy have you been working out I mean…the biceps amazing." He got up from the table and walked around his father cautiously.

"Oh yeah I've been- wait I haven't been working out this how I naturally look." He frowned.

"Daddy this is just misunderstanding me and Haku went out for lunch yesterday and people just got the wrong idea. I will fix this by talking to whoever took the picture and then everything will be solved." Daisuke punched his hand into his fist and smiled.

"Yeah I doubt you'll be able to talk that person into changing what they stated, they're making too much money right now." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto sat down at the table.

"Don't worry daddy. I'll figure something out." Daisuke patted his father's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke came down the stairs after taking a bath, brushing his teeth and blow drying his hair. He wore a pair of knee length shorts with a black belt on and a tight black t-shirt. He had a bang over his left eye and the rest of his silky locks hung down passed his shoulders.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of grapes off the table, he yawned and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch. He then picked up the remote and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

"Haha! Oh SpongeBob if only you were real." He said to himself watching cartoons. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the steps and the blond smirked knowing the Uchiha would lose this bet.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke stepped in front of the tv and Naruto sat down beside the young Uchiha. "Whatever it is I didn't do it." He said, looking up at his father lazily.

"You didn't do anything I just need to ask you something." Sasuke sat down beside his son and Daisuke looked at the tv, trying not to hear his father.

"Let's say you haven't eaten for days and you're desperate for some udon, what do you do?" He looked at Daisuke quizzically and his son just stared at the tv.

"I come home and have Naru-chan make me some udon." He replied; Naruto smacked his hand on his forehead. 'He makes it sound like I'm his maid.'

"Okay but Naruto isn't here." Daisuke looked at his father annoyingly.

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked and Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Um he went to the country side for a year." His father said in a rushed tone, facing his son.

"Did something happen? Is he okay?" The long haired raven looked worried and Sasuke cussed under his breath.

"Yes he's fine Daisuke!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well if he's fine I don't see why he can't cook me some udon." He rolled his eyes, looking back at the tv.

"Oh God, he was right." Sasuke muttered and Naruto nodded.

"That's it from now on you get chores." Naruto stood up and the long haired raven looked at him amusingly.

"That's funny hahaha yeah right. Uchihas don't do chores." He chuckled and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well Daisuke does. Every night when you come home or before bed you will clean the kitchen, take out the trash, clean the living room oh and your own room as well." Naruto said harshly; Daisuke froze and stopped chewing.

"What?!" He stood up with a pissed look on his face.

"You heard me pretty boy." Naruto patted the child's head and Daisuke stood there shocked.

"Daisuke listen to Naruto." Sasuke said sternly.

"I can't I have disease it's called lazy I mean telling me to wash dishes is like telling a dog not bark." Daisuke looked at his parents disbelievingly.

"Yeah well this will cure that disease." Naruto grinned and grabbed his jacket off the couch. "I'm going out with the guys today but I might be a little late so you'll have to fix your own dinner." Naruto walked over to the door and put his shoes.

"Bye bye Uchihas!" He smiled and waved, walking out of the house.

"Daddy!" He choked out, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

"Sorry Dai but I can't stand to see you like this." Sasuke looked at his son apologetically.

"But how am I gonna eat?" He sulked, sitting down on the couch.

"Cook something or I'll cook you something." Daisuke then looked at his father worriedly before jumping up.

"You know what cooking doesn't not sound half bad." He ran upstairs and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"My cooking isn't that bad." He grumbled, picking up the remote.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"This sucks." Daisuke poked at his food, sitting at the dinner table alone. It had never been like this before, he, Naruto and Sasuke always ate together.

"Rice cakes, that's the only thing I could find." Daisuke put his head down on the table and sighed, Sasuke had went to sleep a while ago but Daisuke couldn't sleep knowing Naruto still wasn't home.

"I'm home!" He suddenly heard the blond's voice and jumped up. He ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Naruto closed the front door and locked it, he then looked at the short raven and smiled.

"Kitchen clean?" He asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Yes I did everything you told me." The raven replied with yawned.

"Did you eat dinner?" The blond walked passed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah kind of." Daisuke replied. Naruto looked at the plate on the table and felt bad; Daisuke was so hopeless without him he resorted to eating just rice cakes. Daisuke walked into the kitchen and the blond looked at him, lovingly.

"Naru-chan I'm sorry." The long haired raven said in a low tone.

"For what?" He looked at the raven surprisingly.

"Earlier I made it seem like you were a servant or something and I didn't notice that until you had left." Daisuke walked closer to the blond and grabbed his hand.

"B-But I don't think that, I really don't! I really like your cooking and think of you as my mother," Naruto tilted his head to the side. "And I just didn't know how to say it, it's just the way it came out sounded-" Naruto hugged Daisuke and the raven's eyes widened.

"I could see you were having a hard time getting your feeling across just like your father." Naruto chuckled and tears dripped down the Uchiha's cheeks from his eyes.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to sound that way. I-It's just I never thought I'd have a mom and took advantage of you!" Daisuke sobbed on Naruto's shirt and the blond felt his heart beat getting quicker. He felt happy that Daisuke actually felt so strongly about him but he also remembered Daisuke hadn't seen his mother since he was three and was still new to the feeling of having someone acting like a mother towards him.

"Dai it's okay. You can take advantage of me but I just want you to not act like a spoiled brat so stop crying." He stroked the boy's head and Daisuke sniffled.

"I'm also crying about those horrible rice caked. They were awful!" He sobbed and Naruto laughed.

"I've decided I'm no longer going to call you Naru-chan," The blond looked at the boy confusingly. "I'll call you mommy from now on, is that okay?" Daisuke grinned, wiping his tears away.

"R-Really?" Tears dripped down Naruto's face and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Mommy stop you'll make me cry again." The raven whimpered and Naruto sniffled. Naruto hugged the boy tighter and the raven felt himself tearing up again.

"I love you Daisuke." Naruto mumbled and the raven smiled softly.

"I love you too mommy." The raven replied with a shaky voice.

"Well well what do we have here?" Sasuke leaned up against the entrance and the two looked up at him.

"N-Nothing me and mommy were just having a very emotional moment." Daisuke wiped his eyes and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I've decided I'm not going to call him Naru-chan anymore." Daisuke smiled and walked out of the blond's embrace. He ran over to his father and Sasuke looked down at him.

"Aren't you happy?" Daisuke asked; Sasuke placed his hand on Daisuke's pale cheeks and smiled.

"Of course I've been waiting for a long time to hear you say the word mommy again."

"R-Really?" Daisuke's looked at his father meaningfully.

"Yeah. All I ever wanted for years was to give you that special person that you could see as mommy but things didn't go as planned in my past relationships." A sweat dropped formed on his father's head. "I always want to make you happy Daisuke, that's why you're such a spoiled kid." His father caressed his cheek and Daisuke hugged him.

"I Love you daddy I know I haven't said it in a while." He muttered and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Daisuke." Naruto grinned and opened up the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at the blond curiously.

"Dinner. You two haven't eaten yet." The blond pulled some food out and placed it on the kitchen island. Sasuke's and Daisuke's face lit up and they sat down at the table.

"Yay! Food food!" Daisuke cheered and his father grinned. Naruto put on his apron on and started making the two ravens their favorite foods.

"Yosh! Just give me twenty minutes." Naruto punched his hand into his palm and winked at the two.

"Hai!" Sasuke and Daisuke replied cheerfully.

From what Naruto learned over the years of being with the Uchihas is, families are like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts…

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Aw so adorable T_T Review for more Ja Ne ^0^ next chappy will be about Itachi and Menma.**_

_**I wonder how they raise Daiki? Find out tomorrow!**_


	6. He's My Ita-nii! He's My Chichi!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**_Usami-sensei: Hello Everyone! Damn it's Friday already. Well let me just tell ya, we're gonna have some real drama this weekend!_**

**_Daisuke: He belongs to me *glares at Daiki*_**

_**Daiki: Nuh-uh, he's my Chichi! *pouts***_

_**Daisuke: He's my Ita-nii!**_

**_Usami-sensei: Boys if you're going to argue then leave._**

_**Daiki: Sowwry...**_

**_Song Used: Guilty Beauty Love by Tamaki Suoh!_**

_(Flash backs)_

* * *

_**-A Week Later-**_

_**...**_

"Mmm…Tachi m-more." The older man kissed down Menma's neck as they sat on the couch. Daiki had finally gone to bed which made the Uchiha happy, he was going to give Menma very special attention.

"Ah! W-Wait..Nnn.." Itachi pushed the younger raven down onto the couch when suddenly,

"-Uwahhhh!" Daiki started crying after a hard and loud thud was heard; Menma quickly pushed the man away and ran to get the boy.

"Aw and I was just getting started." Itachi pouted and put his shirt back on.

"Itachi you fuckin idiot, what have I told you about putting the pillows beside him!" Menma walked into the living room, rubbing Daiki's head that he hit hard on the floor. "He rolls, baka!" Menma seethed through his teeth.

"Damn I forgot." The long haired raven smacked his hand on his forehead. Daiki sniffled and his eyes looked drowsy while tears ran down his face. Itachi got up, walking over to his lover and son; Daiki reached his arms out wanting his father to hold him.

"Aw I'm sorry Daiki." Itachi grabbed the boy and Daiki sniffled.

"It hurts." He whined.

"Where?" Itachi looked at his son.

"Right here cause I's fell and hit my's coconut on the floor really hard." Daiki rubbed his head where it hurt and Menma could see where the lump was forming.

"Let's put an ice pack on this baby coconut head of yours." Itachi chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san can I's have my sucky?" Daiki asked when the teen walked into the kitchen.

"Honey you're too big for the pacifier." Menma looked at the boy as if to say 'no no.'

The little raven started breathing heavy and tears threatened to come flowing out of his onyx orbs. Daiki was the master of making himself cry to get the things he wanted and sometimes would add heavy breathing to make it more dramatic.

"Please don't that." Menma rubbed his temples and Daiki sobbed while sniffling.

"Menma just give it to him." Itachi closed the freezer and put the ice pack on the boy's head.

"No. He's still feeding from a bottle Itachi! And every time I try to wean him off you undo it because you spoil him whenever he whines." Menma rolled his eyes and Itachi sighed.

"Wouldn't you like your sippy cup better honey?" Menma nodded and smiled at the boy. Daiki looked a bit confused before nodding head and the teen grinned.

"See it's fine now just give him some juice." The teen walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway to Itachi's bedroom or rather their bedroom, he and Itachi always slept together including Daiki would magically appear in Itachi's bed every night.

"Kaa-san is so bossy right?" Itachi whispered and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Menma shouted from the room.

"Love you!" The older man laughed nervously and put Daiki down on the floor. He put the ice pack on the table and Daiki sniffled once again, still wanting his pacifier.

Itachi grabbed a sippy cup out of the cabinet and opened up the fridge, taking out a bottle of lemonade. He poured it in the sippy cup and twisted the top down; Daiki looked around aimlessly, chewing of his finger.

"Here." Itachi handed the boy his cup and Daiki smiled widely, putting the cup in his mouth and drinking down some juice.

"Ready to go back to bed?" His father asked and the boy shook his head.

"Okay then how about we watch tv?"

"Okay chichi!" Daiki held his arms up and Itachi picked him, carrying him into the living room.

* * *

_**-A Few Days Later, Early One Friday Morning-**_

_**...**_

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Daiki jumped up and down on the bed; Menma groaned, pulling the covers over his head. "Chichi?" He crawled over the teen to see is his father was awake. But no, Itachi was still snoozing as well; he and Menma had the same sleeping habits. Neither of them were a morning person.

"I's hungry!" He whined, shoving his mother's shoulder.

"Daiki stop." Menma said harshly, turning over.

"But I's starving." He whimpered.

Menma looked at his lover's back and saw the man wasn't going to get up and feed the child. Menma hated when Daiki said he was starving, he of all people knew what felt like to really be starving and hated the word it self.

"Fine." Menma got up and picked the boy off the bed. "Let's go get something to eat then." He smiled with drowsy eyes and the boy nodded.

"But what do you say about a morning bath first?"

"I's wants a bath too!" Daiki grinned and Menma ruffled his hair.

"Okay then." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly.

"But what about Chichi?"

"Chichi was working late last night so why don't we let him sleep?"

"Uh huh okay! But Chichi going to leave soon, he's said he's going busy trip." Daiki explained as he and Menma walked down the hallway.

"Busy trip?" Menma thought about the boy's words for a second. "Oh you mean a business trip?"

"Uh hn." Daiki nodded.

"Yeah I know. It'll be really lonely without him but we can still have fun right?" Menma walked into the bathroom and put the boy down on the floor.

"That's right!" Daiki cheered.

* * *

_**-An Hour Later-**_

_**...**_

Menma stood over the stove flipping pancakes for Daiki who was in the living room playing with his toys, Daiki then stood up when his favorite show Team Umizoomi came on the tv.

**_"Calling all Umis Umizoomie! 1 2 3 4, Umi! Zoomi! Umi! Umizoomi umizoomi! In a world that's not so far away..Umi-city! You can count on us to save the day,"_**

Daiki danced in front of the tv, singing along and making his hand look like they were singing as well.

_"__**Umizoomi Umizoomi We can better Build it together You can help us your so clever We've got mighty Math powers You can call us any hour!"**_

Daiki cheered, jumping up and down.

**_"Lala lala lala We are a tiny team Lala lala lala We go behind the scenes Lala lala lala There's nothing we can't do Millie, Geo, Bot and you!" _**

Menma smiled watching the child from the kitchen; Daiki stood in front of the tv in a total trance, watching the characters on the screen.

_**"Oh no it sounds like there's something in front of me,"**_ Daiki stood there with his mouth hanging open and scratching his face.

**_"Woof! Woof!"_**

"**What makes that sound?"** The character went silent and the raven thought for a second.

"A doggy!" Daiki shouted at the tv and Menma chuckled.

_**"A dog?!"**_ Daiki nodded as if the character could see him. Daiki then sat down on the floor and rolled his truck around while listening to the tv.

"Good morning love." Itachi yawned, stepping over the safety gate that was in the door way of the kitchen to keep Daiki out when Menma was cooking.

"Morning." Menma muttered, turning the pan off and turning to face his lover with a smiled on his face.

"Ooo pancakes." Itachi looked at the yummy pancakes that were in the pan. The teen grinned, he knew how much Itachi and Daiki loves pancakes.

"Come here." Menma pulled the man by his shirt collar into a kiss and the Itachi kissed him roughly; Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger one's slim waist before slipping his tongue in the boy's mouth and Menma moaned into the kiss.

"Mmm…"He pushed Menma up against the counter and the teen tangled his fingers in the man's silky locks. This is how it is almost every day due to lack of sex which Menma loves but with Daiki they couldn't do it whenever they wanted anymore.

Menma took a glance at the child that was staring at them so intensely; he broke the kiss after few seconds of panting. "Look." Menma pointed to the child and Itachi smiled, seeing his son making kissy faces at him.

"Kissy kissy yuck yuck!" The child stuck out his tongue; Itachi walked away from his lover and stepped over the safety gate to get into the living room.

"I'm gonna get you." The long haired raven smirked and Daiki looked at his father suspiciously. "Rawr!" Itachi stalked towards the toddler and Daiki tried to run but his father had already picked him up.

"Stop! Chichi!" Itachi held his son up in the air and then dunked him onto the couch.

"Nh! Nh!" Itachi kissed his son repeatedly on the lips and Daiki tried to get away from his father. "Nooo! Yucky!" He whined and his father laughed, tickling his stomach.

"-Hahaha Haahhhh! Chichi!" Daiki squirmed as his father's finger's tickled his tummy. "I's gonna Pee pee!" The boy breathed out; his father nodded and stopped tickling him, he then looked down and Daiki was wearing a pull up.

"Have you been using the potty?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow, looking at his son sternly.

"I's can't cause the potty monster keeps trying to eat my tushy!" He sat up and Itachi looked at him as if he could understand his problem. He then heard keys unlocking the front door and put Daiki down on the floor.

"What up peeps!" Daisuke walked through the front door with his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder and his hair slicked into a tight ponytail. He was fashionable as always. He wore knee length shorts-suspenders with a black sweater underneath and shin high white boots on his feet.

"You're off punishment?" His uncle cocked an eyebrow, getting up off the couch.

"Yes sir. Want proof?"

"Never mind that, how'd you get out of the house? I know you're still grounded, again." This was actually the fourth time in two weeks that Daisuke had been grounded.

"I may have lied and said I'd be babysitting Daiki today besides my parents have been arguing a lot. I just needed a break." He smiled with his hands on his hips, looking at his little cousin who was watching tv.

"Really and what exactly are you going to do with him?" Menma peeked his head out of the kitchen and looked at the thirteen year old questionably.

"I'm going to babysit, I'll make him sit down on the couch next to me while I watch tv and your eat your food duh." Daisuke kicked off his shoes and threw his bag on the sofa.

"Also I charge fifty bucks an hour." He jumped over the sofa and flopped down in front of the tv. He then picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Onii-san go back!" Daiki started crying and Daisuke shook his head. Itachi then grabbed the remote from his nephew's hands and changed it back.

"Oi! You know I was just going to tell you how handsome you look today but guess who's not getting a compliment from Daisuke Uchiha, you." He got up off the couch and glared at his uncle.

"Why have you been so mean lately?" Menma asked.

"I'm not mean." Daisuke defended, stomping his foot.

"Yeah you are but it's expected, Sasuke was mean as hell between the ages of thirteen and fifteen." Itachi stated, rubbing his chin.

"Okay I admit that I may not have been that nice lately but I can be a nice person." The two adults looked at him oddly.

"Because being a positive, supportive, warm hearted kind of person is what makes the world go round and that's who I am!" He crossed his arms over his chest and Itachi snickered, earning a glare from his brother's son.

"Yeah I doubt that." Menma mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Fine then run down the hall and clean Daiki's room for me." Itachi tried to push the boy down the hallway.

"Ha! No I don't run sweetie." Daisuke scoffed before he pulled a pair shades out of his shorts pocket, putting them on his face and literally took his time walking down the hall.

"He's a very complex person." Menma sighed and his lover nodded.

"Daiki it's time to eat."

"Okay!" Daiki ran over to the gate and pulled on it trying to open it.

"Move Daiki." Menma gestured his hand, telling the boy to move back; Daiki did so and Menma opened the gate.

Daiki ran into the kitchen and tried to get up on a chair. Itachi sat down at the table and licked his lips, seeing hot steamy bacon and pancakes on his plate with a side strawberries and syrup.

"Chichi!" He reached out and Itachi grabbed his son, putting him on his lap. Menma then began greedily getting started on his plate and Daiki did the same with a grin on his face.

"Why do you two have to eat like that?" Itachi frowned.

"Like what?" They both looked at him with a mouth full of pancakes and bacon.

"Ugh, never mind." The long haired raven began eating properly like his father taught him. Daiki swallowed down his food and grabbed some strawberries out of the bowl.

"Ita-nii!" Daisuke came running into the kitchen with a stuffed black bunny in his hands.

"What?" He looked at his nephew confusingly; the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Why does Daiki have this in his bed?" He looked at uncle disbelievingly.

"Chichi gave it's to me's!" Daiki grinned and Daisuke scrunched up his nose cutely.

"I didn't ask you." He hissed and Daiki felt hurt, seeing his older cousin's glare.

"Wahhh!" He started whining and Menma looked at Daisuke, he never saw Daisuke glare at Daiki like that.

"What's the problem?" Itachi got up and handed Daiki to Menma.

"We got this at the amusement park that time when I was six and we said we would name him Mr. Grouch because it reminded us of daddy." Daisuke mumbled and the taller raven nodded.

"So why does he have it? It's mine." He muttered and Itachi had no idea what to say.

"No that's mine onii-san!" Daiki glared at his older cousin.

"Shut up baka!" Daisuke shouted, running back down the hallway.

"Daisuke!" Itachi went after him and Daiki clung to his mother.

"What's his problem? I didn't think Daisuke would get that emotional about it." Menma said to himself, giving Daiki a strawberry.

* * *

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Itachi had a worried look on his face as he entered the guest room. Daisuke blushed, looking up at his uncle with tears running down his face.

"Why are you crying?" He sat down next to the little Uchiha and Daisuke cried harder.

"T-This my toy and it's all spitty because of Daiki, he wasn't suppose to have it." Daisuke hugged his bunny and Itachi tilted his head to the side.

"But when I asked you if he could have it you said it was okay."

"That's because I thought you would have enough sense to know how I felt about it. You don't even call me Chibi-tan anymore." Daisuke's nose was red and wiped his eyes once again. "And I'm not the smallest anymore so you're always more concerned about Daiki…U-Uhnn..you care about him more than me!" He sobbed and Itachi's eyes widened, he never knew Daisuke felt like this.

"That's not true. I care about you both, Daisuke. You have to understand that Daiki is my son, not some kid I picked up off the street. He's my own flesh and blood. You're father was the same way when you were born. He cared about nothing and no one but you. When you have children then you'll understand." He turned facing his nephew.

"That doesn't make me feel better. You're supposed to be my Ita-nii," Daisuke cried harder, he couldn't help feeling the way he did. Before Daiki came into the picture Itachi loved him like his own son.

"But does this mean we can hangout again?" Daisuke looked up at him and the man nodded.

"Of course, anytime you want to." Itachi reassured.

"Without Daiki?" He pouted, clutching the the stuff animal tighter.

"Sure but sometimes he might have to tag along is that okay with you?"

"If he doesn't get in the way of our fun then it's fine." Daisuke smiled.

_Daisuke wrapped his arms around the uncle's neck and grinned."Can't I spend time with my favorite nephew?" Itachi smiled._

_"Hehe I'm your only nephew!" Daisuke replied with a grin on his pale face._

_"You are too smart for your own good kid. You truly have Uchiha blood. Ne, wanna go do something fun today?" Daisuke nodded as his uncle carried him out to his car._

_"Ita-nii do you think I'm baby?" Itachi put Daisuke down on the ground and opened the car door._

_"Of course not. You're surprisingly mature for your young age." Itachi stated._

_"But the kids in my class keep saying I'm a baby and I'm t-totally n-not Ugh." Daisuke struggled to get in the car by himself._

_"Well clearly they don't know what mature is." Itachi said jokingly as he picked Daisuke up and put him in the car._

_"I know! They're so stupid!" Daisuke frowned._

_"So where should we go today?" The taller raven buckled Daisuke in and smiled._

_"The amusement park!" Daisuke cheered._

_"Okay then." Itachi the closed the back car door and then got in the driver's side._

* * *

_"No No bad Ita-nii!" Daisuke knew exactly what was going through his uncle's mind as he shook his head._

_"Don't worry Chibi-tan it will be fine." Itachi then sprayed some whip cream on both of his Sasuke's hands._

_"Then we get something ticklish." Itachi looked around but couldn't find anything._

_"Oi Dai got anything that would make a ticklish feeling in your back pack."_

_"I have some feathers, but there kind of gluey." Daisuke reached in his back pack and pulled out some feathers._

* * *

_"Ita-nii!" Daisuke kicked open the bathroom door and invited himself in._

_"D-Daisuke, what are you doing?" Itachi asked; Daisuke walked over to the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair in a bun._

_"I'm taking a bath with you." Daisuke grinned at the raven and got in the tub._

_"Oh…really you're not plotting something." Itachi looked at the boy suspiciously._

_"No, I came in here to say I'm sorry." Itachi tsked and turned his head away from the little raven._

_"Oi…I'm being serious here. You know what I did was wrong and I went over board. I just meant for everything to be a prank like what you use to do to me, when I was younger." Daisuke smiled, softly._

_"It's okay Chibi-tan." Itachi tapped his finger on the boy's nose and smiled._

_"You called me Chibi-tan, does that mean you're not mad anymore?" Daisuke's face lit up and a goofy smile spread across his face._

_"I guess I kind of did deserve all the pranks you two pulled today, considering I made you cry a lot when you were younger." Itachi laughed a little._

_"Hehe!" Daisuke blushed, slightly._

_"So… how about we call it even." Itachi held out his hand and Daisuke shook it, nodding his head._

_"Okay! It's agreed no more pranks." Daisuke cheered and Itachi put his hands in the warm water, cupping some water,_

_"Gotcha!" Itachi squeezed both of his hands together and the water squirted Daisuke in his face._

_"Aahaha, no fair!" Dasiuke laughed and wiped his face._

"I love you Ita-nii." Daisuke said softly, hugging his uncle tight. It's funny how the Uchiha's are possessive even with people in their own family.

"I love you too Chibi-tan, can I have a kiss?" Daisuke gave his uncle a peck on the lips and grinned at him.

"Now I'm done looking like a whimp, let's go eat together hehe!" He and his uncle stood up and Daisuke wiped his eyes, he then grabbed Itachi's hand, pulled him out of the room.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen and Itachi sat down at the table. Daisuke sniffled and stuck his tongue out at Daiki.

"Stupid onii-san!" Daiki shouted, gritting his teeth; Daisuke then sat down on Itachi's lap; Menma raised an eyebrow at this. It was way too weird to have a teenager sit on his uncle's lap.

"What are you doing?" Menma asked.

"I'm taking Daiki's seat." The teen leaned forward and gave his cousin a challenging stare.

"That's my spot onii-san!" Daiki jumped down off Menma's lap and ran over to the other side of the table, pulling on Daisuke's shorts.

"Move!" He whined and Daisuke shook his head.

"Are you going to let them fight over you?" Menma got up and put his dish in the sink.

"Yeah it's fun to watch." Itachi said as the two young Uchihas glared at each other.

"Get off my Chichi's lap!" Daiki stomped his feet.

"Nuh-uh." Daisuke shook his head.

"Chichi!" Daiki looked at his father with the puppy dog face.

"Okay that's enough you two." Itachi lifted Daisuke's up and stood up, picking Daiki up off the floor; Daisuke's mouth gaped at the sight.

"Fine I'll just go look at myself in the mirror for an hour until I'm not upset anymore hn." Daisuke crossed his arms and stomped down the hallway, walking into the bathroom.

"He really will too. You and Daisuke are the most conceited Uchihas out of the bunch." Menma stated and a smirk spread across the pale man's face. "And that's not a compliment."

"So we like looking at ourselves who doesn't?" Itachi and Daiki nodded.

"No one stares at themselves for five hours like you and Daisuke do." The teen replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"But we're not conceited just in love with ourselves huh?…" Itachi paused to think about his words and then sighed.

* * *

Daisuke smiled at himself in the mirror and smirked. He had his ipod ear plugs in his ears, listening to his favorite song.

"What a crime, such a breath-taking crime, everything I touch can't help but fall in love!"

* * *

"You hear that, he's singing that song again." Menma walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart…" Itachi sang along unconsciously and then tensed up after those words escaped his mouth. "Oh God! We are conceited." He sulked, he couldn't help wanting to look at himself multiply times of the day for more than normal hours.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's House-**_

_**...**_

Sasuke walked passed the bathroom mirror and then back tracked his steps, he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. "Why hello there Sasuke. Aren't you sexy toda-Itai!" Naruto smacked him on the back of his head.

"Stop looking at yourself and go to the damn grocery store teme!" Naruto had a pissed look on his face and Sasuke pouted.

"I'll get going." The raven hissed.

"Damn Uchihas just can't break themselves away from the mirror." The blond mumbled, walking out of the bathroom.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^**

**Daisuke: My Ita-nii!**

**Daiki: My Chichi!**

**Itachi: You boys are hurting my arms!**

**Usami-sensei: Shut the hell up, I'm working! ^0^**

* * *

**_Name: Daiki Uchiha_**

**_Looks: Scruffy black hair and dark eyes with pale skin._**

**_Past: He is Itachi's and Sara's first born. He is not very close to his mother and sees Menma as his real mother because he took care of him since he was a new born. He has other half siblings that live with his mother but doesn't like them because they are mean to him._**

**_Age: 3-4_**


	7. End Of The Honeymoon Phase?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! Other characters belong to their rightful owners as well!**_

_**Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)**_

**Usami-sensei: Waoh...just..waoh.**

**Daisuke: Too much arguing! *pulls at hair***

**Usami-sensei: Well you're not the only one Dai. My parents fight too sometimes T_T **

**Daisuke: Yeah and they give you headaches with all the screaming. Anyway enjoy this chapter ^0^**

* * *

_**-Monday-**_

They had barely spoken to each other for months and now here they were, sitting in the living room doing homework together. Daisuke tucked hair some behind his ear and bit his bottom lip.

"Daisuke study in my line of sight? I must be dreaming." Miwa leaned on the wall in the living room. Daisuke and Aki both looked up at him and the raven smiled.

"Ah, Miwa!" He got up and ran over to hug the teen. Aki rolled his eyes and looked down at his note book.

"I thought exams were over. Why are you two still studying?"

"That doesn't mean it's okay to slack off besides Daisuke could use the studying." The Hyuga said smugly and Daisuke blushed, he hated when Aki tried to hint that he was stupid when in fact he wasn't.

"I-I'm not stupid." Daisuke mumbled.

"Of course you're not babe." Miwa gave Daisuke a peck on the lips and Aki's head snapped, looking at the two.

"Babe?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're dating now, didn't you know?" Miwa had a cocky smile on his face and the brunette felt his heart getting tight. He was surprised and at the moment very upset but he couldn't blow a fuse, he had to stay calm cause if he didn't he would kill somebody.

"Is this true Daisuke?" He looked at the raven haired boy and Daisuke gulped.

"Y-Yes." He replied timidly and Aki got up from where he was sitting. "But I was-wah!" Aki pulled him out of the living room and up the steps.

"Oi!" Miwa yelled form the bottom of the stair case, he then heard Aki's door slam and sighed. 'Seems like someone's a little mad.'

"Miwa-kun?" He looked down and Nabiki was smiling at him.

"Huh?" He kneeled down.

"let's go play blocks together." She grabbed his hand before he could respond and pulled him into the playroom.

* * *

"When did you two start dating?" Aki looked at the raven with fierce turquoise blue eyes that had recently changed color due to the cold season.

"Um I was going to tell you b-but-"

"You were avoiding me for months did you really not like my kiss that much!" Aki shouted, furrowing brows and glaring at the Uchiha.

"N-No that's not true actually I liked it a lot but I was…I was.." He looked down at the ground so Aki wouldn't see him blush.

"Whatever I don't care." Aki put his hands in his school pants pockets and walked out of the room before slamming the door behind him. Daisuke leaned up against the wall behind him and lowered himself down to the floor.

'It's not like that…' Daisuke tucked his head in his knees and started crying. His ears turned a deep shade of red and he sniffled, his heart hurt. He was so confused, he had no idea who he liked his heart was being tugged in two different directions. Who did he want? Aki…Miwa…he was so confused, he felt dizzy.

* * *

"Watch it Aki, if you you're just going to make him cry stay away from him." Miwa walked passed him on the stair case and Aki tightened his fists. Miwa walked up the rest of the stairs and went Aki's room to get Daisuke.

"Onii-san?" Nabiki stood at the bottom of the stair case, looking at her older brother nervously.

"I'm fine Biki." He said giving his sister a friendly smile when he was actually burning up inside. 'Daisuke is mine…he's always been mine why Satoshi?' He walked into the living room and sat down as calmly as he could.

"We're leaving." Miwa came down the steps, holding Daisuke in his arms bridle style, he glared at the older teen and Miwa smirked walking out the front door.

"Bye bye!" Nabiki smiled, waving before closing the front door and locking it.

_"So if there really was something scary in here that could hurt me, what would you do?" Daisuke asked._

_"I'd protect you." Aki replied honestly; Daisuke smiled and hugged Aki._

_"Thank you Aki!" Daisuke leaned his head on the older one's chest._

'How can I protect him when I'm the one who's hurting him?' Aki closed his books and glared at the coffee table. "Fuck!" He banged his fist on the coffee table breaking the glass in the middle. Glass ripped through the skin on his fingers and blood dripped down his hand soon making it look blood stained.

"AHHHHH!" Nabiki who was standing by the entrance of the living room screamed because she saw blood and her brother was hurt.

"What's wrong Nabiki?" Neji walked down the steps, scratching the back of his head and yawned once he made it down the stair case.

"Onii-san is bleeding!" She cried and Neji walked into the living room.

"Aki?!" Neji rushed over to his son who was panting and grabbed his hand.

"What happened?" His father asked worriedly.

"Sorry my temper got out of hand again." He said calmly. It was like he didn't even feel the pain in his hand, he then got up and rushed up the steps.

"Nabiki stay back I need to clean up this bloody glass." Neji said sternly and the girl nodded, sobbing.

"What happened to Onii-san?" She asked, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"I have no idea. What the hell could make him that mad?" Neji began picking up the glass and Nabiki sat down on the steps.

* * *

"You okay now?" Miwa and Daisuke held hands as they made their way to Daisuke's school. The long haired raven nodded and wiped his eyes once again.

"Why are we holding hands? I don't like it, it's sappy." Daisuke mumbled and Miwa shrugged. "You didn't have to walk me."

"Yeah but I wanted to." Miwa ruffled the short boy's hair and Daisuke grinned.

"Let's go on a date!" Daisuke beamed.

"R-Really?" Miwa looked at the boy surprisingly.

"Yup oh wait I still haven't told daddy about us." Daisuke looked worried and Miwa gulped, he did not want to deal with the wrath that was Sasuke Uchiha aka Mr. Overprotective father.

"You know maybe we should keep it a secret from your dad ne?" The sixteen year old looked at Daisuke hopefully.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my daddy can raise hell and I'm guessing you don't want to be dead before your eighteenth birthday hehe!" Daisuke laughed.

"You know me so well." Miwa chuckled and the raven looked up at him, showing him a smile.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's House-**_

_**...**_

Naruto walked around in Sasuke's room while his lover was sleeping. 'Let's see.' He picked up Sasuke's cell phone and looked through his contacts. 'Suigetsu, Jugo, Pein, Shikamaru, Hinata…-wait Hinata?!'

"Why the hell is her number in his phone?" Of course Naruto always thought of Hinata as one of his best friends but her and Kiba had recently broken up so why did he have Hinata's phone number there, he always kept his employees numbers in his office phone.

"Give me that!" Sasuke had snuck up behind him and snatched his phone out of the blond's hands.

"Teme what's that?" Naruto seethed through his teeth.

"What?" Sasuke yawned and Naruto poked his chest harshly.

"Why is Hinata's phone number in your phone?"

"Oh. Um you know um we've become really good friends lately and-" Naruto put his hand up to hush his lover and bit his bottom lip hard.

"You liar!" Naruto kicked the man in his shin and ran out of the room; Sasuke looked around confusingly until the pain kicked in.

"Itai, itai!" The raven fall onto the floor rubbing his leg. 'T-That dobe!' He whimpered on the floor.

* * *

"Stupid teme!" Naruto cried, sitting on the couch, he hated feeling so insecure all the damn time but it wasn't his fault. 'It's all Uta's fault…' Naruto thought back to that time when his ex cheated on him and his heart hurt, he didn't want that to happen again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke heard sniffling and then saw his blond, crying into a couch pillow. He felt bad but he didn't know what was so upsetting.

"Can we talk?" The raven walked down the steps and stood behind the couch.

"No." Naruto got up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Out!" Naruto walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Naruto-"

"Bye." Naruto hurriedly walked out the door and slammed it closed; Sasuke sighed.

"Why the hell must he act this way?" The raven spat out. He then grabbed his car keys and soon ran out the door to follow Naruto.

* * *

_**-School-**_

_**...**_

Daisuke walked down the hallway wearing his school uniform after gym; he was in deep thought. So deep in thought he didn't even notice his friends saying hi to him as they walked passed.

_"Aki!" Daisuke ran up to the browned haired kid and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck._

_"D-Daisuke?" Aki surprised by the boy's sudden actions._

_"I missed you soo much!" Daisuke grinned and Aki blushed, pushing the boy off him._

_"Did you need something?" Aki asked._

_"Um…yeah, I wanted to give you something." Daisuke took a folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to the older boy; Aki unfolded it and blushed when he saw what was on the paper. It was a red heart with glitter around it and on the heart it said I love you._

_"This is for me?" Aki cocked his eyebrow._

_"Yup that's just for you, anyway I got to go!" Daisuke gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hallway; Aki stood there stunned and then rubbed his cheek. _

_"Baka…" Aki smiled softly and put the paper in his pocket._

"Haaa…" He sighed, walking into lunch room and smiled when he saw Aki eating alone.

"Oi Daisuke!" One of Aki's friends waved him over; Daisuke huffed his breath and he made his way over to the boy.

"What's up?" Daisuke sat down at the table and smiled, making the boy blush.

"What's wrong with Aki, he's been scaring everybody off since this morning so what's up with him?" The boy with light blue hair and green eyes looked at the Uchiha hoping for an answer.

"I don't know." Daisuke answered rudely.

"His hand is injured as well. Neji-san had to take him to the hospital this morning." The boy rubbed his chin.

"W-What?!" Daisuke stood up with a shocked look on his face.

"Yup and it wasn't from a karate match." Theo said in a matter a fact tone.

"I'll go talk to him." The raven got up and looked at the lunch table his brunette friend was sitting at. He could see a very angry look on his friend's face and was a little scared at approach him.

"Ugh." Aki's hand was all bandaged and he couldn't hold his chopsticks right. He tried to pick up the chopsticks that fell out of his hand and groaned when they kept falling out of his grasp. 'Damn…today just sucks.' He sighed and looked down at his tray.

"Hi." Aki looked up and Daisuke had that goofy grin on his face like always. When he grinned like that he actually looked like Naruto who also had that same goofy grin.

"Hn." Aki didn't answer and rolled his eyes.

"Need some help?" Daisuke sat down beside the Hyuga and Aki nodded hesitantly.

"Here," Daisuke picked up his best friend's chopsticks and Aki frowned. "Say ahh!" The raven smiled and Aki scowled, he absolutely hated being helpless.

"Aah." He said emotionless, opening his mouth and Daisuke put some rice into the Hyuga's mouth.

"What happened to your hand?" The Uchiha asked curiously.

"I punched Miwa in his face." He stated in a joking tone.

"What! When?" The raven panicked.

"I was joking." He scoffed.

"Oh." Daisuke sighed in relief.

"Aki?" The raven looked at his friend who was looking else where as he fed him; the brunette looked at him with turquoise blue eyes that made his heart beat faster. Daisuke's mouth gaped and he felt hypnotized.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke looked at him curiously.

"What?" The Uchiha asked. Aki then took the chopsticks out of the boy's hands and placed them on the lunch table before grabbing Daisuke's hand.

"Have you and Satoshi…"

"Have we what?" Daisuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you two done," Aki licked he raven's slender fingers and Daisuke blushed. He then felt that feeling in his pants again and bit his bottom lip.

"Sexual things?" The Hyuga finished and the browned eyed boy looked confused.

"Sexual," Daisuke thought about the word for a second and then it clicked.

"No, no of course not!" Aki and Daisuke then noticed breathing and whispering. They turned their head and the whole lunch room was breathing down their neck.

"See I told you it would happen one day." A girl shoved a boy.

"Well it wasn't actually hard to figure out." Another kid whispered.

"Yeah they've totally been in love with each since pre-k." A girl beamed. Daisuke and Aki blushed, getting up from the table.

"Um I'll go get my lunch now!" The raven rushed off and the brunette glared at the other kids.

"Sorry. Well go away now." They saw that cold glare and moved away from the boy.

* * *

_**~Later that night~**_

_**...**_

"High five!" Ritsu sat on the living room couch in Sasuke's home and Daiki gave him a high five.

"What up peeps!" Daisuke walked through the front door with his school uniform on and his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes and ran into the living room where Ritsu, Menma, Itachi and Daiki were chillin.

"You know I have a question," They all turned their heads and looked at the raven. "How the hell did you guys get in here?" He held his hands on his hips.

"I have a key of course." Menma scoffed and Itachi grumbled 'me too' in his sleep; Daisuke then looked at Ritsu who looked lost.

"I-I-I came through the window cause like I said years ago I don't use doors anymore because-"

"Okay shut up!" Daisuke put his hand up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home?" The raven asked and they all shook their heads.

"Have you noticed their relationship seems to consist of nothing but arguments lately?" Menma said, grabbing the remote and turning to Daiki's favorite channel, Nick. Jr.

"What do you mean they're always auguring?" Daisuke walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"But it's been more intense lately." Ritsu stated, rubbing his chin.

"Hello!" Haru came running down the stairs and Daisuke grinned. He was happy to see the guy but he couldn't help but wonder where he came from.

"Hi, did you climb in through the window too?" Daisuke looked at him sternly.

"No. I came with Menma, I was in the bathroom." He explained and the raven smiled.

"Anyway like I was saying, they were fighting about television set for an hour last night and if anything that normal. At least for them." Daisuke sighed, ruffling his own hair.

"Yeah maybe it's normal." Itachi yawned waking up from his sleep, he then planted his head in Daisuke's lap.

"Have a good sleep?" Daisuke stroked his uncle's head and the man nodded.

_**"Bub bub bubble gup gup guppies! Bubble bubble bubble guppy guppy guppies! Bubble! Bubble! Guppy! Guppies! (clap clap) Bubble Guppies!"**_

Daiki jumped up; the little boy danced around in footy pjs and had a pacifier in his mouth because Itachi gave it to him while Menma wasn't looking.

_**"I'm Molly! I'm Gil! I'm Goby! I'm Deema! I'm Oona! I'm Nonny! Ruff, ruff! Bubble Puppy!"**_

Daiki shook his little tushy and clapped his hands together while repeating the words bubble guupies.

**_"Bub bub bubble gup gup guppies! Bubble bubble bubble guppy guppy guppies! Bubble! Bubble! Guppy! Guppies! (clap clap)"_**

"Bubble Guppies!" Itachi sung along, the tune was always stuck in his head because his son constantly watched it everyday.

"Bubble Guppies!" Daisuke cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh I hate that I know that song." Daisuke sulked and Menma nodded.

"I said I'm fine teme, shut up!" An angry Naruto stormed through the front door with a confused raven behind him. They both paused when they saw everyone sitting in their living room.

"What the hell?! I expect Daisuke to be here but what the hell are you _all_ doing here?" Sasuke frowned and Ritsu smiled, waving at the man.

"Haru hey." Naruto smiled and the teen waved.

"You know since you guys were here, you could have at least walked Kyuubi for me." Daisuke sucked his teeth, he almost forgot he hadn't walked Kyuubi that day.

"How long have you all been here?" Naruto asked, taking off his coat and tossing it on the couch.

"I got here around three with Daiki and then Itachi came soon after." Menma explained, putting Daiki in his lap.

"I'sh was here withsh Shichi, Kaa-sansh and Ritsu!" Daiki said with his pacifier in his mouth.

"Daiki take the your sucky out I can't understand you." Naruto chuckled.

The boy nodded and took his pacifier out of his mouth. He then took a deep breath. "I said-"

"Please don't make him say that sentence again, it will take him forever." Menma groaned and put the pacifier back in the boy's mouth.

"Oi Ritsu you still with that girl?" Daisuke got up off the couch.

"Yeah, why?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I wasn't crack a joke but if things don't work out between you two which won't last long I've been telling Sana about you for months now and I think," Ritsu groaned in irritation. "She's interested." He hummed before laughing. Menma snickered and Ritsu frowned.

"Oh it's funny cause you're into very young looking people, you know I never noticed how much of a pervert you were when I was little." Daisuke chuckled and patted his friend's head before Ritsu swatted his hand away.

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen and everyone in the living room secretly listened.

"There's nothing to talk about." Naruto hissed and the raven cornered him by pushing him up against the table and grabbing hold of the smaller man's waist.

"Why are you angry with me?" Sasuke looked at him with concerned onyx eyes.

"I'm not." Naruto looked away.

"God, why is it always this with you. You bitch at me constantly for things I don't do." Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Ooo…" They heard everyone in the living room let out an Ooo and Naruto's mouth gaped.

"I do not bitch at you!"

"Children!" Itachi shouted, trying to remind them that there were children in the house.

"Bitch!" Daiki grinned and Itachi put his hands over his son's ears.

"Teme move." The blond tried to push the man away.

"What the fuck did I do to upset you?" Sasuke growled feeling slightly irritated. Naruto slapped Sasuke across the face and everyone went silent.

"Why did you hit me?" The raven grabbed Naruto wrist harshly and the blond tsked.

"Because I felt like it." He glared. Daisuke looked at the two adults in shock, he had never seen them fight like this and he was getting worried.

"I dare you to do it again." Sasuke tightened his fists and Naruto clenched his teeth, he then slapped Sasuke hard across the face once again.

"Daddy-" Daisuke was about to walk into the kitchen to stop the two until Menma grabbed his arm.

"Relax don't get in the middle of it." The long haired raven looked at his parents and tightened his fists.

"You're an idiot I shouldn't have to explain to you why I am mad," Naruto tried to punch the raven but Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Let go!" The blond tried to yank his hand back but his lover had a firm grip on his arm.

"You need to calm down." Sasuke whispered, looking at son who looked frightened in the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do, baka!" The blond tried to kick the Uchiha but Sasuke back up, he winced when he felt the blond scratching at his arm. He and Naruto fought like this when they were kids but Sasuke always had a hard time holding his anger back, he could never think of hitting his precious Naruto.

"Itachi break that up before it turns into a fist fight." Menma said in a low tone; Itachi looked at Menma worriedly, he certainly didn't want to get in the middle of that.

"N-Naruto," The blond clutched the man's shirt and the taller man groaned, he tried to take the blond's hands off his shirt as calmly as possible. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the face, the raven pushed Naruto up against the wall and glared at him.

"Naruto don't make me hurt you." He growled; Naruto looked up at him with alluring blue eyes that didn't hold a bit of fear, Sasuke had to admit Naruto was sexy when he was angry.

"Get off my hands." Naruto muttered, trying to kick the man again.

Naruto then kneed man in the gut and Sasuke grunted. "Naruto don't hit me again." Sasuke warned, gripping the smaller man's hands tighter.

"Get the fuck off me." Naruto spat out.

"What's the matter with you? Are you still mad about the phone thing, I told you nothing is going on." Sasuke restrained Naruto's hands and the blond felt his angry boiling up.

"You lair! You're hiding something from me aren't yo-" Naruto's weight was lifted and Sasuke threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now teme!" Sasuke held a tight grip around him to keep him from thrashing around. "You fuckin idiot put me down!" Sasuke carried the screaming blond up the stairs and soon you heard a door slam.

"We should go." Daisuke suggested, grabbing his bag. Menma nodded and grabbed Daiki's jacket.

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Look don't ask questions we just need to leave before they start making up." Daisuke stated, running out the front door.

"They have really traumatized him." Itachi sighed, following Daisuke out the front door.

"They said no no's." Daiki said while Menma put on his jacket.

"Yeah I know." Menma then picked him up and Haru and Ritsu followed him out the front door.

* * *

_**-10 Minutes Later-**_

_**...**_

This is how their arguments went. They get in a fight and then later, without even talking the problems they'd even up fucking each other roughly. Sasuke aligned his cock with Naruto's puckered hole, the blond beneath him laid on the bed with his golden locks damp from the intense make out session they had few minutes ago, Sasuke prepared him during that time as well.

"Hnhh…" Sasuke slammed his hard cock in harshly.

"–Aaaaaahhh…Mhnn…" Naruto's toes curled and drool ran down the side of his mouth, he had no idea he wanted it so badly. It felt so good, his lover's cock stretching him wide and the feeling of Sasuke's hot pulsating member moving inside him.

Sasuke kissed the blond passionately and then harshly bit down on Naruto's lip. "Aah, m-more…" Naruto panted, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha's waist after breaking the kiss to take the man's thick cock in deeper.

It had been a few days and neither of them could hold out for too long. That probably fueled the argument in the first place; if they didn't have sex for a period of time they would walk round irritated and getting pissed at people for no reason.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Sasuke hissed at the feeling of his cock encased in the tight, wet heat. The blond moaned at the feeling and tears dripped down from his blue eyes.

"AAH! W-Wait…Mmm.." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip and grabbed the headboard of the bed as the pale Uchiha pounded him into the mattress. He mewled and moaned out sweetly with each hard thrust that the raven pleased him with.

"Naruto.." Sasuke smirked and whispered naughty things in the blond's ear, making Naruto even harder.

"Oh yes, God! I need it harder…" Naruto breathed out, looking up at the smug Uchiha.

"Okay babe..I'll give it to you as hard as you want it." Sasuke said smoothly before biting down on Naruto's ear and moving his hips faster. He pulled out until the tip of his cock was left and then roughly thrusted back in into the tight hole, grunting hotly while doing so.

"I-I love..you." Naruto grabbed the man's face and pulled him into a lusty kiss, he slipped his tongue into the Sasuke's mouth, making Sasuke moan into the kiss. Their tongues brushed up against each others and tussled for dominance in each others mouth, hotly.

"Haah Nhn…" The blond gripped the man's silky black hair before tangling his fingers in them.

* * *

_**-An Hour Later, At The Ice Cream Shop-**_

_**...**_

"Yummy ice cream!" Daisuke and Daiki shared at bowl of ice cream at the ice cream shop. They sat at the table with Ritsu, Menma and Itachi.

Daisuke looked sad and Menma ruffled his hair. "It's fine Daisuke they fought like that when they were kids." Menma reassured.

"Yeah but what if they break up and me and daddy are left all alone again?" Daisuke frowned. That was the one thing that he was afraid of, he and Sasuke being left all alone like before.

"That won't happen cause they love each other, even if they fight like that." Itachi smiled and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Haru had to rush off to work again." Daisuke sighed and then his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his bag and flipped it opened before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello sexy."_ Daisuke blushed, hearing Edward's voice.

"Hey Ed what's up?" Daisuke got up from the table and gestured his hands, telling everyone he would be right back.

"He really is getting older." Ritsu felt kind of sad that Daisuke wasn't that same little boy from years ago.

"Yup and life's only going to get harder for him." Itachi stated, ruffling his son's hair.

"I remember when we almost lost him. I was shaken up that day but if it wasn't for Sasuke he wouldn't be here." Ritsu said, he remembered that day so clearly and Menma nodded.

"Chichi?"

"Hm?" Itachi looked at his son.

"Does Onii-san have a mommy?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah everyone has a mother."

"But's where's is she?" He asked innocently, stuffing more ice cream in his little mouth.

"Daisuke's mother died when he was little." Menma said, feeling slightly sad. He, Orihime and Naruto were so close. Even after all these years they still missed her.

"Oh. So she's up in the sky?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Itachi nodded and Daiki grinned.

"Then Onii-san will be just fine because his mother will always be watching over him hehe!" He laughed with rosy cheeks and Menma nodded, giving the boy a high five.

"I'm back!" Daisuke sat back down and Daiki grabbed hold of his hand.

"What is it Daiki?" He looked at his little cousin confusingly. The boy looked up at the long haired raven and grinned.

"Nothing's I's just wanted to hold your's hand." He smiled and Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. 'Daddy please make everything okay.' Daisuke leaned back against the chair and sighed.

_**...**_

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Tomorrow-It's Uchiha family weekend and let's just say things never go as planned especially with this family of nuts ^0^**

**Sasuke: Ugh I hate my family! I can't stay with them for the weekend T_T**

**Daisuke: It'll be fun daddy. I can't wait to see everyone again!**

**Usami-sensei: Review for more!**

* * *

**_Name: Haru Takimora  
Looks: Dark brown hair, emerald green eye, fair-skinned  
Personality: Mature but can be childish at times. He usually goes along with whatever Ritsu and Menma plans even if he knows it's bad.  
Age: 19  
Past: His parents left him when he was young so he lives on his own. _**

**_Likes: Pretty women/men, partying_**

**_Dislikes: Insincere smiles, green peppers_**


	8. Old Ways, Party Boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**_Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)_**

**_Song Used: Rihanna - Pour it up! Aka my favorite song ^0^_**

**Usami-sensei: This chapter is going to be CRAZY!**

**Daiki: What's going's to happen?**

**Usami-sensei: Oh, you're awake. *looks around* Itachi, Menma! Daiki's awake!**

**Daiki: They's said they were makings the love so I's had to come hang out withs you! ^0^**

**Usami-sensei: Aww, so cute- I'm not a damn babysitter! Anyway enjoy this chappy!**

**Warnings: Sexy Naruto. OOCness. Crazy family. Drinking.**

* * *

_**-2 Weeks Later-**_

_**...**_

Today was that horrible day. The one time of the year that Sasuke Uchiha hated most…Uchiha 'Family' weekend. The three days starting from Friday where all the Uchiha's went back to main mansion and had dinner and then had to stay with each other for the weekend. Sasuke dreaded it every time it came, for something ALWAYS happened at this gathering. He just hoped this one won't be too bad like the previous years.

"Daddy, even if you stand on the side walk time is not going to speed up." Daisuke motioned his hands, telling his father to get in the car.

"Fuck! I don't wanna see my family." Sasuke whined and Daisuke groaned. This was always the time where he seemed like the child and Daisuke seemed liked his father.

"This hard for me too daddy. Now if you get in the car I'll give you some sliced tomatoes." Sasuke got in the car and buckled himself in.

"I don't get what's so bad about you going to see your family. You should feel blessed that you still have them around. You know my history with 'family' some of us aren't that fortunate." Naruto stated.

He never liked when people complained about their family, he never had real family. Of course he had Menma his cousin but Iruka isn't his biological father. Naruto learned to never take anything for granted because you don't know what you got until it's gone.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I don't mean anything by it. It's just all Uchihas are pricks you know. They never send you at least a card during the holidays or birthdays," Daisuke and Naruto looked Sasuke and cocked an eyebrow. "They humiliate you through all of your middle school years and-"

"Daddy!" His son had tapped his shoulder and the raven sighed, starting up the car. "It'll be fun seeing everyone again." Daisuke reassured, showing his father a smile.

* * *

_**-The Uchiha Mansion, An Hour Later-**_

_**...**_

The Uchiha main mansion was the grandest of them all. With high ceilings, marble floors, and Italian statues waiting to greet you when you first enter. There was no such thing as a light bulb in said mansion, no. Chandeliers adorned every ceiling in this grand mansion.

Naruto looked appalled, this wasn't the first time he'd been here; but when he comes here he just feel like the poorest person alive. Every little thing in this estate cost more than Naruto could ever afford. So he tried to touch things.

_**~Dinning Hall~**_

"Oh shut up! I hate you!" Itachi shouted, sitting down at the long mansion dinning table. There were sliver plates in front of everyone with a side fork and spoon on a folded napkin beside the plates. Menma was actually laughing inside. He loved watching Uchihas fight, it was like a tv drama.

"Settle down Itachi." Fugaku gritted through his teeth. Sasuke frowned and looked at the weird Uchiha that always loved to wear that stupid orange mask.

"Obito take that damn mask off your face!" Sasuke practically yelled, considering the table was like 30 feet long.

"Never!" He screamed back. Obito was always the weird one. When he left the Uchiha mansion he would always act like he never met or heard of the Uchihas. He wouldn't even say hi if he saw some of his family members walking down the street.

"Yeah and I just remembered that you can marry your cousin. I'm thinking of purposing to my girl cousin, Daisuke." Izuna said to Shisui with a smirk on his face.

"I'm a guy for the last time!" Daisuke shouted with blush spreading across his face.

"Yeah you should. She's really pretty." Shisui looked at his little cousin looked over to the desire of their conversation.

"I know you'll have some adorable children." Obito stated in a serious tone of voice.

"Pfft!" Naruto snickered and covered his mouth to hold in his laugh.

"I'm a guy for the last time!" Daisuke growled before giving Shisui and Izuna the finger. Izuna then got up and moved to another end of the table.

"Everyone quiet!" The head of the Uchihas, Fugaku shouted. They all silenced and Naruto gulped, this really was a crazy and nutty family and he wished he didn't have to sit through this.

"Onii-san?" Daiki had on a tux and Daisuke did as well. They sat next to their grandmother Mikoto and the child looked nervous because he still wasn't used to being in such a noisy family.

"It's okay Daiki." Daisuke ruffled his little cousin's hair. Everyone was quiet and all you heard were forks hitting the plates. Menma looked at his fork and glared at it, he absolutely hated this one object that stood between him and his food.

"Daisuke-sama." A maid handed him the clean fork he had asked for and he smiled.

"Thank you every much! Ah! Please tell the chef that the food is amazing."

"Yes sir." She bowed and walked away. Daiki picked up his fork and was having a very hard time using it. He sat in a high chair and his scruffy hair was slicked back.

"Move your elbow." Sasuke hissed, looking at his older brother.

"You move yours." Itachi smirked. He was intentionally trying to piss his brother off and it seemed to be working.

"You okay boys?" Mikoto looked at her oldest and youngest grandson. Daiki and Daisuke both nodded and she sighed. She absolutely hated making them sit through this kind of situation.

"Ow." Shisui ran his fingers though his raven hair and gripped his strands tight. Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes. He wore a dark blue tux and nice shoes.

"Comb your damn hair!" He looked up and the other Uchihas looked down at their plates.

"Who the fuck said that? Who had the balls!" He growled, looking at everyone with fierce onyx eyes. They all snickered and then it happened...someone threw a piece of bread at the back of his head, he turned quickly and Daisuke looked else where.

"That's was cousin Izuna!" Daiki snitched of course.

Menma chuckled and Daiki pouted wondering why the other Uchihas were glaring at him. It was a common rule that family should not snitch on each other. Izuna is a fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and is tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it.

"You better sleep with one eye open." Shisui threatened and Izuna shrugged his shoulders. Shisui then grabbed his fork and began eating.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagami Uchiha ran into the dinning hall panting. He had on a tux and ran over to Daisuke. Kagami had short, black, untidy hair and is pale like Sasuke.

"Here, it's a late birthday present!" He kissed Daisuke's forehead after handing him a black box and then sighed after taking a seat next him. He was always the late one so no one was surprised.

"Ooo gold!" Daisuke took out a gold watch and his eyes sparkled.

"I hate everyone." Shisui muttered.

"Yeah and we hate you." Sasuke spat out, earning a glare from Shisui.

"Well at least I didn't have a kid at fifteen just to be the center of attention." Shisui grumbled; Sasuke pushed his chair back and everyone looked at him.

"Take. That. Back." He tightened his fists and Shisui sucked his teeth.

"Shut up Shisui, you don't know what you're talking about." Daisuke stood up and Shisui raised an eyebrow. Sure Daisuke knew that he was an accident and all but Shisui always brought it up to make him angry.

"Oh shut it little girl!" He hissed. He always called Daisuke a girl and at times grouped him with women. That's what really pissed Daisuke Uchiha off.

"Oh no." Naruto looked at Mikoto worriedly.

"Let's go!" Daisuke took off his tux jacket and got up on the table. Everyone gasped because they were eating and Daisuke was on the table with his shoes on none the less.

"No no, we not are having this happen for a fourth year." Fugaku frowned, getting up from the table. He looked at the two sternly but Shisui got up on the table anyway.

"You know I'm not one for fighting women so don't blame me if you get hurt." He walked on the table down to Daisuke's end but was careful of the lit candles that were on the table.

"Every year you're always trying start something and I'm a guy for the last GODDAMN TIME!" Daisuke said, walking forward and furrowing his brows.

Daisuke fist clenched, ready to shut Shisui up for good. They approach each other and Daisuke looked up at his cousin with fierce eyes, he wasn't scared to fight nobody even if they were taller than him. That was the one thing Ritsu taught him. 'Don't let anybody step to you. If knock they do knock 'em on their ass.'

"Kick his ass for daddy!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto-kun please stop Daisuke." Fugaku looked at the unusually quiet blond; Naruto sighed and figured he should stop things before it got any worse.

"Daisuke get down, now." He said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah listen to blondie Daisuke. Scardy cat." Shisui whispered in his little cousin's ear. Daisuke blushed and then pushed the taller Uchiha away from him.

"Wah!" Shisui fell back off the table, pulling the table cloth off while doing so. Everyone's food fell onto the floor and they all glared at him.

"You know what I tried to stay quiet. Why is it always this shit with you?" Madara Uchiha got up from the table before anything got on his suit.

"But it was Daisuke's fault!" Shisui whined.

"Oh shut it." Izuna got up and pulled Shisui by his ear. Kagami rubbed his temples and let out a low sigh; Fugaku walked away from the table and made his way up the spiral stair case that lead to the third floor.

"You guys pissed my father off." Itachi got up and ran his finger through his silky hair.

"Hahaha I was just enjoying the show." Menma laughed and his lover rolled his eyes.

"I's wants to leave!" Daiki tried to get out of his high chair; Mikoto then helped the boy out and put him on the floor.

Daisuke looked down at the floor and noticed the desserts that were in the middle of the table were perfectly fine. He picked up a cake during all the commotion and noticed Shisui was just standing there arguing with Itachi so took the chance to throw the cake right at the back of his head.

"You asshole." Shisui felt his head and turned around slowly. Oh yes he was going to explode and beat Daisuke's ass. Sasuke ran over to his son and stood in front of him.

"I dare you." He stepped forward with a smirk on his face. This was just normal behavior for the Uchihas. Always going up against each other until someone won.

"I have important business to attend to. I'm leaving, I'll be back later." Madara made his way out of the dinning hall.

"Sasuke chill out." Naruto tried to pull his lover back.

Shisui hissed and picked up a piece of cake on the floor, no way was he gonna be the only idiot with cake on him.

"Heads up!" He threw it and Naruto ducked. It hit Sasuke in the face and the raven groaned.

He wiped the icing off his pale face with his hand and muttered, "You son of a-"

"Daddy!" Daisuke shouted.

"Urgh!" Shisui charged for the boy's father and tackled him onto the wooden table. Everyone gasped; Sasuke and Shisui began wrestling. They saw kicks, punches, choke holds and other deadly moves.

"Sasuke stop it!" Mikoto shouted in a stern voice but Sasuke ignored her and punched his cousin in the ribs. "I can't deal with this." She began walking out of the dinning hall, rubbing her temples.

"This is so fuckin AWESOME!" Menma cheered, watching the two destroying the dinner table while kicking each other's ass.

"I need to go pick aunty up from the shop. I'll be a good boy and see you all later." Obito got up and began making his way towards the exit.

"O-Okay break it up," Itachi grabbed Shisui off his little brother; Shisui and Sasuke panted, still wanting to beat the shit out of each other.

"Daiki let's go out to the garden." Daisuke picked up his little cousin and walked out of the dinning room. He didn't want Daiki to see his family acting like fools but then again the boy might have already seen too much.

"Wait up!" Kagami followed his two cousins out of the dinning hall.

"Aw." Menma moped. Itachi looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to keep Sasuke and Shusui apart.

"You're hot cousin just left, I've been eying Kagami for hours now." Menma whined; Kagami was hot and he loved looking at eye candy. Itachi growled inwardly, feeling slightly jealous.

"Oh don't look like that," Menma mouthed an I love you and Itachi smirked. Of course Menma couldn't say that out loud because Naruto was around.

"Well my work here is done. I have a lot of business to attend to so I'll be back in a little while." Izuna gave a palm wave and left the dinning hall as well.

"Apologize now." Itachi said, gripping Shisui's jacket and Sasuke's collar; they both glared at each other and gave 'Hn' before looking away from each other and crossing their arms over their chest.

"Now!"

"I'm sorry." They both mumbled and Itachi sighed. He let them both go and looked at Menma who was looking at their very pricey vases.

"Leave it alone." He stated and Menma laughed nervously. He didn't want his lover breaking anything which he always managed to do when they went out.

"God. I'm so happy I'm not an Uchiha." Naruto tightened his tie and walked out to the garden. 'They're such a fucked up of family.' He rubbed his head and yawned.

* * *

"Daiki-sama, is there anything you would like?" Daiki's personal maid asked.

"Um some…cake!" He beamed and the lady bowed before walking away to get his cake.

"Why does we's have maids and stuff?" He asked, looking at his older cousin Kagami.

"Haha, that's a good question. I've always wondered that when I was little too." He scratched the back of his head and Daiki sighed.

"Me too. If I were a servant of myself I'd probably beat myself up, I mean ordering people to do this and that. The servants must get tired of being bossed around." Daisuke yawned, sitting in a field of flowers. He wore a tux with his hair in a low pony tail and had a diamond stud in his ear.

"You know grandpa Fugaku would not stand for that. Every Uchiha needs their own servant according to him." Kagami mimicked.

"Daisuke!" He heard his father yell and got up lazily.

"I'll see you guys in a little while." Daisuke gave one of his charming smiles and Kagami blushed after the boy left.

"Kaga-nii? Are you sick?" Daiki touched his cousin's forehead.

"Oh no. I'm fine." He smiled.

"Naru-chan's is lost again." Daiki pointed to the blond that was having a hard time finding his way through the garden.

"Hahaha!" Kagami chuckled and waved Naruto over.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Why…oh why Itachi suggested this blew Daisuke's mind. Here he was watching the adults in the Uchiha in mansion bar, getting drunk off their asses. He was so embarrassed, he hated to watch but then again it was kind of funny to see such stoic Uchihas tripping all over the place.

Fugaku and Mikoto had drunk a little but soon made their way to bed. So Daisuke didn't worry too much about them, they were old. Old people had a limit.

The one thing that did worry him was Naruto Uzumaki; over the years he remembered oh so vividly that Naruto Uzumaki loved to drink and party.

Naruto was the life of the party, taking shots, dancing to music while still taking shots but now he was giving his cousin Kagami a lap dance shirtless no less.

"I'm going to bed." Izuna was kind of drunk but not fully. He made his way out of the huge party room; why Fugaku had this installed in his home made him question his grandfather.

"Night." Shisui waved, he was drunk too and soon he looked like he would pass out on the leather huge couch.

"Oh God, this is horrible." Daisuke slapped his hand on his face and looked down at the floor.

"Wow. That was the best lap dance I've ever had." Kagami looked dazed, his body swaying back and fourth with blush spreading across his face.

_**'Throw it up, throw it up, Watch it all fall out, Pour it up, pour it up, That's how we ball out, Throw it up, throw it up, Watch it all fall out, Pour it up, pour it up, That's how we ball out...'**_

"Hn. It won't faze me." Itachi stated, sitting in a chair next to Kagami. He tried so hard not to look drunk but he was already so drunk that his mind was hazy and fuzzy.

"Really…" The shirtless blond circled around the raven's chair slowly and tauntingly. He placed his hand on one of the Uchiha's broad shoulders and messaged it gently.

"Please stop. Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping." Daisuke muttered; he didn't think this was how adults loved to party. What was so fun about it besides getting freaky with each other, then again he was kind of used to this, it happened every year they came back to the mansion. This was just the first time he got stuck with the babysitting job.

Naruto took his lower lip between his teeth, looking at Itachi with the most alluring beautiful blue eyes. The long haired look down at his feet, trying not to make eye contact with his brother's lover. The blond laced his fingers through the man's long silky locks and pulled his head back forcefully; Itachi looked at the blond with deep black orbs.

_**'Strip clubs and dollar bills, I still got more money, Patron shots can I get a refill?, I still got more money, Strippers goin' up and down that pole, And I still got more money,'**_

"I'll show you. I can make anyone feel good." Naruto almost slurred, he was so drunk he had no idea what he was doing. Naruto placed his legs on either side of Itachi and then slowly lowered himself down on the man, his hands teasingly roamed the pale man's well toned muscles and chest.

"This hell. Why am I being kept here oh yeah you guys need a babysitter." Daisuke sat on a chair wearing his pjs, his grandfather for some apparent ordered him to watch over his cousins and uncle plus Naruto.

Naruto brought his hands up to the man's shoulder and then began pushing himself against the raven.

"Itachi you know you love it." Kagami ran his fingers through his own silky raven locks and just enjoyed the stoic Itachi Uchiha getting a lap dance.

_**'I still got more money, The look in yo eyes I know you want some, I still got more money...'**_

"I am in no way enjoying this." He spat out but clearly he was lying to himself because the pleasurable look on his face said it all. Naruto gripped the back of the chair before he began grinding down on the man; Itachi hissed at the feeling, he felt his member stiffening and bit down on his bottom lip. He would have moaned out but he couldn't let Kagami think he was right.

_**'Ohhhh...All I see is signs, All I see is dollar signs, Ohhhh...Money on my mind, Money, money on my mind.'**_

Naruto's golden locks were damp and his hair stuck to face a little from him sweating, his blue eyes could pull any straight man in and make them swoon 'cause Itachi was certainly starting to feel that happening; the way Naruto moved his hips on him, the friction between his groin and Naruto's ass was making him feel amazing.

He decided to bite down on the blond's tanned neck, making Naruto mewl at the feeling as he continued to grind down on the raven. The long haired raven smirked and released his teeth from the tanned skin. He hummed happily when Naruto laced his fingers through his own golden locks and threw his head back, rocking his hips teasingly.

_**'Throw it, throw it up, Watch it fall off from the sky, Throw it up, throw it up, Watch it all fall out, Pour it up, pour it up. That's how we ball out...'**_

"Another shot?" Itachi reached over and picked up a small glass. Like they weren't drunk enough. Naruto nodded and Itachi smirked, he took the shot into his mouth, leaving the blue eyed man very disappointed.

"Aah!" He opened his mouth and the blond, happily captured the man's lips. He and Itachi's tongues swirled around in each other mouths, tasting the vodka and slurping it in their mouths; Daisuke's mouth gaped, he was shocked. He never thought they'd go this far.

_**'Pour it up, pour it up, That's how we ball out, That's how we ball out, That's how we ball out, That's how we ball out...'**_

"Chichi?" Daiki walked into the room rubbing his eyes. Everyone was so loud that he could hardly sleep. Daisuke jumped up and quickly placed his hand over his little cousin's eyes.

"Onii-san?" Daiki couldn't see but he wondered what was going on so late.

"Come on, we need to hurry and find Menma plus my father." Daisuke rushed out of the room with Daiki, leaving the drunken idiots alone.

"Aw. I didn't even get a kiss. Itachi you lucky bastard." Kagami slurred and then laughed before drunken hiccups escaped his mouth.

* * *

"Daddy! You need to go get Naru-chan!" Daisuke stated, loudly. Sasuke had just gotten out of his shower and a maid quickly wrapped a towel around his father's waist. He always referred to Naruto as Naru-chan when he was drunk.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke flipped his wet hair out of his face. Daisuke looked very worried and concerned.

"Naru-chan is-"

"Calm down and take a breath." Sasuke chuckled, his son ran up the steps so fast he was out of breath.

"Naru-chan and Ita-nii are making out!" He shouted and this father's face got even paler.

"What?" He didn't think he heard his son clearly.

"Yeah first Naru-chan gave him and Kagami-nii a lap dance and next thing you know his and Ita-nii's tongues are down each others throats." Daisuke looked panicked.

"No no no!" Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom and was soon running down the mansion steps. This was exactly why he didn't want to visit his family; no matter what happened they always caused trouble.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Menma cocked an eyebrow, tucking Daiki in the Uchiha's king size guest bed.

"I said you have to go get your boyfriend. He and Naru-chan are sucking off each others faces!" Daisuke panted; Menma got up and a vein popped in his head, he then cracked his knuckles and made his way out of the room.

"He thinks he can get away with this huh?" He mumbled in an evil tone, sure he could state Itachi was his since Naruto was drunk.

Neither of them would probably remember in the morning anyway. 'Oh yes Itachi, you will not get off so easily this time.'

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Cliffhanger I know you hate me!**

**Daisuke: What the hell is wrong with my family?**

**Usami-sensei: I have no idea but I'm going to make a chapter where they have counseling ^0^ Review for more until next weekend, Ja Ne!**

**Daisuke: Ugh!**

**Usami-sensei: Now you're on your own with your family. I for one am going to watch The Walking Dead, the new season starts today! Glenn is just so sexy! *Squeals, Runs away***

**Daisuke: Oi, what about me!**


	9. Crazy Night Equals Horrible Hang Overs!

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_____****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)**_

_Italics-flashback_

**Usami-sensei: Yay, it's Friday and school's over! I've been sick but still working hard on these chapters *Cough!* And I finally did my first ItaMenma lemon for this sequel *Coughs* **

**Naruto: Don't push yourself. **

**Sasuke: Yeah the last thing we need is you dying on us. *sucks teeth***

**Usami-sensei: T-T I might...die?!**

**Sasuke: That was a joke baka!**

**Naruto: Anyway enjoy this chapter ^0^**

******Warnings: Sexy Naruto. OOCness. Crazy family. Drinking.** Abusive Past flash back T-T  


* * *

"What did you just say?" Menma cocked an eyebrow, tucking Daiki in the Uchiha's king size guest bed.

"I said you have to go get your boyfriend. He and Naru-chan are sucking off each others faces!" Daisuke panted; Menma got up and a vein popped in his head, he then cracked his knuckles and made his way out of the room.

"He thinks he can get away with this huh?" He mumbled in an evil tone, sure he could state Itachi was his since Naruto was drunk.

Neither of them would probably remember in the morning anyway. "Will you watch Daiki for me while I take care of this?"

"Thank God, those people gave me a head ache and I thought I was immature." Daisuke crawled in the bed next to his cousin and wrapped his arms around the toddler.

"Yeah I know. Be back in a few." Menma kissed the top of his Daiki's head and walked out the room. He had to keep his anger intact or else he will literally kill his lover. 'So you think you can have your fun right Ita-koi? Well! Two can play that game.' He walked down the hall until he finally reached the lounging area where everyone was getting drunk off their asses and fooling around like a bunch of animals with the music blasting.

_**'Tonight, I'm a let you, Be the captain, Tonight, I'm a let you, Do your thing, yeah, Tonight, I'm a let you, Be a rider, **__**Giddy up, Giddy up, Giddy up, babe,'**_

"Hey sweet thang! Where are you from?" Shisui wrapped his arms around Menma's neck.

"God, you reek of whiskey!" He pushed the Uchiha away from him and covered his nose. "Where's Itachi if you know?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? He's getting 'special' treatment from the sexy blond over there in that corner." Shisui pointed with the bottle in hand.

Menma looked the direction and his eyes widened. There Itachi sat in a chair with Naruto on top of him grinding his hips. Tongues and saliva were being exchanged between the two and they looked like they were in their own little world.

Menma peeped Itachi's hands on the blond's hips, guiding his grinding motion. '...This is actually hot.' Menma blushed.

Naruto couldn't be in any other place right now besides this man's lap. He extracted his tongue from the others mouth and looked into Itachi in his eyes.

_**'Come here, Rude boy, boy, Can you get it up, Come here, Rude boy, boy, Is you big enough, Take it, take it, Baby, baby, Take it, take it, Love me, Love me...'**_

"Wanna take this somewhere more private?" He latched his self on the Uchiha's neck. Itachi eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bliss. Pure bliss was what he was feeling at the moment.

"Now Itachi. Why don't you grab his ass and give it a good squeeze?" The raven heard someone say. And he did just that. He grabbed the soft mounds and gave it a firm squeeze. He then heard a moan from his companion.

"Yea that's right. Now Naru-nii, suck on his Adam's apple" Menma directed with camera phone in hand recording everything. 'I can so be a porn director!'

_**'Tonight, I'm a give it, To you harder, Tonight, I'm a turn, Your body out, Relax, Let me do it, How I wanna, If you got it, I need it, And I'm a put it down-'**_

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" It's like everything stopped, the music, the chattering and the fooling around that everyone was doing. All because of one, VERY PISSED OFF Sasuke Uchiha. "Menma! You're right fuckin there! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Hey dude...this shit is hot! Wanna see the footage I caught?" The teen smirked, leaning towards the man. "In about another three minutes I was thinking of joining in on them, Ooo I should send this Ritsu and Haru." He chuckled.

"Move idiot!" Sasuke pushed the boy to the side and grabbed his blond. "You're coming upstairs with me NOW!"

"No! I don't want to leave Itachi!" The blue eyed man whined, latching onto the man he was sitting on.

"Oh that's too bad." Menma was starting to get irritated as he approach the two. "He belongs to me Naru-nii." He glared at his cousin.

"So I could just take him away from you." The blond slurred and Itachi nodded.

"Hell no!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him.

"Let go!" The blond squirmed around; Itachi then stood up with the blond latched onto him.

"He said he wants to stay with me." The long haired raven spat out, he and Naruto were so drunk they had no idea what they were doing.

"Fuck no!" Menma wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and pulled him back.

"Let go Naruto." Sasuke struggled to pull the blond off his brother.

"Itachi I will kill you." Menma's cold voice made the man shiver, he let go of the blond and Sasuke was able to pull Naruto away.

"Shisui, Kagami, clean this shit up!" Sasuke shouted, throwing Naruto over his shoulder and pointing to all the liquor bottles that littered the floor.

"Roger!" They got up and were soon tripping all over the place.

"Seriously, did they really have to get this drunk?" Sasuke carried his blond out of the room.

* * *

_**-Upstairs-**_

"What's wrong with you dobe?" Sasuke threw the drunk blond on his king size bed and sat down. Naruto let out some hiccups and looked around aimlessly. "Did you enjoy making out with my brother?"

"I don't know…y-you just don't understand me." Naruto whined. The raven looked at him and sighed.

"Really? And what don't I understand?" Sasuke growled. He wanted so bad to kick Itachi's ass but Menma got to him before he did.

"You're going leave me for someone better." Naruto cried into his hands; Sasuke's eyes widened and then it clicked.

'So that's why he's been so upset.' Sasuke moved closer to the blond.

"Why would I leave you?"

"B-Because you just don't want me anymore. I've been trying so hard to forget about what happened between me and Uta but I can't trust anyone." Naruto sobbed, "The only person who understands me is Kiba, he listens to me and even makes me laugh when things are bad." The blond sniffled; Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of Kiba. Even though he already knew his and Naruto's past he sill got jealous.

"Even when I was younger, Kiba knew how in love I was with you and he slept with me out of pity. I hate myself for it." Sasuke felt bad that he didn't realize Naruto's feelings sooner but back then he was so stressed with a wife and child that he never thought about what his best friend was going through.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hugged the blue eyed man and Naruto cried on his chest.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with drunken blush on his face.

The pale man chuckled and rubbed Naruto's head soothingly. "No I'm not. I'd never cheat on you, me and Hinata are really just friends you don't have to worry." Sasuke ruffled the blond's golden locks and smiled.

"So I make you happy?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Yeah. You make me very happy and of course you make Daisuke very happy too." He replied and Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, I've been a jerk." The blond muttered; Sasuke kissed his forehead and Naruto blushed.

"I want to make it up to you." Naruto got up on his knees and pushed his lover back onto the bed that was covered with silky sheets. The Uchiha looked up his blond dobe and smirked.

"Really, then get started." Sasuke stated smugly; Naruto kissed the man passionately and let his tongue slide into his mouth.

* * *

_**-In Itachi's Old Bedroom-**_

Itachi sat on his knees tied up in rope, he was so drunk he didn't know he was about to get a punishment. Menma dug around in the man's closet; sure he knew Itachi was a freak but damn did the man build up on enough sexual toys and weapons; he could only imagine how the maids felt cleaning his perverted room.

"Ah, I found it!" Menma snickered evilly and walked over to the man who was the drunken daze. Itachi looked up at him with fierce black orbs and then asked,

"Menma what's the meaning of this?" Menma's eyes then narrowed. The man looked angry but he was immune to Itachi's scary voice and glare, that the man always thought worked on the teen. Okay maybe it did and just maybe the short haired raven felt like turning back at that moment.

"You and Naru-nii were actually getting it on while I was watching your kid." He said, bending the leather riding whip in his hands.

"R-Right where's Daiki?" Itachi asked, suddenly concerned about his child.

"He's asleep. You think I want him to see his father acting like a drunken idiot oh and by the way I was really hurt seeing you and Naru-nii doing all that." The boy pouted, he didn't exactly know how to handle it so he joked it off when they were in the bar.

"Drunk? I'm not drunk?" The man said in a serious tone of voice; Menma tsked and kneeled down to be face to face with his lover.

"Tachi?"

"Huh?" The long haired raven looked confused.

"You're drunk, you didn't hear everything I said. And as of now you will be punish." He stood up straight and the man nodded obediently. He stared at his tied up lover for a minute noticed the man's eyes looked stern and unnerving, Menma then took a deep breath and then,

_**Whack.**_

He hit Itachi on the shoulder with the leather whip, the Uchiha didn't even flinch not to mention it didn't hurt.

"Menma, if you're going to discipline me then do it right." Itachi said sternly, glaring at his lover; Menma gulped and then growled inwardly.

"I will that was just a…test." Menma mumbled the last word. Itachi's hands were tied behind his back and the rope tied around his chest so he couldn't move his arms.

"Then get on with it!" He shouted; Menma shuddered at the man's tone of voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

_**Whack!**_

The teen whipped his older lover across the face, leaving a bruise on his face and Itachi smirked.

"That's it Menma." Itachi said in a smooth voice; Menma smiled with his hands on his hips and then got his angry face back.

"That's sir to you." He whacked the man across the face again; Itachi now had a bruise on lip but he was still smirking. If Menma remembered correctly the man was a sadist right? But here he was taking a beating like it was nothing. Well the man used to get spankings from his father when he was younger so now he was immune to beatings; a spanking was one thing but this is a leather whip we're talking about.

"Woah…" Menma muttered, he just realized having a tied up Itachi in front of him, ruffled shirt and well toned body. He could do anything he wanted to the man. 'So this is what it feels like not being on the hitting end of your lover..' He could now understand why Itachi Uchiha loved to hit him while having sex.

"Oi, get on with it or are you not taking me seriously?" Itachi stated in a deep tone of voice.

_**Whack!**_

"Shut up! I'm the one in charge now." Menma was screaming on the inside. 'I'm finally able to subdue him. I'm not the submissive one tonight hehe..' Menma smack the man again with the leather riding whip and the Uchiha just took it.

* * *

_**-An Hour Later-**_

_**...**_

'Menma you idiot just why…why did I hit him so hard?' The teen wondered, he forgot it only took a couple hits to get Itachi out of his drunken state. So here he was handcuffed to the golden bed post. 'Damn he broke out of the rope like it was nothing.' Menma cursed himself for not making it tighter.

"Ah, Menma looked at my beautiful face. I can't believe you." Itachi looked at himself in the mirror, it was only a few cuts and bruises; nothing bad but to Itachi his whole face was ruined.

"It's just a scratch. Chill out." Menma scoffed, earning a glare from Itachi.

The man stalked towards the bed and spun a cock ring around his finger. "Now you have to take your punishment for scaring up my face." He smirked, getting over top of the teen and pulling his pants down around his ankles, showing Menma's black briefs.

"It's not scarred!...S-Stop, no I don't want that!" The boy tried to pull his hand out of the handcuffs but that didn't help, he was only hurting his wrists.

"Now be a good boy." His eyes started to look kind of red and Menma loved it but then again it frightened him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed out.

* * *

_**~The Next morning~**_

_**...  
**_

Daisuke got up from the dinning table after breakfast, it was actually quiet considering it was only him, Daiki, Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone else had a hangover and Menma…let's just say Itachi wouldn't let him leave the room all day.

"Ouch!" Naruto had his head on the table, groaning. "How much did I drink?" He couldn't even remember what happened the night before but Sasuke dragged him down the steps for breakfast after his morning bath.

"It was a lot trust me. You even drunk down bottles." Daisuke grumbled, he wore a white formal shirt with a blue sweater vest over top and black slacks with black dress shoes. That was how he had to dress when he stayed at the mansion, he couldn't walk around in a t-shirt and shorts of else Fugaku would have a fit.

"Anyway let's go Daiki." Daisuke picked his little cousin up out of the high chair and put him on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, drinking down some juice.

"I'm taking Daiki to the Uchiha's petting zoo." Sasuke nodded and Daisuke walked off with Daiki.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at his lover.

"AHHH! I want to die, my head is killing me." Naruto replied, getting up from the table.

"Well if you didn't drink so much then you wouldn't feel like this." Sasuke got up and followed Naruto up the steps.

* * *

"Oh God, I feel horrible." Kagami walked down the corridor rubbing his head, he couldn't remember what happened to him last night but obviously he got crazy drunk. He threw up at least three times that morning.

"Kagami!" Sasuke and Naruto walked passed the curly haired raven.

"Sasuke!" Kagami and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Stop being so damn loud." The blond spat out, rubbing his head and then squatting down, he just wanted to lay in bed all day.

"Oh sorry." He smiled, he kind of felt like both of them deserved since they were getting freaky with each other last night.

"Oh God, I can't walk." Naruto grunted.

"Come on." Sasuke picked him up bridle style and carried him towards the bedroom.

"Izuna let me in!" Kagami banged on the bathroom door, he heard the shower running so he figured it was Izuna since everyone else had a horrible hang over. Madara always slept in and Obito…who knew what that creep was doing.

"Oww!" Naruto could hear the Uchiha banging on the bathroom door and his head throbbed. Sasuke opened up his room door and put Naruto down on the floor to stand; the blond ran over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Did I do something weird yesterday? Daisuke looked at me really weird." The blond looked at the raven who sat down on the bed.

"Nope." Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Naruto crawled under the covers and rested his head on a comfortable pillow.

"Yeah. You just made out with my brother." Sasuke growled and the blond's mouth gaped.

"What?!" He looked shocked. "I-I didn't mean to I-I don't even remember!"

"It's fine, after last night's sex I've forgiven you." Naruto blushed slightly.

"I don't remember that either- oh what is this, I saw it in the bathroom mirror?" The blond pulled him shirt collar down and showed Sasuke deep red teeth marks.

"Oh I did that." He smirked.

"Why did you bite me so damn hard, it hurts." He was sure that wouldn't heal for a while.

"Because my brother bit you right there so I bit over it."

"Are you stupid?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "This fucking hurts you teme!" The blond sat up and punched the man.

"Itai!"

* * *

"T-Tachi I can't..p-please no more." Menma pleaded, he placed his hands on the tiled shower wall before Itachi slammed his cock into Menma's tight ass again.

Menma couldn't stand properly and yet Itachi continued to torture him. Cold water dripped down their bodies as they stood under the shower, Itachi had already fucked him over and over again in the bed so he decided that the shower would be even more exciting.

"But in the bedroom you were begging for more." Itachi licked his ear and bit down on it.

"T-That!" The Uchiha thrusted in harshly and Menma's legs trembled. "Was hours ago…I-I don't want anymore." The teen stammered but Itachi continued to fuck him anyway.

"I can't come anymore!" Menma shouted, he was too weak to hit Itachi, he couldn't come anymore but he felt like he had to. It felt so good, Itachi's cock skillfully hitting his prostate with every thrust, the feeling of Itachi's cock throbbing deep inside him.

"Really? You want me to stop love?" The man smirked.

"No don't please! Ah! M-More!" The only thing Menma could think about was coming, he didn't care how sore he was or how much his legs hurt, he just needed to COME.

Itachi complied and picked up the pace, "I thought you didn't want it hn?" The man whispered tauntingly in his ear. The younger man thrusted back against the Uchiha and took his cock in deeper.

"Ah, it seems like you don't want to let my dick go. You're so tight inside." He grabbed Menma's trembling hips, thrusted in harder and deeper.

"Ahhhh…Gah! Mm…T-Tachi-" Menma gasped when the man started pumping his cock and teasing his nipples. The Uchiha licked the boy's neck and bit down on it before licking over the bite.

Menma moaned out his name sweetly, his small body trembling and quivering; it had been months since he and Itachi had sex well that is because anytime they would get started Daiki would annoyingly interrupt them.

'Oh God! It's so good…I can't take anymore..' Tears of pleasure dripped down Menma's face from his blue orbs. Water dripped down his face, drenching his silky black hair and Itachi kissed down his back, making him shiver.

"Hn, brat." Itachi chuckled, he grabbed Menma's jaw and turned his head to the side and kissed him lustfully; the teen moaned into the kissed as his and Itachi's tongues twisted and slurped around in each other mouth.

"S-Sensei…" The younger one moaned out after they broke the kiss, making the older man's heart skip a beat.

"Fuck." Itachi began impaling with his huge cock; Menma felt like he was losing his mind, everything was hazy as pleasure took over his body.

"Oooh…S-sensei! Yes…that spot!" Itachi felt Menma's ass tighten around his cock and soon felt his orgasm approaching.

Menma's eyes widened and he reached his end, he saw a white flash before his eyes and his voice got caught in his throat for a second."–AAAAAHHHHHH!" He came hard, his hot load hitting the wall in front of him and drool ran down the side of his mouth.

"Aah, Menma!" Itachi came after a few more thrusts and released his hot seed deep inside of his lover's tight ass that was practically strangling his dick. Menma panted after coming down from his high, there was so much come inside him and his backside throbbed.

Itachi pulled out and Menma's body went limp, Itachi wrapped his arms around blue eyed boy's body, holding him up; the teen was so drained, he couldn't stand.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice; Menma was still panting and his eyes still kind of hazy.

"M-My body hurts." He whined childishly.

"Sorry." Itachi chuckled; Menma pouted cutely, the long haired raven kissed his forehead and smiled.

"This is your fault. You asshole." The younger one mumbled, trying to stand up but he couldn't; Itachi held him up and sighed.

"What happened to 'sensei'?"

"Fuck you baka!" Menma spat out.

"Let me wash you." Itachi lowered the teen steam shower floor and grabbed the shower head; Menma closed his legs and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Come on. Open up." Itachi kneeled down and Menma shook his head.

"Aw don't be so shy now, let me wash you properly." The Uchiha pried the boy's legs open and sprayed him in between his legs with warm water, he then grabbed the soap and squeezed it out the bottle, letting it slide down Menma's chest to his legs.

"You're a real perv." Menma muttered and his lover hummed.

Menma then gripped Itachi's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widened and then the teen pulled back. "I-I love you." Menma blushed; Itachi smirked and laced his fingers through Menma's wet hair.

"I love you too." He smiled that smile that was only meant for his lover.

* * *

_**~Later That Evening~**_

_**...**_

"We're back!" Daisuke and Daiki walked into the huge living room where his family was watching tv.

"Welcome back!" Kagami smiled; they were surprised that everyone was actually getting along and watching a movie together.

"Where's grandpa and grandma?" Daisuke sat down next to Izuna.

"Out at a meeting." Shisui crossed his legs, glaring at the couple on the small couch. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap and giggling like always.

'At least they seem normal again." Daisuke sighed and grinned.

"I's want Chichi!" Daiki shouted.

"I haven't seen him or Menma all day." Naruto stated, rubbing his chin. He was starting to get suspicious and it kept bugging him that Menma and Itachi were up in that room all day.

"Um..maybe they're just studying." Sasuke said nervously; he couldn't have Naruto find out that Menma and Itachi were together and had been together for years.

It was actually his fault that Menma and Itachi were together in the first place; he didn't need anything to mess up Naruto's mood.

_"You like Menma…he's fifteen you do know that right?" Sasuke was shocked. Such a scandalous relationship between Itachi who was an adult and Menma who was practically still a kid._

_"That's why haven't done anything yet! I can't help but feel a little jealous watching him have fun." The older raven replied gritting his teeth and scratching the back of his head._

_"I say you should dominate him." Sasuke scoffed. 'Hehe if he decides to make Menma his maybe he'll stop torturing me all the damn time.'_

_"Seriously! but Naru-"_

_"Don't worry he doesn't even have to know and I won't say a word." Sasuke patted his brother's shoulder._

"But exams are over." Naruto looked at his lover suspiciously and the raven gulped.

"Maybe their toget-" Daisuke slapped his hand over Obito's mouth and the raven scowled.

_"I'm sorry they were just too bad. I wanted them perfect for you." Itachi gritted through his teeth. Menma wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and smiled. _

_"I would have still eaten them." Menma muttered. Itachi turned around and faced the teen. Aki and Daisuke peeked out from under the table curious as to what was going on with the two. Itachi looked into the living room and saw Ritsu and Haru watching TV. When he was sure it was clear, he cupped the teen's face and kissed him. Menma kissed back and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck._

_"Ah! Look Aki!" Daisuke tapped the boy next to him. _

_"Daisuke I'm right here I can already see." Aki whispered back._

_"So what can I eat?" Menma asked looking in the fridge. _

_"Leave out and I'll surprise you" Itachi shooed the teen out and Menma groaned. Itachi looked down and saw the two blushing boys, he then placed his finger on his lips. _

_"Shhh!" The two nodded and crawled out from the table._

'I don't want mommy to be mad at me for not telling him all those years ago.' Daisuke panicked; Naruto cocked an eyebrow, wondering what everyone was hiding from him. Yup only Naruto could be this naive.

"Or…or they could be like doing stuff," Naruto frowned, looking at Daisuke who looked very suspicious. "You know important stuff like- you know I'm thinking of letting Dei-nii give me a hair cut." Daisuke changed the subject, looking at Kagami.

"Oh yeah. That would be cool." Kagami grinned.

"Kaa-san and Chichi does kissy stu-" Daisuke picked up his little cousin and handed him a lollipop to distract him.

"Oh Daiki you're so funny," The long haired raven got up and Daiki looked at him confusingly.

"Daisuke what are you not telling me?" Naruto crossed him arms over his chest.

"Um…" Daisuke looked around aimlessly. "Bye!" He took off with Daiki and ran out the living room.

* * *

_**~Itachi's Room~**_

_**...**_

Menma turned over in bed and his body trembled, Itachi cocked an eyebrow, standing by the end of the bed.

_"P-Please don't mommy!" The boy whimpered, laying on the dirty living room floor._

_"I hate you so much! You ruined my life you stupid child!" His mother kicked him repeatedly and he sobbed, it hurt, his body was frail and he was hungry._

_He then sniffled. "I'm sorry, please stop." He opened his watery eyes; his father walked into the house and saw his mother kicking him._

_"Daddy…please help me…" He reached for his father but his father just tsked before walking away._

_"Shut up!" His mother kicked him in his chest and he gasped, it felt like the wind got knocked right out of him and he soon fainted._

"–Daddy!" Menma woke up screaming and Itachi rushed over to him.

"Menma calm down." He sat down beside the teen and Menma whimpered.

"No! Leave me alone!" He kicked and screamed. "Don't hurt me…daddy please." He pulled at his hair; Itachi hugged the boy and Menma cried on his shoulder. "Please daddy…help me…"

"Menma it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Itachi pulled the younger one closer to him and the teen cried loudly.

* * *

_**~Before dinner~**_

_**...**_

It had been a few hours since Daisuke came to drop off his uncle's child but earlier Menma wasn't in his right state of mind so he took Daiki out again.

Daisuke knocked on Itachi's room door and soon his uncle open the door. He wore a silky red shirt with a few of the top button unbuttoned, showing his pale chest and a pair of jeans with his hair out.

"Chichi!" He reached for his father and Itachi grabbed him.

"Thank you Chibi-tan." He ruffled the boy's hair; Daisuke then held his hand out.

"What?"

"I told you I charged fifty bucks an hour." He smiled slyly and Itachi groaned, digging into his pants pocket. "Ah, also I bought him snacks," The older Uchiha looked at his nephew before grunting. "Oh add more. My mommy almost found out about you and Menma today so I covered." He pointed out, Itachi sucked his teeth and pulled out a wad of cash handing it to the younger Uchiha.

"Now get out of here." His uncle tried to shoo him away; Daisuke tilted his head to the side and them smirked.

"Not to be rude but," Itachi glared at Daisuke. "What's up with your face dude?" There was a hint of laughter in the child's voice.

"I got beat with a whip." Itachi smiled and Daisuke looked at him oddly.

"Look I don't know what you and Menma are into but…don't ever tell me that again." Daisuke quickly walked away and Itachi closed the door.

"Kaa-san!" Daiki jumped out of his father's arms and ran over to the bed, getting on it and jumping on his sleeping mother.

Menma groaned and turned over. "D-Daiki?" He cracked an eye open and the boy smiled before getting on Menma's back like he was a horsey and bouncing up and down.

"Itai itai itai!" Menma screamed out.

"Oops I's sorry. Did Chichi love you too hard again?" Daiki asked cutely; Menma chuckled and nodded.

"Bad Chichi!" Daiki pointed his finger sternly at his father.

"I know, I'm sorry. Can you forgive Chichi?" Itachi sat down on the bed.

"Uh-huh, I's can't never stay mad at Chichi hehe!" Daiki grinned with rosy cheeks.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: For some reason I like writing about Itachi and Menma more than Sasuke and Naruto- Oh I should be ashamed! *smacks self on head***

**Itachi: Well I am better than Sasuke. *smirks***

**Sasuke: No you're not prick!**

**Itachi: Are too!**

**Sasuke Are not!**

**Itachi: Are Too!**

**Usami-sensei: Okay okay sorry boys, I like writing about both of your relationships ^0^ Review for more Ja Ne! **


	10. Valentine's Day Cheater or Not?

**Disclaimer: **No I still don't own...

Beta Reader:_(Starzablaze)_

_Usami-sensei: A fluffy sweet chapter TT^TT_

* * *

_February 14_

Naruto hovered over his lover who was sleeping, he wore nothing but a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a frilly pink house wife apron.

"Sasukeee!" He whispered in a perky voice as he leaned over near his lover's ear and the raven began rubbing his eyes. He cracked an eye open and saw Naruto in the cute frilly apron,

"Eh?!" The Uchiha quickly sat up, making the sheets pool in his lap.

"Good morning darling!" He chimed with a sweet smile; Sasuke looked around disoriented, he wasn't sure if a he was dreaming or not.

"What do you think of my new apron?" He leaned forward with a bright smile and glinting his eyes.

"W-Why are you asking me something like that?" Sasuke looked away from the blond to keep himself from getting a nose bleed.

"Because you were the one who you wanted me to be more cute and house wife like so...here it is." The blond looked at the raven seriously, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed. Sasuke then arched an eyebrow and remembered what happened last night before bed.

_"God, you're so un-cute why can't you act more sweet like a house wife." Sasuke growled, looking at Naruto from across the table; Naruto furrowed his brows and scowled at the raven._

_"Why would you want me to be like that teme?" He asked, he knew how Sasuke felt about pretty women and probably wanted him to be more like one. He couldn't help that he was aggressive and always angry with Sasuke; they were in a fight at least once a week._

_"I just think you'd be cute if you weren't always hitting me and were more positive about things." Sasuke threw some rice into his mouth and the blond growled inwardly. _

_'Fine if this Uchiha wants a house wife he'll get one.' Naruto got up with an angry look on his face._

_"Naruto I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke reached for the blond's hand but Naruto pulled his hand back and hissed at the man, he walked out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs._

"Look I made you breakfast in bed!" Naruto pointed to the tray that was on the night stand. On it was a bowl or rice with some sliced tomatoes on top with a side dumplings and orange slices.

"Thank you." Sasuke blinked a few times, he was still in shock at the fact that Naruto being wasn't rude or calling him teme.

"Do you want me to feed you?" The blond put his hands on his cheeks, shaking his head back and fourth while blushing. "I always dreamed about feeding my husband even though we're not married I still want to feed you." He gushed; Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Um that's fine but why don't you go wake up Daisuke. I'll have a bath before I eat." Sasuke got up out of the bed and the blond grinned widely.

"Okay darling!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room; Sauske scratched his head and sighed.

'Just what have I done…' Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was acting all lovey dovey and weird. 'But he is cuter.'

* * *

Naruto walked into Daisuke's room and saw the boy tangled up in the sheets, snoring slightly; the blond crept over to the bed and then jumped on it.

The long haired raven groaned and turn over in his sleep; Naruto crawled over top on the boy and pulled the covers back.

"Wake up baby cakes!" He chimed; Daisuke grunted and cracked one eye open. He saw Naruto grinning at him and then noticed he was wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Baby cakes?"

"-Ugh!" The raven jumped up and fell back off the bed; he soon groaned, getting up off the floor. Daisuke still woke up so blunderingly even though he's older.

"You okay?" The blond looked at the raven.

"Mommy what are wearing?" He rubbed his eyes and shook his head a few times to make sure he was awake.

"I really like this apron so I decided to wear it around the house hehe!"

"Oh. What time is it?" Daisuke sat down on his bed.

"Eight o clock." Naruto gleamed, clasping his hands together.

"I'm going back to sleep." The boy flopped back down on his pillow and Naruto tried to pulled the boy up.

"Can you do something for mommy today?" The blond asked in a very pleasing manner.

"What?" Daisuke sat up.

"Could you follow daddy today, he's going out Hinata." Naruto whispered; Daisuke's eyes widened and then he yawned.

"No. He's not cheating on you."

"I know but I want to make sure," Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Please baby cakes." Naruto pouted, making his puppy dog face.

"Don't call me that and stop talking in that weird voice. It's creeping me out."

"But-" Daisuke placed his finger on the blond's lips.

"First talk to me like the normal Naruto." He demanded.

"Look I don't care if that teme says he's not cheating I just want you to make sure Daisuke." The blond started talking normally and the raven sighed.

"Thank you, fine I'll follow him," The blond's face lit up. "But there is a fee." The Uchiha smiled but behind that smile is pure evil.

"Fine." Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Ooo does that mean I can skip half of school?" Daisuke beamed, leaning forward and the blond nodded.

"What time is he leaving?" The Uchiha asked.

"This afternoon around one." Naruto tapped his finger on his chin; Daisuke nodded and laid back down.

"I'll be sure to follow him today." The boy mumbled before getting back under the covers.

"Naruto!" He heard his lover call his name and jumped up.

"I'm counting on you Dai!" Naruto gave him a thumb's up and then ran out of the room.

* * *

"Could you hand me a bottle of shampoo?" Sasuke pointed to a bottle that was on the shelf and his blond lover nodded, grabbing the bottle and then handing it Sasuke who sat in a tub full of warm water and bubbles.

"Want me to wash your back?" He asked in a hyper tone; Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and nodded hesitantly. This was the first time Naruto actually offered to wash his back, the blond got down on his knees and then grabbed the scrubber before scrubbing Sasuke's pale, wet back.

"I like this new you. It's a lot not nicer." Sasuke stated, earning a glare from Naruto, he turned his head after feeling a chilling aura and the blond went back to smiling.

The blue eyed man then scrubbed harder. "I just want to make you happy." He gritted through his teeth.

"Itai!" The raven screamed out because Naruto was scrubbing too hard.

"Oops sorry darling!" The Uzumaki said with a hint of evil in his voice; Sasuke pouted, rubbing his back.

* * *

_**~Across Town, Itachi's Condo~**_

_**...**_

"Daiki?" Itachi walked into the living room where his son and Menma were playing a board game.

"Huh?" The child looked up at him; Itachi sat down on the couch and waved him over, the boy ran over to his father and the raven picked him up.

"Would you like to speak to your mother?" He had his cell phone in his hand. His mother had called to check up on him like always but Menma never liked when she called.

Daiki shook his head. "Please just for a few minutes." His father pleaded, Itachi always had a hard time getting the boy to talk to his mother.

"He doesn't want to." Menma muttered, getting up off the floor

"Menma you're not helping." The raven said.

"So. That bitch doesn't care about him anyway." He spat out.

"Okay." Daiki pouted and grabbed the phone from his father; Itachi got up and pulled Menma into the kitchen.

"What?" The teen pulled his arm out of Itachi's grip.

"Menma please don't call the mother of my child a bitch." He said in a low tone.

"Why? You care about her now?" Menma crossed his arms across his chest, pouting his lips.

Itachi rubbed his temples. "I didn't say that." He sighed.

"Well it's true. She treats him like crap and makes promises she can't keep. She promised to come to his second birthday party and he was so excited but she never showed up. After that she promised to take him to the zoo but one of her other kids got sick so she blew him off."

Menma rolled his eyes and Itachi ran his fingers through his hair. "I took him to the zoo, the park everywhere he's mine and I'm not going to let that bitch disappoint him again."

"Okay Sara-san!" Daiki grinned. He always referred to his mother as Sara-san for some reason, it was something he started when he first learned how to talk.

_"I love you."_ His mother said.

"Um…okay!" He hung up without even saying I love you back. Menma sucked his teeth before walking down the hallway.

"What did she say?" Itachi walked into the living room and grabbed the phone from his son.

"She's said I's could come visits her!" Daiki cheered and Itachi smiled, ruffled the child's hair.

"Are you sure you want to? Last time you came back crying." He picked up his child and the boy nodded.

"That's cause the other's kids picked on me." Daiki pouted. "But I's just wants to see Sara-san hehe!" He reassured.

"Sorry…" Itachi kissed his forehead and the boy smiled. Daiki sure is a strong kid, he put up with a lot for a three year old.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's House-**_

_**...**_

Naruto had done everything to annoy Sasuke. He called him darling all the time, hummed when he cleaned, smiled way too much, waited on his lover 24/7; he was too nice, he even let the mail man in this morning for a snack, the man had enough of it.

"I'm going out." He grabbed his jacket and Naruto grinned.

"See you later darling!" The blond blushed and Sasuke nodded, he then opened up the front door and walked down the steps.

* * *

"Aki get down!" Daisuke pushed his best friend's head down, they hid in the trunk of Sasuke's car. It was just like the old days and that made Aki very happy.

Sasuke opened up the car door and got inside, he jammed the key in the ignition and soon was speeding down the street.

'I hope daddy doesn't put on any annoying music.' The long haired knew how much his father loves to sing along to songs and one thing he could say is father sung to himself way too often; it irritated the hell out of him.

* * *

_**-An Hour Later-**_

_**...**_

Sasuke got out the car and the two teens in the trunk raised their heads, they looked at the building he went into before growling inwardly.

"I can't believe he listened to that song for the whole ride." Aki dusted himself off and groaned. Good thing they skipped school during lunch, the teachers didn't even notice.

"Well I did warn you before hand." Daisuke opened up the trunk and they both jumped out.

Daisuke wore a leather jacket, a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots and had a pair of shades on his face. He figured it'd be better this way so people wouldn't notice him.

Aki wore a jean jacket with the collar popped and a white shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair gray boots on his feet. His hair was a low pony tail and had a watch on his wrist.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Daisuke closed the trunk back and walked into the building that read **Tokyo Massage Parlor**. When Daisuke told Aki that he'd be spying on his father the brunette didn't hesitate join him.

"Yeah well let's just hope your father is a loyal person, I don't think aunty is the home wrecking type though." Aki walked up to the front counter and a pretty lady smiled at him with blush on her face. She had never such charming and beautiful teenagers that looked quite like these two.

"Hello, my name is Daisuke Uchiha." The rave grinned at the lady, she nodded and then tensed up.

"D-Did you say Daisuke…Uchiha?"

The boy took off his shades and the lady grabbed her chest in shock. "Oh my God! Y-You are him! My daughter loves you- Oh God I can't believe-"

"Um…I'm following someone so could you maybe pretend you didn't see me?" He pleaded, holding his hands together.

"Oh yes! Of course, anything you want Daisuke-sama!" She replied excitingly. Daisuke grabbed Aki's hand and pulled him along and the brunette frowned, he absolutely hated the way people acted around celebrities.

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke hugged the women with dark blue hair and she smiled. He took off his jacket and sat down in comfy chair next to the women who was in the other chair, getting a pedicure. She wore a white robe and had her hair up in a bun.

The room had black walls, two chairs so you could relax and kick your feet up and massage bed with a basket of massage oils in it.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, would you like me to take care of you today?" A pretty lady walked into the room with a smile on her face. She wore a Kimono and her hair is in a high ponytail.

"Yes." He replied in a more demanding voice; the lady nodded and took his jacket from him and then left the room to get him a robe.

"So how's it going?" Hinata looked at the raven with white-lavender eyes.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. "He thinks I'm cheating on him." The raven stated.

"Wah! N-Naruto-kun thinks that? Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Hinata blushed slightly. Sure Sasuke is a good looking man but she would never hurt one of her best friends that way.

"I can't tell him that. He'd probably spaz out because I'm getting massages from pretty women." He dropped his head on the back of the chair.

"True but it would be better if you told him that instead of having him accuse you of cheating." Hinata is fair-skinned with long dark blue hair and pale eyes.

"Enough about me, how are things going with Kiba?"

Hinata tapped her finger on her chin, pouting. "He's an idiot. We've been on and off for a while now and every time we get into an argument he has this stupid grin on his face." The women rolled her eyes. "He thinks it's a joke."

"Hinata, you're misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" She sucked her teeth.

"He's not laughing at you. Guys tend to smile at their lovers in an argument because the person is cute not because they think it's funny." He smiled.

"Wha? You're so smart!" Hinata looked shocked. Of course Sasuke would know because he did the same thing with his past girlfriends and got slapped upside the head for it every time.

"Oh how's Daisuke?"

"He's fine, still the same back talking brat." He chuckled.

_"What-"_

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and sat up, either he was hearing things or he heard Daisuke's voice.

* * *

"Dude shut up." Aki whispered with his hand covering Daisuke's mouth.

The long haired rave pulled the brunette's hand off his mouth and took a deep breath. "He just called me a back talking brat, I am in no way a brat nor do I talk back." He pouted his lips. He and Aki stood up against the wall out the room listening closely to the two occupying the room.

"Well it looks like everything is fine. We should head back." They both turned and met the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You..you…how did you get out here so fast?!" Daisuke's mouth gaped.

"Is he out there?" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah just as you suspected." He replied, grabbing the two by their jackets and pulling them inside the room.

"Aki? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked; the ladies doing her nails giggled as the boy looked lost for words. He fixed his jacket and blushed slightly before coughing awkwardly.

"Daisuke dragged me along." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"And why are you here and not at school?" Sasuke looked at the boy quizzically.

"Um…I should be asking you that daddy. What are you doing here?" He looked at his father sternly; Sasuke sat down and huffed his breath.

"Getting a massage, you?" He replied.

Daisuke tried to think of a quick lie. "Um…I was trying to see what you do on your days off from work…because I'm doing a report about people that cheat on their….jobs." He looked confused himself. 'And that's how you string a bunch of words together so people don't know what you're really up to.' He smiled triumphantly.

"Naruto sent you didn't he?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Daisuke voice got all high pitched and he laughed. "No, why would you think that?" He sucked his teeth.

"He did." Sasuke nodded, he could see his son was lying of course Daisuke made that obvious.

"Yes!" The boy whined.

"That dobe just doesn't trust me."

"Well maybe if you told him where and who you were hanging out with you wouldn't have that problem." Aki muttered in a smart tone; Sasuke looked at the boy glared.

"I'm back-" The masseuse lady walked back into the room and blushed when she saw the two boys.

"Oh my!" She covered her mouth.

"Y-You're-"

"Yes I'm Daisuke Uchiha and you are?" He walked up to the women and grabbed her hand.

"I-I-I'm Kara." The lady stammered out, looking into his dreamy brown eyes.

"Ah, that's a very beautiful name. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and she blushed a deep shade of red. Sasuke's mouth gaped and Aki looked shocked.

"I was wondering if me and my friend could get a massage by the prettiest girls you have here, besides yourself of course." He showed a charming smile.

"Oh yes, please follow me!" The lady exclaimed; Daisuke nodded and grabbed Aki by his hand.

"Yay! Pretty women!" He cheered, pulling Aki along. For some reason lately Daisuke had gotten very interested in women; it just kind of kicked in but he had no idea why.

"Where did he learn that?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow; Hinata shrugged and the long haired Uchiha peeked his head in the room.

"I learned that from you." Daisuke grinned before leaving out again. The Uchiha then remembered how he would flirt with women in front of his three year old son but he didn't think the boy would remember.

'Damn…' He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"His voice got deeper and his body looks manlier." Hinata giggled and Sasuke sulked.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"Naruto-kun I totally didn't mean to make you think that." Hinata hugged her blond friend and he felt embarrassed.

"So you two really are just friends?" He felt guilty now for not trusting his lover.

"Of course. Besides nobody can deal with his nut ball of a family but you, if anything every women is lucky he's with you." Hinata stated jokingly.

"Those girls were totally amazing, I feel so relaxed." Daisuke flexed his muscles wearing a tang top. He really did look manlier, his body is more toned, his voice got deeper and he grew taller but so did Aki; anytime he was almost the same height as his friend the teen would get taller.

"Baby cakes, your voice got deeper!" Naruto gleamed, clasping his hands together and Daisuke nodded. The blond hadn't noticed earlier.

"Why is he talking like that?" Aki whispered, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Daisuke replied.

"I'm back!" Sasuke walked through the front door and took off his coat. Naruto smiled softly and his lover held out a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box that held chocolates.

"For me?" The blond grabbed the flowers and chocolates.

"Yeah." Sasuke ruffled his hair and the blond sniffled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" He hugged the tall raven. "I didn't trust you and I feel really bad." He cried on his shirt.

"It's okay babe, I would never do anything to hurt you. Only an idiot would cheat on such a hot blond." Sasuke said smoothly before kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Aki let's go." Hinata waved him over and her nephew followed behind her.

"See you Naruto-kun oh and you should know Sasuke is really a good man." She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Sorry…" He pouted.

"Bye bye!" She walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

"Can we have dinner?" Daisuke flopped down on the couch.

"Yes baby cakes!" Naruto clapped his hand together with a smiled on his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the blond.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Stop acting like this." The raven gritted through his teeth.

"But-" Sasuke put his finger on the blond's lips.

"I know what I said but I was wrong, you're annoying like this so be yourself, act normal." Naruto blushed and then coughed to stop making that stupid girly voice.

"Oh thank God, I hated acting like that but that was your fault, you insensitive teme!" Naruto hit the man on his chest and Sasuke groaned, rubbing his chest.

"Even though I hate when you do that, I still love you." He hugged the blond tight. "Don't ever change again, okay." He whispered and the blond nodded.

"Okay, oh baby. I be stuck to you like glue baby, wanna spend it all on you baby! My room is the g-spot, call me Mr. Flinstone, I can make your bedrock, I can make your bedrock, I can make your bedrock girl, I can make your bedrock, I can make your bedrock." Naruto and Sasuke both turned and looked at the boy who had ear plugs in his ears, singing very loud.

"He can make your bed rock mommy!" Daisuke pointed to the couple and their eyebrow twitched.

"He's gonna be a pervert hehe!" Naruto laughed and his lover grunted.

* * *

_**-Neji's and Tenten's House-**_

_**...**_

"No that's fine I'd love to." Hinata smiled at Neji and he ruffled her hair. She is like a little sister to him and she always helped out a lot.

"I'm ready!" Tenten came down the steps wearing a pretty dress with her hair down.

"Aw Tenten-chan you look amazing." Hinata smiled; Neji wore a tux and had his hair in a low ponytail.

"We'll be going now." He opened the door for his wife and waved before closing the door behind him.

"Haa..." Hinata sighed, walking into the living room.

"Here Onii-san, it's all your Valentine's Day stuff from me!" Nabiki squealed, giving him a big bag of chocolates.

"Thanks but I got enough from the girls at school, probably a year worth." He turned the tv on and sat down beside his little sister.

"Aw…so Onii-san's doesn't wants mine." She pouted.

"Sure I'll take some but why don't you save some for Daiki." He chuckled and the girl blushed.

"No no! I's don't like Daiki!" Nabiki pouted with chubby cheeks.

"Don't lie. You love that little guy, I saw you kiss his cheek in the play room." Aki's rolled his eyes. Nabiki and Daiki are very close and always have play dates together not to mention Itachi and Neji are dead set on the two getting married when they're older.

"I-I-I…shut up Onii-san!" She stormed out of the living room and ran up the stairs.

"Well at least you got something." Hinata sat down on the couch beside Aki.

"You didn't?" He cocked any eyebrow.

"No-" She heard the door bell ring and got up. Aki looked over the couch and watched the women open up the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kiba folding roses and a box of chocolates. "K-Kiba-kun?"

"Happy Valentine's Day honey!" He grinned sheepishly and Hianta blushed. "I know you said you didn't want to see me but-" She hugged him and he blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She thanked him and kissed his cheek.

"Love birds I don't want to see that." Aki rolled his eyes.

"Hehe sorry Aki." Kiba scratched the back of his head, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"He can make your bed rock!" Naruto chased the boy around the second floor because he wouldn't shut up.

"Stop saying that and give me that damn ipod!" The blond blushed and Daisuke grinned.

"He's gonna make your bed rock tonight!" The long haired raven shouted.

"Dai stop saying that!" He shouted, chasing the child into the his room; Kyuubi jumped up off the boy's bed and ran out the room cause they woke him up from his sleep.

"Sorry Kyuu!" Naruto felt slightly bad for waking the wolf.

"He can make your bed rock Oooh!" Naruto tackled the boy onto the bed and Daisuke laughed; the blond picked up a pillow and began hitting the boy with it.

"He…can make Itai! Your bed rock!" The blond beat him repeatedly with the pillow. Sasuke walked passed the room and smiled.

'Life couldn't get any better than this…' He watched the two with a grin on his face. 'I hope it stays like this for a while.'

* * *

Menma got finished fixing his tie and combing his hair, he walked out the bathroom and found Itachi and Daiki waiting for him by the front door.

"Let's go." Itachi picked up his son and opened up the door for the teen; Menma walked out the door and Itachi closed the door behind them.

"Yay! We're havings a Valentine's Day dinner!" Daiki cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We sure are buddy." Itachi kissed his forehead.

"Are you's happy Kaa-san?" Daiki asked with a grin on his face.

"Uh-huh, very happy!" Menma gave the boy a high five as they walked down the steps.

"Brat." The Uchiha muttered and Menma gave him the finger. 'Looks like some things never change.' Itachi smiled and Menma glared with that same frown he always had on his face when they went out for dinner but inside his heart felt warm.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_Usami-sensei: Review, please? I'll give you cookies!_


	11. The Worst Ass Whoopin?

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!_**

**_Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)_**

_Italics-flashback_

**Usami-sensei: The Walking Dead was crazy tonight XD Oh Anyway here's another chapter!**

**Aki: Why do I have to sit here with you? *glares***

**Usami-sensei: Oh come on...this is the first time you've been with me for an intro ^0^**

**Aki: *sigh* Let's just get this over with...Enjoy this chapter or whatever the hell you say.**

**Usami-sensei: Oh come on, say it with more excitement!**

**Aki: No I'm going to get a damn snack women! *walks away***

**Usami-sensei: Well isn't he rude *sucks teeth***

* * *

_**~A Month Later~**_

_**...**_

Miwa and Daisuke were in his room making out. Daisuke was still getting use to the idea of having a boyfriend, he knew he liked Miwa. He liked how the teen made him feel, made him laugh, and made him wanted.

Daisuke knew a lot of people liked him for all the wrong reasons: looks, money, fame you name it. He couldn't help that he inherited the Uchiha jeans. But Miwa didn't make him feel like an item, Miwa made him feel like a person and that's why he liked him.

"Ung…" The teen slipped his tongue in the Uchiha's mouth and the raven tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's silky hair. Daisuke was sitting in Miwa lap with his legs on either side of his hips.

Miwa then flipped the boy over while still in lip lock slightly getting more aggressive "M-Miwa wait." Daisuke stammered after breaking the kiss, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy.

"Hm?" Miwa kissed down the Uchiha's pale neck and nipped at the creamy skin; Daisuke stifled a moan and closed his eyes, he was nervous considering he had no idea what he was doing but it felt good. Miwa sucked hard on Daisuke's sweet spot and left a deep red mark.

"Ah, m-more.." The raven muttered, tilting his head back. It felt so good Miwa kissing and biting on his neck. The bluenette smirked and kissed down to Daisuke's collar bone, licking it and then sucking lightly but the raven was so pale that even just light sucking left red marks.

"Daisuke?" He muffled into the boy's neck.

"Hm?" The boy whimpered slightly.

"Should we do it now? I have a condom." Miwa said in a smooth voice; the raven looked down at the bluenette.

"Y-You mean like those things you use during sex?" He asked.

"Hehe..so you know. I'm surprised you didn't ask what's a condom." Miwa teased.

"They started giving us sexual education classes two weeks ago at school." The Uchiha stated, propping himself up on his arms. Miwa smirked and gave the raven a peck on the lips before digging in his pocket, he then pulled out a small square pack.

"Oi, they gave me a whole pack of those today." Daisuke grinned; Miwa pushed the boy back onto the bed and kissed him.

"Nhn..M-Miwa..wait-" He felt Miwa's hand run down his thigh. "I-I can't!" Daisuke pushed the teen away from him and blushed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at him confusingly.

"I don't want to do that." He replied, fixing his shirt.

"Damn, I need to make him mine before Aki." Miwa muttered but the Uchiha heard him. His eyes widened and he got up off the bed.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke looked pissed.

"What?" Satoshi fixed his clothes and buckled his belt.

"You said needed to make me yours before Aki. So what is this some game to you?"

"No of course not. I love you Daisuke..it's just...Aki." He growled, tightening his fists, he absolutely had to beat Aki at everything. He didn't need Daisuke being confused again so showing the boy how good he is in _bed_ would help him not think about Aki all the time.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that? That you love me?" Daisuke looked at him with watery brown eyes.

"I mean it." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Get out." Daisuke's eyes narrowed; Miwa's mouth gaped.

"What?"

"I said get out." He repeated, Miwa sucked his teeth and made his way out of the room. "You're such a jerk." Daisuke opened up his room door and Naruto was about to knock on it. He felt his heart jump but then again he didn't caught doing anything.

"Excuse me." Miwa walked out the room tightening his belt and the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"What were you two doing?" Naruto asked in a stern voice. Daisuke quickly closed the door without saying anything.

"Dai! Open the door!" Naruto knocked on the door.

"No!" He heard Daisuke crying.

'I really hope he didn't do what I think he did.' Naruto rushed down the hall and walked into Sasuke's room.

"Talk to Daisuke." The blond stated; Sasuke loosened his tie and threw his bag on his bed.

"About what?" He looked at Naruto who had his arms folded across his chest.

"I think he and Miwa may have done something." He said in a low voice.

"Okay…-Wait what?!" Sasuke was about to storm out the room until Naruto grabbed his hand.

"I didn't mean now, wait till he calms down." Naruto said calmly.

"What, no! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Sasuke growled, trying to pull him hand out of Naruto's grip.

"Or I could be wrong but let's wait for him to talk to us." The blue eyed man suggested; Sasuke took a deep breath and tightened his fists.

"Fine but if he did anything to my child I'll kill him." Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair and Naruto nodded.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke was quiet that night and his father's eye twitched in irritation. He was hoping Daisuke would come out and say "Miwa raped me" that would at least give him a reason to beat the Satoshi to a bloody pulp.

"Dai? You okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the long haired raven.

"Miwa tried to have sex with me." He stated, poking at his food.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Tried?"

"Yeah I told him no. He thinks of it as a game." The raven picked up his chopsticks and threw some rice into his mouth.

Sasuke was silent the whole time, he was taking everything in and letting it soak into his overprotective brain.

"You and Miwa were together? I never heard about this!" Sasuke grunted, Daisuke looked at him and gulped.

"I'm sorry. I know you said I couldn't date or anything but…" The long haired raven put his head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Naruto rubbed his head soothingly.

"H-He was just playing with me." Daisuke sniffled and tears dripped down from his eyes. "I thought he really liked me but he doesn't. He just wanted to beat Aki." He sobbed.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Daisuke just watch out for Miwa he may look nice but he's a playboy. He's been with a lot of people." Aki stated, walking next to the raven down the school hallway._

_"What do you mean?" The raven looked confused._

_"I saw him out on a date Saturday with some girl from his high school. They were making out at the park." The brunette explained. "He even had the nerve to yell out that he loved her, it was a total confession. I would have kicked his face in but my dad said that if I acted on anger again I would have to go to anger management classes."_

_"Y-You're wrong Miwa wouldn't do that to me!" Daisuke ran off and his best friend sighed._

_"Fine don't believe me." Aki stopped to get some water. _

**_-FlashBack-_**

"I'm an idiot. I'm just a little kid to him!"

"Fucker is DEAD!" Sasuke got up, cracking his knuckles. That guy had the nerve to secretly be with Daisuke and then break his heart.

"Sasuke sit down." Naruto warned; the raven stomped his foot and his eyes narrowed the rage was coming out now.

"What did I say to you," Daisuke looked at his pissed father. "I said you're not dating at this age and you do it behind my back and then you tell me he tried to have sex with you…are you fuckin kidding me?!"

"Daddy I-"

"No no! Grounded three months no four. I can't believe this you're thirteen!"

"God, this so fuckin unfair." Daisuke got up from the table and ran up the steps.

"Did he just…he just cuss," Sasuke stormed up the steps after Daisuke and Naruto rolled his eyes.

A few seconds passed until Naruto heard Sasuke kick Daisuke's room door open and then he heard the yelling.

"I didn't say that!" Daisuke yelled.

"I just heard you, I know why you think you're so grown but you're not okay! I will take everything out of this room and you won't get it back until I see fit!" Sasuke raised his voice and Daisuke sniffled.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you talk to me, Naruto or any other adult like that and if I hear you talking like that again I'm going to take off my belt and show you how serious I am." Sasuke warned.

Naruto rubbed his temples, Sasuke recently got some parenting tips from his father Fugaku of all people and yes Sasuke got spankings when he was younger, he just never spanked his son which he probably should have a while ago.

"Do you understand me?...Daisuke!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're a kid, BE a damn kid. Go to school, play outside, play video games or whatever but if I hear you talking about you're dating anybody I will whoop your behind." Sasuke walked out of the room and soon came back down the steps.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh God, what if he hates me now!" Sasuke sulked. He was only doing what his father told him.

"No, I got the same speech from Iruka when I was about fifteen. Actually I did get spankings but that didn't stop me from partying and stuff, it just helped me realize to do it secretly hehe!" Naruto laughed nervously, blushing slightly.

They then heard things being banged and thrown around.

"He's throwing a fit again." Naruto pointed out.

"His attitude is only going to get worse." Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

* * *

_**-A Few Days Lays-**_

_**...**_

Ritsu sat on the living room couch next to Daisuke and Menma playing video games. Daisuke ranted on and on about his father threatened to spank him and Ritsu laughed.

"Yeah right, Sasuke would never spank you." Ritsu reassured; Daisuke pouted, he couldn't play video games because he was grounded so he just watched.

"Now Ritsu is another person. He got his ass whooped everyday when he was little." Menma chuckled and the long haired raven looked at Ritsu who was blushing.

"Sasuke got spankings too." Naruto leaned on the back of the couch and that said man poked his head out the kitchen.

"Seriously?! Hehe!" Ritsu laughed, pausing the game. Menma turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Remember teme?" Naruto looked at his lover and the Uchiha blushed.

"No I don't." He hurriedly went back into the kitchen; Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Daisuke who seemed interested.

"It happened at the junior high school dance and I know you remember teme!" Naruto shouted the last part of the sentence.

"This happened the day after Sasuke brought a horse into the Uchiha mansion. Fugaku-san yelled him for hours to get rid of it but Sasuke didn't listen, he actually tried to hide in the backyard." Daisuke nodded and turned with his knees in the couch.

"So the next day before he left school he left the back door open. That evening the dance started. Sasuke was there doing his thing you know being flirtatious with every female that had two legs anyway," A sweat dropped form over Daisuke's head.

"An hour later he was dancing with some chick and then BOOM Fugaku-san stormed through the dance room and everyone was shocked except Sasuke." He gritted through his teeth. "He was enjoying dancing so much he didn't even hear his father calling his name." Menma snickered knowing what was coming next.

"So Kiba's like dude dude should we tell him? I said, no let's just watch."

"The funny part is coming." Menma smirked.

"Fugaku-san stormed up to Sasuke, pulled him away from the girl and then suddenly Sasuke froze," Naruto tried to hold in his laugh. "Fugaku-san gripped him up by his collar and started shouting, didn't I tell you to get that damn horse out of my living room, I'm tired of talking you boy!" Sasuke blushed, peeking his head out of the kitchen once again.

"Sasuke said, okay father okay! But no Fugaku-san wasn't letting it go that time."

"What happened?" Sasuke's son beamed.

"Sasuke said okay father, I'll go get it just please- Fugaku-san then started unbuckling his pants and took off his leather belt, he said, I'm sick this shit with you whack whack whack you ungrateful little brat…whack when I tell you do something do it whack whack! He literally beat his ass across the dance floor, Sasuke jumped with every hit and his arms flailed around. Hahahahaaa! Teme remember that hahaha!" Naruto held his stomach, laughing hard.

"No! I don't!" Sasuke shouted; Daisuke laughed and his father growled. "That's not funny. I was really hurt that night and not to mention extremely embarrassed."

"I thought you didn't remember." Naruto snickered with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"That's funny. I didn't think Uchihas got spanked hehe!" Ritsu went back to playing the game.

"The whole reason Fugaku-san got mad was because the horse crapped on his floors…haaa good times.." Naruto took a deep breath and walked up to Sasuke.

"Everybody get out of my house!" Sasuke shouted; they all looked at him and grinned.

"Now, get the fuck out!" Sasuke pushed passed Naruto and sprinted towards the front door before opening it.

"Aw..you're serious?" Ritsu got up with a pissed look on his face; Menma did the same.

"Come on everybody!" He looked at Naruto and Daisuke.

"What? Are you seriously kicking us out?" The blond looked at his lover disbelievingly with his hands on his hips. Daisuke got up and walked over to the door to put his shoes on. At least he was getting out of the house for while, he had been grounded for days; Naruto followed behind the boy and grabbed his jacket after putting his shoes on.

"Sasu-" The man pushed Naruto out the house along with Daisuke; his son shrugged and walked towards the car and got inside.

"Bye!" The raven closed the door in his face and Naruto pouted.

"Come on Naru-nii we're going to get some food!" Menma shouted from the car.

"Okay!" Naruto ran over to the car and got inside before it was speeding down the street.

* * *

'Hn. So what I got a beating.' Sasuke sulked on the couch and kicked his feet up.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: That was funny ^0^ haaa, you got spankings!**

**Sasuke: Shut up! *blush***

**Usami-sensei: I hope you enjoyed, Review for more ^_^**

* * *

**_Name: Ritsu Asahina  
Looks: Black hair, redish-black eyes, fair skinned._**

**_Personality: Out going, stubborn, hype, sex driven, talkative  
Age: 19  
Past: Unknown but has a criminal record_**

**_Dislikes: Women abusers, his older sister_**

**_Likes: Smoking, drinking, partying, pretty boys_**


	12. Sometimes You Need A Break?

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_____****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)**_

_____****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******Song used-Neyo: When you're mad**_

******************************************Usami-sensei: I've returned from my sick break, hopefully T-T I still have a bad cough.**

******************************************Sasuke: I've been taking care of you for a week now, I should get some type of reward *glares***

******************************************Naruto: Oi, Sasuke don't be rude!**

******************************************Usami-sensei: Sasuke get out of my face *coughs* I don't have time for you right now!**

* * *

_**~A Month Later~**_

_**...**_

"I'm home." A very tired Daisuke Uchiha dragged himself through the front door; he was exhausted, he hadn't slept in two days because of work and he felt lonely.

He put his bag on the floor and looked around, "Daddy!" He shouted but got no response. 'I guess no one's home.' The boy frowned and made his way up the steps; he then opened up his room door and,

"Oh God! What the hell are you doing Ritsu?" He looked at the teen that was climbing through the window.

"Oh um…no one answered so I-"

"You really need to stop doing this, someone could call the police." The long haired raven flopped down on his bed.

"Man fuck the police, they always hatin on me." Ritsu tsked and closed the window.

"I want to sleep," Daisuke shut his eyes and the teen sat down on the floor, looking around aimlessly. "Leave." The boy stated.

"But why?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Only an idiot would fall asleep around you." The raven huffed and Ritsu got up.

"Fine I'll leave." He walked towards the window.

"Use the front door!" Daisuke shouted, unbuttoning his shirt; Ritsu stuck his tongue out and walked out the boy's room.

Daisuke yawned soon felt himself drifting to sleep. It had been a long day and he had to get ready to leave for Paris in a few weeks, he needed rest.

* * *

**_-The Hyuga's House-_**

Itachi and Neji sat on the couch watching their kids arguing like a married couple. They actually hoped their kids would marry each other when they got older but just watching them argue now was so cute and funny.

"Yes!" Nabiki yelled, stepping closer to the raven.

"I said no!" Daiki yelled back; they were fighting over who could play with the bubble guppies toy.

"If I say yes then yes! If I say no then it's no!" She balled her fists.

"Nooooo!" The Uchiha stomped his feet.

"I said yes!"

"I said no first!" Daiki wagged his fingers in the girl's face.

"You're a brat!"

"Be quiet!" Daiki jumped forward.

"You be quiet!" Nabiki furrowed her brows.

"You be quiet now." Daiki poked her chest and she stomped her foot.

"Be quiet, I'm four you not four!"

"I'm three and all these," Daiki put up ten fingers. "I'm gonna be all these and then-"

"No you are not four, I'm four." Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"You disrespectin me!" Daiki whined and the girl shoved him.

"You short." She plucked his forehead.

"I'm not short, you're short and mean!"

"I'ma tell you daddy..you a go home!" She pointed her finger sternly and Daiki pouted.

"Fine!" Daiki reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"I have no idea what they're fighting about but they seem pretty angry." Neji crossed his legs and Itachi smiled.

"Yeah, if they get married they'll be even worse." Itachi replied, looking at the very angry children.

"Shut up!" Daiki pushed Nabiki onto the floor; the pale eyed girl looked up at him and her eyes started tearing up.

"Waaaaaahh!" She cried loudly and Neji got up; Itachi grabbed Daiki looked at him sternly.

"Daiki you can't put your hands on girls, now apologize to her." His father said. The boy turned to the girl that was now getting babied by her father and sniffled.

"I-I's sorry!" He started crying too and his father ruffled his hair; Nabiki stopped crying and walked away from her father.

"That's okay Daiki stops crying." The brown haired girl rubbed his head and he sobbed. Neji and Itachi just watch the scene unfold, it really is amazing how little kids let things go so easy.

"Come on let's go play samurai in the play room." The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him along, walking out of the living room.

"I heard crying!" Tenten ran into the living room; Neji looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Could you be any later?" He asked sarcastically and his wife pouted.

"Well excuse me for making you some lunch, I'll just throw it away." Tenten held her hands on her hips as she walked out of the living room. Neji jumped up and followed behind his wife; he was too damn hungry and had been waiting forever to eat.

"Honey I'm sorry." Neji started but his wife ignored him. She could see where Aki got all the smart comments and attitude.

"Itachi-san?" Aki walked into the living room wearing a black wife beater and a pair of jeans. He had his hair out, the boy looked like he just got out of the shower.

"What's up." They both fist bumped; Aki sat down beside the man and grabbed the remote.

"Ne..Aki? Why don't you see if Chibi-tan is okay, he should be home by now?" Itachi looked at the Hyuga and Aki thought for a second; the last time he saw Daisuke he was crying his eyes out over that damn Miwa.

"Right." He got up.

"Oh also have you seen Miwa?" Itachi asked with a smile on his face but he had a black aura coming from his body.

"Yeah, but he and Daisuke are back to being friends so everything's fine now." Aki replied with a blank face; Itachi still wanted to beat the crap out of that guy.

"Fine." The raven clenched his teeth.

"Daisuke already kicked his ass by the way. Even though he's small, he's pretty strong." Aki scoffed before walking out the living room. Itachi nodded, happy to know his nephew beat the crap out of that playboy.

* * *

_**-Sasuke's House-**_

Aki walked into a quiet house. It's the afternoon so Naruto and Sasuke were working, he kicked off his slippers he slipped on before coming over and walked into the living room. The tv was off and the room was empty which surprised him because Daisuke was always found watching anime, it was his favorite pastime.

He walked up the steps and up to his friend's bedroom, he knocked first on the door but got no answer after waiting a while; the brunette then decided to open the door and closed it behind him slowly so not to make any noise.

He turned and saw the boy sleeping soundly on his bed, shirt half unbuttoned, hair wild and snoring lightly. Daisuke had his fingers laced through his hair as he slept.

"Careless." The teen scoffed, walking up to the bed. The Hyuga leaned down and placed his hand on the raven's face and caressed his cheek, his thumb gradually moving towards those soft plump lips and brushing over them. He felt these lips months ago. That kiss felt so good that he wanted to do it again.

Aki took a deep breath and leaned down closer to the boy's face, "Mnn…" The raven moaned, moving around a little. Aki felt his heart beat booming in his chest as his face got closer to his friend's, he then captured the boy's lips and his heart thumped hard. He was in love with the young Uchiha but didn't want him to know; or rather Daisuke was too dense to notice.

He pulled away and smiled; his eyes then widened, he noticed something off and felt the raven's head. "Damn he's hot!" Aki took off the boy's shirt; the boy's body was burning up. "I don't know how he can work like this." The brunette mumbled, taking off the boy's pants and socks.

The Uchiha panted and his breath became heavy while he slept. Aki ran out of the room and soon returned with a cold, wet cloth; he sat down beside his best friend and began wiping his pale face down and then moved down to his chest.

'Wow…he looks paler than usual.'

"Nnn…" Daisuke started waking up and panted, opening his eyes; he saw Aki looking down at him with concerned look on his face.

"Wah!" He sat up and the Hyuga sighed. "A-Aki what are you," He looked down and he noticed all he had on were boxers. "Ahh! W-What were you doing to me?!" The Uchiha blushed a deep shade of red, trying to cover himself.

"Relax and try to rest, you have a fever." Aki pushed the boy back onto the bed and the raven thought he could hear his own heart thumping loud.

"T-Thank you but I'm fine." Daisuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Daisuke had recently got taller again and his voice didn't sound like it did a few months ago.

"No you're not." Aki got up and the Uchiha grinned. "Be sure to tell Naruto-san and your father that you're not feeling well." He said sternly.

"Okay okay I will."

"I mean it Daisuke." The brunette gave a palm wave and left the boy's room before closing the door behind him.

"Ah, damn I almost lost it!" Aki put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway. 'Not to mention I now have a problem to deal with.' The teen looked down and his member was standing at full attention under his pants.

* * *

_**~Later That night~**_

_**...**_

"I'm so tired!" Naruto loosened his tie after walking through the front door; Sasuke was still at the office working late so he brought Kiba along.

"Ojama shimasu!" Kiba ruffled his own hair after entering the house.

"Mommy!" The blond stumble backwards when Daisuke hugged him; he was stunned for a second, the boy popped up out of no where. Another thing the boy had in common with his father.

"Daisuke-chan!" Kiba grinned.

"Don't call me that." The boy growled, looking at the brown haired man.

"Dai you're home?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah but I'll have to leave soon so can you make me something to eat?" He pleaded, looking at the blond.

"Sure." Naruto ruffled the child's hair.

"Now, I need to brush up on my French." Daisuke walked away from the man and flopped down on the couch before picking up a book that was on the coffee table.

"How's work?" Kiba walked into the living room after taking off his shoes.

"It's fine and you?" Daisuke looked at the dog lover; Kiba frowned and sighed heavily.

"All but fine, your damn father is working me like a dog." The man seethed.

"Ah I see."

"Why are you reading French pick up lines?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow, looking at the cover of the Uchiha's book.

"French women are hot so if I want to get one I have to be smooth but then again it's not like I need this thing, I'm a naturally smooth person." Daisuke rubbed his chin, nodding his head.

"What do you want Dai?" Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"Pizza..maybe." He looked back at the blond and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe or you do?"

"Yeah I'll take pizza hehe!" The boy decided, turning back around.

"You must be quite the ladies man, yesterday when I went on lunch break there were a whole bunch of girls screaming and squealing over a bill board poster of you that they set up down town." Kiba stated.

"Really!" The boy beamed. "Of course Uchihas are irresistible." He kicked his feet up. "And France here I come! All the beautiful women will be mine hehe." Daisuke snickered; the browned haired man felt like laughing; it's like looking at a mini Sasuke Uchiha. During junior high and high school Sasuke was girl crazy for a while, he was surprise the man didn't have more then one kid considering Uchihas act like they never heard of a condom.

"Daisuke I think you need to calm your hormones." Naruto walked into the living room and grabbed Daisuke's book.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke looked astonished.

"Never mind." Naruto muttered, sitting down on the couch and then kicking his feet up. "Dai, let Kyuubi in."

"Ah, I'll go watch my pizza!" Daisuke jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, opening the back door and the wolf came running inside.

"Are you going to clean the kitchen before you leave?" The blond turned and looked at the raven; Daisuke sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He mumbled. He absolutely hated cleaning. The boy opened the oven and suddenly his head started pounding; he placed his hand on his forehead and winced. 'It's fine, it'll pass.' The boy reassured himself.

"Kiba, open this." Naruto turned towards his friend and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so damn weak man?" He grabbed the jar from the blond and Naruto sucked his teeth.

"I'm not weak." He nudged the man's shoulder.

"No you're not, but when it comes opening things you're like hmm…SpongeBob." He grinned and the blond blushed slightly.

"Am not." He spat out. "And SpongeBob happens to be very strong and good looking." Naruto finished.

"Hahaha, you've got a crush on SpongeBob no way. Oi, Dai, Naruto is cheating on your father with a sea sponge!"

"Hahaha! That's funny!" The boy chuckled and Naruto scowled at the brown haired man.

* * *

Sasuke yawned, exiting his company building. 'So tired.' He stretched his arms; he soon made it to his car and opened the door. Another car then pulled in and he groaned, seeing who it was.

"Sasuke?" Itachi rolled down his car window, smiling at his annoyed brother.

"What?" He spat out.

"Could you watch Daiki for me, I need to go get Menma and Ritsu. They're down at the police station." The man growled; Sasuke chuckled and his older brother frowned.

"If you haven't noticed, Ritsu is delinquent or rather fugitive. This is only to be expected but then again Menma has been always been in trouble with the law." Sasuke stated, walking up to his brother's car and opening the back door.

"Ani!" Daiki reached for his uncle and Sasuke took the car seat including Daiki out of his brother's car.

"Luckily the Uchiha police force is holding them." Itachi sighed after his brother closed his car door. He then began backing out of the parking lot and chimed, "Thank you little brother!" After that was said the car went speeding down the street.

Daiki and Sasuke looked at each other for a second and then the Uchiha huffed his breath. "Why do I feel as if he abandoned you with me?" Daiki shrugged and his uncle put him in the back seat of his car.

"Can we's get something to eat?" The child muttered while the man buckled the car seat in.

"Yeah, Ooo how about a little date with Sasu-ani huh? Lot's of desserts and soups-"

"I's want to go to McDonalds!" Daiki whined.

"Fine." The raven finished fixing the car seat in the back seat and closed the door. "Ugh, McDonalds. That's not even real food." Sasuke opened the driver's side and got in the car.

* * *

"I'm going." Daisuke put on his jacket before making his way towards the front door. He wore a black tux with dress shoes on his feet. His baby hair was gelled down and his hair in a high pony hail with one bang sweeping above his left eye. This look he had recently acquired after hanging out his second favorite blond, Deidara.

"Whoa, so dressed up, where are you going?" The blond walked up to the raven and Daisuke smirked his father's sexy smirk.

"A party of course, everyone wants to see my face." He snorted smartly.

"Yeah well don't get too cocky, Daisuke." The man replied.

"I know. Oh I won't be home until at least five." The raven opened up the front door.

"Why so late? You know the schedule you have isn't healthy, you need your rest." The blue eyed man had a concerned look on his face and the Uchiha frowned.

"I'm fine and I've had plenty of rest!" Daisuke grinned, punching his fist into his palm.

"If you say so." Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head; Daisuke chuckled and walked up to the blond before giving the blond a peck on the lips.

"I'll be home before you know it!" The boy looked just like his father, smirk and all.

Naruto blushed and covered his mouth. "Please stop doing that, you look too much like your father." He muffled into his hand; Daisuke walked out the house and the blond waved. 'Why does he seem to be getting taller, he's such a charmer too.'

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke had been attending a royal party in place of his grandfather; the mansion was the grandest of them all with high ceilings, marble floors, and European statues by the entrance; chandeliers adorned every ceiling and pillars stood tall. Round tables were covered with silky table cloths and basket of roses sat in the middle of each table along with drinks beside them.

Daisuke stood up against a pillar, leaning on his foot that was propped up; he had his ipod earplugs blasting in his ears while rich people talked, and everyone had either wore a dress or a suit. He bobbed his head to the beat of the song until he was so rudely interrupted by his friend Haku who tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He took out an ear plug and looked at his friend.

"Daisuke, you have to help me. My father is going to make me marry a woman." Haku whined, latching onto the boy's arm.

"You're not the only one you know. The whole time I've been here I've met more than one of my fiancés."

"Please help me!" Haku pleaded. Daisuke tsked and then nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" He felt he owed it to Haku; the one that always stood by his side even when they got in trouble.

"Go sweep her off her feet so she won't like me anymore." The brunette smiled.

"Wah! That's Daisuke Uchiha!" Some teen girls swooned, staring at the Uchiha from a far.

"He's got like seven fiancés, did you know?" One of the girls whispered.

"Well a few more can't hurt him." Another girl rolled her eyes, pouting her lips.

"I want to have his babies!" She clasped her hands together.

"No I want to!"

"Ha, in your dreams." The girls argued back and forth; they looked over at the Uchiha when Haku walked away and he showed them a charming smile, making them blush.

"Okay, now let's find this lady." Daisuke put his ipod in his pocket and made his way towards the lady a.k.a Haku's fiancé. He walked up to the woman with blush spreading across his face.

The lady was beautiful, she has pale-lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow and she wore a pretty gold colored strapless formal dress. "All those curves and me with no brakes." The raven mumbled loud enough to catch her attention; she turned and looked at the raven. The girl looked at least fourteen but she was shorter than Daisuke.

"Excuse me?" The girl blushed.

"Oh sorry. You are so gorgeous I couldn't keep it to myself." He grinned and she giggled.

"Well you're very smooth young man or should I say Uchiha-sama."

"No please, Uchiha-sama is my grandfather, call me Daisuke." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Shion, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Daisuke." Shion smiled and he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked, making the girl's face flush a deep shade of red.

* * *

Haku hid behind a pillar, watching the two with a worried look on his face. He hoped that Daisuke would at least use his Uchiha pheromones to make the girl love him. "Please work." The slim boy mumbled; Daisuke then began making his way back over to his friend.

"Did it work?" Haku stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Yup, she is now swooning for me." The raven replied, blinking a few times; he felt that head ache coming back.

"I love you Daisuke, thank you!" Haku hugged the boy with a grin on his face.

"No problem buddy." The Uchiha mumbled before letting his head rest on his friend's shoulder.

"D-Daisuke?" The brunette cocked an eye brow. The raven's breath became heavy and he soon collapsed, falling onto the hard marble floor. Everyone gasped and Haku panicked.

"Oh my!"

"Daisuke-sama?!" The people looked shocked, the boy had hit his head pretty hard and they could see him panting.

"Hozuki-san!" He shouted; the man came running over to the scene and picked the Uchiha up off the floor.

"Haku go call for the limo." Suigetsu carried the boy in his arms, rushing towards the exit and the boy nodded, running ahead of him.

* * *

Naruto looked through the fridge and noticed all of Sasuke's energy drinks were gone. He knew the man loved them but Sasuke never drank that many; plus it would take a few weeks to finish about thirty cans.

He shrugged and closed the fridge, his phone then started ringing and he dug in his pocket and grabbed it. He flipped it open and answered,

"Yeah?"

"Naruto, Daisuke's in the hospital, you and Sasuke need to meet me down here." Suigetsu sighed on the other end of the phone.

"What? Why? What happened, is he okay?!" The blond panicked, all he could was a car accident or concussion or maybe even a few broken bones.

"He's fine. Look just meet me down here, I'll explain when you arrive." The man replied in composed tone of voice.

"Okay!" The blond hung up and ran to get his jacket and shoes.

* * *

_**'It's just the cutest thing when you get to fussing (cussing) Yelling and throwing things, I just wanna eat you up, I don't mean no disrespect, When I start staring, Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh), I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy,'**_

Sasuke and Daiki sung along to the man's favorite song; Sasuke Uchiha loved this song because it reminded him of his lover, Naruto Uzumaki.

_**'Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose, When you make your angry face, That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes, And sex you all over the place, Could it be the lil' way you storm around, That makes me wanna tear you down, Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is,'**_

"Every time you scream at me, I wanna kiss you, Baby when you put your hands on me, I wanna touch you," Sasuke tapped his hand on the steering wheel while singing.

"And's whens we's gets to arguing, just gotta kiss you, Baby, I don't know why it's like that but you're just so damn sexy's when you're mad!" Daiki sang cheerfully in the back seat, eating a chicken nugget that had been in his happy meal box. Sasuke's phone then started ringing and he turned the radio down before picking the phone up and answering it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hello babe." He chimed, hearing his blond dobe's voice.

"Meet me at the hospital." The blond stated; the raven cocked an eyebrow and then asked,

"Why?"

"Dai is in the hospital, just hurry and get down there. I'm on my way down there now." Naruto groaned and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wha? Is he okay? Is hurt? Is he okay?!" Daisuke's father freaked and the blond sighed.

"Suigetsu says he's fine but- oh just hurry down there." The line went dead and the raven made a u-turn at a green light, soon speeding onto the high way.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review For More Ja Ne ^0^**_

* * *

**_Name: Daisuke Uchiha _**

**_Looks: Long silky black hair that reaches down to his mid back with baby hair around his hair line. He also has flawless pale skin. He has been told that he looks like his father, Sasuke Uchiha's twin._**

**_Personality: His personality has changed recently while trying to figure out who he is. He's still very confused about his body and sexual urges. Even though he is smooth-talking and charming around women, he loves to romantically tease his best friend Haku. Daisuke also shows a competitive streak like his father, Sasuke Uchiha. The sweet and romantic demeanor he shows towards women is genuine and not a cheap put-on._**

**_Dislikes: Rules, preaching, tests_**

**_Age: 13-15 _**

**_Past: His mother was Orihime Inoue but she passed when he was three. It was just him and his father for 3 years until Naruto stepped in as his mother._**


	13. Will You Marry Me?

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_____****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__******Beta Reader. **____________________(Starzablaze)_

**Usami-sensei: Yay! I can taste food again but I still have this horrible cough T-T**

**Nabiki: I's glad you're feeling better!**

**Daiki: Me's too!**

**Nabiki: I said it first Daiki!**

**Daiki: I said it first!**

**Usami-sensei: Haha, enjoy this chapter ^0^**

* * *

Daisuke blinked a few times after waking up from his sleep. He looked around and noticed he was in his grandfather's hospital; he had an IV in his arm.

He turned over on his side and his eyes widened. His father slept peacefully next to him, he then smiled and sat up. "Daisuke?" Naruto walked into the room; the long haired raven looked confused. He had no idea why he was in the hospital.

"Um..what happened?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"You fainted from exhaustion. You've been working yourself too hard." The blond walked over to the bed and ruffled the raven's hair. "But I'm glad you're okay, Sasuke and I were really worried." He kissed the boy's forehead and Daisuke blushed.

"Sorry. I must have caused everyone a lot of trouble." He mumbled and Naruto shook his head.

"It's fine Dai, you should rely on us a little more." Naruto replied. "You hit your head pretty hard too." Daisuke rubbed his head that had been wrapped up with gauze.

"Daiki you can't go in, Daisuke's sleeping!" Haku chased the boy down the hallway.

"Onii-san is hurts!" He slid the door open and ran inside, noticing his cousin looking at him; the long haired raven grinned and Daiki whimpered.

"Is Onii-san okay?" He wiped his tears away and the Uchiha nodded.

"I'm fine Daiki." His cousin reassured.

"I'm glad you're okay. If you weren't feeling well you should have told me so." Haku laced his fingers through his brunette locks with light blush spreading across his face.

"Aw..cute. Were you that worried about me?"

"Of course I was." Haku rolled his eyes and the Uchiha sighed.

Sasuke's raven bangs fell over his eyes smoothly as he slept. "Mm…Daisuke.."

"-Wah!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into his embrace.

"Sasuke was more worried than any of us. He almost cried when he saw you lying there with your head bandaged." The Uzumaki chuckled and the boy blushed; he hated how clinging his father was.

Daisuke looked at his sleeping father and smiled. "I'm sorry.." He muttered and the raven snored lightly.

"Also Aki called, he said he'll come visit you tomorrow. Oh and he said you're an idiot who doesn't listen." Daisuke's forehead formed a sweat drop and Naruto grinned.

"Wait, how long do I have to be in here?"

"About a week why?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

Daisuke sighed in relief. "As long as I don't miss my trip to France I'm fine with staying here."

"You should catch up on your sleep." Haku stated, picking up Daiki who seemed very tired.

"I will." He nodded.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Naruto said and Haku nodded, following him out the room with Daiki in his arms.

"Oi, Daddy?" Daisuke pulled at his father's cheek and the sleeping raven groaned. "Wake up." Sasuke rubbed his eyes and open them, looking at his pride and joy, Daisuke Uchiha.

"Dai!" He hugged the boy tighter and the long haired raven gasped.

"D-Daddy you're choking me." He whined.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're okay." Sasuke kissed his forehead and Daisuke sucked his teeth.

"Of course I'm fine."

"Daisuke, I would die without you. You have to be more careful about your health." Sasuke said in stern voice, letting the boy out of his grasp.

"Sorry." His and his father's forehead touched.

"Now give me a kiss." His father grabbed his jaw, trying give him a peck on the lips.

"Ugh! No, I don't want to," He tried to pull back and his father grunted. "Dude you have no idea how perverse this looks!" The boy pushed his father away.

"Just a peck, please." Sasuke pleaded. Daisuke frowned and gave his father a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh my!" The nurse that walked into the room blushed, covering her mouth.

"No, it's not what you think!" Daisuke blushed and his father blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no. I'm sorry for not knocking Uchiha-sama, I'll come back a little later." She bowed and left the room; the boy and his father sulked, thinking of the rumors that would probably spread.

* * *

_**~DownTown~**_

_**...**_

"What are you in for?" Menma looked at a guy who sat in the cell with him and Ritsu.

"Carrying a pistol, you?" The man looked at the two teens with dangerous eyes.

"Indecent exposure. Me and my friend here ran around down town half naked." Menma scoffed.

"But this isn't the first time we've been arrested. More like our fiftieth time since we were in high school and middle school." Ritsu stated, getting up from where he was sitting.

The guy looked at the two and grinned. "Wow, you guys must be badasses?" The teen propped his foot up on the bench and Menma leaned his head on his knee. He had to admit being in a cell was very depressing but it's not like he wasn't used to it. It wasn't the first time he had ever been in one.

"Why did we do this?" Menma asked; Ritsu looked back at him. "You got to think that we've at least grown up a little."

"I know. I don't know why we did that." Ritsu groaned. He and Menma had a habit of thinking after they acted which really got them in a lot of trouble.

"You two. Out!" A police officer walked up to the cell bars and took out his keys before unlocking the cell.

"Thank God." Menma got up and Ritsu grinned.

"Look at you two, I can't take my off you for a second." Itachi walked up to the cell bars and the two teens smiled.

"Tachi! You came for me!" The boy ran out of the cell and hugged the tall Uchiha.

"Thanks." Ritsu walked out behind Menma and the police officer lock the cell back.

"Let's go. Daisuke's in the hospital."

"Wha? What happened?" Menma and Ritsu asked in unison.

"I don't know but we have to get down there." Itachi had a worried look on his face; ever since he heard Daisuke was in the hospital he had been really nervous. Naruto told his friends too and soon they would all be coming down to the hospital.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Mommy could you please get him away from me?" Daisuke pushed his father away. The man kept plastering him with kisses and he was embarrassed enough since a whole bunch of nurse kept looking at the two them oddly and then have small nose bleeds.

"Sasuke let's go." Naruto gripped the raven's shirt collar and the Uchiha sucked his teeth.

"Why don't you want to kiss me anymore Dai?" He asked. The blond pulled the Uchiha out of the bed and Sasuke frowned.

"Daddy. You're embarrassing and I'm not a little kid anymore." The raven scoffed.

"There you have it. Now come get something to eat." Naruto pulled the man out of the room and Sasuke sulked.

"I'm not embarrassing…I'm not embarrassing…" He repeated to himself before Naruto pulled him out the door. Daisuke leaned back against the pillows behind him and yawned. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until now.

"Aki…I can't wait to see him." The raven thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Teme! Why did you pull me in here?" Sasuke had pulled the blond into a private room when they reached the fifth floor and the blond cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Naruto…" The raven looked him longingly.

"I'm not having sex with you in here." Naruto held his hands on his hips and the raven chuckled.

"No. That's not what I wanted." He smirked, getting down on one knee and the blond still looked confused. The Uchiha then pulled out a small black box and opened it, showing a three stone white-gold ring to the blond that stood in front of him with a gaped mouth.

"Naruto, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He asked in a smooth voice and the blond blushed a deep shade of red.

He still looked stunned. It felt like one of those dreams he had about him he and Sasuke being married when he was twelve. But here the man was down on one knee in front of him.

"Awww!" A bunch of nurses squealed outside the door and Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"See I told you he'd do it!"

"Uchiha-sama told us not to make any noise be quiet!" Another nurse said sternly.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation as he rubbed his temples. 'Damn…why is it always the women.' He groaned; he then felt something wet hit his hand and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto crying.

"Y-yes." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't hear properly because the blond was talking so low.

"I-I said, I will marry you, teme!" He fell to his knees and the raven hugged him with a smile spreading across his face. He was glad Naruto didn't say no or maybe.

"I'm really happy. I've never cried like this before." Naruto continued to cry and Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's whiskered cheek before wiping his tears away.

"I love you." Naruto kissed the raven and the Uchiha felt himself melting when he felt those sweet lips against his.

"Awwww-!" The people outside fell through the door.

"Fuck that hurt!"

"You should be more careful."

"Kaa-san hurts my's foot!" Not only were the nurses listening but Menma, Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Haku, Daiki, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Jugo, Ritsu, Mikoto and Kagami were out there too.

"When the hell did you all get here?!" Naruto blushed furiously and the people that fell into the room laughed nervously.

"When we heard that Daisuke was in the hospital we had to come see him." Sai smiled that fake smile and Gaara nodded. "It's nice to hear you guys are getting hitched!" The pale man exclaimed.

"We got here when Itachi arrived." Neji stated. "Not that I needed to come visit your kid but Tenten wouldn't shut up about it." The brunette sucked his teeth.

"Shut up." His wife smacked him over the head.

"Itai…"

"Ah, right. I need to go see Dai-chan." Mikoto rushed out the room and down the hallway. "Naruto we'll talk about the wedding when Dai-chan recovers!" He heard the woman yell and blushed up to his ears.

"Oh yeah. I need to take Daisuke his food." Haku had a tray with food on it in his hands and rushed down the hallway.

"Wait!" Kagami followed behind the woman and brunette.

"I was looking for Suigetsu but on the way I saw a whole bunches of nurses surrounding this room so I had to see what was going on." Jugo stated before leaving the room to find his pointy teethed friend.

"Let's go." Tenten pulled her husband behind her out of the room and Neji sucked his teeth.

"We were in jail!" Ritsu grinned and Menma punched him on the arm. "Itai…what?" He whined.

"Menma you got arrested? Again?" Naruto scowled and his little cousin gulped.

"You know this isn't about me. This about you, getting married yay!" The blond frowned. "Be happy. Stop looking at me with those eyes." He muttered. Daiki then pulled on Menma's pants leg.

"Kaa-san yous was in jail?" He asked.

"Shut up Daiki," He patted the child's head. "I'm trying to change the subject." He mumbled.

"Little brother you're getting married," Itachi chimed, his eyes darting towards Naruto. "I feel so bad for you, who would actually dream of marrying Sasuke without a reason." Sasuke's eye twitched, hearing that smart comment and Naruto laughed.

"Kaa-san and Chichi should gets married too!" Daiki looked up at his father and Itachi quickly turned to leave the room.

"Why would they get married?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Because Kaa-san and Chichi lov-" Menma waved a lollipop in front of the boy's face distracting him from finishing his sentence. Naruto looked at his cousin oddly and Menma coughed.

Itachi who was still standing by the door sighed in relief; he then reached forward and grabbed the knob. Naruto Uzumaki scared people, he was the one back in high school that would fight with pocket knives and his hands but no one could tell what was worse, being stabbed or taking a fist to the face; the blond had one bad temper.

"Itachi?" Naruto growled inwardly; the two were acting so suspicious around him.

"Ah, Yes, What…God." He got so startled he started letting out all types of words, he grabbed his chest and gulped. "I mean yes?" He turned and looked at the blond.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. "Never mind, I was about to ask if you and Menma were dating." He smiled sheepishly and everyone in the room turned to leave.

t(-_-t)

"We're gonna go." Sai grabbed Gaara's arm and they both left; Shikamaru stretched and yawned.

"Naruto you can't be this stupid." Shikamaru looked at his good friend this lazy eyes and the blond's mouth gaped.

"Shikamaru let's go!" The man left the room after Sai called him and Sasuke whistled a cheerful tune behind his lover; Naruto turned and looked at the raven.

"Why is everyone acting so weird? And how am I stupid, I don't get what's going on." The blond huffed his breath and Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's just go tell Daisuke the good news." The Uchiha smiled and grabbed the Uzumaki by his hand, pulling him out of the room. Naruto nodded his head while rubbing his chin, he couldn't help the feeling that everyone was hiding something from him. 'Stay calm Sasuke, I'm sure he won't figure it out.' The raven took a deep breath.

* * *

"Aki didn't come with you?" Daisuke sat up and his friend's mother shook her head, no. He then put his food that Haku brought him on the side table.

"I'm afraid he had a guest tonight but," The woman blushed a little and the raven tilted his head to the side. "He'll come visit tomorrow plus we asked him to watch Nabiki anyway."

"Neji-san? Did you want to make sure I was okay too?" Daisuke grinned and the man hesitated to say,

"Yes."

"Your grandfather's hospital is amazing, it's one of the biggest right?" Tenten looked out the window; she could see lots of cars and streets lights from the sixth floor.

"Yeah but this only one of them, he wants me to inherit all this and more. What about Aki, isn't he the next heir to Hiashi's incorporation and stuff too?" The Uchiha asked.

"I don't know if I want Aki to do that but he probably will. He has to obey his grandfather." Tenten sighed and turned to face the boy. "We'll leave you to rest now, be sure to get lots of rest." The woman grinned and the boy nodded;

Tenten and Neji left the room and Mikoto and Kagami walked in after them, panting. "Kagami I told you it was right here." Mikoto frowned; the man had her running all over the place looking for Daisuke's hospital room.

"I'm sorry." He bowed and she glared at him. The man never changed, he was always late and got lost a lot. Even in familiar places.

"Grandma!" The raven smiled and the woman made her way over to the bed.

"It seems like you got that gene from your grandfather huh, working yourself too hard when you should be taking it easy." Mikoto giggled and Kagami nodded.

Daisuke pouted. "Sorry."

* * *

"God, he almost found out. We need to be more careful." Itachi and Menma rushed down the quiet hallways in the hospital; Ritsu had already headed home but Itachi and Menma decided to stay.

"Us? Don't you mean Daiki, he can't stop yapping his mouth." The blue eyed teen replied and the Uchiha nodded.

"I guess you're right and we can't exactly explain to him that he needs to keep it a secret from Naruto." Itachi stopped and leaned up against the wall; Menma then smirked,

"Or can we." His voice was filled with slyness.

"We can't. Daiki hates lying." Itachi reprimanded and his young lover groaned.

Haku walked passed the two and looked at them. "Hey baby." Menma snaked his arm around the boy but that always his was of joking.

"You two are in some trouble I see." Haku smiled and Itachi nodded. "I know Daiki hates lying but if you explained to him in a way it doesn't sound like lying he'll understand."

"Haku!" Daiki came running down the hall almost falling.

"Shh. Daiki we're in a hospital, you need to be quiet." Haku placed his fingers on his lips and the boy puffed out his cheeks.

"Chichi!" The boy ran over to his father and reached up. "Uh! Uh! Chichi pick me's up!" He whined and Itachi sighed before doing so and held Daiki in his arms.

"What have you been up to?" His father asked.

"Um…we ate hospital food and I's and Haku took onii-san his food too." The child began explaining everything thing that happened while Itachi was getting Menma and Ritsu from down at the station.

"Menma…could you please stop pinching my thighs?" Haku asked innocently and the Uzumaki nodded, letting go of the boy and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's just you're so cute. You really look like a woman." Haku's eyes narrowed hearing those words.

"Shut up." The brunette stormed away and Menma shrugged. The boy had a temper when people told him he looked like a woman but Daisuke was the only who didn't; probably because he got treated the same way.

"Sara-san said she wants me to come live with her Chichi." Menma's head snapped and he looked at the two Uchihas.

"Do you want to?" The long haired raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…but…" He looked at Menma who looked stunned by this news and gulped.

"How about you stay for a week and then you decide if you want to stay with her hn?" Itachi suggested; Menma's eyes widened. Why was Itachi encouraging the boy to go with his mother, he knew how much Daiki meant to him.

Menma tightened his fists and rushed down the hallway. Itachi noticed this and put his son down on the floor. "Daiki, go find Naru-chan okay." The boy nodded and ran towards Daisuke's room.

He turned and followed his lover down the corridor; Menma turned and grabbed the knob to the restroom. "Menma." When the Uchiha reached the teen the door got slammed in his face, he sighed and his head hung low.

* * *

"You two are getting married." Daisuke sat up, he was still kind or drowsy from the medicine they gave him for his head. "That means mommy will officially be an Uchiha!" The boy grinned.

Naruto nodded hesitantly, he still wasn't sure if he was ready for this but he already said yes. "Yeah, I guess." He trailed off and the boy tilted his head to the side.

"Mommy?"

"I mean I can't wait!" He laughed sheepishly. "Did Sai and the others already come see you?" He sat down on the bed and Daisuke nodded.

"Sai gave me this," He pulled a magazine from under his pillow and showed it to his father and Naruto. "What are you supposed to do with these kinds of magazines? He said have a lot of lotion and tissues." The boy began taking the plastic off the magazine but his father grabbed it.

"It's nothing. Stop taking things from him." Sasuke blushed a little and his son nodded. "Anyway we'll be right down the hallway if you need us." The raven smiled and made his way out the room; Naruto seemed lost in thought and Daisuke wondered what was on the blond's mind.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

'Can I really do this? But what if-' He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"Naruto!" His lover called again and he snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" He looked at Sasuke.

"Are you coming?" The man asked and the blond jumped up.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't hear you." Naruto hit his hand on his head and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Daisuke watched the two leave and then leaned up against his pillow.

"So sleepy…" He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Sasuke!" Fugaku screamed from the top of the mansion staircase; his son was now sixteen years old and still raising a baby of course. Naruto had come to visit that day and he and Sasuke thought it would be funny to put a pregnancy test in the up stairs bathroom and Fugaku had found it; they wanted to see how he would react._

_"What?" The raven screamed; he was sitting on the living room couch watching tv. Naruto snickered and then cut the tv off._

_"Get the fuck up here, now!" The man shouted and Sasuke got up off the couch._

_"Here, take him." Sasuke passed Naruto his baby and the blond followed him out of the living room and up the spiral staircase with a grin on his face._

_They walked down hallway and Fugaku stood at the end on the hallway waving a box around. "What's wrong father?" The young Uchiha asked._

_"Are you having another baby?" The man asked in a rushed tone._

_"What?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow._

_"I found this in the trash, what have I told you about wearing a fuckin condom?" The man glared at his son and Sasuke couldn't help but smile; he wanted to laugh so bad. Daisuke yanked on Naruto's blond hair and the blond was trying desperately to keep the baby's hand away from his head._

_"Sasuke, I'm not playing games with you! Stop smiling, it's not funny!" Fugaku warned, pointing his finger._

_"Father, that's not mine and I am a married man now. I don't have to use condoms if I don't want to." He stated flatly._

_"I know that!" He rubbed his temples; he didn't want his son having another child at such a young age again so he was angry._

_"Maybe it's mom's or Nii-san's." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto bursted into a fit of giggles, unable to utter a word from laughing so hard. The raven turned and looked at the blond dobe and started laughing too; Fugaku frowned and turned on his heels, making his way towards his other son's room. He knew Mikoto would tell him if she was pregnant so that only left Itachi._

_"Itachi!" He screamed out._

_"Oh God, he's seriously mad hahahaha! You should tell him...it was joke hehehe!" Naruto stomped his foot; his face was turning red from laughing so hard and Sasuke nodded, grabbing his baby before Naruto dropped him._

_"Dad that's not mine, I didn't have anyone over!" _

_"I can't believe that you're now the fuckin idiot doing the same thing that your dick-brain of brother just did!" They heard Itachi scream and the sound of a belt hitting flesh. They then heard thumping and things being knocked over. It probably Itachi trying to run away from the spanking. Sasuke had been trying to get him back for a while now so he didn't feel bad for his big brother. _

_The Uchiha and Uzumaki quickly turned around and made their way down the steps; there was no way Sasuke was going to tell his father the truth now, so they quickly left the house before Fugaku could find out the truth._

_**-EndFlashBack-**_

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I had to I just had to. Finally the story fits the title ^0^**

**Daisuke: Yay, they're getting married!**

**Usami-sensei: Hopefully. I can't wait for Naruto on Toonami tonight, it's the episode where SasuNaru fight Haku in the ice mirrors haaa, brings back memories anyway. Review more Ja Ne!**

* * *

_**Name: **__Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Looks: **__Sasuke is a pale man who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that have lengthened in the passed four years._

_**Personality: **__Back in grade school Sasuke displayed great indifference to his classmates and was very cold towards others. After having a child he has become very cheerful and carefree. Sasuke suffers from unconsciously being attention-seeking which is the reason Daisuke Uchiha was born because he unconsciously needed to be the center of attention. He also has a son-complex towards Daisuke which some people find weird._

_**Flaw: **__Sasuke's most obvious flaw in his personality is the way he seeked out entertainment through surrounding himself by random women when he was a single father. He is very perverted, because of this constant habit; he was unable to hold a long term romantic relationship with anyone except his deceased wife and Naruto Uzumaki who he actually feels he loves more than his past wife and wishes that he had seen it when he was younger._

_He thinks about Naruto Uzumaki all day and everyday from the time he awakes and a lot of the time in his dreams, he sings about him a lot mostly in the shower and always has to beg his blond dobe to wear his favorite outfits._


	14. You're Having My Baby?

**Disclaimer:** Never belonged to me TT~TT

* * *

_**-Next Day-**_

Naruto and Sasuke decided to do a little clothes shopping in Shibuya while Daisuke was in the hospital. The Uzumaki pushed the cart while his lover walked besides him, looking around aimlessly. Naruto wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a dark blue dress shirt with pair of black Air Jordans on his feet; his blond hair was damp and frizzy because he had taken a shower before they went out.

"Why are we in the baby aisle?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked at Naruto who seemed mesmerized by cute outfits. Sasuke wore a pair of jeans, a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and a pair of boots on his feet.

"I'm having a baby." The blond looked at the raven with unwavering eyes; Sasuke had a stunned look on his face.

He leaned in close to the short blond. "You're having my baby?" Naruto nodded; the man freaked.

"Oh God, I mean, I'm happy, I think!" He looked a little confused and overwhelmed. Naruto smiled and the man placed his hands on the blond's shoulders firmly. "I'll take full responsibility!" The Uchiha had a determined look on his face.

"I'm kidding stupid." Naruto scoffed with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Aww, that's not funny. I was really happy for a second." Sasuke frowned and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me if I could I would have your kids." The blue eyed man pulled an outfit off the rack. It was a jean jumper with a dragon on the front and flames going down the leg parts.

"Yeah well with the amount of sex we have there would probably be five little me's running around the house by now." He chuckled and Naruto nodded.

"I want to get an outfit for Daiki and Daisuke needs underwear." He rubbed his chin and put the outfit in the cart and they continued walking towards the teen section. "Not that he was running out but he just asked me to get him ones with cartoons on them, like these." He showed his lover a pair of boxers that had Stewie Griffin from Family Guy on them.

"I'll get some too." Sasuke stated, he thought they looked cool and funny. Naruto grabbed a bunch of packs of underwear and threw them in the cart. They all had different cartoons of them; some SpongeBob, Mickey Mouse and Shin Chan, Daisuke's favorite morning anime.

When they finished getting what Daisuke asked for; Naruto noticed Sasuke wandered off somewhere 'cause he couldn't find him. "Teme?" Naruto looked around and stood on his tiptoes to see over the clothes racks.

His blue eyes wandered until he spotted the Uchiha over in the women's section looking at…underwear!

"Ah, geez, what is he doing over there?" Naruto slouched and made his way over to where the man was standing.

Sasuke rubbed his chin and leaned in close to a pair of panties, he scanned them with his eye carefully and then a smirk spread across his face.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" The blond walked up behind the man and the Uchiha stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth; he grabbed a pair of white lace panties and held them up in front of his blond.

"Why do you have those?" Naruto had a pissed look on his face.

"I'm buying them for you." A smirk plastered his pale face and the blond blushed before punching the man on the arm. "Itai..that hurt." He rubbed his arm.

"I don't need those teme!" Naruto shouted; Sasuke sucked his teeth and the Uzumaki rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing those."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Please for me, your future husband?" He pried and Naruto gulped.

"…Fine! Hurry up and get them so we can leave this section." He whispered and Sasuke nodded, letting the blond out of his embrace. Sasuke looked back at the different underwear and picked out a whole bunch; well at least to Naruto it was a bunch. More like five pair but the man had to get all different styles of course and he couldn't wait to how sexy Naruto would look in them.

"Finished?" He asked impatiently and the man sighed in satisfaction; Naruto grabbed the cart and Sasuke threw the underwear into the cart. "You better buy those, do you know how embarrassing it is for two guys to be getting underwear?" The blued eyed man muttered and Sasuke shrugged.

They got a few more things like sweaters for the cold season, jeans, socks, jackets, new shoes, hats and shirts.

* * *

**_-At The Register-_**

"Aww you made a very nice choice sir, these are really sexy." The cashier lady smiled at Sasuke. "Your lover will like these a lot."

"That person has always been a little shy to wear stuff like that around me." The Uchiha replied, taunting Naruto who stood beside him with his hand covering his face, he was so embarrassed that his ears were red.

"Haha that's cute!" The lady finished bagging everything and Sasuke paid her; Naruto walked around the man and grabbed the bags. He just wanted to hurry up and leave the damn store.

"Thank you, come again!" When the man finished he walked away, following behind Naruto.

"Naruto, wait up." He walked beside the blond and the blue eyed Uzumaki rolled his eyes. "Don't be mad." He wrapped his arm around the blond as they exited the store.

"Baka, I am not shy to wear that stuff around you," He playfully hit the man on the chest. "Why would you want see me in something like this anyway?" He held the bag up and Sasuke hummed.

"Because you'd look really sexy in them," The man reached his hand out and grabbed the blond's firm ass; Naruto gasped when he the raven squeezed. "This too." He whispered.

"Stop." Naruto pulled the man's hand off his ass; his face was fully red now. Sasuke pulled out his keys and opened the car door; Naruto climbed in and Sasuke put the bags in the trunk. The Uchiha then closed the trunk and made his way around to the driver's side before getting in and putting his seat belt on.

"Let's go on a date today." Sasuke looked over at the blond and Naruto smiled.

"Fine." He agreed; Sasuke started the car up and soon the vehicle went speeding down the street. Naruto looked down at the ring on his finger and grinned, he couldn't be happier, he and Sasuke were already like a married couple but this would just tie the knot.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and pulled it up, giving it a chaste kiss; the Uzumaki blushed and turned his face away from the man. He had know idea why but the Uchiha never made him blushed this much before and his heart wouldn't calm down.

* * *

_**~At The Hospital~**_

_**...**_

"Dai-chan I came back to visit you!" Mikoto came back but this time she had three Uchihas with her and he groaned.

"Aw, the princess is in the hospital." Shisui walked up to the bed that his little cousin laid in. He laced his fingers through Daisuke's long hair and the boy grumbled,

"Ass hole." Under his breath. He smacked the man's hand away and Izuna grabbed Shisui away from the irritated raven.

"Could you at least try and be nice. He's sick, Shisui." He sighed.

"I'm not sick." Daisuke spat out. "Kagami, didn't you have work today?" The raven asked.

"I left someone in charge for me." The curly haired Uchiha replied with a smile on his pale face.

"Grandma is Ita-nii still here?"

"No. He said he'll come back later." The woman replied and the raven yawned, leaning back against his pillow.

"Can you guys leave, I'm tired."

"I have business to take care of here so I'll be back." Mikoto walked out the room, leaving the three cousins alone. Shisui sat down on the small couch in the room and crossed his legs; Izuna looked out the window and Kagami looked through his cell phone.

"Sooo…wonderful weather we're having, right?" Kagami asked, trying start up a conversation. Yeah. They never noticed this but even though they're family, they have nothing to talk about.

"No." Shisui replied after picking up a magazine and looking through it.

"Can't you guys talk about anything normal?" Daisuke sat up and his cousins shook their heads, no.

"Ah, let's talk about Sasuke! He's my favorite subject." Shisui suggested and Izuna nodded. "Remember the time we pants'd him in the fourth grade in front of his whole class?" Kagami rolled his eyes and Daisuke frowned.

"Oh yeah, that was genius!" Izuna made his way over to Shisui. "But not as funny as the time Sasuke wrecked Itachi's and Neji's science project and they tied him to bed and then beat him with Fugaku's leather belt haha!" He laughed stomping his foot and Shisui nodded in agreement. At that time Sasuke was about eight and he loved messing with his brother's things so Itachi figured he needed to beat some sense into his little brother.

"You guys are childish." Kagami scoffed.

"Oh shut up crybaby. You couldn't even take a beating as a child, he'd start crying before the belt even hit his ass." Izuna chuckled; Kagami blushed and covered his face.

"I changed my mind. Don't talk." Daisuke picked up the remote to the hospital flat screen and turned it on.

"Were you watching Aladdin?" Kagami asked, sitting on the bed. The tv had been paused on Daisuke's favorite Disney movie.

"Yeah." He pushed play.

_**"Don't you dare close your eyes, A hundred thousand things to see, Hold your breath - it gets better, I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be,"**_

"Ugh, how can you watch this, it's so….sappy." Shisui frowned, glaring at the tv.

"A whole new world, every turn a surprise..with new horizons to pursue every moment red-letter. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you!" Daisuke sung along just irritate the man and Shisui covered his ears. "Aladdin is a classic and am I the only one who thinks he's hot?" Daisuke rubbed his chin.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment and leave or at least go somewhere I don't have to listen to...blahh!" He stuck out his tongue and the boy shrugged.

"Daisuke-sama, Aki Hyuga is here to see you." The nurse informed and the boy perked up.

"Okay! Get out you two." The long haired raven shooed Kagami and Izuna out the room.

"Fine, have fun with your boyfriend." They both mumbled in unison.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He hissed back before they closed the door. He then reached over and grabbed a hand mirror, he looked at himself and then smirked. 'W-wait why am I looking at myself? I look perfectly sexy as always hehe.' He threw the mirror on the small couch and laid back in the bed.

"Okay be quiet." He heard muffled sounds out the door and soon it opened.

Aki came in panting and Daisuke looked at him oddly.

The brunette wore an elbow length shirt-jacket that was zipped down a little showing a little of his chest and a gold necklace hung around his neck. He wore a pair of black pants and black shin high boots on his feet. His was in a low pony tail and his sapphire blue eyes looked ice cold.

"I see you didn't do what I told you." Aki coughed awkwardly and made his way over to the bed; Daisuke looked the brunette up and down and blushed, he looked like he was out on a date.

"No." He gulped. "Sorry." The boy pouted.

Aki ruffled his hair and then frowned when he saw the bandage around his best friend's head. "I'm glad you're okay." He mumbled and the Uchiha nodded.

"Oh Daisuke, there's someone I want you to meet." Aki stated and the Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. "Rin come in here!" The Hyuga shouted and then door opened; Daisuke tilted his head to the side and the girl smiled at him when she approached the bed. Rin has short, chin-length brown hair which framed her face and large, brown eyes.

"This is Rin Nohara, my girlfriend." The Hyuga introduced and Daisuke's mouth gaped. All that kept running through his head was,

'Girlfriend…girlfriend…Aki's girlfriend?!' The girl wore a white mini skirt, a tight pink sweater, white leggings with shin high black boots on her feet.

"It's nice to meet you Daisuke, I'm a big fan of yours!" She chimed and he scowled; she then held out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

Daisuke reached his hand out and then slapped the girl's hand away from him; Aki's and Rin's eyes widened and Daisuke clenched his teeth. "Sorry my hand slipped." He smiled and she nodded in understanding before holding out some flowers. He grabbed them and placed them on the table beside him.

"So how old are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Fourteen." She replied with a smile.

"How do you know Aki?"

"We're in karate class together but I'll be transferring to his school soon too."

"Sexually active?" Aki looked stunned and the girl blushed.

"Well last night Aki and I-" Aki slapped his hand over the girl's mouth and Daisuke glared at the two.

"Why is that any of your business, Daisuke?" The Hyuga asked slightly irritated. He never got all involved in Daisuke's relationships so why did Daisuke feel the need to butt in his.

"Whatever." The Uchiha mumbled. He didn't even know what he was feeling deep down was jealousy; the girl was cute but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Um..well I'll leave you to your visit. Call me when you get home, Aki." Rin gave him a peck on the lips and then made her out of the room. After they heard the door close Daisuke turned over facing the other way.

"Why did you do that Daisuke?" Aki asked.

"Do what?"

"You purposely smacked her hand away." He stated in cold tone of voice; Daisuke tightened his fists. Aki had never talked to him like that.

"Because I don't like her." He replied.

"Why, you just met her." The brunette sat down on the bed and Daisuke kicked him. "Itai, what's wrong with you?" He got up and the boy shrugged.

Daisuke closed his eyes and growled. He hated feeling like this but why did he feel this way?

* * *

Itachi sat in his office and groaned because a small child outside of his office kept giggling and making too much noise. He ignored it and went back to looking through files but then he heard that little laugh again.

"Daiki, Hidan, quiet down!" He yelled, standing up from his big office desk.

"Sorry." Hidan whispered from outside the office. Everyone had their own cubical and was working quietly. "Your dad is an irritable bitch today." He stated and Daiki looked at the man before quickly covering his mouth.

"Ooo you's said bitch!" The curly haired boy said and Itachi's eye twitched; the door was cracked so he could still hear them.

"Hidan, I told you not talk like that around my son." The man said sternly.

"Oh yeah, don't have such a stick up your ass bro. He's gonna learn it sometime soon anyway." He replied with Daiki in his arms. Hidan has medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes; Daiki then felt his weight being lifted and looked up.

"I'll take him. You're an idiot." Hidan looked up at the man with red hair and sucked his teeth. "You're not actually the right person to be taking care of a child." Sasori wore a black tux and dressed shoes.

"Shut it pretty boy, don't tell me how to take care of children." Hidan got up and leaned in close to the red head's face.

"Hidan, back away from me." The man put his hand up and Hidan rolled his eyes before walking off to get back to work.

"Sasori, do you know where Menma is?" Itachi asked and the red head nodded.

"He's up on the roof." The man stated; Itachi buttoned up his suit jacket and made his way out of his office. "Come on Daiki? Do you want some coffee?" Sasori cooed and Daiki attached himself to the man's hip.

* * *

Menma sighed and leaned on the concrete that surrounded the roof; there were to tiger statues at each corner. He took a deep breath and then looked up at the sky. 'Ah, this makes me wish I was back in highschool. Time passes all too fast.' He frowned

'I should probably go get Daiki.' He turned on his heels and smacked into someone's chest. "Itai.." He grunted, rubbing his nose.

"What are you doing up here?" He heard a deep voice ask, he looked up at rolled his eyes before turning away from the man. "Still not talking to me?" The man mused and the teen huffed his breath.

"I have nothing to say to you, besides I got all my cussing out last night." Menma folded his arms across his chest and the Uchiha sighed heavily.

"You've gotten angrier since last night, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed at the fact that everyone keeps thinking I'm your damn kid, so what I'm short and I look like young teenager but every time we go out someone says 'I see you have two kids' or 'it must be tough raising two boys' it's sickening." Menma spat out and his Itachi sucked his teeth; he and Menma were beginning to get irritated with each other and the problem was lack of sex, they hadn't had sex a while so stress was getting to them.

"So maybe you should drink your milk and grow taller." He suggested.

"I do drink milk but I still get no taller." Menma pouted and Itachi ruffled his hair.

"It's not so bad being a kid before you know it you'll wish you were young again."

"Tachi, I want to be your equal but I can never reach you. You're so much taller, smarter and older than I am not that twenty eight is old but it's older than me." Menma looked at the man, puffing out his cheeks.

Itachi walked up to the teen and grabbed him by his jaw. Menma looked up at the man and Itachi smirked before giving the teen a peck on the lips. "I'm still mad at you so don't touch me." The Uchiha had a stoic look on his face not really caring about the fit Menma was throwing at the moment.

"I said don't fuckin touch me!" Menma pushed the man away and stormed out the roof door; Itachi sighed and followed his lover down the steps. When they reached the fifth floor they walked through the usually quiet office that was now blasting with screams and child laughter.

"Itachi, please grab Daiki, he's messing up everything!" Obito ran up to the Uchiha finally with that dumb mask off his face.

"How did this happen?" Menma asked; Obito pointed towards the red head that was chasing the boy around.

"He gave him coffee and now he's jumping all over the place."

"What the fuck? Daiki, my damn computer?!" Hidan shouted and the boy jumped on his desk. "Get down now, you little brat!" He reached for the boy but Daiki dodge him.

"No, no! I like jumping on this hehe!" He smiled with rosy, chubby cheeks.

"Sasori get him!" The red head came scrabbling for the child.

"Ugh, why did I give him coffee?" Sasori slapped his hand on his forehead. Itachi walked into his office and Menma sulked knowing he would have to deal with this.

* * *

"Woooh!" Sasuke and Naruto panted in the back seat of the car, their hair was messy and they were sweating; the Uzumaki's face was a deep shade of red and his and Sasuke's clothes were a mess.

"That was amazing, I haven't done that since I was a teenager hehe!" Naruto grinned and the raven nodded still catching his breath. Yup. They had did it. Car sex. Sasuke had suggested it and Naruto was hesitant at first but then he was enjoying himself too; the car was parked in a forest that was a little off the road. After their date they were supposed to go back to the hospital but got side tracked.

"We should totally do this again." Naruto pulled up his pants and climbed to the front seat.

"Yeah we should, now we have hurry back. Daisuke's there alone." Sasuke climbed up to the driver's seat and pulled his seat belt over his chest. Naruto ruffled his hair and let out giggles, Sasuke had a big grin on his face too.

"Ah! That felt amazing!" Naruto felt so pumped and energetic now and he wanted more, he could go for another round but they had to go back at the hospital.

Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the blond before pushing him towards the back seat. "What?" The blond titled his head to the side.

"Another round." He stated and Naruto pulled him into a kiss. They reached the back seat and the blond began gripping at Sasuke's clothes; the Uchiha tugged at Naruto's pants and soon they were off again.

"Nh-Sasuke –Hnhn..Ah Mmm –unzip them," He tugged at the man's pants and the raven did so.

"Put on another condom so nothing gets on the seats." The Uzumaki instructed in a stern tone.

"Ugh, come on." Sasuke reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a square package before doing what he was told, he really hated not being able to feel everything.

"There done." The Uchiha grumbled.

"Now you can fuck me as hard as you like." Naruto propped his legs up on the seat and opened them wide for Sasuke's viewing pleasure; the raven licked his lips and steadied his dick at Naruto's entrance and then in one swift thrust he slammed his dick inside the blond down to the hilt.

"–Aaaaaaahhhhhh, fuck!" Naruto screamed out, gripping the raven's shirt in his fists. Sasuke panted and the blond's body trembled with pleasure; Sasuke felt Naruto clamp down on his dick and hissed.

"Ah! Shit! Mmh, it's so good!" The Uchiha moaned out and the blond pulled him into a lustful kiss before he plunged his tongue in the man's mouth and gripped his hair.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"You guys came back?" Daisuke sat up and Itachi nodded; Menma shifted the sleeping boy he was holding. They tried to smile but they were arguing in the car on the way to the hospital.

Aki opened the door and walked inside before throwing Daisuke a pudding. "I didn't want this kind." Daisuke gritted through his teeth.

"Well it's the only kind they had." Aki sat down on the small couch and Daisuke glared at him.

Itachi smirked and asked, "Do I sense a little tension between you two?"

"No." They both replied in unison. Menma shrugged and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Where's your father and Naru-nii?" The Uzumaki asked.

"I have no idea, they said they were going shopping but it's been ten hours." He whined and threw the pudding on the table beside his bed.

"So it's just been you and Aki?"

"No, grandma stopped by for a while along Kagami, Shisui and Izuna they left a little while ago." He replied and Itachi nodded triumphantly. He was happy he didn't have to sit in a room with his cousins.

"Why does Menma seem angry?" Daisuke asked. He noticed the Uzumaki looked very pissed off.

"He's just being a brat at the moment." Itachi huffed his breath and the teen's eye twitched hearing those words.

"Oh so even Menma seems like he's going through puberty huh?" The Uchiha laughed.

"Yeah that or he's on his period." Itachi glared at the Uzumaki.

"Itachi, shut the fuck up before I hurt you!" The Uzumaki shouted and the Uchiha smirked. Aki looked at the weirdly; they rarely ever fought but when they did it was like fire vs. fire. The two had really bad tempers and would physically beat the crap out of each other before having hardcore make up sex.

"Menma, did you forget?" Daisuke pointed to the child that the Uzumaki held.

Daiki began waking up after hearing Menma scream and he whined; Menma tried to rock the boy back to sleep but he still whined. "Down." Daiki mumbled, opening his eyes. Menma put the boy down on the floor and the raven looked up at him with drowsy eyes.

"Uhhh uhhh…noooo!" He stomped his feet while crying.

"You asked me to put you down." Menma said and the boy whined, holding his arms out. Menma groaned and picked the child back up, Daiki leaned his head on Menma's shoulder and turned the other way.

"Sucky!" He cried out.

"I'll go get it." Itachi turned to leave the room.

"Where is it?" Menma asked.

"In the diaper bag but I left it in the car." The Uchiha replied and the teen rolled his eyes.

"That's why I told you to bring it in with you." Menma seethed. Now Daiki was going to whine until Itachi returned with his pacifier.

"Sorry." The man mumbled leaving out the room.

"Miwa hasn't come visit you?" Menma rocked the child in his arms and Daisuke shook his head.

"He didn't have time. He had exams today and he went with his older friends to some place." Daisuke frowned, flopping back on his pillow.

"You seem irritable, what's wrong?"

The Uchiha's eyes darted towards Aki and the Hyuga glared back at him. "Nothing I'm fine." He sucked his teeth and Menma looked at the two oddly.

"You two are fighting aren't you, this is the first time in years I've seen you angry with each other." Menma rubbed his chin and Daiki pulled at his hair. "Stop." He warned and the boy kicked his legs, still whining.

"We're not fighting." They both stated in unison. Menma shrugged and the door opened, he turned around hoping it would be Itachi but no it was no other than Naruto and Sasuke.

"Finally returned?" Daisuke had an attitude plastering his face.

"Sorry. There was…traffic." Sasuke nodded and the blond grinned like an idiot. Daisuke examined the two with his eyes; he saw red hickies covering Naruto's neck and his father's hair was a messy. Not to mention their faces were flushed red.

"You know what I don't even want to know." He scoffed and his parents felt guilty.

"Here I got you a change of clothes from the house." Naruto laid out pjs for the boy to wear on the hospital bed. Daisuke smiled and grabbed them before jumping out of the bed; he stretched and smiled, this was the first time all day he had got out of bed.

He began stripping out of his hospital scrubs and Aki blushed, seeing the boy strip in front of him. His creamy skin, long silky, black hair that hung passed his shoulders, pink nipples and slim, small frame was so sexy– 'No Aki! Don't look, control yourself.' He turned his head and tapped his foot impatiently because Daisuke was slowly dressing himself.

"Okay all done!" He yawned. He wore a pair of long john pjs bottom, a car printed long john shirt and had warm comfy socks on his feet; he felt the bandage on his head and frowned. It was so itchy and he wanted to take it off.

"Daisuke, the doctor informed me that you need some shots." Sasuke stated and the boy froze up.

"Now?" He looked at his father nervously and the raven nodded.

"I want to go home." He tried to leave the room but his father grabbed his arm. "D-Daddy let go!" He tired to pulled away.

"Come on, we need to go to the lab." Sasuke opened the door and the boy fell to the floor. 'Damn, wait…" He looked at Aki and smirked. "Aki would you please come with us?"

"Why?" He raised his head.

"Look I need you to hold him down." Sasuke whispered and the brunette sighed, getting up. "Get up." Sasuke picked up the child and threw him over his shoulder.

"N-No, daddy, stop!" Daisuke kicked and screamed.

"Fine." He followed the boy and father out of the room. Naruto looked at Menma who hadn't said anything in a while and the reason is because he dozed off along with Daiki; Itachi then came back into the room a minute later.

"Menma I got the-" He noticed the his son and lover sleeping and shrugged.

"Where is everyone?" Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Daisuke is getting his shots." Naruto replied and the man set the diaper bag down before leaving the room. The Uzumaki flopped down on the bed and yawned, he felt so sleepy.

* * *

_**-The Lab-**_

_**...**_

"It would probably help if you turn the chair this way." The nurse stated and Aki sat down with his back to the lady.

"Okay calm down Daisuke." The child squirmed and kicked his legs. Sasuke turned the boy and placed him on Aki's lap with his legs on either side of the Hyuga's hips; Daisuke blushed and Aki smirked before putting him in a reverse head lock to where the raven's arms were out towards the nurse.

"Stooooppp! Let me go, I don't want to!" He cried; the Hyuga held a tight grip but he made sure wasn't hurting the boy; Sasuke smiled in satisfaction. He couldn't even keep Daisuke that still.

Itachi walked in the room and looked stunned, he couldn't believe it took all this for Daisuke to get a shot. "Wow isn't this a little much." He muttered and Sasuke let out an hn.

"Nope, this is exactly what it takes to get him to stop moving." He leaned up against the wall.

Daisuke shifted around on Aki's lap and rubbed up against his groin; the Hyuga closed his eyes and tried not to move his hips. "Akiiii! Let go, I'm scared." He cried on the boy's shoulder.

"Well I don't exactly want to do this." The brunette spat out.

"Oh. Really, then why don't you go be with your girlfriend?" Daisuke sounded pissed off as he rocked his hips but he didn't notice what he was doing. He just wanted to get the hell out of that room.

"What does that even have to do with anything?" Aki grunted and began moving his hips along with Daisuke's.

"Okay..you'll only feel a pinch, Daisuke." The nurse rolled back his sleeve and rubbed an alcohol wipe on a small section on his arm.

"Nooo, I'm scared, it's gonna hurt!" He whimpered and the nurse tried to sooth him with words.

"I promise it'll feel like a little pinch." She reassured.

"We should bring him along every time Daisuke needs a shot." Sasuke suggested and his brother yawned.

"Aki is strong." Itachi replied.

Daisuke felt his member getting hard and unconsciously rolled his hips towards Aki. "Mmm.." He bit his bottom lip; he didn't what he was doing but it felt GOOD!

"You still whining?" The Hyuga asked.

"N-No." He stammered out.

Nurse plucked the needle a few times and made her way over to the two. Daisuke winced and his mouth gaped when he felt himself getting wet; Aki could feel the raven rubbing up against his now hard member and gasped.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing?' The brunette moved his hips along with the raven's and Daisuke groaned, there was a weird feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"…Okay just relax.." The Uchiha hadn't even noticed that the nurse was about to give him the needle. He tried to stop his hips but he couldn't, he panted and stifled a moan. The woman pushed the needle in the boy's arm.

"Ah! Itai!..." He whined but wasn't his usual whine; it was more erotic but of course Sasuke couldn't notice. The boy stopped moving and Aki sighed in relief because if the grinding had continued he would have come.

"All done." The woman pulled the needle out and the Uchiha panted. Aki let the boy out of the head lock and Daisuke got up on his wobbly legs.

"Damn, you did that quieter than usual." Sasuke and Itachi looked stunned; Daisuke walked passed the two and rushed down the hallway.

"I'm gonna head home." Aki stated, walking out the room and down the hallway but in the other direction. The two brothers cocked an eyebrow and then Itachi looked at Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha looked back at his brother nervously. "What are you gonna do to me?" He back up and Itachi smirked.

* * *

Daisuke tucked some of his long locks behind his ear and walked into the bathroom. His face was a deep shade of red and his heart was pounding fast.

'What was that weird feeling?' He stuck his hand down his pants and felt a sticky substance down there; he had come when he was sitting on Aki's lap and the feeling scared him, he had never had an orgasm before.

"Huh? W-what is this?" He pulled his hand out and a white sticky substance was dripping down his fingers. His eyes widened and he looked at the stuff that came from his body weirdly.

"It's not pee no, I think it's….semen!" He blushed and quickly grabbed tissues to clean himself up. 'What the hell? Why did that stuff come out?!' He hurriedly washed his hands and then pulled his pants and boxers down to clean himself up.

_**...**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja Ne ^0^ Now I need to get ready to watch The Walking Dead!**_

* * *

**Name: **Aki Huyga

**Looks: **Long brown hair that reaches down to his mid back and it's usually in a low pony tail. He has dark brown eyes but they usually change color during the different seasons.

**Personality: **Calm, cool, very smart for his age, mature, a hot head, he despises stupid people like Ritsu Asahina.

**Age:**14-17

**Past: **He is Tenten and Neji's first born child. He and Daisuke have been best friends since they were babies due to their parents being very close.


	15. Fire vs Fire

******__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: **_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe, When you're with 'em. You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em, Got that warm fuzzy feeling. Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em, Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em, you swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them. You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, So lost in the moments when you're in them.** (These Lyrics remind me of Itachi and Menma ^0^)  
**_

**Sasuke: Yeah because they're fuckin crazy. **

**Usami-sensei: They're not crazy just...strongly opinionated hehe *blush* Enjoy this chapter ^0^**_  
_

* * *

"Ohayo Sasuke-san!" Haku and Daisuke walked through the front door with there backpack hanging from their shoulder. Sasuke was watching tv and Naruto had taken Kyuubi out for a walk; Daisuke was happy to be out of the hospital after two weeks, they made him stay longer because he wasn't eating properly so they had to get him back on the right track.

"Staying over?" The man looked at Haku and the boy nodded; Daisuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack.

"It's anime night of course, daddy you should stay up with us." The youngest Uchiha stated.

"You don't mind?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow; usually his son couldn't wait to get rid of him.

"Of course not." The raven shrugged. "Haku come on, let's go play video games." Daisuke began walking up the steps and Haku nodded, following his friend.

Sasuke then heard the front door unlocking and soon it opened to reveal his fiancé, Naruto. He walked in with Kyuubi on leash. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." The raven replied, taking a sip of his can soda that was on the coffee table.

Naruto looked down where the shoes were and then asked, "Did Dai come home?"

"Yeah, he and Haku are upstairs." Sasuke said and the blond nodded after closing the door and taking off his jacket.

"Come on Kyuu." Naruto pulled the wolf along and opened up the back door, letting the wolf out of the house. "I'm going to work in a while." The Uzumaki stated and the raven turned and looked at him.

"Can I come watch you?" He asked.

"Why?" The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I want to see you in that café uniform, I've never seen you in it before." Naruto rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip but right as he opened his mouth to say something,

"I'll be right back!" Daisuke came running down the steps and his parents cocked an eyebrow. The raven hurriedly put on his shoes and ran out the front door.

"I wonder what that was about." Naruto looked at the raven and Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

Daisuke invited himself into the Hyuga's house and kicked off his shoes. "Tenten-chan!" The boy called out and the lady walked out of the living room.

"What's up?" She looked at the Uchiha.

"I need to put something in Aki's room." He stated, walking up the steps and the woman nodded.

He opened up Aki's room door and walked inside; Aki wasn't home yet so he figured it would be a good chance to load his friend up with some condoms. He dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a long pack of condoms; they weren't his. He found them in his father's dresser but he figured Naruto and Sasuke didn't need them. He opened up his friend's night stand dresser and put them in plain sight.

'There you go Aki, no need to thank me.' He closed the dresser and walked out of the room, he made his way down the steps and said goodbye to his friend's mother before leaving out the house.

* * *

Daisuke walked through the front door and sighed before kicking off his shoes. "I'm back." He walked into the living room and made his way back up the steps; the two adults then rolled their eyes; the boy had been acting weird recently.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Naruto asked, making way over to the couch and flopping down next his lover.

"Hanging out with the boys, why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was just asking." The Uzumaki muttered. "I'm so tired." Naruto let his head drop in Sasuke's lap and the raven stroked his hair.

"Why don't you take the night off from work?" Sasuke suggested.

"What? And hang out with you guys?" Naruto mumbled, turning on his back to look up at the Uchiha.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That does sound nice." The blond nodded and Sasuke smiled.

"It's gonna be a full night of _cartoons_ so be prepared-"

"Anime!" They heard the boy scream down the steps.

Sasuke then sucked his teeth. "You know Daisuke will never go to sleep." Sasuke stated and Naruto grinned; he knew Daisuke never slept on the weekends because he would stay up watching anime all night.

"Yeah I know." Naruto grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the sofa while Daisuke and Haku were planted in front of the tv. The young Uchiha was hugging his Kuroshitsuji Sebastian body pillow and Haku tossed his Death note Mello plush around.

_**"It never dreams of the ocean, it doesn't even know it exists. You understand why, right?...Because at the bottom of a well there's only one thing to look at, and it's not the ocean."**_

_**"It's the sky."**_

_**"Now you're getting it."**_

_**"See Agito, what did I tell you he is the one we've been looking for after all."**_

"This is my favorite part." Daisuke grinned and Haku nodded; they were watching Air Gear. An old anime they hadn't seen in years. It really brought back memories.

"This show is funny, I'm still laughing about the bite size joke." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who actually looked like he was getting into the show.

_**"He's our little bird...Nhn!"**_

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the two male characters kissing on the tv screen; Daisuke bursted out laughing.

_**"UWAAHHHHHHHHH!" The other male character screamed.**_

"Hahaha! Oh God, that has to be my favorite part." Daisuke beamed and the brunette who sat beside him giggled.

"He just kissed that guy…he really must not have wanted it hehe!" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke looked stunned.

"This reminds me of something Daisuke used to watch when he was little." The Uchiha rubbed his chin and Naruto looked confused.

_**...**_

_**"Wow Ikki I have to admit, I never thought you'd hook up with a gay boy."**_

"Hehe!" Naruto found himself laughing and the raven beside him chuckled as well.

_**"Congratulations on coming out of the closet."**_

_**"You're the one who needs to come out of the closet."**_

_**"Urhh…hey what's your problem? You should be jumping for joy you ungrateful little punk! After all you had a hot date who came home with you and even gave you a good morning kiss, am I right? I mean sure you made out with a little boy but still!"**_

_**"****If you don't shut the hell up I swear I'm gonna strangle you!" **_

"Wow I didn't know this kind of stuff had comedy in it." Sasuke stated and his son turned and looked at him.

"Daddy you don't understand anything, why would I watch something boring? Of course it has comedy and action with a hint of ecchi." Daisuke explained, raising a finger.

"Don't forget bad language." The Uzumaki finished.

_**"Ikki put it in my mouth…Aahhh!" **_

Daisuke turned back towards the televison.

_**"Ikki..ikki?...come on feed me, Aahh-"**_

_**"Aahh my ass!"**_

"Hahahaha!" The two teens laughed.

"Haku look what I got." Daisuke then grabbed a manga off the coffee table and the Uzumaki on the couch cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh God, this is Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, the new volume!" The brunette grabbed the manga out of his friend's hands; Daisuke nodded and the boy felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Can I read it?" Haku tried to take the plastic off the manga but the raven snatched it back.

"I want to read it first." Daisuke pouted. "But you can read this one." The Uchiha handed the boy another manga that was on the coffee table as well.

Haku then choked out a gasp, "But I've already read Junjou Romantica, and as much as I love it I don't want to read this volume again."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other; it was like the boys were speaking another language because they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Dai, let me see that." Sasuke leaned forward, holding his hand out and the raven tried to hide the manga from his father. "Come on, what is it a secret?" The boy's father raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it's Yaoi." Daisuke and Haku looked at the man worriedly.

"What's that?" The man tilted his head to the side.

"Sasuke-san, Yaoi is only the best! Seeing two hot guys go at it and have a romantic relationship is the hottest thing ever." Daisuke nodded in agreement. Naruto's and Sasuke's eye twitched, they had no idea Daisuke was into stuff like boy on boy action but then again he was traumatized by always hearing the Uzumaki and his father every night.

"Oh adults just don't understand, Daisuke got get your Junjou Romantica dvd." Haku tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Good idea, if you two watch it you might like." Daisuke got up and made his way up the steps. "Oh, before you guys get upset about what you're about to see, the rating is thirteen and older.. well at least the first season is."

_"Daddy can I eat on the couch?" Daisuke sat down on the couch and turned up the volume._

_"Why is something important on tv?" Sasuke rummaged through the bag and pulled out the chop sticks._

_"Yes it's this show called Junjou Romantica!"_

_"Junjou…Romantica?" Sasuke put his hand on his chin trying to think of where he heard that name._

_"See daddy." Daisuke pointed to the tv and Sasuke looked up only to see the characters two male characters kissing._

_"OH GOD NO!" The raven sprinted into the living room and grabbed the remote from Daisuke._

_"You are not allowed to watch that. You hear me?" Sasuke turned the channel to something more appropriate. Daisuke crossed his arms and pouted._

_"This is so unfair!" Daisuke jumped of the couch and stormed upstairs._

_"Look Dai, Dino Friends is on!" Sasuke yelled up the steps but the only reply he got was a door slam. _

Sasuke then gasped. "That's it, Dai used to watch that when it came on tv!" Sasuke suddenly remembered him telling his six year old son he could never watch that again.

"When did he buy that on dvd?" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"He does have his own money." Sasuke said resting his head back on the couch.

* * *

_**-Across Town-**_

_**...**_

Menma turned over in bed that night; he wanted to slap Daiki's mother for trying to take his baby away from him. He didn't think the woman was doing it on purpose but still Daiki was his, he still remembered how stressed Itachi was after she had the baby and then left Daiki after being in the hospital for three days. Leaving the boy with his father like he wasn't even her's.

_Menma looked at the baby that looked at him with wide eyes; the child looked just like his father. He had deep black pools that were his eyes and dark hair. He was the only one getting up to get the baby in the middle of the night._

_"Yup. You're defiantly Itachi's seed." He mumbled and the baby gurgled. The teen then picked up the baby and held him up above him as he laid in the bed._

_"Papa won't help me with you." The baby looked at the teen and began to drool. Menma began crying like a brat because he just wanted to sleep; this baby was sucking the life out of him._

_"I'm just a kid and you're a kid too so you should understand." The baby giggled and he sobbed. He just wanted to sleep._

_"You're just like me, you were abandoned by your mother too, so I thought I could be your new mommy but who am I kidding? How did Sasuke take care of a kid so young?" He sat up and with the baby in his hands and then gasped when he saw dark pools staring at him. _

_"T-Tachi, what the hell! You scared me." Itachi had just emerged from the shower. He wore a wife beater and boxers._

_Menma leaned back when the man's face kept getting closer to his. The Uchiha then grabbed the baby and put him the crib before walking back over to the bed and sitting down beside Menma._

_"I wasn't crying if that's what you were thinking-" Itachi captured his lips and pushed him back onto the bed._

_"Nnn..Ngh.." The boy ended up getting caught up in the moment and forgot about the baby; they ended up making love on the bed but Daiki was still wide awake in his crib and every so often would look at his parents who were letting out all kinds of moans and mewls._

_-An Hour Later-_

_Menma's hair was a mess and his pj's shirt was unbuttoned showing his chest; he hit the man upside the head and Itachi sucked his teeth._

_"How could you do that in front of the baby! Baka!" He got up and went to grab Daiki out of the crib._

_"Hn. It's like our honeymoon period. It was nice." The man scoffed and Menma flopped down on the bed with the baby in his arms._

_"It was not nice, you just traumatized him!" Menma shouted and Daiki chewed on his finger._

_Itachi reached over the side of the bed and pulled out a diaper bag; he opened it and then emptied everything onto the bed. Bottles, bibs, pacifiers, rattles and teething rings littered the bed._

_"I brought all this stuff today, it was really embarrassing buying all this by myself." Itachi muttered, rubbing his chin and then he shrugged._

_"This isn't nearly enough stupid." Menma muttered and Itachi gave him a peck on the lips._

_"Stop fussing," The Uzumaki looked at him with blue eyes and the man scratched the back of his head. "Sorry if you felt like I wasn't helping with the baby."_

_"And there's more in the car," The long haired raven smirked. "Still think I'm useless?" He mused. Menma looked pissed and rolled his eyes._

_"See I'm a good daddy, right, Mommy?" He winked and the boy scowled._

_"Why am I the mommy?" The teen seethed; Daiki then turned and pulled at Menma's shirt before latching onto his pink nipple; the Uzumaki frowned and the baby tried to suck but nothing would come out._

_"That's why." The Uchiha chuckled and Menma pulled the baby off his nipple._

_"Ma-ma!" Daiki gabbled, looking up at the Uzumaki._

_"He just said his first word Tachi!" Menma beamed with wide eyes; the father looked at his child._

_"Can you say da-da?" Itachi pointed to himself but the baby just giggled in response._

_"He just said ma-ma!" Menma had a grin on his face._

"Menma?" He heard Itachi on the other side of his door. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." He sat up and glared at the man that entered his room. Itachi leaned on the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I dropped Daiki off with his mother a while ago." He stated and the teen shrugged.

"What do I care? I have no say in anything." Menma muttered in a mocking tone; that's how Daiki's mother sounded when he met her a few days ago.

"That's right." Menma got up after hearing those words and gripped the man up by his collar; Itachi stared at the smaller man with eyes saying 'I dare you.' Menma tightened his fists and gritted his teeth before letting go of the man's shirt.

He then walked over to his dresser and took off his pajamas; Itachi watched; curious as to what the boy was about to do. Menma put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it; he then grabbed his bag and slung over his shoulder. He made his way out of the room and the man followed him out; the two walked down the hallway in silence.

When they reached the living room the teen walked towards the front door. "Menma where are going?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"I'm going out for a while." He spat out and Itachi then grabbed his bag.

"You're not going out this late." Itachi said sternly and Menma's eyes narrowed. He reached for his bag but Itachi pulled it back.

"Give it to me." Menma shouted in an angry voice but the man ignored him. "Give me my stuff!" He walked up to the man and reached for his bag again.

"You're not leaving." Itachi stated.

Menma slapped the man across the face and then grabbed his bag, he headed towards the door but his hair was pulled and he stepped back. "Menma that wasn't nice." The man hissed in his ear.

"Get off me!" He turned and punched the man in the gut; the Uchiha let go of those raven locks and gasped when he felt the impact.

"I'm going out, I don't give a shit about what you have to say about it." He said, looking at his lover who held his gut; he turned to leave but he was picked up and thrown on the sofa instead.

"What the fuck Itachi?!" He shouted, rubbing his head; the man hovered over him and he kicked him the stomach.

"Why are you so fuckin feisty?" Itachi slapped the teen across the face and the boy punched him in the face. You would think this kind of relationship was bad but for Itachi and Menma, a sadist and masochist; this is normal. They don't always fist fight but this only showed how comfortable they were around each other.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" The Uzumaki screamed, gripping the man's hair and tugging at it hard. Itachi groaned, trying to restrain himself from hurting his love but Menma was pushing it.

Menma then gave the man an uppercut to the chin and Itachi wrapped his hands around the teen's neck; Menma gasped for air and the man clenched his teeth.

"Why is it always like this with you?" Itachi seethed and the teen clawing at his arm smirked like he was enjoying being choked. "You're like a bitch in heat, Menma."

"…Fuck…you…" He breathed out.

Menma kicked his legs and then tried to spit in the man's face but Itachi let go of his neck and covered his mouth with his hand. They both panted and Itachi got off his lover; Menma licked the corner of his mouth, he could taste it; the blood from his lip. It happened when Itachi slapped him.

He charged for the Uchiha and tried to punch him but Itachi dodged it and grabbed Menma's fist.

"Urgh!" The Uzumaki kneed the man in his stomach and Itachi groaned in agony; that one really hurt. "Now, how does that one feel?" Menma smirked.

Itachi saw red and grabbed the teen by neck before slamming him up against the wall, he balled his fist; ready to punch Menma's lights out but looking at his lover's face…he couldn't do it. Menma closed his eyes waiting to feel the punch.

"Fuck!" Itachi punched the wall beside Menma's head; he punched it hard enough to make a hole in the wall. Menma was shaken up; he could only imagine if that fist had hit his face.

"You're a pussy, I fuckin hate you." The Uzumaki mumbled, pushing passed the man and then sitting down on the couch; the man smirked.

"No you don't and would you really have liked me to hit you with that much force." He replied; the teen ran his fingers through his hair.

"You hurt my neck I'll give you that." Menma rubbed his neck and tightened his fists. Itachi hadn't realized he choked Menma that hard because he was so angry after that blow to the stomach; Menma got up and walked towards his room.

"Menma.." He followed the boy down the hallway; the teen walked quick as to not let Itachi catch up with him. He tried to hurry and lock the door but Itachi grabbed the handle and walked in.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to." Itachi pulled him into a hug and the Uzumaki sobbed.

"I'm not crying because I'm hurt. That choke was nothing." He sniffled. "I'm crying because I don't want that woman to keep Daiki!" He cried and the man hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry…" He tried to sooth the teen; Menma looked up at the man and then pulled him into a kiss, Itachi hoisted the teen up and Menma wrapped his legs around the man's waist, he thrusted his tongue into the man's mouth and their tongues twisted and slurped in each other's mouth.

"Ngh! Mmh…" Itachi made his way over to the bed with Menma latched onto him and then dropped the boy on the bed before climbing over him.

Menma grabbed the man's jaw and whined when he felt the man rolled his hips against his. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and they enjoyed a heated, sloppy kiss.

* * *

_**~The Next Day, Afternoon~**_

_**...**_

Daisuke wore a pair of tight fitting pants, a black button up shirt along with black chucks on his feet. He had shades on his face and wore a Crochet Beret hat on his head with his layered bangs out. He pulled his two suit cases behind him through the air port and waved at people that noticed who he was.

"I can't believe he'll be gone for five months." Naruto and Sasuke followed behind the raven with pouts on their faces. Daisuke was just happy he'd get to have a few months of good nights sleep and wouldn't have to listen to 'Oh Naruto' or 'Oh Sasuke!'

They walked out of the air port and into the open; there awaited the Uchiha's private jet; Daisuke grinned and Jugo walked up to him and grabbed his luggage.

"Thanks Jugo-san." Daisuke smiled and the man nodded before making his way up the jet steps.

"Oh God! The Uchiha jet is amazing, they have five star meals!" Haku screamed out the jet door and Daisuke's forehead formed a sweat drop. Suigetsu pulled the boy away from the door and sat him down in a cushioned seat.

"Daisuke hurry up, we need to get going!" Suigetsu shouted and the boy nodded; he then turned and faced his parents. Sasuke had dramatic tears streaming down his face and Naruto sniffled.

"Do we really have to go through this every time?" The long haired raven held his hands on his hips. "This isn't the first time I've left but you two still cry."

"I can't help it. It'll be really quiet without you around, I need someone to ask me to make dinner with that puppy dog face every night and I won't be able to wake you up in the morning." Naruto whimpered and the boy chuckled.

"And I won't have anyone to yell at me about taking a piss while you're brushing your teeth." Sasuke said and his son rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I do get tired of telling at you to stop doing that." Daisuke shrugged.

"I'm gonna miss you." Naruto hugged the boy; the Uchiha hugged the blond tight and nuzzled his face on the man's shoulder. He loved Naruto's scent so he needed remember that comforting smell for when he got home sick.

"I'm gonna miss you too mommy." He mumbled, pulling back and with a smile on his face. Sasuke had a frown on his face and Daisuke pouted before holding his arms out.

"I'm gonna miss you too daddy!" He hugged the man and his father embraced him tight in his arms; the boy smiled and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Remember not to get in any trouble and don't do anything that would disappoint me." He said sternly and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He joked and his father gave him a peck on the lips. "Daddy, why do you have to that outside?" He blushed and backed away from his father who smiled.

"Why you ask, what a pointless question. The answer is obvious, because I want to." The man stated.

"Ah, using the Usagi line. I like it." He patted his father's shoulder; last night they watched Junjou Romantica and his father and Naruto were to into it. Naruto even complained about why Sasuke wasn't more like Usami Akihiko.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys soon." Daisuke turned on his heels and made his way towards the jet, he walked up the steps and turned his father sobbing on the ground. He laughed and waved before walking into the jet and soon the jet door closed.

"Okay teme, enough get up." Naruto rolled his eyes and his lover sniffled.

"Naruto you don't understand, I love him so much!" He whimpered, getting up off the ground.

"No. I think I do understand, let's go." Naruto turned and made his way back into the building. Sasuke grunted and frowned, following behind his lover.

* * *

Itachi and Menma laid in bed with the sheets covering them from the waist down and looking up at the ceiling with a lost look on their face. "Why is it like this after sex?" The Uchiha asked and the Uzumaki shrugged.

After sex they always stared at the ceiling; thinking about nothing, they didn't talk. There was nothing that needed to be said.

Itachi then reached his arm over, "Don't try to cuddle with me." Menma spat out and Itachi brought his arm back. Menma never liked to cuddle after sex, he thought it was really sappy.

"And…I'm sorry about last night, I hit you first." Menma mumbled and Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I was too rough with you. I should have handled it better." The man said sincerely.

"You weren't rough. Besides I'm not a girl so you don't need to restrain yourself." Menma sucked his teeth and the Uchiha sat up.

"You know Daiki will probably call me to come get him later tonight, he can never last long at his mother's house." The man said with an amused smirk on his face.

"That's because his siblings always beat the crap out him, I wish he didn't have to go through that. His mother is a total bitch, she only cares about her other children." Menma seethed; Itachi's cell phone then started ringing and the Uchiha put on his boxers before getting up to get his cell off the night stand.

Menma looked at the man and then asked, "Who is it?" Itachi looked at the caller id that read **Sara**.

"Sara." He replied; Menma rolled his eyes and Itachi answered the phone. "Hello?" His voice was low and dull.

_"Chichi! Please…I's want to come home!" _Daiki cried on the other end of the phone.

"Daiki?" His eyes widened and Menma jumped up.

The man put the phone on speaker and Daiki whined. _"I's want's to come's home, the other kids keep teasing me's and hitting me's!"_ He cried hysterically; Menma frowned and Itachi's eyes narrowed; it always those damn kids that kept bullying his child.

"Okay I'll come get you." His father replied.

_"Daiki, do you have my phone?"_ They heard the boy's mother shouting and Daiki gasped.

_"Hurry up and come get me's Chichi!"_ After the boy said that the phone line went dead.

"Wow he sure is smart, how does he know the number here?" Menma asked, rubbing his chin.

"His mother has my number in her contacts, luckily I taught him how to spell my name." Itachi hurried out of the room to go shower and get dressed to get his child.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Menma ran out of the room behind the man.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja Ne ^0^**_

* * *

**_Name: Daiki Uchiha_**

**_Looks: Scruffy black hair and dark eyes with pale skin._**

**_Past: He is Itachi's and Sara's first born. He is not very close to his mother and sees Menma as his real mother because he took care of him since he was a new born. He has other half siblings that live with his mother but doesn't like them because they are mean to him.  
_**

**_Age: 3-4_**


	16. Daddy's Special Little Guy?

******__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Usami-sensei: I feel so hype today! I have no idea why though o.O**

**Naruto: Enjoy this chapter ^0^**

* * *

_**~A Week Later~**_

_**...**_

"Naruto…I'm coming!" The raven grunted and the blond beneath him gasped when he felt the man's thrusts speed up.

"Ah-wait-Aah!-Not so hard, Sasuke Aahh!" Naruto's toes curled and he hugged the man tight when he felt the Uchiha release his seed inside him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes rolled in complete pleasure, it felt like the Uzumaki's ass was milking him; he was so damn tight and hot inside.

"Aaaahhhh…Mmmh!" Naruto bit his bottom lip, coming hard all over the shirt he wore. Sasuke panted and his body collapsed on top of the blond that laid on the kitchen table beneath him; Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and the Uchiha rested his head on his chest.

"Okay... can I do the laundry now?" Naruto asked, still catching his breath.

"...No." Sasuke mumbled, panting.

Naruto's eye twitched and the raven snuggled against him. "Sasuke seriously, I don't have time for this, you horny teme." He spat out and the raven pouted.

Naruto pushed the man off him and jumped down off the table. "Naruto, we still haven't done it on every inch of this house yet." Sasuke stated, zipping up his pants and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, you're a pervert and I have things to do." Naruto stretched; Sasuke made him wear his white button up shirt and asked him to walk around wearing it all day but ever since then the Uchiha kept trying to have sex with on everything.

The reason is because he thought Naruto looked so sexy wearing his shirt that was too big for him. The white shirt slid off his shoulder a little and the length stopped a little before his knees; he had sex hair and hickies covering his neck. Sasuke felt like he had to make love to him every second of the day.

Naruto yawned and turned to walk out of the kitchen but he was grabbed around his waist. "Naruto I'm not done with you." The Uchiha whispered huskily in his ear; Naruto's eyes narrowed and he kicked his legs.

"Sasuke- hehe..hahaha!" The raven had put his hand under the shirt and started tickling the blond's flat stomach. "S-Stop..I need to clean aahaha!" Sasuke smiled and Naruto giggled.

"Dobe I want to make love to you every second of the day." He trailed his hand down Naruto's thighs and the blond blushed before puffing out his cheeks.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're so fuckin hot." Sasuke moaned out; Naruto bucked his hips backwards and then grinded his bottom against the raven's groin.

"Fine, one more round." The blond sighed and the raven smirked.

"But this time in the hallway." He picked the blond up bridle style and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What are you trying to set a record?" Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke then nodded. "I want every place in this house to remind me of all the times we've fucked. In each spot." The raven carried his lover up the steps.

"You're an idiot." Naruto grumbled; he knew Daisuke would be very angry with them if he knew they did it on everything in the house.

* * *

"What happened to your eye little guy?" Haru picked up the toddler that was sitting on the floor in Itachi's living room.

"My little sister hit me with her train." Daiki mumbled, rubbing his eye that had a bruise on it.

"Did you just say _little_, Daiki you let a girl kick your ass-"

"Give me him." Menma grabbed the child from his friend and Daiki whined; he had been very cranky lately.

"Don't say that to him." The raven rocked the boy in his arms and Haru looked at Menma apologetically.

"Menma, Ritsu and I are going to the club tonight. You coming?" His browned haired friend asked.

"I can't exactly go, I have…a baby to take…care of." Daiki kept squirming in his arms while kicking his feet.

"Aw, too bad…well bye." Haru got up and made his way towards the door; he felt bad that Menma couldn't have fun like them but he took on the responsibility of raising a kid.

Menma watched his friend leave with a pout on his face, he wanted to go too but he had to watch Daiki. "What is it you want?" The Uzumaki asked; the little boy pointed to the floor and Menma put him down.

"I wants that." Daiki pointed into the kitchen.

"What?" Menma walked into the kitchen and Daiki followed behind him. "Do you want something from the fridge?" He looked at the child.

Daiki shook his head, no and Menma frowned. "Do you want something eat?" He asked. Daiki shook his head again and then started whining.

"What do you want Daiki?" He huffed his breath, scratching the back of his head.

"I wan da one." The Uchiha whimpered.

"Daiki, don't talk like that, you know how to speak. Now tell me what you want." Menma looked at the child sternly; sometimes when Daiki wanted extra attention he would talk like a baby and that really irritated Menma because he had no idea what the boy was saying.

Daiki sat down on the floor and kicked his legs before a pout formed on his face. "Okay, well until you feel like talking, you can sit there and not have anything." Menma said in a motherly tone before walking out of the kitchen; Daiki whined, crawling out of the kitchen behind the Uzumaki.

"I's wants my bottle." Daiki mumbled and Menma smiled before walking back into the kitchen to get what the child asked for.

"All you had to do was ask." Menma chuckled, opening up the cabinet and grabbing a bottle off the shelf.

He then opened the fridge and poured some juice in the bottle before handing it to the child. "Yummy!" Daiki reached for the bottle and got up off the floor.

Menma frowned looking at the boy's eye and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. "I can't believe that girl hit you like this." Menma mumbled, putting the ice pack on his child's eye.

"It don't hurts no more." Daiki muttered and the teen nodded after picking the child up off the floor.

"Bath time." Menma stated, carrying the child down the hallway and towards the bathroom. Daiki sucked on his bottle as the man carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

Itachi drove his car in silence; he enjoyed it because when he drove the car with Menma the boy would always turn on rap music. Itachi thought it was bad for his image because when he had somewhere important to be the music would be blasting loud enough to get everyone's attention.

He parked his car when he arrived at the super market; Menma had asked him to get a few things for the house, he exited the car and locked the doors before making his way through the parking lot and into the market. He walked in to the not so crowded market and grabbed a basket since he wasn't getting that much and made his way towards the food aisles.

The Uchiha then pulled out his phone when he reached the snack aisle and called the house and soon Menma answered the phone in a rushed tone.

"I'm at the market, what did you want me to get?" He asked, looking at the shelves.

_"Oh right. Get Daiki some cheese curls and any other chips he likes, oh I want some hot pepper chips."_

"Right." Itachi began grabbing chips off the shelves and put them in the basket he held.

_"Also go to the baby aisle and grabbed another pacifier for Daiki."_ Menma held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he washed Daiki's hair.

"I thought you wanted to get him off the pacifier." Itachi snorted smartly.

_"Yeah but it's the only thing that soothes him to sleep, so it can't be helped."_ Menma huffed his breath.

"I like listening to Kaa-san over the phone, your voice sounds sexy right now." Itachi smirked, bending down to grab cheese curls and the Uzumaki chuckled.

_"Well if you get home by the time Daiki's taking his nap, maybe we can have a little time to…"_ The teen's eyes trailed off when he noticed Daiki staring at him intensely; daring him to say something inappropriate so he could repeat it.

"Menma?" Itachi wondered why the boy got so quiet.

_"Yeah, I'm here, I couldn't finish what I wanted to say because Daiki's burning a hole through me with his eyes."_ Itachi smiled; he was at least happy to hear that his son was back to his normal self after last week. Daiki only stayed with his mother for the night but his older siblings and even younger ones made him feel unwanted so he and Sara decided that they should wait till Daiki gets older to have him going back and fourth from mommy to daddy.

"He's watching you talk again?" The man finished getting his chips and made his way towards the baby aisle.

_"Yeah. It's like he's waiting to pick up another bad word."_ Menma replied.

"Menma, what do you think about us buying a house?" Itachi heard Menma laugh and frowned.

_"Are you being serious?"_

"Yes." The man had a sincere tone in his voice.

_"Why?"_ The Uzumaki asked as if the idea sounded ridiculous.

"Well Daiki's getting older and if we have more than one floor we could have more _alone_ time. Besides, I want to move into a neighborhood that has some kids in it so Daiki can make some friends and might I add, we don't have a park near the condo." Itachi explained and the Uzumaki thought for a minute.

_"That does sound like a good idea..so when did you want to move?"_ Menma rinsed Daiki's hair. _"And where?"_ The Uzumaki finished.

"I was thinking Osaka or Yokohama when you're on break from school." Itachi rubbed his chin, staring at pacifiers.

_"Ah, I just remembered, what do you think about sending Daiki to pre-school or day care?"_ Menma asked in a matter a fact tone.

"Do we have to do that just yet?" Itachi pouted; he was so attached to his child he didn't want to send him to school yet or let other people take care of him.

_"I guess not, but soon Tachi, we can't keep him to ourselves forever."_ Menma said sternly.

"Yeah I know." The man sighed heavily.

_"I gonna tell Naru-nii about us before their wedding."_ The teen stated and Itachi froze up.

"Fuck!" He cussed, stomping his foot.

_"Daiki heard that."_ Menma pointed out and the man sucked his teeth. _"I'm pretty sure Naru-nii will have a fit but he'll get over it, I am an adult now."_ Menma sighed, picking the boy up out the tub and wrapping a towel around him.

"I hope you're right." Itachi said.

_"Do you remember everything else I told you to get?"_

"Yes I remember, love." The man chimed and the Menma grinned.

_"Okay I'll see you when you get here."_ Itachi let out an 'Hn' and the phone line went dead; he put his phone in his pocket and sulked. He just didn't want his brother's lover to kill him.

"Hello Tachi." Itachi turned and there stood his good friend, Deidara.

"Ah, Dei what's up?" Itachi smiled and the long haired blond walked passed him.

"I just wanted to see what you were getting, Daiki still uses pacifiers?" He looked over the man's shoulder and Itachi nodded. "How did things go at his mother's?" The blond looked concerned.

"It went bad so we decided we would wait until he's a little older." Itachi replied with a stoic look on his face.

"Oh. So how's Menma today?" Itachi raised an eyebrow after hearing that question.

"He's fine, why?" The man turned to face his friend.

"Oh I was just asking, you never told me you two were in a romantic relationship until a few months ago." Deidara grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Dei has something been bothering you?" Itachi stepped forward.

"W-what?" The blond looked down at the floor.

"It's just…you don't seem too fond of Menma so I thought that maybe he had been causing you trouble." Itachi looked at his friend apologetically and the blond shook his head.

"No he's great at work but he did kind of steal you away from me." Deidara muttered in a cold tone; Itachi's eyes then narrowed.

"Oh. So that's how you feel." Itachi shrugged. Deidara tightened his fists and grumbled 'bastard' under his breath.

"If I would've confessed sooner then I would have you in my clutches."

"Dei, don't be petty." The Uchiha stated; the blond then sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I'm over it though." Was the man's reply; he noticed Itachi looking confused and grabbed some pacifiers off the rack. "You need to get this one, Daiki always goes to sleep faster when he has this brand." Deidara yawned before handing the pack of pacifiers to the man.

"Thank you." He ruffled his friend's hair; Deidara then swatted the man's hand away.

"Yeah whatever, I'll call you later." The blond walked away with a frown on his face. Itachi smiled, watching the sulking man.

"Okay now veggies." Itachi turned on his heels and made his way towards the vegetables and fruits.

* * *

Menma and Daiki heard the doorbell ring and the teen rushed to get it with Daiki following behind him. Menma opened the door and let Itachi who was carrying the shopping bags in; the man kicked off his shoes and Daiki smile.

"Chichi!" Daiki jumped up and down, trying to get his father's attention; Itachi put the shopping bags down and rummaged through them. He pulled out a small bag and Menma raised an eyebrow.

"I got something sweet for my _special guy_." He looked at Menma; he knew the Uzumaki loved sweets.

The Uzumaki grinned, looking at the man with excited blue eyes. The Uchiha then smirked and held the bag out; Daiki had a confused look on his face. Menma reached for it but the man retracted it and kneeled down. "Here you go!" He chimed and the teen's mouth gaped.

"It's mine's!" Daiki beamed, grabbing the bag from his father. He looked inside and found marshmallow chickens, Strawberry Daifuku and Kushi Dango. "Thank you Chichi, I's love you!" The toddler hugged his father and Itachi gave him a peck on the lips.

"My special little guy gets everything." He whispered in the boy's ear before kissing his forehead. Menma rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Yay, I's gonna go eat!" The boy ran out of his father's embrace and flopped down on the living room couch with his bag of goodies.

Menma grabbed the shopping bags and said nothing to man, he turned on his heels and made his way into the kitchen with a frown on his face; Itachi chuckled and followed his lover into the kitchen. "Oh don't tell me you're mad Menma." Itachi mused and the Uzumaki sucked his teeth.

"You faked me out." He spat out, taking the food out of the shopping bags. "I thought I was your _special_ guy." He mumbled and Itachi snickered.

The man then picked up the teen and sat him on the kitchen counter. "What?" He looked pissed at the onyx eyed man. Itachi then grabbed the teen's hands and opened them before placing a small bag in his hands. Menma looked at it and then grinned hoping it would be candy. He hurriedly opened it and found a necklace in the bag.

He took it out and looked at the real gold necklace and then glared at his lover. "Property of Itachi Uchiha?" His eyes narrowed, reading the words engraved on it. A smirk plastered the raven's face and Menma tugged at the man's cheek. "I don't like this gift, it's like a collar and I'm not gonna wear it."

Itachi then walked over to the table and took a small bag out of a shopping bag, he tossed it to Menma and the teen grinned widely when he opened it.

"Yeah, now this is my kind of gift!" He beamed; he dug in the bag and pulled out a marshmallow bunny. He took the wrapper off and took a bite; the marshmallow stuck to his lips and it was chewy. The Uzumaki licked his lips slowly before eating more of the sweet treat. He was purposely eating it slow and alluringly to make Itachi Uchiha go crazy; Itachi stalked up to the teen sitting on the counter and kissed him; Menma still had marshmallow in his mouth so it was a very sweet and sticky kiss.

"Mhn..nh.." Menma wrapped his arms around the man's neck and deepened their kiss by plunging his tongue in the man's mouth; Itachi licked the roof of the boy's mouth and grabbed his perfect ass. Menma moaned into his mouth and theirs tongues brushed up against each other's.

"Kissy kissy yuck yuck!" Daiki was standing on the couch, sticking out his tongue; he had been watching the two for a good minute.

Itachi continued to kiss his lover. Menma then pushed him away and panted. "Stop doing things like that in front of him." Menma jumped down off the counter and the man sighed.

"Then don't tease me." The raven slapped Menma's ass before walking out of the kitchen and Menma began putting the stuff away.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

"I can't sleep." Naruto muttered and the raven beside him snored lightly. He always stayed up late with Daisuke goofing off and running around the house.

"I know I'll call him." He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the number to the Uchiha mansion in France and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" He heard a voice answer.

"Hi this Naruto Uzumaki, can speak to Daisuke?" He knew it was probably one of the maids.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but Daisuke-sama isn't here as of now. He had a photo shoot to attend to and a movie audition." The maid replied apologetically.

"Oh..Okay sorry to have bothered you." The Uzumaki frowned.

"It was no trouble at all but I'll tell him you called." The maid reassured and he said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Naruto laid back against his pillow and nudged Sasuke but the man didn't wake up. "Yeah screw me all day and then leave me up by myself all night." The blond got up out of bed and Sasuke rolled over.

* * *

Naruto walked into Daisuke's room and looked at the walls that were plastered with anime posters. He smiled and kneeled down to look under the bed, he knew where the kept his Yaoi collection so he figured he could watch some.

He pulled the black box from under the bed and opened it; there he found a whole bunch of yaoi manga and dvds.

"Koisuru Boukun?" He raised an eyebrow after picking up a dvd and then grabbed another one. "Papa to kiss in the dark?" He looked at the two dvds in hands and based on the covers he tried to decide.

"This one." He shrugged and decided on Papa to kiss in the dark. "I hope it's good." The Uzumaki pushed the box and everything back under the bed.

* * *

_**-An Hour Later-**_

Naruto gasped, sitting on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest. "He's his adoptive father?!" The man covered his mouth in pure shock.

"Well that does make things not so gross, and here I thought he was sleeping with his papa hehe!" Naruto grinned before putting some chips into his mouth.

"Naruto?" Sasuke came down the steps rubbing his eyes and the blond looked at him.

"What?" He muttered, looking at the man with a blank look on his face.

"Seriously, you're watching Daisuke's gay cartoon movies?" The man walked into the kitchen to get something drink.

"It's called Yaoi anime and yeah, what's the problem?" The man looked at the raven with an attitude written all over his face.

"Nothing, enjoy." Sasuke gave a palm wave and made his way back up the steps with a bottle of water in his hand. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the tv.

"Hn, that teme, this anime is actually very interesting and he's one to talk. He said that would screw that character Misaki from Junjou Romantica." Naruto couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his lover had a crush on an anime character.

"I was joking!" Sasuke shouted down the steps and Naruto flipped him off. "And you have a crush on Usami Akihiko, so it's fair!" The raven finished before walking down the hallway.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^ Ja Ne**_


	17. I Have To Wear The Wedding Dress

******__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

******__****__****__****__****Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)**

**Usami-sensei: I decided to do one chapter every weekend, it's too much to put out three T-T  
**

**Sasuke: You're so lazy woman.**

**Daiki: Who's want's to know's where babies come from?**

**Usami-sensei: *rubs temples* Enjoy this chapter~  
**

**(The japan in my story allows gay marriage!)**

* * *

"Mom, did you allow Daisuke to go in my room last weekend?" Aki leaned on in his mother's room wall.

"Yes. Why?"

"He put these in my dresser." He held up a pack of condoms with a frown on his face.

Tenten giggled which irritated the boy even more. If it's one thing that Aki doesn't like, is to be made fun of. "I think he was just helping you out."

"Mom. I'm not having sex with her if that's what you're implying." Aki stated folding his arms across his chest. The brown haired woman's eyes then widened.

"You're not but-"

"She lied, we only kissed. Rin just likes to make up her own fantasies." The Hyuga mumbled and his mother smiled. "I think Daisuke thought that too but I didn't get to explain it to him because he got mad at me when I told him she was my girlfriend." Aki explained and Tenten rubbed her chin.

"And why would he get mad hm?" She looked at her son quizzically and he shrugged. "…You ever think maybe Dai..likes you?" She hinted and Aki threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh come on mom, we all know Daisuke loves me! When we were kids he always stuck close to me and when I got hurt he'd cry waterfalls. He even gave me one of his favorite stuff animals." Aki didn't exactly get the hint that his mother was trying to give so the woman just sighed.

"Right." She nodded and then boy walked out of the room; he made his way down the hallway and walked into his room. The brunette closed the door and then flopped down on his bed.

He looked at the wall across the room and smiled when he looked at the pictures that covered his bulletin board of Daisuke and him. The boy then sat up and leaned back, looking at the pictures.

There was a picture of him and Daisuke at the hot springs when he was 13 and Daisuke was 11. He and the Uchiha wore kimonos and the boy held up duces with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

There was another one where he and Daisuke were at a restaurant, sitting at a table. You could see Naruto and Sasuke feeding each other cake and Daisuke trying to do the same with Aki but the Hyuga was glaring while holding back the boy's pale hand back; the spoon Daisuke held had strawberry ice cream leaking off it.

He got up off the bed and stood in front of the desk in his room, staring at the pictures.

His eyes searched the bulletin for a certain picture; his eyes then spotted it. It was the summer that he and Daisuke went away on a camping trip with Naruto, Sai, Kiba and Gaara; they had stayed at Sai's house which was fairly big that summer and it was hot but they had fun.

Daisuke was wearing a cowboy hat with a pair of black shorts but no shirt, he had the hat tilted to the side a little with lollipop in his cute little mouth. He was sitting on Aki's lap with a grin on his face and the Hyuga was blushing furiously.

Aki looked at a bunch of other pictures but was soon distracted when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it off the desk in his room and answered.

"Hello?" He drawled.

_"Bonjour, Aki!"_ He heard that cheerful voice he knew all to well.

"…Daisuke it's four in the afternoon." Aki stated and the boy on the other end yawned.

_"No. Here it's eight in the morning, smarty pants."_ He replied and the brunette nodded. He forgot about the time difference.

"Why are you up so early then?" The Hyuga sat down in the chair by his desk.

_"Well I just got out of the shower and I couldn't go back to sleep, Haku is passed out on my bed as well,"_ He looked over at the brunette sprawled out on his king size bed and chuckled.

"Oh…so…have you and-"

_"You're gonna ask me about Edward aren't you?"_ The boy sounded irritated and the Hyuga gulped. _"Miwa did the same thing when he called, he warned me not to get close to him and blah blah blah."_ The raven huffed his breath and dried his wet hair with a towel.

"Daisuke, that guy is known pervert." Aki said and the boy sucked his teeth.

_"He is not, he's really sweet. Today he's taking me out to dinner and then afterwards he said we'd go back to his place, I'm not sure what that means though."_ Daisuke tapped his finger on his chin.

Aki's eyes widened and before he could register what he was about to say, "Don't go!" He blurted that out.

There was a silent pause and then Daisuke asked. _"…What?"_

"I mean…just stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt." Aki said in a low tone and the raven sighed.

_"I'm not. I can take care of myself, I don't need you and Miwa telling me what to do or what not to do."_ Daisuke seethed and the Hyuga groaned in response.

His phone beeped and he looked at the screen; his eyes then narrowed. 'Damn why did she have to call now!' He frowned and put the phone back up to his ear. "Daisuke I'll call you back, Rin is on the other line." He muttered and the Uchiha snorted smartly.

_"Yeah. Whatever."_ After the boy said that the phone line went dead and Aki grunted; he could tell the boy was mad again.

"Why does he have to be away for so long?" Aki thought before answering the other line.

* * *

Naruto sat at the dinning table in the Uchiha mansion with Mikoto beside him. His head hung low after what the woman told him.

"Why do I have to wear a wedding dress, I'm not a girl!" He shouted and the woman pouted.

"Naruto it's a traditional thing, and besides your body would look really good in one. No one would even know you're a guy." The raven haired woman smiled and his eyes narrowed.

"Now stand up." She instructed and he did so. She waved a maid over and the maid asked him to stand on a stool; he rolled his eyes and got up on the stool before the lady began taking his measurements.

"If it's such a tradition why don't you have Sasuke wear the dress?" He grumbled and the woman giggled.

"Naruto that totally wouldn't work." Mikoto stood up with her hands on her hips and the blond sulked. The maid walked around him and began taking his waist measurements.

"I am gonna look ridicules and sometimes I think you people forget that I am a MAN." He spat out and the Uchiha snapped her fingers; a woman walked into the dinning room, holding a long rolled up poster and when she approached the woman, she handed it to the Uchiha and Mikoto un-rolled it.

Naruto's baby blue eyes widened and blush crept across his cheeks. "It's cute right, you'll look sooo adorable in it." She squealed, showing Naruto what was on the poster and he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah that wedding dress is beautiful," He muttered in a cold tone. "For a woman!" He groaned, tightening his fists; there was no way he was going to wear that at his wedding.

"But Sasu-chan will really like this." Mikoto whimpered and he gulped; he did want to Sasuke to think he looked amazing on their wedding day. He didn't want to be wearing a boring tux but still it was a dress.

"Can I at least think about it?" He suggested and the woman nodded after sighing; when the maid finished taking his measurements she bowed and walked away.

The slim man stepped down off the stool and his lover's mother ran up to him. "I'm so happy Sasu-chan is going to have a real wedding. He never got to have one considering the first time he got married they just signed papers. Fugaku forced them get married after Sasuke's little accident." Of course she was talking about Daisuke; after her husband found out Sasuke got his girlfriend pregnant, he made them get married for the sake of his pride and image. He couldn't have the business world knowing his son had a baby without being married to the mother.

Mikoto placed her hand on her cheek and pouted; Naruto smiled and sat down in a chair. "Now if only you two could give me some more beautiful grandchildren I'd be so happy!" She chimed, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah that would be great but Mikoto-"

"Naruto, I told you to call me mother." The lady interrupted, raising her hand and the man rolled his blue eyes.

"Mother, how does Fugaku-san feel about all this?" He asked, stiffening in his seat. The woman then smiled softly and kissed the Uzumaki's forehead.

"He's happy don't worry. He even said he was happy but I don't think he wants to show all his excitement..you know him." She patted his head and Naruto grinned; he was glad he got Sasuke's father approval to marry his son.

The door bell then rang; the place was so big the bell sound echoed throughout the mansion. "Where will the wedding be?" Naruto rested his head on the table.

"Oh I picked out the most wonderful place and it's big too! It's really beautiful." Mikoto flipped her hair out of her face and the blond tilted his head to the side.

"But don't I get to do something for _my_ wedding?" He asked; the Uzumaki felt sad that he couldn't pick out anything that he wanted because his lover's mother was so excited that she did everything without even asking him.

"I'm sorry. I'm taking over everything aren't I?" The woman looked at the blond apologetically and Naruto shook his head.

"No! It's fine but I just wanted to do something, I'm not really good at planning stuff hehe!" He chuckled, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sasuke-sama has returned." A maid bowed and that said raven walked into the dinning hall, carrying Daiki in his arms.

"Mother have you two finished?" He put his nephew down on the marble floor and the small Uchiha ran over to the two.

"Aww do you want grandma?" Mikoto kneeled and the boy shook his head.

Daiki grabbed onto Naruto's pants leg and clutched it in his fist. "I want momma." He replied, puffing out his cheeks and the woman's mouth gaped; Naruto laughed and picked the boy up off the floor.

"He calls you momma?" She asked, feeling a little hurt that the child liked the Uzumaki more than her at the moment.

Menma had school and Itachi went to look at houses yesterday so they asked Naruto and Sasuke to watch him but the boy didn't want to leave Naruto's side so they said keep him for a week if they wanted. But the only reason they insisted was because they wanted to have a week of hot sex without any interruptions; they didn't know if the boy was doing it on purpose but Daiki is the definition of a cock blocker.

"Can we's go out now?" Daiki looked at the blue eyed man and Naruto nodded; Mikoto then giggled. Just seeing Naruto hold Daiki like he was his own child made her want to take a picture.

"Mother I'll call you later, Naruto, let's go." Mikoto nodded before her son walked out of the dinning hall.

"Bye mother!" Naruto smiled, making his way out of the dinning and the woman waved before walking up the spiral stair case.

* * *

Daiki sat in the car seat that was in the back seat, kicking his legs and looking out the window as they drove on the high way. "Daiki, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, not looking at the boy.

"Um…" The boy's eyes then widened when he felt that feeling; the child knew that feeling all to well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow because the boy hadn't said anything.

Naruto looked back and the boy was holding his legs closed and started to whined. "I's have to PEEEEEE!" He screamed and the blond winced, rubbing his ears.

"Daiki I'm driving, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"I's gonna pee on myself!" Daiki whimpered and Naruto looked at the raven.

"Did you put a pull up on him?"

"No." Sasuke replied, looking straight ahead and Naruto's mouth gaped.

"Why?!" The blond had a worriedly look on his face and the raven shrugged.

"I don't know..I thought he knew how to use the bathroom." The Uchiha stated and the Uzumaki groaned.

"Sasuke, I've been putting pull ups on him since yesterday. How could you not notice he still has trouble using the toilet." Naruto punched the man on the arm and Sasuke winced.

"Then put one on him." Sasuke said in a rushed tone; Naruto then choked out a,

"And how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" He looked at the raven with a glare in his eyes.

"It's comin out!" Daiki cried out. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt, grumbling a 'teme' under his breath as he hurriedly moved to the backseat and grabbed the diaper bag. He took the boy out of the car seat and laid him down on the seat.

"Daiki please hold it in." Naruto looked through the diaper bag and grabbed a pull up. "Damn it Sasuke, if you don't put one on him at least make him go before leaving the house and don't give him lots of juice." Naruto pulled the toddler's pants down and pulled up his shirt.

"I did make him go.. but we had a milk shake on the way to come get you." Naruto glanced at the man out the corner of his eye; he felt like smacking the man upside the head. What would be the whole point of making him go before leaving the house if you're just going to give him liquid anyway?

"Can I's pee yet?" The boy asked, looking down at the blond putting on his pull up.

"Not yet." Naruto replied in a stern tone and the boy whimpered in response.

He pulled the pull up all the way up and then grinned. "Okay now you can go." Daiki sighed in relief as did his business in that pull up.

"I's had to pee soooo bad." He mumbled.

"Okay now take it off him." Sasuke stated and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Aw man, come on, I just put it on him." Naruto looked at the raven lying on the seat in the car. "Are you all done?" He asked and the boy nodded.

The Uzumaki began taking off the pissy pull up and Daiki asked, "Can we's go to the zoo?"

"Sure but I think we should go back to the house and get you a change of clothes...and a bath." Naruto noticed he didn't put the pull up on all the way and pee got on the back seat and the back of Daiki's shirt.

"He got piss on your seat teme."

"Wha? Oh come on." Sasuke hit the steering wheel and the blond snickered.

"Sorry Sasu-ani." Daiki whimpered; he didn't want his uncle mad at him.

"It's fine. I'll get it cleaned." The Uchiha replied. Daiki nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

They had gotten back to the house a while ago and Sasuke decided to make something to eat; Naruto and Daiki were in the tub while the raven was downstairs in the kitchen.

"And that is how all the dinos died cause grandpa killed them by glaring at 'em" Daiki sat in the tub with Naruto, playing with Daisuke's old toy dinosaur that Naruto gave him.

"Really?" The blond had an amused smile on his face; Daiki looked so dead serious when he was speaking. Like no one could tell him he was wrong.

"Yup and grandpa is old too so he know's all about's the dinos." Daiki stated, not looking at the blond but paying more attention to the bubbles in the bath tub.

Naruto blew bubbles around and wet his hair. Daiki made growling noises. "Momma do you wanna know where babies come from?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"I thought I already knew but okay." He nodded and the boy raised his arms up in the air.

"You's buy them at a biiiiiiiiig store!" He exaggerated and the Uzumaki chuckled. "That's what's my Chichi told me…then he said they have the spoiled's brat's collect this year or something like that." The child look confused.

"What kind of store?" Naruto egged on the conversation, he was interested in what the child would say.

"The sperm bank." Daiki went back to playing with the toy and Naruto had a stunned look on his face. "That's what Ri-chan told me's." The Uzumaki slapped his hand on his forehead; it was always Ritsu putting things in children's head that made absolutely no sense.

"Oh." Naruto grabbed the soap and Daiki grinned.

"Momma do you's know's what sperm is?" Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the child oddly. "It's milk." He finished and the blond looked lost for words. "Ri-chan told me that too and sometimes you can drink that milk."

"Oookaaay…let's the change the subject." Naruto grumbled and the boy shrugged before making a bubble beard.

"Look momma, I's an old man." Daiki giggled with bubbles covering his face and the blond laughed.

* * *

After the two got out of the tub they emerged from the bathroom and Daiki had a towel wrapped around him, following behind Naruto. The blond had a towel around his waist and another on his head; Sasuke then came walking up the steps eating a green apple and spotted the two.

"Well well, I think Naru-chan wants to be attacked in the hallway." Sasuke smirked and the blond blushed.

"Shut up teme." He turned his face away from the man and the Uchiha walked up to him before wrapping his arms around the blond's slim waist. Daiki looked up at the two with wide eyes and then stuck his tongue out of his mouth when Sasuke kissed his blond dobe.

"Yucky!" He scrunched his face up. Naruto then blushed furiously and pushed the man away.

"Did you forget he's here teme?" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

A smirk plastered the raven's pale face. "Then let's give him a little sexual education." He replied and the blond rolled his eyes before hitting the Uchiha up side the head.

"You're a pervert." Naruto turned around and made his way towards their room to get dressed; Naruto never used his room so he decided to move his stuff into his fiancé's room.

Sasuke pouted and then turned around to see Daiki running around naked; the boy was going through that phase where he wanted to be naked all the time. "Daiki! Come put your clothes on!" He chased the boy down the steps.

* * *

_**~Later At the Zoo~**_

Naruto wore a pair of tight jeans and a baby blue sweater along with black ankle boots on his feet; his lover who walked beside him wore a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt along with black dress shoes and a leather jacket.

"Ugh..this is what it's like taking care of a toddler," Naruto slumped and Sasuke pushed Daiki who was in the stroller. "The day isn't even over and I'm exhausted." The blond groaned and the man beside him nodded.

"Me too. I can see why Itachi and Menma were in such a hurry to get rid of him." Daiki looked up at his uncle and glared. "Not that you're a bad kid Daiki but you're a lot of work." He reassured and the boy folded his arms across his chest.

"I's wanna see the bears!" He beamed, licking a big lollipop. Naruto looked down and his mouth gaped.

"Did you buy him that?" He looked at the raven with furrowed brows and the man shook his head hesitantly. "Really?" He looked at his lover knowingly.

"Okay, I did! But only because he wouldn't stop screaming when you were looking at the lions." Sasuke huffed his breath and the boy grinned widely with sticky lips; the child knew exactly how to get his way.

_Sasuke held the squirming Uchiha in his arms while Naruto looked in awe at the lions and tigers. _

_"I wan da one." Daiki pointed to the stand that was selling big animal lollipops._

_"No Daiki, you've had way too much candy already." Sasuke said sternly and the boy kicked his legs._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed out and the people around looked at the two suspiciously. It looked as if Sasuke was kidnapping the poor child; the man laughed nervously and Daiki kept screaming to the top of his lungs._

_"Daiki, stop it! You stop it right now!" He whispered and the boy clenched his teeth, still kicking his legs. The man looked over at Naruto who didn't seem to notice Daiki screaming or maybe he was just tuning it out._

_"Okay…I'll get you the damn lollipop." He walked over to the stand and the man at the stand smiled at him. _

_"Ooo the tiger!" The boy pointed to the tiger shaped lollipop and the man nodded._

_"One tiger please." He had a stoic look on his face and the man gave him one huge lollipop while looking at the child._

_"Um…sir..are you sure you want to give him more candy?" The man had a worried look on his face._

_"Oh yes anything to shut him up." He gritted through his teeth, handing Daiki the lollipop after giving the man the money._

"He's more spoiled than Dai. He screamed so loud people thought I was hurting or kidnapping him." He muttered and the Uzumaki clenched his fists.

"Sasuke, it's your fault he's spoiled too. Anytime you two are out together you let him run all over you and give him whatever he wants." Naruto's eyes narrowed and the man shrugged.

"Uchiha's always get what they want, it's a family-"

Naruto then raised his hand. "Say it and I will slap you." He warned and the man quickly closed his mouth.

"I want to get out." Daiki whined and the blond took him out of the stroller; he held his hand and Daiki grinned widely.

He put his lollipop in the stroller and then pulled Naruto forward. "Come on momma, let's go see the penguins!" He said gleefully and the Uzumaki grinned hurrying behind the boy; he looked so much like Daisuke and hype too.

* * *

Naruto sat down by the stroller and Sasuke held Daiki up to see the giraffe; Daiki giggled when the man acted like he was going to throw him in the pit.

"Ooo look at the zebra! It has black and white stripes hehe!" He smiled with rosy cheeks and the man chuckled. "I can be a lion, look." He opened his mouth let out a, "RAWR!" He made growling noises and Sasuke laughed.

Naruto then got up and made his way over to the Sasuke and the child. "Look momma, rawr!" He growled and the blond looked at him with excited blue eyes.

"Wow, Daiki I had no idea you were a tiger." He played along trying to sound amazed.

"I's a lion!" He corrected, pouting. Sasuke laughed and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Oh that's what I meant, you're an awesome lion!" The blond tried to cheer the boy up and it worked.

"Really! Look I can be raptor!" The toddler screeched, making dinosaur noises.

"Aw that's so cute honey." Naruto chimed and the boy jumped out of his uncle's arms and over to the blond; Naruto held the boy on his hip and Daiki snuggled against him.

"I love you momma." He mumbled before yawning and he ruffled the child's hair.

"He's seems to be getting pretty attached to you." Sasuke stated, turning to look at the animals.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and the man let out an 'Hn.'

"As if." He scoffed and the man beside him tsked.

"Well you're no fun." Naruto said, grabbing a tissue out of his pocket and wiping of Daiki slushy stained mouth. They had got that for him on the way to the see the penguins and by the time they got to the giraffes Daiki had finished it.

"I sure am tired." Sasuke sighed and the smaller man nodded in agreement.

"Can you take him, I'll be right back." Naruto passed the pale man Daiki who was falling asleep.

Naruto then waved before walking off to the vending machines to get something to drink.

"Daiki, do you want to get in the stroller?" The man whispered and the boy shook his head, no. He wrapped his small hands around the man's neck and mumbled.

"I's want to stay with Sasu-ani." Sasuke smiled and patted the boy's head.

* * *

There was no one by the vending machines and the blond pouted after he had put his dollar in. He put the bill in but it wouldn't give him his drink, he tried to bang on it with his fist but nothing happened.

"Aw, you stupid machine." He glared and his head hung low.

A foot then came and kicked the machine and his drink fell to the bottom. He grinned and kneeled down to get it but then he remembered someone had kicked it. The Uzumaki stood up with the drink in his hand and turned to face the person; he blown away when he saw a very beautiful man.

"T-Thank you." He blushed and the man smiled the most beautiful smile.

"It was no problem." The man had long, pale-blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. "These damn machines always give me a hard time too." He chuckled and the blond moved out of the way so the man could use the machine.

"You here alone?" The man asked with a curious look on his face after putting his bill in the machine.

Naruto perked up and pointed to himself. "Yeah you. You're so cute, a young high school girl like you must be on a date right?" He asked; Naruto frowned and spat out.

"I'm a guy!" He scowled and the man's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously!" He turned all the way around and examined the man's body. "Whoa you are!" He had a cheeky grin on his face and Naruto blushed up to his ears.

"And I'm not a high schooler, I happen to be twenty five." He held his hands on his hips, scrunching up his nose cutely.

"You should take what I said as a compliment then, you totally look like a high school kid," He walked up to the blond and put his hand over his head. "You're so short haha!" He chuckled and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"So would you go out with me Mr. twenty five?" He smirked and the Uzumaki gulped before backing away from the man. "Oh you don't like me?" The blue haired man pouted.

"No..it's just I have a boyfriend." Naruto replied.

"Aw, you're already taken too bad." The man shrugged. "…So what's your name if you would be so kind as to let me know." He turned back to the machine and grabbed his drink out of the bottom.

"Naruto, you?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

The man tossed his drink up in the air fluently but when he went to catch it; the drink crashed to the ground and the glass shattered.

Naruto covered his mouth and laughed; the man blushed and looked down. "Well that sucks, I was trying to impress you." He muttered and Naruto snickered.

"Try harder next time hehe!" Naruto grinned and the man sighed heavily.

"My name is Dan Kato." The man said in a low tone. Naruto held his hand out and the man shook it.

"I'm guessing you're here alone." The man teased.

Naruto then stomped his foot. "No! I'm here with someone." He grunted.

"Oh. I'm here with my daughter."

"You have daughter? A guy like you has kids?" Naruto joked, waving the man off.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed.

"Daddy!" A teen girl ran up to the man and her father sucked his teeth. "What are you doing, and I asked you to get me a drink." The girl had an attitude, looking at the ground where her drink was splattered.

"That's your daughter? You two look close in age." Naruto had a stunned look on his face and the girl turned and looked at him.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry, did my father cause you any trouble?" She stepped closer to Naruto and the blond blushed; she was really beautiful.

"Trouble." Her father scoffed under his breath.

"Yes. Trouble, he really is a troublesome man, my name is Shizuka by the way." The girl smiled and the blond shook his head.

Shizuka is a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a short jacket, pink leggings and brown boots along with a shorts and a tight black shirt.

"No, he actually helped me get my drink out." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh and to answer your question, my mother had me when she was thirteen..so yeah." The girl blushed slightly and the Uzumaki's eyes widened; what was with kids having kids? It was kind of sad. "I'm fourteen." The girl grinned with her hands on her hips and her father nodded.

"Oh." He looked at the two; they really look a lot alike. The teen then stepped forward and looked at the blond closely, causing Naruto to blush.

"I know who you are, Daisuke Uchiha calls you 'mommy'!" Her face lit up and the blond's eyes widened; he was just happy no one was around to hear that or they'd chase him down.

"I'm a big fan of his. He talks about you all the time on tv interviews and in magazines, you like ramen right oh and you're with his father Sasuke Uchiha, ah and Daisuke is quarter Hispanic. His mother was half I think!" This girl must have been a big fan because she was all up in his face. "OMG, is Daisuke here with you?" She beamed, looking around and Naruto hurriedly shook his head.

"Aw, and I was so hoping to see him up close and personal. Ah, daddy you and this man…" The girl looked at the blond.

"Naruto." The Uzumaki said.

"Yeah, you and this guy Naruto should become _good_ friends!" She made the puppy dog face, looking at her father and Dan sighed heavily.

"I will not become someone's friend so you can hook up with a celebrity." He said sternly.

She then choked out a gasp. "Daddy, aw.. you're no fun." She rolled her eyes.

"But _we_ should hang out some time." The man pushed his daughter aside and Naruto looked at the man with a questionable look on his face; the man then dug in his pants pocket. "Here's my number and don't worry I remember you have a boyfriend." He smiled slyly and handed the blond a paper with his number on it.

"I'll think about calling you." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "But don't try to flirt with me over the phone."

The man and his daughter began walking away and Dan turned around, walking backwards. "Fall in love with me if you want but don't fall too deep!" He shouted; Naruto looked confused and then shook his head before walking off.

* * *

"Finally returned, it sure took you forever to get juice." Sasuke looked at the blond and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"The machine was giving me some problems but some guy helped me out." Naruto opened up his juice and took a sip before drinking more down. Sasuke's head snapped and he straightened up.

"Really, who?" His jealous streak was beginning to come out.

"Just some guy..geez calm down." Naruto pushed the stroller that Daiki slept in and Sasuke tightened his fists.

"Anyway let's just get home..I'm tired." The blue eyed man stretched and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

When we finally reached our room I knocked everything off the nearest standing object I could and set him on it. I ripped off his shirt and kissed down his neck and he leaned into me, moaning hotly. Of course I still had to punish him but at the moment I was just enjoying myself too much.

"Itachi," He moaned out and kissed my neck sucking fiercely on the vein there,

"Let me," He looked down at my erection and licked his lips, "Please, can I?" Menma pleaded, kissing my collar.

This gave me a great idea for his punishment, "Menma, you know you were bad this morning."

He looked at me desperately, " Itachi I-"

I then smirked, "Nope," I laughed inside. "You can't have any."

The look on his face was priceless, "Please, please I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want just please give it to me hard." He kissed across my neck incessantly, "I'll be your slave, and I'll do whatever you want me to. I know you want it too." He took my hand and placed it on his ass, "Stop torturing me. I said I was sorry. I know you want it."

I held back a moan, "You have to do whatever I say, no questions, you can't touch me unless I tell you to and you have to call me master no matter what."

"Itachi.." He kissed me.

I tore him away, "Thank you master," I corrected him.

"Thank you master," He replied, biting his bottom lip cutely.

"Good, I'll let you slide on that one because you're new to this. Now show your appreciation."

"Yes master," He whispered and leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss, letting my tongue ravish his mouth not fighting back as he usually would; being completely submissive.

I pulled away and he waited for further instructions, "Take off all you clothes and kneel on the bed."

He did as he was told and looked at me as I stripped off my clothes. I walked over and sat down on the bed, "Lay face down in my lap," I instructed and he obeyed, silently. I smacked his butt sharply and he gasped. I continued to do this and noticed he was biting his lip trying not to make a sound, his eyes were tightly closed, and he clutched the sheets ferociously. I was enjoying the rosy color on his ass and the way he let a small flinch escape him every time I made contact.

"Have you had enough?" He nodded. "Do you promise never to punish me like that again and that you will obey me?" He nodded again, "Good," I gently place my hand on his tender backside and stroked him lovingly, "I don't want to have to punish you Menma but if I don't you won't learn. Do you understand?" He nodded once more. I leaned down and licked one of the welts. He whimpered and whispered something into the sheets, "What was that?" I asked gently.

"That was such a punishment." He whispered in reply I quickly smack his ass again thinking he was trying to be smart. "No master, what I meant was-Ah!"

_**SMACK**_

I slapped his ass once again. "That to torture me like this almost made me moan so that makes this punishment almost worth it, I should make you angry all the time." I could see him smirking.

I then smiled, "So you liked that?" I leaned over to kissed his thighs, he moaned a yes. I continued to lick and sucked at his inner thighs. "Because you look so damn fuckable right now I'm going to give you a little treat," I chuckled, turning him around and rolling him onto the bed. I crawled between his legs. "What do you say?"

"Aah, thank you master." He panted when I blew on his erection, he then gasped and gripped my silky hair before I engulfed him whole.

* * *

_** ~Midnight~**_

Sasuke laid in the bed after his shower dressed in his pajamas and the sheets pulled up to his chest; he kept looking at the tv and every so often his eyes would close before he would jump back awake. He didn't want to fall asleep yet.

Finally his eyes closed all the way and dozed off; Naruto came into the room quietly after taking his bath and putting Daiki to sleep. He saw the raven sleep and crept to the end of the bed before pulling the covers up and crawling underneath them; he smirked and pulled down the man's pajama pants.

Sasuke's face twitched when the blond un-buttoned the front of his boxers and his cock sprung free; Naruto snickered and stroked it in his hand; Sasuke's face scrunched up and he moaned a little in his sleep.

Naruto licked the tip off his cock and swirled his tongue around the head of Sasuke's hardening member; he then dragged his tongue along the underside before taking the raven's dick into his mouth and slurping on it.

"Mmm..Ngh…" He moaned at the taste and Sasuke began to sweat.

"Ah…N-Naruto.." He mumbled out in his sleep obviously he was already dreaming about Naruto. The blond let the man's now hard cock slide out of his mouth and kicked off his own pj's pants and boxers.

"Sasuke?" He crawled up to the top of the bed be face to face with the pale man but the Uchiha still slept peacefully. 'I guess I'll do it myself.' He positioned his legs on either side of the raven's hips before lowering himself down onto that cock.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh–" He covered his mouth so not to make to much noise; he felt the man's cock pulsate inside him and mewled at the feeling. 'Ugh..I should have used the lube first.' Naruto bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to move.

He relaxed and took a few deep breaths before moving his hips slowly. "Uh..Mnn…Ooo…" His mouth was letting out all kinds of sinful sounds. His insides felt so good; he was hot and tight inside.

Sasuke began waking up and opened his eyes; he was dazed at first until he heard the blond moaning and felt him thrusting down on him. His vision cleared and he his eyes widened when he was the sight of Naruto with damp blond locks, a flushed face and crying out his name with in ecstasy.

"N-Naruto!" The raven sat up and the blond panted on top of him.

"Sorry to wake you but I was really horny in the shower." His lips trembled and he leaned his head on the man's shoulder. "I can't move that good…Ah!" Sasuke thrusted his hips upwards roughly and the Uzumaki shuddered.

"Yeah so you rape me while I'm sleeping." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto pouted.

"I'm not…I just couldn't wait!" He spat out and the raven leaned back when the blond pushed himself up and then slammed back down onto his huge, throbbing cock.

"You're so erotic Naruto." He hissed when he felt the blond coiling around his engorged dick.

"Ah! I-I'm gonna–wah!" Sasuke flipped the blond over so he was now on top and thrusted in roughly, grunting while doing so; Naruto cried out and writhed beneath him.

"Don't come just yet, I didn't get to have my fun." Sasuke smirked and the blond whined.

"B-But I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto defended and the raven grasped his hips before pushing and sheathing his pulsating member in Naruto's tight ass.

He then gripped the base of his lover's dripping penis and Naruto winced. "S-Sasuke stop…please..I want to come..now teme!" He begged incoherently. The raven sped up his thrusts and Naruto clenched down around him, Sasuke clenched his teeth when he felt the blond get tighter around; it felt the blond was strangling his cock. That's how bad he wanted to come.

"Nng…harder! Aaaaahh!" Naruto wrapped his legs around the man's waist and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out. The man kept ramming into his prostate and it felt so FUCKING AMAZING!

"Naruto!" Sasuke let go of the Uzumaki's penis and Naruto's eye rolled in pleasure bliss as he cried out,

"Oh God, Sasuke…fuck, it's so good! Do it harder…faster!" Naruto looked up at the raven with lustful blue eyes and the Uchiha complied, grabbing the head board and fucking Naruto into the mattress.

"Shit! Naruto!" Sweat dripped down the Uchiha's pale face and a drool ran down the side of Naruto's mouth as cries escaped, he then arched his back when he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Mmm…Ooh…yeah Aaaah you fuck me so good Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out and the raven felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke then arched his back and let go of the head board before gripping the sheets in his fists; he couldn't take it anymore, he was at his peak.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Naruto felt his orgasm rip through him and came all over his pajama shirt; Sasuke came after a few more thrusts, coating Naruto's insides with his hot load. He collapsed on top of the blond and Naruto panted beneath his lover.

They both laid there limp, sweaty and sticky.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" They heard a cry and their eyes widened; they forgot that Daiki was sleeping, well not anymore because of them. Naruto groaned and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Go…get…him." Naruto muttered, still panting.

"Why me?" Sasuke spat out.

"I don't feel like it."

"Naruto." Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki.

"Please, for me babe?" Naruto whimpered cutely and Sasuke grunted, pulling out of the blond; semen dripped out of Naruto's tight ass after the raven pulled out and Sasuke got up out the bed to go put Daiki back to sleep.

"Hehe!" Naruto giggled, turning over and soon falling asleep; he was too tired too move.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Shizuka is a real character from a Naruto Shippuden filler arc. She's actually one of my favorite girl characters, she's really pretty too hehe! Review for more Ja Ne ^0^ **_

_**I was thinking about making this an mpreg but I'm still not sure o.O tell me what you guys think.  
**_


	18. The Green-Eyed Monster?

**Disclaimer:** Kishi, I love you for creating such adorable and amazing characters, except Sakura -_-'

* * *

_**-2 Months Later- **_

Sasuke would be home any minute now which made a certain blond uke very happy.

Naruto came down the steps that late afternoon wearing one of Sasuke's shirts; the shirt slid off his shoulder a little and his tanned legs were showing. The truth is when Sasuke left for work this morning he felt kind of lonely so he put on one of his shirts because it had his lover's scent on it which was really comforting.

The Uzumaki walked into the kitchen and switched on the light, he then opened the basement door and hurriedly walked down stairs considering he was terrified of the basement. He quickly returned with a radio in his hands and set it on the table before closing the basement door back.

He changed the stations on the radio to see if any of his favorite songs were playing but got nothing; he pouted and stomped his feet over to the fridge. He was so bored and he would have gone to work that day too if Sasuke didn't fuck him so hard last night that his ass hurt all morning.

"Hungry." Naruto dug around in the fridge and pulled out some meat, lettuce, mayonnaise and mustard. He put those on the counter and then grabbed a loaf of bread out the cupboard.

"…This house is too quiet." He mumbled, opening up the drawer and taking out a butter knife. He then opened up the jar of mayonnaise but just as he was about to start making his sandwich one of his favorite songs started playing, he quickly ran over to the table and turned the radio up loud.

He swayed his hips to the beat of the song and while making his way back over to the counter popping a few sexy moves on the way there.

**_'Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you, you movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker.'_**

The music was so loud that Naruto didn't hear Sasuke come in the house. The raven kicked off his shoes and walked through the living-room quietly.

**_'Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face, but don't none of that matter..'_**

The Uchiha smirked and leaned on the wall as he watched the blond dance while making himself a sandwich. Naruto rocked his hips back and forth to the beat and the raven felt his groin twitch.

_**'Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe, Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it, Girl I just wanna see you strip,'**_

Naruto touched himself sensually, lacing his fingers through his blond locks.

"God damn you're sexy, God damn you're sexy! God damn you're sexy!" The Uzumaki sung to the top his lungs which Sasuke found to be very sexy; the raven crept his way over to the blond and Naruto was still lost in his own world.

**_'Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones. This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole. Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking, you think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop..'_**

Just as Naruto went to back it up he felt someone behind him.

"Aren't you gonna let it drop?" He heard a voice ask tauntingly after his waist was gripped by a pair of pale hands.

He quickly turned on his heels and met the face of a snickering Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke!" He dropped the butter knife on the floor and blushed up to his ears.

"Nice moves dobe." The Uchiha chuckled and the blond puffed out his cheeks, he placed his hands on his face and blushed furiously. "Oh come on, you were sexy, Naruto." There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice and the blond clenched his teeth.

"You're making fun of me!" Naruto hit Sasuke and the Uchiha sighed.

"No, I liked it. You should dance for me like that." He whispered and the blue eyed man shook his head.

"I am never dancing for you, teme!" The raven then leaned in close and hooked his finger in the collar of the shirt Naruto was wearing.

"Wanna explain why you're wearing my shirt?" He raised an eyebrow and Naruto held his hands on his hips.

"Nope." He turned back around to finish making his sandwich.

"Fine… future wife." Sasuke muttered; Naruto grinned widely after hearing those words.

"I was lonely without you." The blond said and the raven smiled before wrapped his arms around the slim blond, he nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck and nipped at his tanned skin.

"Sasuke… are you still mad about the Dan situation?" He asked and the raven shook his head. "Good because I really like him and he's funny hehe!" Sasuke lifted his head and his eyes narrowed; Naruto didn't have to turn around to see that. "I like him as a friend teme." He finished but Sasuke still felt a little angry.

"I don't like that guy." He seethed and Naruto sighed heavily.

Last month Naruto had been hanging out with Dan a lot and after they got close he invited the man over to the house to meet Sasuke but Dan was a little too feely.

Every time Naruto would bend over the blue haired man would slap his ass or give it a firm squeeze; which had Sasuke's blood boiling. After the twelfth touch he warned him, _'Touch my Naruto again and die.'_ The man didn't exactly listen and of course tried it again but that lead to Sasuke chasing him around the neighborhood with a pool cue stick.

But little did he know Dan Kato works for the Uchiha police force and he tried to arrest him for assaulting a police officer.

"Can I watch you work tomorrow?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "Good.. I'll come on lunch break." The raven stated.

"Okay!" The Uzumaki grinned.

Sasuke then kneeled down and grabbed the blond's waist. Naruto gasped when the man turned him around and he looked at down at him with baby blue eyes. "What?" The raven looked up Naruto before a smirk formed on his face.

He lifted the shirt Naruto wore and the blond blushed. "S-Sasuke! What are doing?" The pale man pulled down his briefs and grabbed hold of his penis.

"Ah! T-Teme… Aaah stop.." The raven pumped his member in his hand and Naruto's legs trembled as he bit his bottom lip. He leaned his forearm on the counter and Sasuke licked the tip of his hard member.

"Gah! S-Sasuke… don't…" The Uzumaki gripped the man's silky black locks and the raven took Naruto's cock into his mouth; moaning at the taste, he loved the way Naruto Uzumaki tasted. He couldn't get enough of him.

"Sasuke.. Mmm… don't stop…" The blond moaned out, looking down at his lover with alluring blue eyes; his sultry voice made the Uchiha harder than he already was. He swirled his tongue around the head of the blond's leaking member before engulfing him whole.

"Ooo… Uh… Sasuke I can't hold-" Sasuke's head bobbed up and down as he slurped on Naruto's pulsating cock; Naruto tugged at the man's hair and threw his head back.

"I'm-… coming…" Naruto thrusted his hips upwards and pushed Sasuke's head further onto his member; Sasuke gagged slightly and tried to pulled his head back because Naruto was almost choking him but the blond kept thrusting his hips, fucking the Uchiha's throat.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke began to hum, sending vibrations straight to Naruto's hard member and the Uzumaki felt like he was losing his mind; his eyes rolled in pure bliss.

"Oh God! Mmmm– Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The blond came hard, shooting his load down the raven's throat. Sasuke gulped down everything that was released into his mouth and licked the corner of his mouth. Naruto fell to the floor and Sasuke stood up with a smirk on his face.

"You… teme!" Naruto panted and the raven grabbed Naruto's half made sandwich.

"I haven't touched you all day so I needed my fill, thanks for the sandwich." Sasuke took a bite and made his way out of the kitchen. Naruto then jumped up.

"Oi! That was mine!" He shouted but his lover ignored him. "Urgh…" Naruto growled inwardly.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

During lunch break Sasuke sat at a table in the café Naruto works at wearing a crisp suit and dress shoes. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on the blond dobe the whole time. He looked really sexy in his uniform; the blond was now serving another table.

He wore a white dress shirt with the collar popped and the end of it was tucked into the waist part of his black slacks along with a black tux vest and black dress shoes on his feet. He had the most adorable smile and his golden hair and baby blue eyes had all the costumers staring at him.

Sasuke folded his hands under his chin and his onyx eyes watched the blond like a hawk. The one thing he couldn't stop staring at was how cute and tempting Naruto's ass looked in those pants.

"Oi sexy!" Sasuke's head then snapped. He knew that voice all to well.

"Dan, hey!" Naruto grinned, making his way over to the table that the blue haired man took a seat at.

"Dan…" The Uchiha seethed that name. The blue haired man was wearing his policeman uniform with that same charming smile on his face.

"What can I get for you today?" The blond pulled out a pin and held a note pad in his hand.

"Coffee." He smiled.

"Cream?"

"Extra. Whipped." Dan locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty and Naruto looked lost at first. Sasuke tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. Damn it, if only he could go put that man in his place but he was at Naruto's work place.

"Ah, I see what you did there hehe!" Naruto giggled almost flirtatiously. "Anything else?"

"Nope." The man sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Naruto turned on his heels and made his way back to get his friend's order. Dan looked around and then spotted a certain person glaring at him with a black aura surrounding his body. He felt a chill go down his spine and quickly turned his head away from the man.

Sasuke was stunned when a hand slammed down on the table. "Someone looks jealous." He looked up at a smirking Ritsu.

"Get lost Ritsu." Sasuke sighed heavily and the teen tsked.

"Aww so cute." He pinched the man's pale cheek and the raven's eyes narrowed. "You know I'd help you but I tend to flirt with Naru-chan in the back." The nineteen year old shrugged and the man sent him a fierce cold glare.

"Right… I'll back off haha." He laughed nervously.

"Oi! Uchiha!" Menma gave another table their coffee and sweets before storming over to that said Uchiha. He approached the table and the man looked up at him.

"You wanna explain to me why Daiki has been saying the eff word for a month now, he only could have heard at your place." The teen stood beside Ritsu and the man let out an 'Hn.'

"I don't know, maybe you and Itachi use that word." He mused and the teen sucked his teeth.

"We do not use that word around him." He defended and the man shrugged.

They were interrupted when they heard a loud woman talking on the phone a few tables down. She looked Hispanic and she was really beautiful with pretty long hair but she was also very very loud. "Yeah girl, and my baby daddy tried to fuck me over like I was playin with him!" The woman continued on with her conversation like no one was around.

"That woman is hot!" Sasuke stood up and Menma smacked him upside his head.

"Sit down perv unless you want to be her next baby daddy." Menma pushed the man back down in his seat.

"I wasn't gonna try anything I was just stating that she is a very beautiful woman besides no one is better than my Naruto." Sasuke smirked in his seat and Ritsu grinned.

"Don't go make a move." Menma said sternly. "Unless you want trouble." He advised his friend.

"Who's gonna deal with that then?" Ritsu asked.

"Let Naruto deal with it." Sasuke then eyed the raven haired Uzumaki.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto is great at dealing with customers like that." Menma grinned and the Uchiha nodded.

That said Uzumaki then returned with a cup of coffee. He gave Dan his order and then he heard it. A very loud woman; which always ticked him off.

Sasuke saw the blond raise an eyebrow and then he began storming over to the table where the woman sat. "Excuse me but could you please keep it down, there are people here trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon." The woman looked up at the blond and then clicked her teeth.

"Whatever… y'all got some cake?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Do you have some fuckin manners?" Naruto spat back; the woman's mouth then gaped.

"Oh I ain't got time for this. My man is at home right now and-" Naruto then cut the woman off by putting his hand up.

"Then go home and stop putting your business on blast, bye bye!" He smiled and the woman frowned, grabbing her purse and making her way out of the shop.

"No girl this man had the nerve to throw me out but he was sexy though. I think he was European or something." He heard the woman say with a giggle; he blushed a little and then rubbed his temples.

Sasuke looked dreamy eyed at his blond; the man was so feisty and sexy. God, he wanted to fuck him right then and there.

Naruto then turned around and noticed Sasuke eying him, he made his way over to the table and Menma and Ritsu walked away to get back to work.

"Want anything?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"One Naruto Uzumaki will be fine." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I'm not on the menu." Naruto replied sweetly before rolling his eyes. Sasuke pouted and the Uzumaki turned to walk away but he let out a squeak when the man slapped his ass.

"Sasuke!" Naruto covered his tushy with his hands and blushed furiously. Sasuke looked at him with innocent expression on his face. "Don't do that in public teme." He whispered and the man hummed in response.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Dan and the man waved. "Teme." His face felt like it was on fire; he quickly walked away from the man and over to the table Dan sat at.

Sasuke growled inwardly, looking at the blue haired at the other table. "God, why does he have to flirt with my Naruto." He'd choke him if he could but he would only get arrested.

Naruto and Dan were laughing and the Uchiha was irritated; Naruto had this type of body language when he was flirting with someone, he didn't know if the blond noticed he was doing it or if he was unconsciously being a little too friendly.

"Daddy!" Dan's daughter came into the café and her father smiled. She wore a white uniform shirt and a navy blue skirt with her hair in a loose ponytail; she looked exhausted and had just gotten out of school since they got out early that day.

"How was school?" The teen took a seat next to her father and Naruto smiled.

"It was fine but I wanna go home and a take a nap." She laid her head on the table and the man nodded. "Hello Naruto." She mumbled.

"Hello to you too Shizuka."

"Daddy, could you take me to the mall later?" The girl raised her head and put her back pack in her lap. She then pulled out her homework and began doing it so she wouldn't have to do it later.

"Hai hai." He took a sip of his coffee.

"The girls in my class gave me this too." Shizuka grinned and placed a book on the table. He father eyed the book and Naruto's eyes widened; it was a Daisuke Uchiha fan-book which was mainly meant for girls but there were even some boys who brought that magazine.

"Daddy you have to take me to get my own, this is a limited edition."

"What's so special about Daisuke?" Naruto didn't know why girls were so crazy about Daisuke Uchiha; to him the boy was just Daisuke.

The girl then stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "OMG! Who wouldn't love Daisuke Uchiha, he's perfect!" She leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"And you'd love him too if you looked at this magazine!" The teen open the magazine and almost shoved the picture in the blond's face.

"Okay… " Naruto had a stunned look on his face. "His father is right over there, remember you said you wanted to meet him." Naruto pointed to the table Sasuke sat at and the girl's green eyes shot over there.

"Oh my God! Sasuke Uchiha… he's like an adult Daisuke!" The girl hurriedly pushed her chair back rushed over to the table.

"That girl has always been a fast one ever since she hit the age of twelve." The greened eyed man sighed heavily.

"Maybe she and Daisuke would get along." The Uzumaki suggested.

"No. I do not trust her with any boys!" The man's over-protective side leaped out and Naruto gulped; it must have been an instinct that every parent had.

"Dai is a nice boy really, I'm sure he'll be a gentleman." The blond said before walking away to serve another table.

"Gentleman my ass, I trust no man." The man muttered, he then looked over and saw his daughter all over Sasuke Uchiha who had a smirk on his, looking at the man. He didn't have a thing for teenage girls but if he got under Dan's skin that made him a very happy man.

The man then got up, grabbing his daughter's things and walking over to the table. "Oh thank you Uchiha-san, I can't wait to hang out with Daisuke." She grinned and the pale man nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to have a friend like you." The Uchiha replied.

"Um… Uchiha-san what is Daisuke's-" The girl's arm was grabbed and she grunted when she turned her head. "Daddy, what's wrong?" The girl looked up at father with green eyes.

"We're leaving." He pulled her along and Sasuke chuckled.

"Bye bye! Uchiha-san!" Shizuka waved and the raven waved back. Dan snarled and walked out of the café with his daughter.

"Hm, speaking of Daisuke." He looked at his phone that happened to ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello baby boy." The man smiled inwardly.

_"Hi daddy! I miss you!"_ The boy chimed over the phone. _"I just called to see what you were doing."_

"I'm out, you?"

_"I am walking down the streets of France hehe!" _

"No girlfriends right?" There was a silent pause. "No boyfriends right?" His eyes narrowed.

_"Okay, I'll be honest. I may have had two… or four girlfriends in the last two months but I got bored and dumped them." _The boy whined and his father rubbed his temples.

"Daisuke, that's not how you treat women. You sound like a play boy."

_"Oh don't worry I didn't break up with them ruthlessly, I just told them I didn't like them anymore." _He replied idiotically. _"I'm done with girls they're too clingy."_ His son scoffed.

"Daisuke, if you get out of hand I will come get you." The man said sternly.

_"Okay but before that you might want to know… I did something with one girl, please don't be mad at me!"_ The boy whimpered, he so didn't want his father to hate him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stiffened in his seat. "What did you do?" He asked in a rushed tone.

_"Well it's more like what she did…"_

"What?" His father growled.

_"She… gave me… a blow job.."_ The child muttered the last part.

"What?!" The man felt his heart drop.

_"But daddy I didn't even know what was going on and she was like fifteen, with the most beautiful French accent."_ His son sounded like he was drooling. _"Too bad Hozuki-san said I could never meet with her again."_

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, Daisuke's innocent was slowly starting to slip away. "So she took advantage of you?"

_"Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it."_ The boy shrugged. Daisuke looked over and a girl was waving him over. _"Hi!.. Daddy I gotta go!"_

"No, Dai, don't-"

_"Bye!"_ The line went dead and the man felt his anger boiling up, he tightened his fists and clenched his teeth.

"No.. calm down." He took a deep breath. Sasuke then looked down at his watch and decided lunch break was over so he got up. 'Dammit I knew sending him away unsupervised was a bad idea.' He stormed towards the front door and Naruto who had a coffee pot in his hand looked at the man oddly.

"I wonder what happened." He mumbled.

* * *

A little later that day Deidara walked through the front door of Itachi's condo and stretched. The raven tossed his keys in the small basket by the front door and kicked off his shoes. He had a few hours until he needed to go pick up Daiki who was at the Hyuga's house but in the mean time he needed a break.

"Wow.. the place hasn't really changed except for the toys." Deidara walked into the living room after toeing off his shoes.

"Of course it didn't." The Uchiha flopped down on the couch; after work Itachi decided he and Deidara should hang out, he was one of his best friend's after all.

Deidara put his bag down on the couch and took off his jacket, he then took his hair out of the pony tail it was in and scratched his scalp. "Dei, I'm hungry." The raven stated.

"Are you ordering me or asking me to make you something to eat?" The blond raised an eyebrow with his hands on his hips. The man turned and looked at the blond haired man.

"Ordering." He replied with a stoic look on his face.

"Ah, right. I forgot you don't know how to ask for things do you? You're nothing more than a spoiled child huh?" Deidara walked into the kitchen and Itachi yawned.

"I'm not a child." The Uchiha mumbled and his friend laughed.

"What do you want?" Deidara opened the fridge and was surprised when he found a whole bunch of bottles and sippy cups. He moved that stuff out of the way and Itachi said,

"Sea Scallops."

The blond nodded and opened up the freezer. "I'm guessing you haven't had that in a while."

"No, Menma can cook but he can't cook the fancy dishes I like so shhh." The man picked up the remote and flipped threw the channels. Deidara blushed a little and rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

They enjoyed a comedy movie for an hour, joked about a few things and ate together like always.

"…That was delicious." Itachi let out a satisfied sigh and took a sip of his orange soda. Deidara sat on the couch beside him with his feet pulled up, staring at the man with a grin on his face.

"What?" The Uchiha looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing I just like looking at you." The blond then covered his mouth and turned away from the man. "Ah, I mean… um… I'm glad you liked it hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Hn." The man stretched and the blue eyed blond rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I should get going." He and Itachi got up off the couch.

* * *

Menma rolled over in bed and opened his eyes which were still hazy after him just waking up. He came home from school early and decided to take a short nap but that nap turned into a four hour nap; he sat up and sniffed the aroma in the air. 'Yummy..it smells like food.' He got out of bed and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"Dei, Menma is not a demon." Itachi scoffed, following behind his friend; the blond grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes he is, he has been since he was little. No normal child would act the way he did." The blond laughed a little. "I just don't think it's fair you know, I've loved you for years and then he came and stole you from me." Deidara gritted through his clenched teeth, he let out a laughed and placed his hand on his face; his bangs covering his eyes.

"God, I must be crazy. I thought I was over it but I can't stop thinking about you." Tears dripped down his face, Itachi stood there with wide eyes; he never knew Deidara to be one to break down like this.

"Dei, don't cry." The man patted his friend's head; he didn't know what to do.

"I love you… I love you… I love you so much Itachi Uchiha!" He sobbed and the man gulped. "I can't help it, I don't think it's fair but you look so happy with him!"

Menma quickly ran into the bathroom and then poked his head out the bathroom door. 'Hn, that's right he's mine.' Menma grinned inwardly, watching the two by the front door.

"Deidara I'm sorry but–" Itachi was cut when Deidara crashed his lips against his and delved his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth which completely caught him off guard.

Menma's mouth gaped and he felt like storming out of the bathroom and beating the shit out of Deidara but then again this would test Itachi's loyalty.

Deidara pushed his body against the raven and Itachi fought the urge to kiss back. "Mmm- Dei stop!" The man pushed the blond away from him and Deidara sniffled.

"It's fine… as long as I got one last kiss." The blond opened the front door after putting on his shoes. Itachi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"…I'm really sorry." Itachi then grabbed his hand.

"Dei, I'm sorry. About the past, I knew it was wrong.. sleeping with you like that and I never wanted to hurt you but… I love Menma Uzumaki." His voice did not waver and the blond nodded. Menma felt his heart skip a beat and blushed little.

Deidara took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of the man's grasp. "Bye Tachi." He closed the door after walking out and Itachi stood there speechless; he scratched head and put one of his hand in his pocket.

"Damn." He couldn't get a grasp on what just happened. He turned and his onyx eyes widened when he saw Menma standing in the hallway.

"Menma, how long have you been home?" He walked into the living-room and the teen kept laughing as he made his way down the hallway and into the living room until he and Itachi were face to face.

"What?" He looked down at the blue eyed Uzumaki.

"I love you too!" The boy jumped on him and hooked his hands around the back of neck. Itachi then smirked; Menma kissed him and ravished his mouth with his tongue, Itachi groped the Uzumaki's ass and the teen bucked his hips.

"Mmm… Tachi tell me you love me again." Menma breathed out after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Menma." He mused before the Uzumaki kissed him again; Menma's heart felt like it was going to explode, he felt so happy.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

_**...**_

Naruto came down the steps after his shower and Sasuke was planted in front of the tv. He walked up behind the couch and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you watching?" He asked and the raven tilted his head back to look at the Uzumaki.

"Nothing." The man glared; Naruto then raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" The blond jumped over the couch and flopped down next to the man.

"Daisuke is the problem." He seethed; Naruto looked a little confused.

"But.. he's not here."

"No, he's somewhere else acting like a wild child, God, this why my father says give out spankings early." Sasuke sulked.

Naruto leaned his head on the raven's shoulder. "Yeah… your dad was right about a lot of stuff, remember what he'd tell you if you were going out somewhere?" He looked up at the raven with deep blue eyes.

"Don't be doing no drinking cause drinking leads sex and sex leads to babies and babies lead to problems and problems lead to get the hell out my house." Sasuke mimicked and the Uzumaki laughed.

"That's my favorite one, your dad is old school."

The door bell then rang and the blond got up to get the door. Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle wine out of the top cabinet; the Uzumaki had a grin on his face when he sat down on the couch with a box of pizza in his hands.

"I'm so hungry, teme hurry up before I eat it all!" Naruto rubbed his hands together.

"Hai." Sasuke walked back into the living room and put two glasses of wine on the coffee table along with the wine bottle.

He then took a seat next to his blond dobe. "To a kid free zone for the next three months hehe!" Naruto held his wine glass out to Sasuke; the raven then grabbed his glass and clanked it with Naruto's.

"Cheers to that." After that Sasuke downed a whole cup of wine; Naruto looked stunned. The man didn't even take a bite of pizza yet.

"Damn, how long has been since you had alcohol?"

"I haven't gotten drunk since I was sixteen." The Uchiha laced his finger through his black locks and the blond shrugged.

He opened the box and grabbed himself a slice of pizza before chowing down, he enjoyed a few slices and so did his lover; he then grabbed his wine filled glass and drunk it down slowly unlike Sasuke who was taking it to the head.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

They were totally drunk now and full on pizza; Sasuke's pale face was flushed red and so was Naruto's. The radio was blasting and they were both dancing, the blond rocked his hips to the beat and Sasuke moon walked across the carpet in his boxers.

_**'There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head, Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque, This a hickie or a bruise,'**_

Naruto had on the Uchiha's white dress shirt and his tanned legs were showing; his blond hair was ruffled and he had white socks on his feet as he danced.

Sasuke then grabbed the short blond put him on his back. "Waah S'suke I'm gonna fall hehe!" He giggled and the raven spun around with him on his back. "Yaaay!" He let out drunken hiccups and the raven danced with the Uzumaki on his back.

They then tumbled onto the couch and Sasuke nuzzled his face in the blond's neck. "Sasuke I love you." Naruto chimed and the man slapped his ass.

_**'Last Friday night, Yeah, we danced on tabletops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot'**_

"I love you too baby." He growled, nipping at the blond's neck; Naruto laughed as the man continued to grope him. "Call me your daddy, Naru-chan." The Uchiha ordered.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The blond childishly beamed when Sasuke slapped his ass again. "I love you daddy!"

After dancing for a while they downed some tequila and were now drunk off their asses. "You can trust me." Sasuke slurred and Naruto bent over before putting his hands between his legs and the Uchiha grabbed them.

"Babe I'm gonna flip you, okay?" Naruto nodded dumbly and the raven pulled the blond's arms back; Naruto smacked face first into the carpeted floor. Sasuke laughed and the blond groaned on the floor.

"Oh… G-God! Are you okay?" Sasuke kneeled down, holding his stomach; Naruto giggled, rubbing his face while whimpering at the same time.

"Itai.. That hurt hehehe!" He winced.

"Sorry." The Uchiha chuckled and Naruto got up. Sasuke sat down on the floor, humming to the music playing on the radio.

"Look at me," Naruto was jumping up and down on the couch. "I'm king of the world!" He bounced higher and Sasuke shouted,

"Strip baby!" Naruto began sensually unbuttoning his shirt to show his chest. That is until he fell backwards off the couch and hit the floor with a thud.

Sasuke chuckled and the Uzumaki laughed behind the couch. He was too drunk to register that he was hurt. "Ooo let's play on the stairs!" Sasuke stood up on his wobbly legs and Naruto raced him up the steps.

They ran back and forth up the steps and soon they both tumbled down to the bottom.

_**'Last Friday night, Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, And got kicked out of the bar, So we hit the boulevard'**_

* * *

"Naruto! NARUTOO!" Sasuke called.

"Present! Hehehe!" Naruto raised his hand.

"I was calling you baby…" Sasuke hiccupped.

"Wha? I don't have my phone." Naruto looked around like he was looking for his cell.

"Wha?" Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Oi! Y-you stop that laughing you crazy you." Naruto tried to shove Sasuke but ended up falling on his ass. "Owwie"

"Want me to kiss it?"

"Yes please." The blonde turned over, pulled his boxers off and showed his bare tushy.

"Ooooo look at that." Sasuke leaned down and bit the tan ass in front of him.

"Itai! What the hell?!"

"Sorry." The Uchiha chuckled and Naruto got up. They both look at each other and started laughing they asses off for no reason. They laughed so hard that they leaned on each other and fell. All the while the music was still playing in the background of these silly lovebirds

_**'Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage à trios, Last Friday night, Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop, Op-oh-oh'**_

After falling multiply times they danced around some more and they kept playing the same song because it was catchy. They did old dances like the harlem shake and really just acting silly.

* * *

_**Midnight**_

Sasuke was passed out on the couch and Naruto was lying on him with his head on his chest. It was an adorable sight; Naruto snoring like a little baby and Sasuke sleeping with his fingers tangled in the blond's messy golden locks and his own hair a ruffled mess.

The radio was turned down low and the living room was a mess…

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^**_


	19. You're Not Perfect

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-senpai_

_**Beta Reader: **__(Starzablaze)_

_**Songs: Nicki Minaj - Roman's Revenge (feat. Eminem)**_

* * *

Three months later, one hot summer day in Tokyo.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the amusement park wearing a pair of swim trunks; the blond had a tank top on but Sasuke was shirtless which had too many women staring.

Little kids ran around and couples were having a good time, but you could hear little arguments here and there. "Ooo Sasuke, let's go on that one!" The Uchiha looked up and his eyes went wide at the huge spiral tube slide, he could hear people who were already on the ride screaming to the top of their lungs.

"Fine." He sighed, licking his ice cream and Naruto grinned widely, pulling Sasuke along.

"Oi wait up!" Kiba came running behind the couple wearing a white shirt and a pair of swim trunks along with Sai, Gaara, Neji and Aki who wore the same attire. In a few days Daisuke would be back so Naruto and Sasuke wanted to get the last of their fun out of the way and what way to enjoy that with his best friends.

It was guy's day out of course and for once it wasn't 'everything–is–about –Daisuke–day' which the child thought everyday was about him. "Naruto, dude we have to go on that one!" Kiba ran beside the raven and blond; Sasuke groaned and the blond perked up. Kiba was more excited than Sasuke so he figured going on the ride with his dog lover friend might be more fun.

"Okay! Let's go!" He grabbed the man's hand and he and Kiba ran towards the ride like little children. Sai walked beside the Uchiha and Sasuke looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What Sai?" He growled; the pale man kept staring at him.

"Is it really okay for me to relax boss?" He asked, seriously; Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation; did the man really have to ask him that?

"Sai.. I don't really give a damn, I'm not your boss right now." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Sai smirked and ran forward. The man just gave him permission to be himself so that's what he was going to do. "Oi dickless wait up!" The paler man shouted and Sasuke rubbed his temples. He always hated when Sai called his Naruto degrading nicknames but the blond always seemed to ignore him.

He watched Naruto, Kiba and Sai run up the steps to the line and made his way over to the bench that was in front of the huge pool of water where the tubers would splash. Neji, Gaara and Aki took a seat too; Sasuke then looked over and noticed how close he was to Neji before scooting over.

"Well it's not like I want to sit next to you either." The brunette spat out and the raven glared at him.

"God, why'd you have to come?"

"Naruto's the one who begged me. As long as we don't fight he'll be happy." The Hyuga scoffed.

"Gaara, you don't talk much do you?" Aki looked at the red head and Gaara looked at him with serious jade green eyes. "What? You look like you have an attitude." The brunette tilted his head to the side.

"You miss Daisuke." He stated and the Hyuga's eyes widened before blush spread across his face. Sasuke and Neji looked at the child and the boy looked else where.

"Why would you think that?" He whispered.

"I can see it." Gaara sighed, stretching his arms. Sasuke glared at the brunette for thinking about his son, he would never allow Daisuke to date the enemy anyway.

"Of course I miss him, he's my best friend." Aki replied with a serious face.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were to the front of the line and Sai was right behind them. "You two going together?" The man who managed the ride asked and the two grinned widely, nodding their heads.

"Okay, get on."

The two then got on a tube. Naruto was positioned between Kiba's legs. "You guys can go now." The man smiled; Kiba pushed the tube forward into the dark tub slide that had powerful cold water flowing down it. Sai laughed when he could hear Naruto and Kiba screaming before getting on a tube too.

* * *

Sasuke leaned his elbow on his knee and yawn, he then heard loud screams and he could tell one of those screams were coming from his blond dobe; he looked up and saw Kiba and Naruto come flying out of the spiral slide and fall off the tube.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" They splashed into the water and the man felt slightly jealous because Kiba was having fun with his blond. He flinched when some water got on him and stood up.

"That was so awesome!" Naruto shook the water out of face and Kiba nodded before they fist bumped. "Let's do that again!" The two got out the water and soon Sai came splashing in.

Kiba and Naruto were laughing and talking on the way passed the benched and the raven stood in front of them when they approached.

"Teme, what's wrong?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and the man grabbed his hand.

"I want to go on with you next." He stated and Kiba took a seat on the bench next to Neji.

"Okay!" The blond began dragging Sasuke towards the line and the pale man smiled inwardly.

"You wanna go?" Gaara looked at Aki.

"Huh?" The brunette looked at him.

"Do you want to go?" The man repeated and Aki nodded, getting up.

"Let's go." Gaara and Aki began making their way towards the line and Neji was left there with Kiba who kept flicking his ear.

"Stop, dog brain!" Neji swatted the man's hand away.

"Neji… don't be so up tight." Kiba muttered and the Hyuga smacked him upside the head. "C'mon let's go get something to eat!" The messy haired man grabbed his pale eyed friend's hand and Neji groaned being dragged away by the hyper man.

"Oi wait for me!" Sai came running behind the two.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on a tube but the position they in was Sasuke between the blond's legs and Naruto sitting in the back. "Why isn't it the other way around?" The raven raised an eyebrow and the blond shrugged.

"You two can go now." The man said and the blond pushed the tube they sat on into the dark water filled tunnel.

Aki almost laughed when he heard Naruto screaming.

* * *

Water splashed in their faces and Naruto whispered, "Scared huh?"

"I am in no way." The man spat out when the tube curved and he almost fell off.

"Oh come on Sasuke just scream it feels good hehe!" The blond chimed and the man took a deep breath; it wasn't really his style to scream but he did want to let loose.

Naruto screamed when the tube sped up and the raven did the same. Naruto grinned when he heard his lover actually having fun.

"Wooooooooooh!" The two splashed into the pool of water and the man panted after coming up out the water; Naruto came up, taking a deep breath and rubbing his face.

"Itai, I got water up my nose." He whined and the man chuckled.

"That's not funny teme." Naruto hissed, shaking his head to get the water out his hair.

* * *

Aki sat between Gaara's legs with a calm look on his face. "Ready?" The man asked.

"No." Aki replied, gulping. No one knew this weakness but Aki Hyuga was scared of heights and right now they were up high.

Gaara then began pushing the tube forward. "Wait, Gaara I said I'm not– READY!" The red head had already pushed the tube into the dark tunnel filled with flowing water.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Aki was actually screaming, he forgot all about keeping calm. Fuck calm, he was scared as fuck right now! Gaara had a small smile on his face as water splashed in their faces.

Soon the two came to the bottom fast. "Oh shit!" Aki cussed when they both went up into the air before splashing into the pool of water.

"Looks like Aki had fun hehe!" Naruto grinned, standing next Sasuke who looked bored again. "Let's go get on another ride." The blond grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him along. They were both soaked and still drying off from the heat of the sun.

* * *

**Japan, Yokohama**

"Yay! This is our new house!" Daiki ran inside the three story house and Itachi had a small smile on his face. "It's nice here, can we's go to the park when we come back?" He ran up to his father the man gave a small nod.

"Yup, we can play at the playground all day if you want." He replied and Daiki's grin widened.

The house was nice. It had polished wooden floors, a red carpet under the coffee table, one big comfy couch in front of the plasma TV and one small couch; the kitchen was down the hallway and they had three bathrooms counting the one in Itachi's and Menma's shared bedroom. The walls were painted white and the staircases lead to the second and third floor.

For Itachi it had to be a 5 bedroom house, he knew he didn't need the extra space. But Uchiha's always did it big, so that was what he was doing.

The movers had moved all the furniture in two weeks ago and by this time they were all moved in. Daiki for one was very happy with the new environment, the front of the house was beautiful; it was painted clean white and around the windows were a dark blue color with a freshly mowed lawn and the neighborhood was quiet but also lively with people walking their pets and children playing outside of their houses or at the playground down the street.

Daiki put his shoes on and asked, "Can we's go get ice cream now?" He made the puppy dog face.

"Uh huh, we're just waiting for Kaa-san." The man replied, not really paying attention to his son but more so to his phone.

Menma then came sprinting down the steps. "I love this house, it's so big!" He grinned, looking around. "But did we really need three floors?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The man replied, still looking at his phone.

"And what if Daiki gets lost or what if this place is haunted?" Menma then gasped and shivered, rubbing his arms.

Itachi let out a chuckle while texting and his lover looked at him. "Are you listening to me?" Menma rolled his eyes and the man nodded. "Tachi, hello!" He walked up to the man before quickly snatching his phone.

"Oi!" He tried to grab the phone back but Menma kept moving around, keeping it out of his reach. He read the text and laughed; of course it was from Hidan who used vulgar language. He then decided to text and Itachi tried to grab him.

"Menma, give it here!" The boy pushed send and Daiki sat down on the step with his elbows on his knees and his small hands cupped his pouty cheeks, he wanted to hurry and get ice cream.

Itachi grabbed Menma by the arm and pulled him into a kiss; the boy still had the phone in his hand so while he was wrapped up in that the man grabbed it away from him. "Oi." He whined and Itachi smirked, opening up the front door.

"Let's go, Daiki." The teen held his hand out and the boy jumped up off the step and ran to grab his mother's hand.

"Yay, ice cream, ice cream!" He sang happily as he skipped next to Menma.

They walked out into the open and Menma sighed. "Ah, it's so hot." His eyes squinted because of the sun and Daiki jumped off each step in front of the house as Menma pulled him along. The child wore a sleeveless orange shirt that had dark blue animals on it and dark blue shorts along with sandals on his feet.

Menma and Itachi wore wife beaters and jean shorts along with sandals as well.

Itachi opened up the car door and picked his son up off the ground to put him in the car seat. "Ice cream!" He yelled in a more demanding tone.

"Okay okay, clam down." Itachi replied.

"Ahaha! Chi chi, you said clam down ahaha it's calm down!" Daiki giggled and the man laughed.

"Oh so you caught that?" He ruffled the child's hair.

"Uh huh.. um can I's eat crabs for lunch?" The child asked with the puppy dog face.

"Not in the back seat of my car you can't." The man finished buckling the child in and closed the car door; Daiki huffed and puffed in the back and Menma got in the front seat before closing the door.

"Kaa-san, can I's have crabs for lunch?" He asked, sweetly.

"Not in the back of the car you can't." Menma replied, looking back at child who had tears welling up in his eyes. "Aw, what's wrong?" He cooed.

Tears dripped down the boy's face and he pouted. "Chichi said no too!" He whined.

"Want a lollipop?" Menma asked, reaching in the diaper bag and the child mumbled a 'yes' in between crying. The Uzumaki then reached back and handed the child the lollipop, Daiki put it in his mouth but still cried.

Itachi got into the car and buckled his seat belt. "Where to?" He looked back at his son.

"Um... Ung.. I-Ice cream... shoooop!" Daiki took a deep breath after finishing his sentence and wiping his eyes; Itachi felt a little bad but he knew the boy would get over it. He then stepped on the gas peddle and the car went speeding down the street.

"How long back to Tokyo?" Menma asked, leaning forwards so the A.C air hit his face; it was so hot that day.

"About forty-five minutes." The man replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Daiki you want to listen to some music?" The blue eyed teen looked back at the child who nodded. "Yeah! Time for some rap, let's see?" He changed through the stations on the car radio.

_**'–Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon, Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**_

_**Raah,raah, like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon...'**_

Menma bobbed his head to the beat and Itachi groaned. God, he hated when Menma turned on rap music.

Little did they know this is where Daiki got the bad language. "I's ain't into S&M, but my whip's off the chain, a little drop of candy paint drips off the frame... twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain an's eraser for a head, fuckin' pencil for a frame... you's don't like it then peel off, bitch.. every last woman's on Earth I'll kill off, and I's still wouldn't fuck you, sluuut," Itachi stopped at a red light and his head snapped; he and Menma both turned and looked at he child who was singing along to the rap.

"Quit hollerin' "Why, God?" He ain't got shit to do with it By gones'll never be by gones, so won't be finished swallowin' my wad I's ain't finished blowin' it–"

"Daiki!" The child looked at his father and tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"That's enough of that I guess." Menma saw the Uchiha's glare and turned the radio off.

"Where did you hear that?" His father asked, angrily.

"Ri-chan listens to this hehe!" The child grinned widely. "Am I's in trouble?" The child looked worried.

Menma rubbed his temples and huffed. "Fuck, why is it always that idiot." The teen mumbled and the man shook his head.

"No, you're not in trouble but you can't talk like that, understand?" The Uchiha said, sternly.

"But why?" Daki whimpered.

Itachi then looked over at his lover and the Uzumaki laughed, sheepishly. "Leather restraints?" He questioned knowingly.

"That's your punishment this time, as for Ritsu I'll deal with him."

"But I didn't do anything!" The Uzumaki whined, puffing out his cheeks.

"Your friend, your punishment." He stated, coldly.

"Leather restraints it is." Menma sulked and the man smirked; he would enjoy giving this little punishment when they got home.

"Daiki no more rap music for you." The blue eyed boy stated and the car began moving again.

"But why caaaaan't I sing my favorite sooong?" He cried. "It's not bad words, they're good words." He sobbed, rubbing his teary eyes.

"Want a tissue?" The Uzumaki asked, sympathetically and the child nodded; Menma then passed a tissue back and Daki grabbed it before wiping his nose.

"Feel better?"

"Yeeees." The child sniffled. "I's just want's to sing my song." He kicked his feet.

Itachi and Menma sighed and ignored the child in the back throwing a fit.

* * *

_**~Later that night~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke got on his motorcycle with a smirk on his face. He had brought one a few weeks ago; Naruto came out the house wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts that stopped at his thighs, he had sneakers on his feet and his wet hair was frizzy from his shower. God, Sasuke wanted to fuck him so hard but they held off on sex for three months now because Naruto wanted the next time they made love to be on their honeymoon.

Sasuke wore a pair of jean shorts and a black wife beater. "Hurry up dobe." The man started up the bike and the engine roared loudly; it was nice that night, the wind blew and it was a little humid; the moon was out and a little bit of stars shined, brightly.

Naruto ran down the steps and quickly got on the bike behind the Uchiha. "I hope you know how to ride this thing." The blond rolled his eyes and the man snorted smartly, putting on his helmet and passing his blond dobe one; Naruto then put on his helmet and gulped.

"Of course I do, now hold on." Naruto did what he was told and the Uchiha backed off the pavement and onto the street before zipping down the street.

"Wah! I'm scared!" The blond held on tight and the bike turned a corner; Naruto thought he was going to fall off but he didn't.

"See I told you I'm a pro." Sasuke chuckled. "Aren't you always saying have fun, so have fun." The Uchiha mused.

Naruto sucked his teeth and tightened his grip around the man.

"I am having fun but it's just a little too fast." He muttered. Soon they were speeding through down town Tokyo and the city was lit up gorgeously by building lights.

Sasuke waited for the light and then sped across the street. "This is fun!" Naruto beamed, still hugging his lover tightly.

* * *

"Call me if that man does anything." Sasuke said and the blond sighed.

"I can take care of myself."

Sasuke ignored that comment and rounded a corner; he then stopped in front of a nice house and Naruto took of his helmet and got off the bike before tossing the helmet to the raven.

"I promise I'll be home before late." Naruto waved and ran up the steps to the house.

"I don't trust that guy." Sasuke gripped the handles before driving off and speeding down the street.

"Naruto, come in." Dan opened the door and Naruto had smile on his face.

The blond walked in the house and toed off his shoes, he then made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Want something to drink?" The man asked and the blond nodded. This wasn't the first time he had been in the man's house so he was comfortable.

"Hello, Naruto." Shizuka came out of the kitchen and put a cup of tea on the coffee table for the Uzumaki.

"Going to bed?" He eyed the girl who wore pj's and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah either that or my father will kill me." She drawled and the blond laughed.

Dai stood by the wooden stair case with a frown on his face. "Ass. Bed. Now." He said sternly and the girl huffed her breath before rolling her eyes.

"I'm going." She walked up the steps after saying goodnight to Naruto.

"Night!" Dan shouted but the only response he got was a door slam. "What do you say about some pool?" The blue haired man suggested.

"I don't know how to play." Naruto replied and the man pouted before a smirk formed on his face.

"I'll teach you." He stated and the blond grinned, jumping up off the couch.

"Okay! Let's go!" He beamed, following the man towards the basement where the pool table was stationed.

* * *

In the basement there was one light that hung from the ceiling over the pool table. "My friends and I always play pool down here and not to mention I'm pretty good." He looked at Naruto who was busy looking at a pool cue stick.

"How do you use this?" He raised an eyebrow and the man chuckled.

"Well if you'll let me guide you then," Naruto walked over to the table with the stick. "Bend over a little." The man instructed and the Uzumaki did so; the man fixed the stick in his hands and placed his hand over the blond's.

"Now... shoot." The blond hit one of the balls and it went into a hole.

"I did it hehe!" He chimed and the man laughed.

"Yeah but that's not how you play the game I only showed you how use the stick." He grabbed the stick from the blond. "I'll teach you how to play but you're nothing like Sasuke I hope." The man growled.

Last time he played pool at that said man's house Sasuke almost beat the crap out of him for beating him like twenty times... he was a sore loser if anything.

"Oh no, Sasuke's just a brat." Naruto chuckled and the man smiled. "Now, teach me how to play!" The blond pulled the man by his arm.

* * *

A few hours later the blond dobe was tired. "That was awesome! I actually beat you three times hehe!" Naruto boasted loudly, sitting on the couch next to the blue haired man who was sulking.

"Aw, cheer up Dan." The blond patted his back.

"Fine you beat me, don't rub it in my face." The blue haired man mumbled.

Naruto giggled and rested back against the comfy couch. "Naruto," The man started and the blond sat up.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of me?" He asked, suddenly and the blond looked confused.

"Um.. I think you're funny!" He replied, poking the man's cheek.

"No... I mean... do you like me?" He had a serious look on his face.

"Of course I like you, we're friends." The Uzumaki said before sighing, he was tired.

"No I don't mean..." He then thought. 'This guy's with Sasuke Uchiha but I know that guy's not right for him.'

"What?" Naruto stared at the man who looked at him intensely.

The green eyed man then pushed him back onto the couch to where he was lying under him. The blond look up at the man still confused at this point.

That is until Dan kissed him, his eyes widened and his body froze. "Mnn..- stop-Nhn-Dan!" He tried to move his arms but the man had them pinned down, he was sitting on him so he couldn't move around all that much.

The man let his hand travel up the Uzumaki's shirt and Naruto gasped, Dan pulled away from the kiss and kissed down the blond's tan neck, nipping and sucking at it. "Stop… ah…" He found the blond's weak spot and Naruto stifled at moan. "Mmm.."

'Come on Naruto, you used to be in a gang for God's sake!' He felt the man loosen his grip on his wrist and swung at him, landing a punch right on his face and Dan fell off him and onto the floor. He rubbed his cheek and Naruto sat up.

"What the hell dude?!" Naruto fixed his shirt.

"Naruto, I love you!" The blond then stood up and balled his fists with blush on his face.

"How could you even sit there and say that knowing I'm involved? You don't see this!" the blonde held up his left hand showing the man his engagement ring. "...I don't think we should hang anymore.." He turned and walked towards the door.

"No Naruto! Please wait! I didn't mean-" But before he got to finished his sentences; the door was already slammed in his face. "Damn, why did I do that?!" The man punched the floor and his daughter who stood at the top of the staircase felt a little bad seeing her father get rejected like that but then again he had it coming.

* * *

Naruto got off the bus and walked down the street. 'What do I do, Sasuke is totally gonna see this.' Naruto rubbed his neck; he could see the house coming into view and his heart thumped loudly. He was scared of how Sasuke might react.

He ran faster until he reached the steps and panted. The blond made his way up the steps and then pulled out his house key before unlocking the door; he crept inside and saw the raven asleep on the couch.

Naruto closed the door quietly and kicked off his shoes before trying to sneak passed the couch. "Naruto?" Sasuke sat up and the blond gasped, he then turned around and smiled.

"Hi, I'm gonna go use the bathroom!" He ran up the steps quickly and the raven shrugged before yawning.

* * *

Naruto looked in the bathroom mirror. 'Ha! It's not too bad, it should be gone by morning.' The blond grinned in triumph. "But I can't exactly not tell Sasuke I mean… we're supposed to be married in three weeks so I should be totally honest… when I feel like it.' His eyes narrowed and a pout formed on his cute face.

* * *

A Few days later he still kept telling himself the same thing.

'Damn it, I can't tell him!' He pulled at his hair before sitting down at the kitchen table. 'It's okay, it's fine… I'll tell him tomorrow or the day after.. or–damn it I can't!' He had been stressing about this for days now and it was eating away at him.

He then heard the door being unlocked and stiffened in his seat. "Naru-nii!" He heard Menma yell out and smiled.

"In the kitchen!" He grinned and the boy came into the kitchen carrying Daiki who he then put on the floor.

"Sasuke, I'm coming to torture you." Itachi sang, rushing up the steps; he then heard running and a door being locked. "You can't hide from me!" Naruto heard his lover screaming and laughed.

"Naru-nii I've come to tell you something." Menma sat down at the table and Daiki ran into the living room to watch TV.

Naruto looked at his little cousin with a small smile on his face and Menma gulped. "Okay… here it goes… Itachi and I are… d-dating." He finally got the last word out and looked up from his hands only to see a stunned Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?" There was a hint of laughter the blond's voice.

"Itachi and I are dating."

Naruto then scratched his head in confusion. "Aw you two just started dating congratulations." He beamed.

"No um.. I mean we've been dating or more like together for a while now." His voice went all high pitched.

"How long?" He tilted his head to the side.

"It'd be going on four years now." Menma sighed, heavily and the blond nodded with a smile on his face.

"That's cool…" He thought to himself for a second.

"Itachi leave me alone!" Sasuke came running down the steps with his older brother right behind him.

"Four years ago you were fifteen.. that's really funny hehe!"

"I'm being serious." Menma frowned and the blond felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks; his little Menma who he was so protective over was having a relationship at fifteen with Itachi… Sasuke's brother… no way!

Itachi quickly turned on his heels as he was about to walk in the kitchen. "Itachi get in here." Naruto growled and the man walked back into the kitchen. "Sit." The man did so and the blond stood up.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I knew you'd flip out, besides I'm an adult now I can do what I want." Menma mused with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you were not having sex with Itachi when you were fifteen." Naruto glared at him with fierce baby blue eyes. The two looked at each other and then looked down at the table.

"Oh God, seriously! That counts as statutory rape you know!" The blond shouted, banging his hand on the table. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and tried to calm the blond, he could the red anger flushing his face.

"Naruto, calm down. That's going a little too far don't you think?" The raven grabbed the blond's hand.

"A little too far, are you stupid?!" He looked the Uchiha and Sasuke sighed. "H-he had sex with my little cousin!" His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"This is my fault, I trusted your brother with my cousin and now Menma's probably all screwed up."

"Not true, I was the one who pushed myself on him and I am not screwed up." Menma stated and the blond balled his fist, he'd punch Menma if Daiki wasn't in the living room.

"Y-you were always a problem, no one could ever deal with you not even Iruka, you always did illegal things and got arrested and God knows the people you hung out with." Naruto was so frustrated he pulled at his own hair.

"Oh don't act you were so perfect, if anything I was the good child." Menma stood up and Naruto glared at him. "How do you think Iruka felt anytime you would drag your drunk ass in the house after partying all night or sneaking out, I never did any of that and you supposed to be the example for me."

"I didn't–"

"Then you'd have the nerve to act like I was the one with problem. The next day you would try to act all high and mighty like the perfect child, 'Menma you should stop with all this nonsense and buckle down because' blah blah!" The teen drawled and Sasuke scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was the good child, so I had a few screw ups but I never acted the way you did, you stressed Iruka out so much that he had to kick you out." Naruto held his hands on his hips.

"This coming from the guy who snuck out every night and started having sex when he was twelve." Menma spat out. "At least I was having sex at a reasonable age." Naruto's eyes widened, his heart felt heavy.

No one knew the one dark secret that Naruto kept hidden away in his mind but when he was little and before Iruka adopted him he was sexually molested by one of the men that helped out at the orphanage thus causing him to act out sexually at a young age. Iruka knew this too but he didn't tell Naruto he knew about what happened.

"And if you're wondering how I know all this is because I wasn't always sleeping and I wasn't brain dead like adults think kids are, oh and your room was right next to mine so I could hear you and Kiba loud and fucking clear! I just never said anything." Naruto drew back a little and gulped. "You always thought you were better than me, perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect everything!"

"I wasn't as bad as you make it seem!" Naruto shouted before biting down on his bottom lip. "I was always the one Iruka could count on…" He mumbled, tightening his fists.

"See it doesn't feel too good when someone points out your flaws does it?" Menma rolled his eyes and Naruto took a deep breath before storming out of the kitchen and running upstairs.

There was a silent pause and nobody really knew what to say; the two Uchiha's just witness a spat between Uzumaki's and they were stunned.

"Anybody want a drink?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his face, trying to act normal.

"I's do!" Daiki shouted, jumping up and down on the couch.

Itachi then looked at his watch. "I'll go get Daisuke." The man got up and made his way towards the door; Daisuke was going to arrive at the air port soon.

"How mad do you think Naruto is?" Sasuke gulped, he didn't want to deal with an upset Naruto.

"I don't care." Menma folded his arms across his chest and sat down. "He only thinks of himself, I should be able to be happy too." The Uzumaki pouted.

"Maybe he knows his flaws but he wanted you to be better than he was." Sasuke stated, sitting down and the teen looked at him. He never thought about it like that.

"He's the one who started pointing everything wrong that I did." Menma let his head drop on the table; he and Naruto have fought before it's not like they wouldn't make up soon… right?

* * *

Itachi pulled up to the air port and his nephew came walking out the door, rolling his suit cases behind him. The man then got out of the car wearing a pair of pants and white t-shirt with a pair of shades on his face.

Daisuke looked around aimlessly. He wore a pair of cargo pants and a dark blue tank top, he then spotted his uncle who waved and his face lit up. The boy had gotten taller and his hair was longer.

"Ita-nii!" Daisuke let go of his suit cases and ran over to his uncle before jumping on him. Itachi looked stunned; he didn't expect the child to jump on him like that. "I missed you soooooo much!" He hugged him tight and Itachi chuckled.

"Damn you've gotten heavy." The man mumbled but not really he was just teasing.

"Have not." Daisuke whined.

"Can you get off me now?" The man asked and the boy shook his head, no.

"I missed you! C'mon kiss!" Daisuke puckered up and planted a kiss on the man's lips.

"Okay, now get off me." Daisuke jumped down and Itachi went to get his bags. The long haired raven looked in the car and was disappointed when he didn't see anyone.

"Aw, you didn't bring Daiki?" He whimpered; he was looking forward to seeing his little cousin when he saw Itachi waiting for him.

"Nope, but he's at the house." Itachi put the child's suit cases in the trunk and Daisuke got in the car. When the man finished he sprinted towards the driver's side and got in; Daisuke buckled himself in and sighed with a wide smile on his face.

"How was it?" Itachi asked, stepping on the gas peddle after putting on his seat belt.

"Really fun! Oh I wish you could have come with me." Daisuke looked out the car window.

"You seem different some how." Itachi stated, driving out of the air port parking lot.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The car sped down the street.

"Oh." The child leaned his head on the window. He wasn't really excited to see his father not because he didn't miss him but because there was this guilt that kept eating away at him. 'I hope daddy's not too angry with me.' He turned up the A.C and the car sped onto the highway.

"I stopped in Spain for a while." The child bit his finger nail.

"Did you visit your grandparent's grave?" Itachi asked; Daisuke's mother was born in Spain, but her parents died in a car accident and his mother had no other family there, so she was sent to an orphanage in Japan; Daisuke is half Puerto Rican, some people suspect full Japanese because he looks so much like his father. Even though he does look mixed.

"Yeah and then I stopped to get my favorite foods." The child grinned, lacing his fingers through his long hair. "Sádico congelar." The boy teased and his uncle rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"But I like that nickname for you, Sadistic freeze, it has a nice ring to it huh?" The boy rubbed his chin.

"I don't like it." He looked at the boy out the corner of his and Daisuke pulled his feet up in the seat.

Itachi could tell something was really different about the child, he looked somewhat depressed or maybe it was jet leg. Daisuke then sighed, leaning back in his seat; there must have been something on his mind.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**_Name: _**_Daiki Uchiha_

**_Looks: _**_Scruffy black hair and dark eyes with pale skin._

**_Past: _**_He is Itachi's and Sara's first born. He is not very close to his mother and sees Menma as his real mother because he took care of him since he was a new born. He has other half siblings that live with his mother but he doesn't like them because they are mean to him._

**_Age: _**_3-4_


	20. First Heart Break?

_********__****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_********__****__****__************__****__****__****__**Beta Reader.(Starzablaze)**_

******************************************Usami-sensei: I was just thinking about the worst spanking I got when I was little TT-TT Ouch! I've gotten so many but I haven't had a spanking in years, thank God.**

******************************************Sasuke: I stopped getting spankings when I was 17.  
**

******************************************Menma: Ahaha!**

******************************************Usami-sensei/Sasuke: Shut up, Menma! *glares***

******************************************Menma: Okay, geez, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A little later that day Naruto locked himself in the room to think about everything that happened, he actually started crying too.

"Naruto! C'mon, open up!" Sasuke banged on the room door but got no response.

He then sighed heavily and made his way down the hallway. He hoped Naruto wasn't too mad. He understood Menma, but he also understood his dobe wanting Menma to not make the same mistakes as him. He just hoped things wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Menma sat on the couch with Daiki on his lap, looking at the TV; he wasn't one to feel bad because he hurt someone's feelings so he could care less if his older cousin was upset. "Kaa-san, you's was being mean to Naru-chan." The child on his lap pouted.

"Daiki it's fine, he's just being a cry baby right now." The teen smiled and the boy nodded.

The door bell then rang and Menma put Daiki on the couch beside him before getting up to get the door; he grabbed the knob before opening it and laid eyes on Itachi and Daisuke who had a grin on his face. "Menma!" The child jumped on the Uzumaki, causing him to fall backwards.

"Itai! Brat, at least warn me." The blue eyed teen rubbed his head and the long haired raven shrugged before getting up off the man.

"Onii-san!" Daiki jumped up and down on the couch.

"Daiki!" Daisuke ran over to the couch and the boy jumped on him.

"I's missed Onii-san." He snuggled against his cousin and Daisuke smiled.

"You did huh? Well I missed you too chibi." He chimed and gave the child a peck on the lips.

Menma brushed himself off after getting up and frowned. "Damn, it looks like that already rubbed off on him." The kissing on mouths just never stopped with the Uchiha's but that's how close they were.

"Daisuke!"

The child's eyes went wide when he heard his father running down the steps. He put Daiki down on the couch and trotted his way over to the staircase.

Sasuke saw the boy waving at him and smiled; his son's features looked more mature than a few months ago.

"Hi daddy." He pouted. When his father came face to face with him, he closed his eyes expecting some yelling.

"Um.. about– wah?!" The man scooped the boy up in his arms bridle style.

"Baby boy I missed you so!" He plastered the boy with kisses and Daisuke squirmed around with blush on his face.

"Dad– stop– put me down!" He could see Menma laughing at him; it was so damn embarrassing to be seen like this. "Daddy please put me down." He covered his face with his hands.

Sasuke's eye then narrowed and he put the child down. The man rubbed his chin, looking the boy up and down before grabbing his shirt and taking it off. "Daddy! What are you doing?" He was surprised that the man suddenly pulled off his shirt.

"Inspecting." The pale man turned the child around and Daisuke gulped.

'Oh no.' He looked down at the floor and his father lifted his long hair only to find three hickies on the boy's neck.

"Aah! W-what hell is this?" Sasuke grabbed him by his neck, looking closer.

"Itai!" He whined.

Menma's eyes then widened and Itachi had a stunned look on his face. "Um… that is… um.. well my now ex-girlfriend did that before I left and they've taken a long time to go way." The child stated, nervously and his father's eyebrow twitched.

"No.. no, no, no Dai please don't tell me…" The man sulked and his face almost looked like it was turning blue.

"I'm not a virgin anymore!" Daisuke beamed, throwing his arms up.

"A-ahahahaa!" Menma laughed, pulling out his phone and his lover sighed.

Menma put the phone up to his ear and Ritsu answered. _"Yo?"_

"I have something awesome to tell you man." The Uzumaki walked around with the phone up to his ear and Sasuke cried dramatically; Daisuke looked around with a confused look on his face.

Daiki for one was more focused on the TV.

"Ritsu, Daisuke got pussy before he even hit fifteen– Oh God, this so funny hehe!" Menma held his stomach and Itachi rubbed his temples.

_"Dude no way!"_ Ritsu sounded shocked.

"Way dude."

_"I'm so gonna tell Haru about this!"_ After that the phone went dead and the blue eyed teen was stilling laughing.

Menma then walked up to Daisuke slung his arm around him. "Tell me Daisuke, how was it?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

The boy's eyes then widened. "It was amazing, so tight and–" Sasuke then grabbed his child by the arm.

"Don't ask him that!" He shouted with slight blush on his face.

"And she had nice boobs!" Daisuke grinned, widely and Menma gave him a fist bump.

"Dai! Don't talk like that!" Sasuke hit the child upside the head and Daisuke whimpered, rubbing his head.

"But he asked."

"Why… How?" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and his son puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"Well," The boy rubbed his chin trying to think back to a month ago when it first happened. "We snuck away from Hozuki-san and went to my hotel room to play video games, after playing games for while I asked her if I could touch her boobs and she said it was okay and then we started touching other and one thing lead to another, but I'm guessing the only reason she did it with me was because I, Daisuke Uchiha am famous. Not to mention very sexy." The boy replied so honestly, he was really a child who couldn't lie. So innocent, but then again maybe not.

Sasuke's stood there with a gaped mouth, staring at his son who told him the truth about everything. "Please, please tell me you–"

"I used a condom daddy, at first I didn't know how you used them but then she put it on for me." Daisuke had a confused look on his face, tapping his on his chin. "With her mouth." He finished.

"Damn! How hot was she?" Menma asked, stepping forward; Daisuke then pulled his cell phone out his pocket before showing the Uzumaki a picture of the girl on his phone.

"Ooo she is smoking." Menma purred and Sasuke snatched the phone away from the teen. "Aw, I was still looking!" He reached for it but the Uchiha held it up high.

"C'mon Daisuke, tell your big brother everything." Menma grabbed the child by his hand and pulled him over to the couch keenly.

The child sat down next to Menma. "Well I don't think it was her first time because she was enjoying it, at first I thought I was hurting her but that's how she's supposed to sound, and it only aroused me more." Daisuke looked amazed before sighing. "…Best three minutes of my life."

"Man, you hit it and quit it before fifteen, I'm proud." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Sasuke face flushed red with anger and he paced back and forth before deciding what to do. "Dai." The man took a deep breath and the child looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Go to your room." He growled.

"But why–"

"Now!" His father shouted; he then got up off the couch and walked around his father cautiously before running up the steps.

"How do I handle this?" He pulled at his hair.

"Handle what, all he did was stick his dick in a girl's–"

"Menma, SHUT. UP! Do you not understand the urgency here!? Imagine it being Daiki!" Sasuke yelled out and the teen rolled his eyes.

"Call father." Itachi suggested, sitting down on the couch and putting his son on his lap.

"Right!" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the house phone. He dialed the mansion phone number and soon a maid answered.

_"Ah, Sasuke-sama… yes your father is here, I'll take him the phone right away."_ The maid said and the man waited patiently.

A minute later his father answered the phone and he perked up. "Um… good evening father." The man gave an 'Hn' in return.

_"What's the problem boy?"_ His father asked.

"Well… I just found out that Daisuke had sex with a girl while he was in France." He replied and he heard his father couch awkwardly.

_"Sasuke, do you have a belt?"_ His father asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

_"Take that belt and tear his little ass up, that's my advice, if you do it now it'll cause less problems in the future."_ Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully.

"Father I will not hit my child, I can't, that's my baby." He replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

_"Boy I'm telling you this for the best. I wouldn't have liked to spank you when you were younger either but the fact is.. you needed it and look at you now, you turned out great."_

"But father–"

_"Son grow a pair of balls and don't let your son control you, he thinks you'll never hit him so he knows he can get away with a lot of things and the only consequence is 'go to your room' or 'you're grounded' that's not enough so get the job done."_ After that the phone line went dead and Sasuke got up from the table.

"What did he say?" Itachi turned and looked at his brother who was undoing his pants after exiting the kitchen.

Sasuke gulped and pulled his belt off. "He said to beat him." He tightened his fists.

"Well get the job done little brother." Itachi mused and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you sound like father." The man stormed up the steps and Menma took a deep breath.

"I feel bad but Iruka beat my ass when did I things like that too." Menma laid down on the couch, pulling his feet up.

"Daisuke has never been disciplined so he doesn't care if he gets in trouble and I think that's Sasuke's fault. He always let Daisuke have anything and everything he asked for." Itachi moved his legs up and down, bouncing the toddler on his lap who giggled. "Luckily Daiki's a good child but he knows when he does something wrong he gets popped, isn't that right?"

"Uh huh.. because I's tried to stick my wet finger in's the plug outlet and Chichi told me's not to five times." Daiki pouted.

* * *

Naruto wiped his eyes and sat up on the bed. "Daisuke must be home." He swung his feet around and placed them on the floor.

He could hear Sasuke yelling about something so he got up and opened the door. He then realized it was coming from Daisuke's room. 'What is that teme doing?'

* * *

Daisuke stood up with a frown on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"No!" He spat out and Sasuke eyes went wide.

"I'm not sure if you've lost your mind because– did you just say no to me?" He looked down at his son with fierce onyx eyes.

"Yes I did." He looked as if he was changeling the man.

"Oh did you, ahaha oh yes you must have lost your damn mind, care to explain why you snuck away from Suigetsu?"

"Because I was bored." Was Daisuke's reply.

"That meaning you disobeyed the adult in charge of you, right?"

"Yeah but only because he was taking too long and I was bored, so I left." He stated with an attitude.

"Right, so now I want you to put your hands on the wall." Sasuke grabbed the child by his arm and put him in front of a wall.

"Why?" The boy began to protest.

"Do it!" The child rolled his eyes and put his hands on the wall in front of him.

Sasuke grabbed the belt off the dresser and Daisuke's eyes went wide. "Nooo!" He tried move but the man put his back against the wall.

The man then whacked the belt against Daisuke's bottom and the boy began crying. His father lectured him with each whack and he flinched every time the belt hit his clothed bottom. "How many times did I tell you about talking back to me, huh?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Waaaaaaaaah!" He moved away from the wall but his father still beat him. He tried to block the belt but his hands only got hit too.

"Ow!" Daisuke cried when the belt hit his butt again.

"Now am I gonna have to tell you about respecting me again?" The man stopped, looking at his child sternly.

"No." He sobbed turning around, crying harder when he felt the belt hit him again.

"That's for being a little pervert, I better not hear about you doing that with any girls again." Sasuke stormed out of the room and Daisuke cried, taking off his pants and rubbing his sore butt.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw a stunned Naruto staring at him. "Did you just spank him?" The blond tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah and I don't know why I didn't do it sooner, ever since he hit puberty he's been a wild child." Sasuke put the belt over his shoulder.

"Nice." Naruto gave him a high five. "I told you he should have been spanked years ago though." The blond wiped his teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke ruffled the man's blond locks and he nodded.

"I'm fine, are Menma and Itachi still here?" He asked.

"Yeah, downstairs." Naruto then began making his way down the hallway and down the steps.

Sasuke then heard things being banged. 'This child just does not learn.' He sighed, opening the door and walking back inside.

"I'm pretty sure I paid for everything in this room and this is what you do with it?" Sasuke tapped his foot, looking at the child who's face was red with anger.

"That fuckin hurt!" Daisuke shouted with tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke then whacked the child across the butt with his belt. "Ow!" Daisuke whined, rubbing his butt.

"What did I tell you about your mouth!" Sasuke hit his son across his bottom three more times and the child cried harder.

"Ow, daddy! Ow!" He fell onto the floor.

"Pick it up, NOW!" His father yelled; the child knew the man was serious now so he leaned over and picked up the dresser he pushed over.

"Push something over in this room again and will return with another spanking for you. Remember, I'M the father here! And every time you act out I'm going to beat your ass. You better start acting like you have some damn sense." Sasuke walked out of the room and his son growled, tightening his fists; he had never spanked in his life but this sure would clean up his act a little more.

* * *

Naruto walked around the couch and Menma and Itachi looked at him. He then bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry."

The two looked stunned. "I had no right to speak the way I did and you two have a right to be together if you want." He stated, standing up straight.

"I-I'm sorry… for making you feel bad." Menma more whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto hadn't heard what the boy said.

"I said I'm sorry, damn! For saying all that stuff!" He shouted, furrowing his brows.

The blond then smiled and Itachi looked at Menma with wide eyes. Did he just hear Menma apologize? "And I should have told you the truth long ago but did you know the age of consent here in Japan is thirteen so it wasn't like rape." Menma had a cheeky grin plastering his face.

"Yes, I know that, I was just angry." Naruto rolled his eyes before looking at Itachi who had Daiki on his lap. "I'm sorry, Itachi." He said and the man smirked.

"It's fine." He waved the blond off.

"Is momma okay?" Daiki reached his arms up and Naruto grabbed him before the child latched into his hip.

"I'm fine, Daiki."

"No fair, Daiki!" Menma stood up. "You can't call him momma, I'm your momma!" The child then stuck out his tongue at the teen.

"Oh why you little!" The teen balled his fist and Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke came walking down the steps calmly and smiled.

"I heard him crying, you must have done a good job." Menma gave the man a thumb's up.

"I didn't really give it to him that hard, he started crying after three swats." Sasuke yawned, walking towards the front door and opening it. "Now get out you two." He ordered.

"Aw, you're kicking us out little brother?" Itachi got up and his brother nodded, he then grabbed Daiki from Naruto. "Fine then, we got things to do anyway." The smug Uchiha hissed.

"Daiki where is your shoes?" Menma looked around the living room.

"I's kicked them off." He replied with his finger in his mouth.

Menma sighed, kneeled down to look under the couch and there he found them. "I got them." He grabbed the shoes and Itachi slipped on his shoes before leaving out the house with Daiki in his arms.

"Three seconds." Sasuke said and the teen groaned.

"One…" Menma ran over to the front door and began putting his shoes on. "Two…" The teen got up and ran out the door. "Three." The door slammed shut and the raven smirked.

"Finally.." He made his way over to the couch and flopped down. "Some peace and quiet." He yawned, stretching his arms up high.

"What do you want for dinner?" The blue eyed Uzumaki asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hm.. whatever is fine, babe." Sasuke replied, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Okay." Naruto took a deep breath, he still hadn't told Sasuke about what happened with Dan but he would soon.

* * *

_**-****Later that night****-**_

Naruto had finished putting dinner out on the table and Sasuke was still relaxing on the couch. The house was quiet and the raven was laughing at whatever he was watching on TV; it hadn't been like this for a while and the Uchiha was enjoying the quiet, peaceful house and for once people were crowding in like they owned the place.

"Sasuke, it's time for dinner." Naruto walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel and the raven got up off the couch. He wore a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"I'm starving." The man licked his lips and rubbed his hands together as he strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Daisuke, it's time for dinner!" Naruto shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

He didn't get a response so he figured the boy was still upset. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen before taking a seat next to his lover.

"Oh no, what if he hates me?" Sasuke let his head drop on the table; in the back of his mind that kept eating away at him.

"He's fine, I got spanked by Iruka when I got out of line but I still love him." Naruto grinned, grabbing a spoon and filling his bowl of with white rice.

Sasuke sighed and picked up his chopsticks.

Daisuke then strolled into the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers and a white tank top with his long hair hanging down passed his shoulders. The two looked at him and he grabbed a plate before taking a seat across the table from his father and Naruto.

He then began putting food on his plate, quietly.

"Ne, Daisuke, you okay?" The blond looked at the child with concerned blue eyes.

The child nodded and began eating. Sasuke felt really bad but then again the child needed a good ass whooping.

The younger Uchiha ate slowly, staring at his father intensely with a bored look on his face. Sasuke then smiled and the child looked else where. 'Oh no, he does hate me!'

Soon after everyone finished they were full. Naruto then got up and grabbed a plate. "No, it's okay mommy, I'll do it." Daisuke got up and grabbed the dishes and put them on the kitchen island.

"It's fine if you two go bathe." He smiled and the blond looked shocked; Daisuke wasn't one for hard labor but here he was actually helping out.

"Um… okay." The Uzumaki mouthed a 'wow' when he looked at the boy's father.

"I'll help you Dai." Sasuke got up and the blond rolled his eyes.

'There he goes trying to win back his love.' He walked out of the kitchen, pouting his lips.

"It's fine daddy, I can do it on my own." He grinned and the man raised an eyebrow, leaving out the kitchen. Usually when it came to cleaning the kitchen Daisuke had a hard time getting it done.

"See I told you he'd be fine, hopefully he learned his lesson from that one spanking, I hate hearing him cry like that." Naruto said and the man scowled, he couldn't tell if his son hated him because he was acting more normal then usual.

* * *

A little after Daisuke got done cleaning the kitchen he got himself a snack and ate it in the kitchen.

Sasuke sat on the couch after his shower with a towel around his neck "Daisuke." He called out.

"Huh?" The child got up and stood by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Come here." His father waved him over and he walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch before taking a seat next to the man.

Sasuke turned the TV off and turned to face the child who had a clueless look on his face. "Do you understand why you got that spanking earlier?"

Daisuke pulled his feet up on the couch and nodded. "Because I disobeyed you, talked back and did what I did in France." He mumbled, puffing out his cheeks; Sasuke could see the boy was still innocent but he was slowly turning into a man.

"I don't like having to spank you, but if you ever get out of line again it will happen." Sasuke said and his son frowned. "A body shot to the chest is what will happen." Daisuke looked up at his father with wide eyes.

"Every time me or Itachi got out of line our father would give us a body shot right here," He pointed to the child's chest and Daisuke gulped. "So keep that in mind, be a man and take it."

"I'd rather take punches than get that belt." His son had a small smile on his face.

"Also… I'd like it if you date boys, you can talk to me about anything sexual if there are things you don't know about or if you want advice." Sasuke had a serious look on his face and Daisuke scratched his head in confusion.

"So you're saying, you'd rather me date boys, why?"

"Because I don't want any accidents like you getting someone pregnant." His father plucked his forehead. "I can not stop you from having sex even though I would rather you not, but the best I can do is properly educate you."

"Really!" Daisuke leaned forward. "Because I was wondering how to make a hard on go away besides having sex?" He beamed and his father choked on his spit.

"Y-you don't know how to um…" Sasuke blinked a few times and his son looked at him with a grin on his face. The child had sex but he didn't know how to relieve himself on his own, he half paid attention when anything sexual was going on because he was enjoying the pleasure.

"Um.. well you… um.. you stroke yourself." He stammered and his son raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Uh… like um…"

"I'm done!" Naruto chimed, walking down the steps in his pj's with a towel around his neck.

"Ah! Naruto, why don't you take over?" The raven grabbed the blond when he rounded the couch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, still looking very confused. "Go on, explain to him how to relieve an erection." He pushed the blond forward and Naruto laughed, looking at the child who stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Something like this." Naruto put his hand in front of his crotch and pretended he was jerking himself off. "And then I stick in tongue out the corner of my mouth hehe!"

Sasuke stood there with a gaped mouth and Daisuke snickered. "Dobe, that's not how I wanted you to explain it to him." The Uchiha grunted, rubbing his temples.

"I get it now." Daisuke stood up on the couch and made an O shape with his hand before placing in front of his crotch area and pretending he was jerking himself off.

"Daisuke, stop it!" Sasuke yelled but the child still was laughing, pretending to pump himself.

"Yeah that's it." Naruto did the same. "That's gonna be our new dance!" He and Daisuke nodded.

"Naruto! Daisuke! Stop it, this highly inappropriate!" He blushed slightly.

"And then speed it up." The blond Uzumaki instructed; Daisuke did just that and Naruto giggled.

"Oh, why did I ask for your help?" The Uchiha quickly turned on his heels and made his way upstairs to leave the two idiots by themselves.

"Woo, go Daisuke!" Naruto cheered and the child stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth.

* * *

The next morning the sun beamed through the young raven's curtains and hit his face, he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. The child could hear birds chirping outside his window and cars driving down the street.

His cell phone started ringing and he reached under his pillow where he always kept it and grabbed it. "Mmm…" He opened his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled.

"Good morning." A smooth voice said and he perked up.

"A-Aki?" His eyes widened.

"Let's go out today. You don't have work, right?" The Hyuga asked and the child grinned, sitting up.

"No, no, I'm free!" He beamed.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes." The brunette stated.

"Okay! I'll see you in a few minutes then." Daisuke yawned and the Hyuga hung up.

'Yay! Aki just asked me out!' He got out of bed quickly and fell when he untangled the covers from around his waist.

"Itai." He winced and got up slowly.

He ran to his closet and picked out some clothes to wear before dashing out of his room to go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and wash his face as well as fix his messy bed head.

* * *

Groans and grunts filled the kitchen. It sounded almost sexual and anybody could get an erection if they happened to get the wrong idea hearing these sinful sounds.

"Mmm… yeah that feels good, harder babe." Naruto nodded and messaged his lover's shoulders more intensely.

"Ah, yeah that's the spot." Sasuke groaned and the blond groped the man's muscles. "…Who knew I was so tense." He all but sighed and the blond hummed.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked, sweetly.

"Yeah, it's amazing." The raven leaned back in the chair and Naruto grinned. Okay he got the man all relaxed so all he needed to do now was let it come out of his mouth.

"So… you know Dan?" The blond started and the raven's eye twitched.

"Of course." He growled, tightening his fists.

"Well… um… a few days ago when I was over his house," He put his elbow in the man's back and the man grunted.

"Fuck, that feels good, continue, what happened?" He had his eyes closed, enjoying the treatment the blond was giving him.

"He k-kissed me and told me he loved me." The blond blurted out; the man's eyes then snapped open and he turned around to looked at a worried Naruto who scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"He's dead." Sasuke got up and the Uzumaki grabbed his arm.

"But can you please wait, don't deal with it now." Naruto pleaded and the man raised an eyebrow. "Can't you wait until after we're married?" The blond pouted and the man clenched his teeth.

"Hell no. He's dead." Sasuke spat out.

"Please baby? For me?" The blond had this new trick that always made the raven agree to anything he wanted.

He puffed out his cheeks, cutely and looked up at the man with shimmering baby blue eyes. "…Fine, but he will be dealt with very soon." It took everything in Sasuke's power to not stormed down to the man's house and let his fists do the talking.

Daisuke came running down the steps and walked passed the kitchen where his parents were. "Dai, where are you going?" His father asked.

"Out with Aki." He replied, putting on his sandals and the man shouted,

"Be back by nine." The child raised an eyebrow; he wondered why the man just said nine usually his curfew was seven o clock sharp.

"Okay, thanks daddy!" The child grabbed his leather messenger bag and made sure his wallet was in there before running out the house. He put it on and hung off his shoulder.

He quickly made his way down the steps and saw Aki waiting for him across the street. The brunette fought his blush back after the Uchiha crossed the street and ran up to him.

"Hi Aki!" The child grinned, widely with blush spreading across his cheeks.

The Hyuga gave a small nod and put his hands in his pockets. "You look nice." He commented and the long haired raven thought he could feel the steam explode out his ear; he was blushing so hard right now.

He wore a pair of shorts that stopped a little before his knees and a black shirt underneath his dark blue open summer vest along with a pair of black sandals on his feet.

The child was to lazy to fix his hair so he put his long jet-black hair in a low, side pony tail but his bangs in the front were out framing his face beautifully.

"You too." He smiled; Aki wore a sleeveless fleece hoodie and black shorts along with black sneakers on his feet.

His hair that reached down to his mid-back was tied a little above the end of his pony tail and some of hair his in the front draped to the side over his shoulders.

The Uchiha then hugged the Hyuga and Aki felt his heart skip a beat, he loved the way Daisuke smelled. He always naturally smelled like honeysuckle which was very weird but the Hyuga found that scent so comforting and sweet.

"I missed you so much Aki." He muffled into the teen's chest; Aki had gotten taller than him again which he hated.

The Hyuga actually smiled after taking in the boy's scent but when he looked up spotted Sasuke Uchiha glaring daggers from his house window.

"Let's go." Aki quickly pulled away and Daisuke nodded, following behind his friend. "We'll jump on the train and go to Shibuya." The taller teen stated and the raven walking behind him pouted, holding the strap to his bag.

"I hate catching the train! I've only caught the train two times in my life." He grumbled.

"Look rich boy I can't drive yet so the train will have to do." Aki chuckled and the Uchiha laughed; he didn't care if he was getting on the train.

As long as he was with Aki that was just fine. Aki is now fifteen so when he turns sixteen he would try to get his license to drive.

* * *

The train was crowded and Daisuke got pushed up against the automatic doors, he hated being so far away from Aki.

The Hyuga stood a little farther away holding onto one of the hoops to help him stand while the train was moving.

'Wah?! Someone… is touching me.' Daisuke was turned facing the door so he couldn't see behind him. He felt a hand caressed his thigh and froze up, he had never been a situation like this. He bit down on his bottom lip and that person's hands were traveling to the front of his shorts.

Aki looked over at the Uchiha to make sure he was okay but it didn't look like he was. He could see his face a deep shade of red and his body quivering.

He then noticed someone in back of raven. 'Oh shit.' He quickly moved through the crowd and made it to where Daisuke and that person stood; the person then went straight for the front of the child's pants before a hand caught that person's hand.

Aki then whispered, "Get your disgusting hands off him before I break them." The culprit was some disgusting old man. The man laughed, nervously and moved away from the Uchiha.

Daisuke blushed, still facing the window. "Baka, you could have called me." The Hyuga seethed and the raven blushed.

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself." He muttered and the brunette turned the boy to face his way. The Hyuga was taller than Daisuke so no one would notice who he was because his well-built body blocked him.

"You're really an idiot." Aki growled. "Did he touch you?"

"No you caught his hand in time hehe!" The boy laughed and the Hyuga sighed in relief.

"Stay close to me, okay?"

Daisuke smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

It was now the late afternoon and Naruto stood on a stool while a woman put the finishing touches on his wedding dress. "Itai! Lady watch it!"

"Naruto, be nice." Mikoto said, sternly.

"She's fuckin poking me." He hissed, eating out of a small tub of ice cream with a spoon. "Itai!" He jumped again and the lady apologized once more.

"It's fine, she's almost done." The Uchiha smiled, clasping her hands together; Naruto slouched and huffed his breath. "Don't slouch and give me that ice cream!" She reached out her hand and the blond shook his head.

"I won't get any on the dress. I can't believe I decided to wear this damn thing." He frowned, stuffing more ice cream in his small mouth.

"You'll gain pounds before the wedding day and Sasu-chan won't like that." Naruto then held the ice cream out to the lady and she smiled in triumph, taking it away from the blond.

"Fugaku, honey, what do you think of the dress?" Mikoto looked at her husband who was reading the news paper.

"My mind bailed when I heard the word 'dress'." He scoffed not looking up from the paper.

"Oh c'mon, he looks beautiful. Just look." His wife pried. "Fugaku, look up." Her husband ignored her and she screamed. "Fugaku look at the damn dress!" She stomped her foot and her husband looked up from the paper with a huff of his breath.

His eyes widened when he saw his son-in-law wearing a white wedding dress and staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun you look very nice," He put the paper back up to his face to hide the fact he was blushing. "It should be a sin for a guy to look like that." He mumbled; the blond looked absolutely adorable.

"Can I see now?" Menma and Daiki came running into the mansion dressing room and Menma blushed.

"Damn, you look hot cousin!" He whistled and Naruto blushed up to his ears.

"Menma! I do not want to hear that from you!" He sulked and Daiki looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

"Whoa hot momma!" Was what came out the boy's mouth and the blond looked stunned.

"You's look really pretty Naru-chan hehe!" He grinned with chubby cheeks; Naruto sighed, heavily and looked at Mikoto who just giggled, looking at him.

"Tachi, come look!" Menma shouted and the blond's head snapped.

"No, don't call him in here." He whispered but it was too late the man already came strolling in.

"Whoa, you look amazing!" His eyes went wide and the blond blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oi don't drool!" Menma punched the man on the arm and Itachi rubbed his abused arm.

"Can I see!" Sasuke shouted from outside the dressing room; butlers were holding him back because he kept trying to sneak a peek.

"No!" They all yelled in unison before they heard the raven groan.

"Naruto-kun did you invite everyone you wanted?" Fugaku started up a conversation.

"Um.. yes sir–"

"Father." The man corrected.

"Yes father." Naruto smiled and the man let out an 'Hn.'

"I invited Sara-chan too." He said and his little cousin frowned.

"Why?" Menma questioned.

"Because we're friends and I thought Daiki would like his mother to be there, what's the problem?" Naruto looked lost and Itachi sighed; he couldn't explain that Menma absolutely hated that woman.

Naruto met Daiki's mother years ago and to him she seemed like a very nice person. They don't see each other often but they talk on the phone sometimes. "Sara-san will be there's?" Daiki pouted.

"How come you don't call her mom?" Naruto asked, he never did hear the child talk about his mother.

"She's not's my mom, Kaa-san is." Daiki pointed to Menma. The blond then looked at Itachi who was whistling and looking else where with narrowed blue eyes.

"Itachi, you didn't tell him he came from Sara did you?" Mikoto looked at her son with a disappointed look on her face.

"Shhh." The man placed his finger on his lips.

"No, not shhh, you need to explain to him who his real mother is." His mother walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"She's right son, no matter how much you want to avoid it, you should tell him where babies come from while he's young or he'll grow up stupid and naive… like Daisuke." Fugaku stated in a stern tone.

"Heeeey! My baby is not stupid!" Sasuke shouted outside the room.

"Ugh, all this talking is boring, let's go get something to eat Daiki." Menma walked out of the room and Daiki followed behind him.

"Kaa-san I's want– Urgh!" The child tripped over his own feet and fell onto the floor.

"Aahhaa!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" The child cried out, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, c'mere," Itachi kneeled down and picked the child up off the floor.

"You okay bubby?"

"Ugh… n-no I's hurt's my foot." He whimpered and his father rubbed his small foot.

"Let's go put some ice on it." The man carried his son out the room and Daiki still sniffled.

"Itai! Oi, lady!" Naruto looked down at the woman who giggled and said sorry again.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed and his older brother walked into with a huge bucket of water. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow and Itachi snickered.

"I'm gonna surprise Menma with a wet t-shirt contest." The man opened up the room window and saw his lover walking around wearing a tank top and shorts in the mansion backyard.

Sasuke decided to watch too so he got up and stuck his head out the window. "Move a little." Itachi whispered and his little brother moved over.

He put the bucket up on the window ceil and tip it over. The cold water dumped on Menma and the boy's mouth gaped in shock.

"Aahaha! Got ya, that's for last night!" He shouted; Menma wiped the water out of his face and then looked up at Sasuke and Itachi with a glare in his eyes.

Lately Menma and Itachi have been pranking each other until someone won.

"You son of bitch!" Menma screamed, stomping his foot. "I'm gonna kill you when I get up there, you stupid dick head!" His face was fuming red.

His tank top was soaked and you could see his nipples through the shirt but then the breeze started blowing. He shivered and glared at his lover in the window, he then ran for the door and Itachi quickly got out the window.

He ran out the room and down the corridor to hide from Menma before his lover got up spiral staircase. Sasuke thought it was funny to see his older brother actually be having fun which he rarely ever did; Menma must have made a new man out of him.

* * *

_**-Later That Evening-  
**_

Aki frowned, walking next to Daisuke who carried a whole bunch of bags on his arms. He grinned with shades on his face and the brunette rubbed his temples. "Are you sure you have enough anime, manga and plushies now?" He asked and the boy nodded, humming.

"I just had to go back and get those sneakers and new game that came out." Aki walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Where to?"

"Ooo the food court, I'm hungry!" The boy beamed.

"Right." The Hyuga looked at the time on his wrist watch; they had already spent time at the arcade, clothes store and now they were at the mall which had a lot of things they could enjoy.

'I'll tell him when while we're eating for sure.' Daisuke pumped his fists in the air and Aki cocked an eyebrow.

While in France Daisuke had been very confused about his relationship with Aki but soon he realized he was in love with his best friend, he finally came to terms with that and was finally going to tell him.

* * *

They sat at a table eating noodles in the food court. A Japanese style light draped over above them and other people who sat at different tables chatting with each other.

Daisuke looked at Aki while slurping up his noodles. "Ne, Aki?" The child gulped and the Hyuga looked at him.

"What?" He stretched his arms and Daisuke looked down at his food.

"Um… I have to tell you something." He blushed a little and Aki stared at him. "We've been friends for a long time and I realized that I-I… lo–"

Aki's cell phone then started ringing and the Hyuga put up a finger. "Hello?"

_"Aki where are you right now?"_ His girlfriend asked.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

Daisuke watched Aki talk on the phone and sighed, he didn't know who it was but he sure hoped it wouldn't take long.

"Right, whatever." He hung up and looked at the Uchiha.

"I'll be right back." Aki got up and Daisuke asked,

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, I'll be back I promise." Aki smiled. Daisuke puffed out his cheeks, watching the brunette walk away.

"Damn, right when I was about to tell him." He tightened his fist.

He then got up. "Wait he didn't go in the direction of the bathroom." Daisuke grabbed his bags and followed in the direction the Hyuga left in.

* * *

"Rin, why are you here?" He looked at the girl who smiled and pulled him into an alley by the mall. "What are you doing?" The browned haired girl blushed, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I asked you to hang out with me today so why didn't you?" She pouted her lips and the Hyuga sighed.

"Because I was already hanging out with someone." He stated with a stoic look on his face.

"Miwa?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No."

"Who?... Is it Daisuke?" She growled that name. At first she was in love with him but now she only saw him as a nuisance who got in between her and Aki's relationship.

"Rin I have to go back now." He tried to walk away but she gripped his shirt before pushing him up against the brick wall. "W-what are you doing?" He tried to push her away but she forced a kiss on him.

Just then Daisuke walked passed and stopped mid stride when he saw the two kissing each other, he turned and looked at them with wide eyes.

Aki let her have her kiss but when they broke apart he saw Daisuke staring at them with tears streaming down his pale face.

The Uchiha then quickly turned around and walked away.

"Dai–" Aki was about to go after him until Rin grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't go after him, please." She pleaded.

* * *

'I'm so stupid! He ditched me to go meet her.' Daisuke walked down the city streets that night alone with tear stained cheeks; he rubbed his eyes when he felt himself tearing up again.

'That jerk…' He pulled out his cell phone and called his limo driver. The man told him he'd come get him right away and to stay where he was so Daisuke took a seat on a bench.

His bangs covered his eyes and he sobbed, covering his face with his hands. He didn't even feel this heart broken when he was with Miwa but Aki... he was different. It wasn't puppy love, he was special.

'I love him but he doesn't love me… does he?' He looked down at the ground. 'It was always Aki and I never saw it… but it's too late now.' He sniffled.

Soon the limo arrived to take him home and he got in.

* * *

It didn't take that long to get home and soon he was walking up the steps to his house. He opened the door that he knew would always be unlocked for him and strolled in the house before toeing off his shoes.

"You're back on time." Sasuke closed the door after coming up from the basement.

"Dinner's almost ready." Naruto stated with a grin.

Daisuke quickly walked passed the kitchen and ran upstairs before slamming his room door shut.

"What's wrong with him?" The blond raised an eyebrow and Sasuke shrugged.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^ Ja Ne!**


	21. Alter Ego and Sickness?

**__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

_****__****__****__****__******Beta Reader: (Starzablaze)**_

* * *

A few days later the young Uchiha actually decided to leave his room after crying over Aki for a while.

Daisuke wore a basketball jersey and matching shorts with air Jordan's on his feet, his hair was in a low pony tail and he had ear plugs in his ears.

He was listening to a song while playing basketball by himself; he dribbled the ball between his legs before running towards the net and dunking it in. Kyuubi sat on the bench, watching his master play ball while wagging his white furry tail.

He grabbed the ball after it bounced on the ground and smirked to himself. 'Who needs Aki, I can have who ever I want hn.' He bounced the ball on the backyard fence and a girl came walking pass, she looked at least fifteen and of course Daisuke was looking.

She then looked over and smiled before blushing, he put the ball down after taking his ear plugs out and opened the gate before running out. The girl had long brown hair and a pretty face.

He walked up to her and they instantly started talking.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the kitchen pacing back and fourth. He looked out the window and saw his son walking to some girl and smirking which meant he only had one intent. Sex. 'Oh no, he's turning out like me.' He stressed, watching his son flirt with the older girl, he even saw him wrap his arm around her.

"I'm home." The Uzumaki dragged himself through the front door after spending the whole morning shopping with Mikoto who wouldn't let him escape.

"Welcome back." His lover sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

The blond then walked into the kitchen and set a bag down on the table. It was a black bag that had elegant sliver letters on it.

"Ooo what's this." The raven cooed, reaching for the bag before the blonde snatched it from his reach.

"You can't see it." He blushed, puffing out his cheeks and the raven frowned.

"Why? What is it?"

"It's something special for you but you can't see it yet, not until our honeymoon." Naruto stated and the raven smirked, walking closer to the blond who hid the bag behind his back.

"Is it sexy lingerie?" The raven looked like he was about to pounce on the blue eyed man.

"Maybe." Naruto turned around and made his way up the steps. The Uchiha was going to follow him but then he remembered he needed to keep an eye on Daisuke, he quickly ran over to the window and opened the curtains and saw the boy sulking.

He opened the back door and shouted,

"Dai, Come here!"

'Dammit! Why can't anyone just think of me as Daisuke.' He put his hands in his pockets after walking back into the gate and whistling for Kyuubi who followed him towards the back door.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke let the boy into the house and the boy yawned.

"I was thinking about the first time I had sex." He closed the door after walking in the house and made his way into the living room.

"So…" His father looked slightly interested. "What happened, you look displeased?" The man asked, following his child.

"That girl started freaking out after talking to her for a while, the same as the other girls in France. I mean it's not like they like _me,_ no, they like Daisuke Uchiha the famous model." Sasuke tossed the boy a bottle of water and his father ruffled his hair.

"Comes with the territory kid, get used to it." Daisuke nodded, opening the water and drinking some down.

"Dad, have you ever gotten your heart broken?" The long haired raven asked, looking at his father dull brown eyes.

"Um… no I don't think so– wait did you just say dad?" His eyes widened.

The boy nodded and the man felt his heart sinking. "No, no, what happened to 'daddy'?" He grabbed the child's shoulders and the young Uchiha smirked.

"Don't you think I'm a little to old to be calling you 'daddy'?"

"No! You're never too old!" He practically shouted, shaking the boy back and fourth.

"Why is it that much of a big deal?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Dai.." He hugged his child and the boy frowned, he didn't have time for his father's dramatics. "You can't do this to me! You promised me you'd stay small forever, remember when you thought kissing was gross!" Sasuke whined and his son's eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm afraid I don't remember that." The child was six then so didn't remember anything like that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower." The long haired raven got up and Sasuke sulked, pulling his feet up on the couch and tapping a cushion with his finger.

'My Dai… my Dai… it's not fair…' He growled inwardly and tightened his fists.

"Oh… why do you have to keep growing up?" Sasuke muttered; it really is true that children grow up fast and Sasuke hated it.

"Teme, what's wrong with you." The blond who had been calling him two times already looked at his raven haired lover with a confused look on his face.

"Daisuke won't stay small like he promised me." He seethed and the Uzumaki smiled, giving a small nod and sitting down next to the Uchiha.

"You know, he probably doesn't even remember saying that." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke let his head drop in the blond's lap; the blue eyed man stroked his lover's head and the raven closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know but what if he doesn't need me anymore." The Uchiha said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He's only thirteen." The blond snorted, smartly and his lover grabbed his hand before kissing it; Naruto blushed and puffed out his cheeks.

"Thank you for comforting me." He had a smile on his face. After a while of Naruto looking annoyed at his sulking lover they heard Daisuke scream.

"Itai itai itai!" Daisuke came running down the steps naked with bubbles dripping down his pale body. "Dad I got soap in my eyes, help me!" He whined, moving around frantically with his eyes closed.

Sasuke sat up and Naruto smiled. "Looks like he still needs you." He said and his father got up and rushed him into the kitchen and over to the sink to wash his eyes out.

"Dai open your eyes."

"No, they hurt." He rubbed them and Sasuke pushed the child's head under the sink water.

"Daisuke, trust me, now open them." He struggled and Daisuke opened his eyes.

"Itai! You lied, it does hurt!" He spat out and his father chuckled.

"Correction. I said to trust me, I didn't say they wouldn't hurt." The man mused.

* * *

Menma had been in the bathroom for an hour now. He was on his knees, leaning over the toilet bowl.

"Urgh! Ughhh!" Itachi held his hair back as he puked in the toilet and the Uchiha gagged.

"Menma, this is so gross." The teen would have cussed at him but he had to puke again within those few seconds. It had gotten so bad, he reduced to sitting on the floor just waiting for the nausea to come over him again.

"Ugh!-Urrrgh!" He felt like he was puking out his guts and his throat burned; he spit one last time in the toilet and took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking douche." The Uzumaki panted out and the Uchiha had a smirk on his face. "You're enjoying this aren't you, you fucking bastard." He got up and walked sluggishly over to the sink.

"Well I do find it funny that you're sick considering I've never seen you get sick." The Uchiha stated smugly.

"I'm not sick, I probably ate something bad."

Menma looked at the Uchiha out the corner of his eye as he brushed his teeth and rolled his eyes when he saw the man smiled at him but it wasn't a normal smile; it was more of a chilling smile.

"Uh…uh Chichi." Daiki came walking into the bedroom with his black bunny in his arms and wearing his pj's. He had bed head and he rubbed his drowsy eyes.

The man heard his son whining and walked out the bathroom to go get him. "What's up little man?" He kneeled down and Daiki hugged him.

"Sweepy." He mumbled, locking his hands behind his father's neck.

"So why are you out of bed?" He stood up with his son in arms and turned to set him down on the bed; the boy whined, kicking his feet when the man put him down and held his arms out. "Do you want me to lay down with you?" He asked and the child nodded.

The man kicked his slippers off and crawled on the bed before tickling his grumpy child and Daiki laughed. "Aahaaha! S-stop, ahaa!" The toddler moved around frantically and his father tickled his stomach.

Menma strolled out the bathroom and glared at the sight. "Stop making so much noise." He got on the bed and Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking at him; Menma never complained about noise. Hell he was always the causing noise with Ritsu and Haru blasting music and playing video games.

"Kaa-san." The child crawled from under his father and shook Menma. "I's want's to eat."

"I don't care." The teen pulled the covers up. "Tell Chichi." He grumbled.

"Menma, I can't cook. You know this." Itachi sighed, moving next to the Uzumaki and wrapping his arms around him.

"Get off me." Menma spat out and the raven frowned and hugged him tighter. "Would you get the fuck off me?" He looked at the man with narrowed blue eyes.

"So feisty, what's your problem?" The man whispered in his ear and he yawned.

"Nothing, I'm tired so leave me alone." Menma replied, pushing the man away from him and turning over.

"Isn't it about time you get up, I know you have work in a while." Itachi stated, sitting up and the teen shrugged.

"You've been sleeping way too much lately. Get up and go to work." The man picked up his child and got off the bed.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to, I'm tired."

"Fine, I'll order take out." The man said, walking out the room with Daiki in his arms.

"Whatever." Menma closed his eyes and after a few minutes he drifted to sleep, he didn't know what was going on with him but he figured he was sick because of something.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Daisuke, Naruto and Sasuke got out the car and headed into the Uchiha mansion. Why they were here again? Sasuke had no fucking idea and he hated it but his father told him to come so he did.

They walked through the huge doors and a maid greeted them before bowing and leading them towards the living room. "This sucks." Sasuke muttered and the blond next to him grinned.

"Teme, you should be happy to spend time with your family."

Daisuke walked beside them, chewing on bubble with a bored look on his face. He wore a summer vest that showed off his creamy, pale skin and white shorts along with sandals on his feet.

"Yeah, and let's not have drinking this time." Daisuke's eyes darted to the Uzumaki and Naruto gasped.

"I… was not gonna drink." The blond replied, pouting his lips.

"Cousins, welcome!" When the entered the living room all the Uchiha's were watching tv and of course Shisui was the loudest.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and took a seat on the huge couch. "Why are we here?" He looked at Kagami who seemed to be enjoying what was on tv.

"Because we're spending time together, or at least that's what uncle Fugaku said." He stated, not looking at the long haired raven.

The boy then nodded, looking over at the small couch which Menma was passed out on. "Menma's asleep, at this hour?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when he and Itachi came he crashed on the couch." Naruto then walked in front of the tv.

'Why has he been sleeping so much?' The blond rubbed his chin.

"Oi!"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, sorry, yeah didn't mean to do that, sorry."

"Move it blondie!" They shouted and the Uzumaki muttered apologizes before flipping them off.

He kneeled down by the couch his little cousin slept on and placed his hand on his forehead, he needed to make sure Menma wasn't sick. Usually when Menma got sick he wouldn't tell anybody and walk around like normal before it got worst.

"Where's Itachi?" He looked at the Uchiha's on the couch and Daiki came running into the room.

"Chichi acting like's a crazy!" He shouted, getting up on the couch. Of course the boy stripped himself of his clothes earlier so now he only wore a pull up.

"Huh?" Daisuke tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

Obito's eyes twitched in irritation, he absolutely hated being around so many Uchiha's at once.

Sasuke stood behind the couch and plucked the back of Izuna's head. "Stop it, prick!" He slapped that hand away and his cousin frowned.

"Sasuke, did your brother come through here?" His mother came running into the living room, panting. He shook his head and she sulked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, standing up.

"Let's just say I may have mixed his whiskey with something really weird and now he's acting all crazy." The woman laughed, nervously and Sasuke gulped.

Then a certain Uchiha announced himself. "Inabi Uchiha has arrived." Inabi had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, he wore a crisp suit and dress shoes.

"Inabi, what's up bro!" Izuna smiled and his older brother put his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Naru-chan, you're looking as beautiful as always, ah as well as Menma who seems to sleeping on the couch. He's never had manners has he?" The man sighed and the blond gave a small nod.

"I finally got some time to come visit you ass holes." He looked around and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"Nabi-chan! It's so good see you." Mikoto ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too aunty, I see your son is still not over the whole 'snake in the pants gag' but whatever, I've come to enjoy my stay." He made his way over to the couch but someone put their foot out.

He tripped and fell face first into the floor. You would think that all Uchiha's were well put together but no, he was as clumsy as they come. "Itai! Who the hell did that?" He quickly got up and his family snickered.

He then eyed the people on the couch before pushing Kagami and Daisuke apart and sitting down in between them. "Hello Daisuke, how are you?" He leaned over and slung his arm around the young raven.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He slowly moved away from the man and Daiki jumped on Inabi.

"You's stupid." He said, grinning with chubby cheeks.

"Aaha, and you're a little demon. Of course we all know that since you're the seed of Itachi, you'll probably grow up to be a very evil person." He plucked the boy's forehead and the child puffed out his cheeks.

"You's still stupid." The child replied, pulling on the man's hair and Inabi groaned.

"Quiet, I can not enjoy TV." Kagami said loudly over the chatting people.

Suddenly the power went out and dim light came on, dimming the room nicely. "What happen?" Naruto looked around and everyone groaned.

"Aunty what happened?" Shisui turned and looked at the woman who looked clueless.

They then heard foot steps coming toward the living room and raised an eyebrow. "No need to be frightened my servants."

Itachi Uchiha then came into view and he leaned up against the wall. "Oh it's just Itachi." Kagami sucked his teeth.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing?" His little brother's eyes narrowed and he laced his finger though his wet hair stressfully.

"Oh. did I come out looking sexier than usual again? Where are my manners?" He looked as if he just emerged from the shower. His jet-black hair was wet, hanging down to his shoulders and he wore a half buttoned black dress shirt with perfect fitting pants.

"Is this a joke, because if so… this so damn funny." Daisuke chuckled and his father smacked him upside the head.

"Itai." He rubbed his head.

They all looked stunned, looking at Itachi's eyes which were now red. They always did wonder how he did that.

"Uh, no, actually I'm sexier." Inabi strolled up to the older raven with a smug look on his face.

Itachi then plucked the man's forehead and Inabi rubbed his head before screaming out in pain. "Fuck! That hurts!" He ran out the room crying and Daiki gulped, he had never seen his father act like this.

He strolled over to his personal couch which no one dared to sit in unless they wanted to be killed and as he walked passed everyone shuddered; the man always gave off this cold aura that made them shiver.

"Itachi stop–" Naruto was cut off when the man put his hand up.

"Silence, Uzumaki." He ordered and the blond's mouth gaped.

Naruto then tightened his fist and his lover grabbed him. "Calm down." He whispered.

"But he just silenced me and he called us his servants." The blond spat out, trying to squirm out of the raven's grasp.

"Mother, what did you give him?" Sasuke asked and the woman pouted.

"It was something Hidan left over last time he visited, he said it was a gift for Itachi. I gave it to him when he arrived earlier." Mikoto explained and her son rubbed his temples.

"Daisuke, I would like to have a word with you." The man sat down and his nephew got up, nervously. Kagami then pushed him forward and the boy turned on his heels, sending him a cold glare.

"Hurry up and get over there before he gets angry." He muttered and the younger raven hissed.

"I'm scared right now." He stepped forward and looked his uncle up and down before blushing and turning his head. "How can someone look like that but be so evil?" He whined, stomping his feet.

"Daisuke, come sit on my boner." Itachi mused, crossing his legs in an elegant manner.

"What?!" Everyone's mouth gaped and his nephew blushed up to his ears.

"Oh my God!" Mikoto gasped.

"Um.. I mean… come sit on my boner." He repeated himself.

"But–"

"Dammit, sit on the fucking couch!" He demanded and the child quickly ran over to him before sitting down beside the man.

"Mother stop him." Sasuke choked out.

"If only your father was around." She slouched and Naruto grinned. He had to admit he was slightly amused by this.

"Now tell me, who's your number one favorite daddy here?" He pulled the brown eyed boy closer to him.

"Huh?"

"You know I use to take care of you in place of your father sometimes, so tell me who your favorite daddy is." He had a smug look on his face and the child looked at Sasuke before looking back at his uncle.

"Um… I don't know." He looked very confused, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Really? Does your father ever let you sit on his emo couch of doom?"

Naruto bursted into a fit of giggles, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Oh will somebody please turn on the fucking power, Itachi is being too much right now." Izuna grunted, resting back against the couch cushions.

"Naruto-kun, join me." Itachi waved him over and the blond rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips.

"I don't take orders from you." He scoffed and Sasuke laughed, nervously.

Itachi eyed the blond and nodded in approval. 'He's a feisty one, hn.' Sasuke could see the gleam in his brother's eyes and shuddered.

He then began pushing his lover over to the man who sat on the black couch; Daisuke got up from his spot and Sasuke sat the Uzumaki down. "There you go Nii-san." He felt a chill go up his spin when the man smiled at him.

"Dude! Seriously? He's not scary!" Naruto threw his hands up and his lover mouthed a 'sorry.'

Itachi then grabbed the blue eyed man's arm and looked at it intensely.

"Your skin makes me feel the joy as if I have just seen ten children on school bus randomly drive off a steep cliff." He stated and Naruto looked at the Uchiha in disbelief.

"Okay now I'm scared." The blond got up and when Itachi clapped the power came back on.

"Yes!" Kagami grabbed the remote and Shisui yawned, stretching his arms.

"Itachi you have to show me how to use that effect." Obito said, winking at the man who propped his arm up and rested his cheek on his fist.

Menma turned over in his sleep and mumbled a few cuss words as he did so. "Even in his sleep he talks to people like that." Naruto sucked his teeth.

Daisuke couldn't but keep looking at his uncle, he was acting like a completely different person. Whatever he got drunk off it sure must have been strong.

After a while of watching a comedy movie Itachi started laughing and his family cringed. "I think hell is freezing over." Obito whispered and Izuna nodded in agreement.

"Chichi is scary."

"It's okay Daiki, he's fine don't worry." Naruto said, ruffling the child's scruffy hair. 'I can't explain to him that his father is drunk.' Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop.

The man continued to laugh as he held his stomach. "Haa…haa," He panted, wiping the corner of his eyes after laughing so hard. "I haven't laughed that hard since Sasuke's last baby rabbit was hit by our lawn mower." He chuckled and his little brother looked at him with daggers.

"Which I was driving." He finished and Sasuke ran out the living room.

"Father, I told you Nii-san killed Shu shu!" He shouted and Naruto covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. He remembered the rabbit that Sasuke always talked about and played with when they were kids but Itachi told him it ran away. Guess the man knows the truth now.

Menma rubbed his eyes and yawned before opening them and looking at everyone in the room. "Whoa, when did the room get so packed?" He mumbled and Naruto asked,

"Are you okay, Menma?"

"Yeah. Just tired." He stretched his body and sat up, placing his feet on the floor.

"Could you deal with that?" Shisui pointed to the raven sitting on the couch next to the one Menma sat on.

"What's wrong?" He stood up with a confused look on his face.

"Your man is acting crazy." Obito looked at the man and Itachi smirked, getting up off the couch.

"He looks fine to me." Menma ruffled his own hair.

"No, he's drunk right now but not normal drunk." Daisuke drawled and the Uzumaki nodded, turning around.

"Hm?" He rubbed his chin while looking at his lover closely. "Ah, this isn't Itachi." He laughed.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"This is some weird shit." Everyone looked very confused.

"This is Itachi-_sama_, he's a person who is conceited and thinks very highly of himself and wishes to be praised by others and of course has sadistic nature but it's worst than the normal Itachi's." He smiled with his hands on his hips and everyone looked creeped out. "I've had lot's encounters with this guy but he's harmless… I think. Anyway after he sleeps off the alcohol he should be fine."

"Why are you so calm?" Naruto looked astonished and his little cousin yawned once again.

"I don't know… it's not really as scary as you guys think."

"Ah, my love. Did you have a good sleep?" Itachi wrapped his arms around the teen and let his body lean on him.

"Itachi get off me." The blue eyed teen seethed and he chuckled.

"I have a better idea, let's go upstairs to my room." He grabbed the Uzumaki by his arm and pulled him along.

"No, stop." Menma tried to pull his arm out of the man's grasp. "Ow you're hurting me, let go." Menma stopped in his tracks and the man growled inwardly.

"Ne, Itachi maybe you should let go." Shisui got up and tried to calm the angered man who held a tight grip on Menma's arm.

"I want to fuck you, so let's go." He groaned and the teen snatched his arm away.

"Don't order me around." He stormed out of the living room and the Uchiha followed him.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temple. 'It kind of worries me that Menma can handle such a rough guy.' He had a nervous look on his face; he didn't want little cousin to end up getting hurt plus Itachi is a really crazy guy.

"I'm gonna go find Sasuke." The blond dobe left out the living room and Daisuke reached in his pocket after his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and Aki was calling him.

'I don't have time for him.' He ignored the called and leaned his head on Kagami's shoulder, pulling his feet up in the couch.

* * *

_**~Later that Night~**_

After having dinner with everyone at the mansion and taking a bath, everybody was getting ready for bed.

Naruto laid down on the king size bed in Sasuke's room and nuzzled his face in the silky black sheets. "Teme, are still mad about your rabbit?" The blond muffled and Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his wet hair since he had gotten out the shower a while ago.

"I knew it. I knew he killed Shu shu." He gritted through his clenched teeth and the blond got under the covers.

"At least Itachi is back to normal now, he seemed perfectly fine at dinner." He remembered the man looked like he had a really bad head ache but after taking some medicine he was fine. The one thing Naruto couldn't stop thinking about was what kind of alcohol Hidan gave him to make him act all weird.

Sasuke brushed his hair, scowling at the mirror. "That stupid man! How dare he, Shu shu! I loved her so much." He clenched his fist and the blond sighed, turning over.

"I don't think he really killed your rabbit, he was really drunk when he said that."

"He told my son to sit on his boner! That man is crazy!"

"He was joking Sasuke." The Uzumaki giggled and the raven huffed his breath.

"God, he just makes me… so angry!" He stomped over to the bed after brushing his hair and putting on his pj's. "I'm never taking a shower with him again, he made fun of me the whole time in the bathroom."

He had taken a shower with his cousins, brother, nephew and son in the huge shower room which had multiply showers so everyone had their own but during that time Itachi kept whipping him with wet towels and it stung.

Naruto grinned and the Uchiha glared at him, getting on the bed and under the sheets. "Oh don't be so mad." The blond nudge the man's head and Sasuke yawned.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled and the Uzumaki nodded, turning over.

Sasuke then turned facing the back of Naruto's head and smirked before sliding his hands under the covers and caressing the blond's thigh. "So should we–"

"No." He replied, harshly and the man sucked his teeth. It had been three months since they had sex so he was really deprived.

"Damn." He hissed under his breath, he then turned over and glared at the window.

A few minutes later after a while of silence Naruto felt a slight bump and a bang, he sat up and looked around with caution, it was dark and Sasuke knew how Naruto felt about the darkness. "Teme." He shook the man and the Uchiha grumbled a 'what' in response.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"No."

"But I heard something." The blond tapped the raven again and Sasuke sat up with a drowsy look on his face, he was just about to fall asleep.

"What, I don't hear anything." He stated and the Uzumaki whimpered.

"But I did."

Then the second time Sasuke heard the thump too in the back of the bed head board.

_"Nnn… feels good…" _

They heard a moan and looked at each other. "I think that was… Menma?!" Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Okay, yes, I know that now. He and Itachi are probably getting it on right now so let's go to sleep before they get louder." Sasuke quickly laid back down and Naruto pouted.

"But… they're doing that right now." He whispered and the Uchiha groaned, trying to ignore the blond.

* * *

"Tachi, put it in me now." The black haired Uzumaki pleaded and the man above him smirked; he attacked Menma as soon as he emerged from the shower.

"Sure anything you want." The man mused. He and Menma hadn't had sex in days because the Uzumaki was so moody all the damn time but now Menma was hornier than ever so he had no complaints.

He pried the boy's slender legs apart and teasingly rubbed the head of his hard cock against the Uzumaki's tight hole. "Stop… Mn.. teasing me." The blue eyed boy panted out and the man chuckled.

He then slowly pushed on in and sheathed his pulsating dick in the teen's tight ass, he did it too so slow and not fast enough for Menma. "Ah… mmm…" The boy whined so the man pulled back and thrusted in hard like his lover wanted.

* * *

_"Aaaaaaaah!" _

Naruto sat up and blush spread across his face. "Sasuke! I can hear them." He shook the raven next to him and Sasuke sighed.

"Me too." He hissed.

_"Uh! Mnm… no, don't stop!"_

Sasuke blushed that time and the blond next to him gulped. "I've never heard Menma sound like that."

"Me either, damn he has a sweet voice– Itai!" Naruto had punched the man's arm and the Uchiha winced.

_"It's so hot inside you, Mm fuck! You're so tight!"_

The voices got louder and Naruto covered his face with his hands. "I think I finally understand how Daisuke feels." He mumbled and his lover nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

The bumping then got harder and they looked over at the night stand that was vibrating after each bump. "Okay, I feel just so awkward right now."

Naruto whined, pulling at his hair. "Me too."

* * *

Shisui, Kagami and Izuna were in the hallway standing by Itachi's room, chuckling. It was so funny to them to hear their cousin having sex but hearing Menma was arousing and they wanted to listen to get some dirt on Itachi.

_"M-more.. Aaaaah! Wait Uhm!"_ The banging got louder and the Uchiha's cousins eyes widened.

Daisuke walked out the mansion bathroom which was down the corridor and saw them standing by the door. "What are you guys doing?" He looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Shhh."

"Why are you guys listening to them, you're perverts." He spat out, walking passed them but Kagami then grabbed his arm.

"Daisuke listen to this." He whispered and the boy rolled his eyes.

"They're making love right now. This is private time for them." The long haired raven whispered and his cousins hushed him.

"Listen man." Izuna hissed and the child sighed, heavily. They could hear Itachi grunting and Menma spewing out a whole bunch of cuss words.

"Oh c'mon guys, I don't want to listen to this–"

_"You want it harder?"_

_"Yes baby! Harder, aaaaaah!"_

Daisuke's eyes went wide and Kagami blushed a deep shade of red. "Okay, can I go now?" The boy tried to walk away but Izuna grabbed his arm again.

"This gold, stay and listen."

"But–" Daisuke wasn't going to lie to himself, he had a complete hard on at the moment.

Menma's cries grew louder. It sounded like Itachi was killing him the way he was moaning and screaming.

_"I-I can't take anymore A-aaaaah! Ohh!"_

* * *

Itachi gripped the boy's trembling hips and thrusted in harder and deeper, ramming his hard dick straight into Menma's prostate, causing the teen's body to spasm. Menma looked up at him with lusty baby blue eyes and Itachi laced his finger through the Uzumaki's damp hair.

"Shit! G-God, I-Itachi I'm gonna–" The man captured his lips and they moaned into each others mouth; their tongue slurped and twisted around as the man continued to thrust into the boy's ass.

"Ung… Nhn… Mm– Aah!" Menma pulled away from the kiss and a string of saliva connected from their lips.

Menma could feel the man throbbing inside him and mewled at the feeling before throwing his head back and biting down on his bottom lip.

Itachi sped up his thrusts; Menma's ass was greedily sucking him in and he was so tight inside.

"T-Tachi!" The Uzumaki cried out sweetly and his eyes rolled in pure bliss; Itachi's dick was spreading him so wide he could come from the feeling of it.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough guys let's go." Daisuke said, sternly and the three looked at him. "C'mon this is rude a-and awkward-"

"Someone's a little turned on." Izuna teased, poking at the boy's cheek and the brown eyed Uchiha shook his head.

"No I'm not!"

"Then why do you sound so bashful?" Shisui raised an eyebrow and the child backed away.

"I do not." He pulled the man's hair and Shisui groaned.

_"Stop! Nng! Aaaah! Ha, Uh! Too much Ooo you're killing me!"_

That made all their pale faced turned red and they gulped. Menma's moaning and crying sounded too sinful; all they could think was,

'Damn, Itachi must be jackhammering that ass.'

"Were you just thinking what I was thinking?" Kagami rubbed his chin and Izuna smirked.

"I don't know.. what were you thinking?" He leered.

"I feel slightly intimidated, I have never made anyone scream so loud. Damn Itachi must have skills." Obito said behind Daisuke and the four jumped in surprise.

"Obito when the hell did you get right there?" Daisuke sighed in relief with his hand on his chest and the man coughed awkwardly.

* * *

"Damn, he said he's killing him." Sasuke leaned over and the blond next to him slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Shut up! Shut up! This embarrassing," Naruto then blushed up to his ears. "But I have to admit, he must be getting it pretty good." He muttered and Sasuke frowned.

_"Brat, your slutty voice is so loud."_

_"S-sorry-Ah! I can't help it Mh! It feels amazing Aaaaaah!"_

Naruto covered his mouth in shock and Sasuke pretended he didn't hear anything.

The then heard the bumping get louder and faster before the two orgasmed. "Thank God." Naruto flopped back down and Sasuke yawned, turning over.

"I am never gonna look at the two of them the same." The Uzumaki mumbled and Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

"Well, they're done. Now I need to go make sure Daiki didn't wake up." Daisuke ran down the corridor and his cousins looked at each other before walking in separate directions to go to bed.

* * *

_**~The Next morning~**_

"Good morning." Daisuke and Daiki came down the spiral stair case and saw everyone eating breakfast at the huge mansion tale in the dinning hall.

They still had their pj's on because they were too lazy to get dress.

"Onii-san." Daiki rubbed his eyes, reaching his arms up and Daisuke picked him to put him in the high chair.

He then pulled a chair back and sat down before grabbing his plate of food which was waiting for him in the middle of the table.

"Good morning Daiki, did you have a good sleep?" Mikoto smiled, giving the boy a plastic plate of food that was cut up for him and the child nodded, grinning widely.

"I's sleeps with Onii-san." He said, grabbing his chopsticks and the woman giggled.

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other auguring about something the Uchiha did before they came downstairs. "No arguing please, quiet down Sasuke, Naruto-kun." Fugaku looked at the two. His son groaned and Naruto pouted his lips.

Izuna stretched his arms and yawned. "So tired." He mumbled and Kagami who sat next to him still wearing his pj's sighed. He had messy bed head and he moved sluggishly as he ate.

"Stop Tachi."

"If it hurts to walk I'll carry you."

"I'm fine."

Itachi and Menma then came strolling down the steps and everyone except Daiki, Fugaku and Mikoto looked up at them. Of course Itachi's parents heard nothing last because their bedroom is on the third floor and Daiki was knocked out last night so only the others heard what was going on in their bedroom.

"Good morning." Itachi yawned and his cousins coughed, awkwardly.

"Good morning to you too, have a good sleep?" Mikoto chimed, looking at the two and Menma nodded with a big smile on his face.

Naruto eyed his little cousin who took a seat next to Daiki and Itachi sat down beside Obito.

Shisui then smirked. "Did anyone else feel like they were being killed last night?" He leered, twirling his fork and Daisuke's eyes widened.

Naruto blushed, slightly and Sasuke crack a smile at that comment.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was being killed with pleasure." Obito snickered and Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

Menma looked at the Uchiha's oddly and grabbed his plate. "Um.. Mikoto-san, do you have any mustard?" Menma asked and the woman nodded, asking a maid to get the mustard for Menma.

"Mustard?" Naruto looked at the teen with wide eyes. Menma didn't even like mustard.

The maid soon came back with the mustard and gave it the Uzumaki. "Yummy." He poured mustard on his pancakes and everyone gagged.

He then picked up his fork and began eating his mustard flavored pancakes, letting out satisfied moans as he ate. "Eww~" Daisuke and Kagami stuck out their tongue before Izuna said,

"'You're killing me' with that disgusting food." Naruto covered his mouth and snickered and Izuna chuckled.

"What are you boys talking about?" Fugaku looked at everyone and the younger Uchihas had an odd look on their faces.

Kagami opened his mouth to spill the beans but Daisuke slammed his hands on the table. "Nothing grandfather, nothing." He replied and his grandmother looked at him weirdly.

"They're probably talking about Menma and Itachi fucking last night." Inabi came walking into the dinning hall and Menma's mouth gaped before he felt all the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Inabi!" Fugaku looked at the man in disbelief.

"There are children around." Mikoto gasped out and the man waved them off.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time they've heard bad words." He scratched his head and sat down beside Naruto.

"They were rather loud though, 'God, Itachi harder!' Ahaha I couldn't stop laughing." He smirked, looking at a glaring Itachi and then gulped.

Fuagku and Mikoto looked stunned and everyone else at the table blushed a deep shade of red. "Inabi please shut up." Daisuke muttered, covering his red face.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, they were really going at it last night, I'm mean I've never heard Menma sound so lustful." He stated with a sigh and Menma furrowed his eyebrows.

Itachi for one had a smirk on his face and then his mother asked, "Why didn't you guys wake me?" She puffed out her cheeks.

"Honey, please." Her husband rubbed his temples. Menma looked at the meat on Naruto's plate and felt his stomach turn.

He then got up and ran towards the down stairs bathroom. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll go see." Naruto got up and made his way towards the bathroom which was near the mansion basement.

* * *

"Ugh-Urrgh!" Menma puked up all his breakfast in the toilet and kneeled down in front of the toilet bowl before puking again.

"Menma-" Naruto came running into the bathroom and saw the teen puking in the toilet. "What are you sick?" He walked over to the teen and held his hair back as the Uzumaki continued to puke.

He shook his head and tears streamed down his face. "It hurts." He mumbled after taking a few deep breaths. It felt like his insides were twisting, the pain hurt so much when he puked.

"Are you okay?"

He sat down on the bathroom floor and Naruto rubbed his back, soothingly. "It's fine you go back to eat." He panted and the blond rolled his eyes.

"You should tell me if you're sick."

"I'm fine, really." Menma said and the blond ruffled his hair.

* * *

"Daisuke listened too!"

"No! You guys made me!" He spat out and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Silence, silence. No more sex talk at the damn table." Fuagku seethed and Daiki munched down happily on his food.

"What's sex's talk's… Ooo is it's 'bout dinosaurs?" He asked innocently and everyone laughed.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**_Name: Daiki Uchiha_**

**_Looks: Scruffy black hair and dark eyes with pale skin._**

**_Past: He is Itachi's and Sara's first born. He is not very close to his mother and sees Menma as his real mother because he took care of him since he was a new born. He has other half siblings that live with his mother but doesn't like them because they are mean to him.  
_**

**_Age: 3-4_**


	22. Usami-Sensei: Notice

I would like thank everyone for always supporting me and my stories. I love you all so much and I promise to grace you with more of this story; the first 'Married to My Boss', I look back at it and think I could have done better, but ya know… back then I was an amateur, still very new to this, but now I've become an excellent writer. I'm thankful that you all stuck with me through all this and gave me the encouragement to move forward and get to where I am now **ಥ****_****ಥ** thank you so much~

Also for anybody who didn't know this: **Menma** is a real character. (Yeah, someone had the nerve to be mad because he got pregnant first and said he wasn't a real character O.o um… look it up on google: **Menma Uzumaki** and I assure he is a real character)

It wasn't a signed reviewer, it was anonymous. Why this person was a little skeptical I have no idea, but whatever; I think they wanted Naruto pregnant first. I didn't want it to happen that way so suck it up.

_Usami-sensei: Love u Guys, bye ^0^ Thanks for taking the time to read this!_


	23. Finally, Married to My Boss!

**Usami-sensei: I'm soooo sorry for not updating for like months, my Beta didn't tell me she couldn't do until today, so I did the chapter myself. I actually did great ^0^ I hope you guys enjoy it 'cause I put a lot of work into it. **

**The perfect song I recommend for this chapter, Trey Songz: Almost lose it. It's a wedding song and I was listening to it the whole time TT~TT  
**

Warnings: **Wedding. Naruto wearing a dress? Hormonal Menma. **

* * *

_**...**_

A certain long haired raven sat up out of bed early that morning and swung his feet to the floor, he then stood up and put his boxers on. He cracked his neck and flexed his muscles while doing so.

His dark eyes looked at the Uzumaki sleeping in his bed and slowly, he tried to creep away from the bed but, "Tachi..." Menma wrapped his around the man's waist and the Uchiha cussed under his breath. He needed to get away from Menma and fast.

"Yes, love?" He breathed out.

Menma pulled him back in bed and snuggled up against him. "Stay in bed." He mumbled and the man's eyes narrowed.

"Menma, we can't, my little brother is getting married today and we have an hour to get ready." He said, sternly and the Uzumaki got on top of him, pinning his arms down; his onyx looked up into those baby blue ones.

"We can be done in an hour." He muttered before kissing down the Uchiha's neck and Itachi groaned.

The man tried so hard to keep away from Menma Uzumaki. The teen couldn't keep his hands off him and that's what was really weird. Sure he didn't mind having sex every night, but the teen would ask for sex almost every three hours of the day.

Itachi then grabbed the Uzumaki's wrists and pushed him down onto the bed, so he was now over top of him. "What about Daiki, he needs to take a bath and everything too."

Menma looked at him with the puppy dog eyes and the Uchiha gritted his teeth. "No, stop it, do not make that face." The Uzumaki's face saddened and he growled inwardly before going lower down under the sheets and the blue eyed teen raised an eyebrow.

"Ah!" The Uchiha had his cock in his mouth and he stifled a moan, biting down on his bottom lip. Not to mention the room door was open, so Daiki could come strolling in any minute.

"Mmm…" He thrusted his hips upwards into the man's mouth and his mouth formed an O shape. Itachi was really getting to work down there, but he was trying to make him come fast.

Menma's cell phone started ringing and he reached his arm over the side dresser to and grabbed it. He moaned when Itachi started pumping his dick before he reached his hand under the sheets to grab a fist full of the man's silky hair, pushing his head down further.

"Yo?"

He answered his cell phone and was startled when the voice yelled at him. _"Menma! Where the hell are you, I need you!"_ Naruto's scream made his ear ring.

He bit back a moan and replied, "Huh? Oh I'm getting dressed." He thrusted up again and the Uchiha sucked him harder.

_"Really?"_ His blonde haired cousin sounded pissed.

"Uh-huh." He mouthed a 'fuck' and started fucking the man's throat with his hard cock. "Oh yeah baby, that's the spot Ahh."

He forgot about the phone and Naruto growled.

_"What did you say?"_

"Oh um… I said I'm getting dressed." He muttered, nervously and his older cousin asked,

_"Where's Itachi?"_

Menma chuckled a little and stated, "He's eating breakfast right now and can't talk, he has a mouth full." He snickered. "Ouch!" He winced when he felt the man pinch his thigh.

_"Uh, okay, whatever, just hurry up and get your ass down here!"_ After that Naruto hung up and Menma shrugged, tossing the phone aside.

* * *

_**-Dressing room-**_

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror and whimpered. So many things were going through his head at the moment and he was panicking.

"Naruto-kun, honey, everything's fine just breathe." The woman who brushed his hair tried to sooth him.

"I'm trying- Oh do you think Sasuke will like the dress, oh gosh I'm so nervous, Urgh, I sound like a woman!" He his hands trembled and the woman laughed, putting the brush down and grabbing the comb.

"You look beautiful." She replied and he sighed in relief with his hand on his chest. His heart was thumping so hard.

"But what if my lips are dry?" He skimmed his finger tips over his plump lips and the woman passed him some lip balm.

"Ah, thank goodness no lipstick." He smiled, widely and she giggled. He dipped his finger in it and wiped it across his lips slowly before licking them a little.

"Umm! It tastes like cherry!" He beamed, continuing to lick at his lips and woman said,

"You better stop or Sasuke-kun won't be able to taste the cherry on your lips." He gasped and put some more on, trying so hard not to lick it.

"It makes my lips look juicy." He puckered his lips, gazing in the mirror in front of him.

"That's what it's supposed to do, now sit still."

She soon finished with his hair and put a diamond wedding tiara on his head, holding back some of his blonde hair out of his face and put a white rose clip in his hair to hold the veil to his head. Naruto was about to get up until the woman sat him back down and he cocked his head to the side, curiously.

"Wait one second." She ran over to the door, opening it and Daisuke came strolling into the room, dressed in a black tux with his long inky hair in a pony tail at his nape neck.

The Uchiha's brown eyes widened when he saw Naruto looking at him beautiful blue eyes. "Go on, give it to him." The woman gave him a push and the boy nodded, walking up behind the chair the Uzumaki sat in.

"Dai what are you-" The boy put a necklace around his neck and smiled; Naruto glanced down and took a deep breath when he realized who's necklace it was.

"Daisuke, this is..."

The raven then reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter in an envelope and handed it to the blonde. "It's an old letter from my mother. I felt like I should give it to you now." He grinned, handing it to the Uzumaki and the blonde gave a nod, opening the envelope and then he began reading the letter.

_Naru-chan,_

_I felt like I should give you this letter personally, but instead I gave it to my three year old son, sorry about that but if I'm not there anymore and you're reading this that must mean you've been fulfilling your promise of taking care of my Daisuke so in return I have a secret to tell you._

Naruto raised an eyebrow and kept reading.

_Back in elementary school when that guy pushed Sasuke into you and the both of you kissed… well I paid him in lunch money to do that!_

Naruto's mouth gaped but he wasn't surprised; she was that kind of girl.

_I'm really sorry but Menma told me how much you liked him and I felt so bad for stealing him away from you so I did everything I could to get you two together up until high school but Sasuke was so dead set on going out with me (that idiot, he just couldn't take a hint and I ending up falling in love with him) I hope Daisuke gave you that necklace too, gosh he might not even remember that I told him to do that,_

Naruto looked back at the child and boy chuckled, rolling his eyes.

_Oh but enough of my rambling, I hope you and Sasuke fell in love and you're enjoying life with him so please continue to take care of my son. Sasuke doesn't know about this letter either so tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help him with Daisuke and that I love him and Daisuke very much._

_~I hope he shows you all the love in the world... and about Menma.. I hope he's not in jail and is taking good care of himself. I love you and Menma very much, take care and live life to the fullest~_

_~Also Daisuke, baby, I hope you find the person you love too, ahem, if I may butt in sweetie I would recommend Aki hint hint hehe~_

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Naruto snorted, smartly and the Uchiha behind him puffed out his cheeks.

The blonde scratched his head in confusion and blushed a little. 'She tried to get _us_ together but I never noticed, I feel like such an idiot.' He slapped his hand on his forehead and shook his head. 'I always insisted that she be with him.' She was like his little sister and he didn't want to do anything to her.

"You look so beautiful!" The Uchiha hugged him for behind and he smiled. "I really mean it too, I have the hard on to prove it hehe!" Daisuke gleamed and the blond nudged his head before getting up.

"Are you relaxed now?" The woman asked and Naruto smiled, nodding his head.

"I kept that letter in my closet for a long time as you can it's all dusty and brown. My mother put a sticky note on it reminding me to give it to you when you and my father became a couple, well that's what she hoped. I never understood what that was for until I got older, and I wanted to wait till the right time so… I guess now was the right time." Daisuke muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and the Uzumaki stepped forward.

"How many exactly?" He raised an eyebrow and Daisuke looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"How many people are out there?" He asked and the boy rubbed his chin.

"I'm gonna say maybe fifty or more, I don't know." He shrugged, casually and the blue eyed man sulked. He was really embarrassed that he was wearing a dress and in front of all those people.

"Naruto!" Iruka barged into the room and glomped his son.

"D-Dad?" He stammered out and his adoptive father broke away from the hug to look at his son.

Iruka is a man of average height and well build, he has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you're getting married!" He wiped his teary eyes and his son blushed, giving a small nod.

"I just saw Sasuke and might I say, he looks amazing." He winked and the Uzumaki gulped. Iruka then back up and examined his son in his wedding dress before whistling. "Woo… that is a hot dress." He smirked, patting the blonde's shoulders.

"Dad, please stop, you're making me blush." Naruto covered his face with his hands and the man chuckled. "I didn't want to wear this and I look like a girl." He whined, tugging at his dress.

"Sorry about grandpa, he didn't want the public to know his youngest son was marrying a man and he ordered her to make you look extra girly, but it didn't take much really." Daisuke sighed, shaking his head in disapproval as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Anyway, onwards with the wedding!" Iruka grabbed his son's hand and pulled him out the room.

Daisuke then looked at the pretty woman that helped Naruto get ready. "Um.. lady, how old are you?"

She flipped her hair out of her face and pursed her lips. "You don't have chance Daisuke-sama, I'm not into little boys."

"Damn, I'll have you know I'm just a late bloomer and I'll shoot up in a year or two." He muttered, annoyingly before Naruto shouted,

"Daisuke get out here!" He quickly made his way towards the door and ran out the room.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Sasuke, man chill out." Suigetsu slapped him in the face and the pale man glared at him. "What, you're going crazy." The man scoffed and the raven took a deep breath, lacing his fingers through his inky locks.

"What if I screw up or I say something wrong?" He paced back and forth and Jugo had a blank look on his face as he watched the man freaking out. "Wait, where's Daisuke?" The two shrugged and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh lord, did I leave my son at home?" His dark eyes searched around the room and one of his father's maids from home came into the room.

"Um... Sir, if you're looking for Daisuke-sama, he's with Naruto-kun." She smiled, blushing slightly and her green eyes gazed at the man.

"Oh, thank you." He exhaled the breath he was holding and she bowed before leaving the room. "I think... I'm gonna puke." His palms were sweaty and Suigetsu's forehead formed a sweat drop.

"You are not going to puke," Sasuke had an emotionless and blank stare on his face. "Or faint, okay, do not faint, Sasuke!" He shouted and the man nodded, gulping, trying to keep his composure. God, his stomach was doing back flips and he bit down on his bottom lip.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

A long case of concrete steps lead into a building that had European statues by the entrance and flowers decorating the door. The building was enormous and beautiful the perfect place Naruto's and Sasuke's wedding to be held.

People made their way inside while chatting on the way with their families and friends.

"I can't believe Naruto is getting married." Kiba who wore a dark brown tux hummed, looking at his girlfriend, Hinata who wore a beautiful, dark blue dress with her hair curled down to her shoulders.

"I'm so excited! The boss and Naruto are so adorable together." She squealed, clasping her hands together and her boyfriend's forehead formed a sweat drop.

(-_-'

Yaoi. Was that what was on every girl's mind?

"Dickless is getting married, that's so shocking." Sai was dressed in a gray tux and shoes, walking beside his friends.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms. "So tired." He grumbled, slouching and Gaara nodded in agreement, he was dressed in a dark blue tux and his red hair was tame.

"Neji!" Kiba called out to the man he saw carrying his daughter and the brunette's eyebrow twitched in irritation; he tried to hurry up the steps, but the man ended up catching up to him. Damn.

"I'll take her." Tenten reached her arms out and Nabiki jumped in her arms.

"What do you want dog brain?" The pale eyed man raised an eyebrow and the browned haired man slung his arm around him.

"Why so grumpy man, you're excited for Naruto right?"

"No, I more pity him because he's marrying Sasuke Uchiha." Neji spat out, grunting in annoyance.

"You and Sasuke still rivals, huh?" Neji ignored the question. "Where's Aki?"

"Already inside." Kiba continue to talk to him as they walked up more steps, not that he was paying attention. Kiba was going on about new dog treats he gave his dog before coming there, but Neji didn't give a shit.

It was nice that day and it wasn't too hot, which was good.

"Come on honey."

"But mom I'm tired." Three boys with dark down hair followed behind a woman with long red hair.

"Oh come on, be excited, Naruto-kun is getting married today! And pick up your sister." She turned around and looked at her oldest son and he groaned, bending down to pick up his little sister.

"Ma-ma." The girl whined, thrashing around in her brother's arms and the boy who held her frown.

The woman hummed and the boys behind her growled inwardly; they just wanted to jump back in bed. The lady then stopped when someone came speeding passed her like a flash.

"Faster Ri-chan! Faster!" He had Daiki on his back.

"Look kid I can only go so fast." Ritsu huffed out and Daiki puffed out his cheeks, wrapping his arms around his neck. The redish eyed gentleman wore a crisp tux with dress shoes and he had a cigarette between in his lips.

"That man is holding _my_ son with a cigarette in his mouth." The woman with red hair known as Sara mouth gaped at the sight. Her children then looked over and saw their little brother on the back of that delinquent looking man but he was hot, well to the oldest brother that held his sister.

"Ritsu, w-wait up!" Haru came panting up the steps.

His friend ignored him and made his way up the rest of the stairs before running inside. "Oh Itachi is gonna hear a mouth full when I see him." She seethed, tightening her fist and the children behind her yawned.

* * *

_**...**_

Itachi pulled at his tie as he strolled in the bedroom. He then glanced up and Menma was staring at himself in the full-body-mirror while fixing his white dress shirt; to Itachi something seemed a little… off?

"Damn baby, I can't help but notice you look a lot thicker than a few weeks ago." The Uchiha walked up behind the blue eyed teen and wrapped his arms around him with a smirk on his face.

Fuck up number 1. _Weight._

"…Excuse me?" He frowned, his eyes widening.

"I said you're looking…" Menma stopped looking at himself in the mirror and targeted his glare at the pale man, daring him to say something offensive. Itachi seemed to draw back a little, seeing that look. "Great, you look great." He finished, smiling at the teen and Menma scowled, furrowing his brows.

"You just called me fat!" He pushed the man away from him and tears brimmed in his eyes. "I can't believe you said that to me."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." The stoic man tried to sooth the crying Uzumaki, but Menma felt so hurt. "I said _thick_." He reminded as if it would make the younger male feel better.

"You know... if I'm s-so fat you didn't have to have sex with me last night." Menma wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling self-conscious about it now that Itachi said what he said. It's not like he didn't notice he was getting fat.

The Uchiha then stated. "Menma, you're not fat, but you've been eating all the time, puking some days and you're kind of looking a little thick, so maybe you should cut down on the food." The long haired raven covered his mouth and his dark eyes could see the anger building up in his lover. Damn. It slipped out. "Wait, that's not what I meant-"

Menma punched him in the face and the man grimaced, clutching his face. "I hate you! I'm not having sex with you anymore, you asshole!" He spat out before storming out the room and the man seemed stunned.

What the hell?

"I hate you! You dickhead!" He heard Menma screaming, but still crying down in the hallway.

* * *

**-Wedding hall-**

Daisuke blushed, watching his grandmother help Naruto put on a pair of lacey white, thigh high socks. Mikoto dragged Naruto back into the dressing room when she saw him and demanded him to put them on, OH, could this get more humiliating?

The blonde blushed, holding up his wedding dress a little and the woman finished putting on the lacey socks. The Uchiha then asked him to lift his leg, so she could pull the wedding garter up his leg.

"What's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a wedding garter of course, now which one do you want to keep?" The long haired woman asked and he looked at the both of them, trying to choose.

"The one with the diamonds I guess." He shrugged, casually and the woman nodded in agreement.

"I'll put the one you want on first and then put on the plain looking one, that way Sasu-chan takes it off he won't be confused." She murmured, smiling and the blonde blushed.

"Wha?! He has to take it off?"

"Yes Naruto-chan." She giggled and he fidgeted. He then looked at Daisuke who stood by the wall and the boy quickly turned away from him.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, moving around as he felt the woman putting the garter near his thigh.

"Um… nothing!" He blushed, scratching the back of his head and the blonde held his hands on his hips, looking at the boy, knowingly. "I-I just think you look really nice." He stammered out and the Uzumaki blushed up to his ears.

"You better not be falling for me Dai hehe!" He joked and the boy stomped his foot in protest.

"I-I would never!" He yelled with blush spreading across his pale face; Naruto chuckled at the sight and the child pouted. Why did people always tease him?

Mikoto then reached over in a box and Naruto looked down at her. "Here you go, white flats." She put the white flat shoes on his feet and he sighed. He totally looked like a woman now and he hated that.

The woman then stood up and smiled, clasping her hands together. She was dressed in a black, one strap dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun and her bangs curled framed her face; along with earrings and a bit of make up on.

The Uchiha then placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks. "Oh, you look so beautiful, I've always dreamed of this day!" She gushed and his eyes narrowed, an attitude written all over his face.

"You've always dreamed of.. dressing me up?" He folded his arms across his chest and she blushed slightly.

"Of course. Ever since Sasuke brought you to our house and said this is my friend Naruto, you know the one that put gum in my hair." The woman still remembered when her six year old son was so excited to show Naruto his piano skills.

"I just thought with those adorable blue eyes and blonde hair, oh, I have to dress him up in a dress. I did that one time to Sasu-chan and Itachi when they were little, but they both hated it."

"I know. I saw the pictures." His forehead formed a sweat drop.

"Hello everyone-" Ritsu, Haru and Daiki barged in the room and the teens seemed lost for words when he saw Naruto all dressed up.

"Ritsu, Haru, you made it!" Naruto ran up to them and the teens held their nose closed, blushing deeply. They could feel an on coming nose bleed.

"Whoa!" Daiki looked up at the blonde with stars in his eyes.

"Where's Menma and Itachi?" Naruto asked, his blue staring at the teens.

"They should be on the way here. Itachi asked me to come pick Daiki up. For some reason Menma wouldn't let him get out of bed. I swear he's been so weird lately." Haru rubbed his chin and Naruto's eyebrows knitted together.

'Menma come on, I need you.' Naruto looked down at his wedding dress and gulped. It was time now, finally the day he had been waiting for was be happening.

* * *

**...**

Menma sat in the back seat of the car, grouchy and the man stepped on the gas peddle, speeding down the street. "Now because of you we're late." The man hissed and the teen in the back shrugged, irritatedly.

"Not yet, we've still got a few minutes." He said and the man glared at the Uzumaki through the car mirror.

"You know what shut up! Just shut up, Menma!" The man yelled, gripping the steering wheel and the blue eyed boy flinched at the tone of voice. Menma then reached over and grabbed a banana out of the bag on the car-seat beside him.

It was quiet for a while and Itachi kept his dark eyes on the road until he heard sniffling.

"...Why the hell are you crying?" He banged his hand on the steering wheel and stopped at a red light.

The teen ate his fruit, sobbing with puffy red eyes. "Menma, what the hell?" Menma was never one to cry so easily. Actually, Menma never cried, so what the hell was wrong with him?

Itachi then sighed, heavily. "Tell me why you're crying?"

"I'm s-s-sorry, I made you angry and now you don't love me anymore!" He cried out and the man rubbed his temples.

"Menma, it's okay, I'm not mad so stop crying." He tried to calm the boy with soothing words.

"Y-yes you are. You hate me now and you think I'm fat!" He sneered, crying and the man stepped on the gas peddle. "I-I didn't mean to make us late, but I couldn't help myself Uuh… uhh.." He sniffled, rubbing his nose while chewing on his banana.

"Menma, we're going to the doctors soon. I think there's something wrong with you." The man stated and the car turned a corner.

The Uzumaki then looked over and there wasn't anymore fruit; his blue eyed filled with even more tears and he whined, stomping his feet.

"What's wrong now?" The man tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"There's no m-more fruit left!" Menma sobbed into his hands and the man felt a vein in his head throb in annoyance. "I don't wanna go to the doctors either, I hate them!"

Itachi turned his head, staring at the Uzumaki and studied his emotions. Menma then looked up and saw the man staring at him with deep black eyes. "STOP. FUCKING. STARING. AT. ME!" He snarled. His mood swing totally switched.

The Uchiha then turned back around with an odd expression plastering his pale face.

'No. He couldn't be.' He shook his head and kept driving.

* * *

Daisuke sighed, striding down the hallway. He needed to hurry since Naruto would be walking down the aisle soon. He put his hands in his tux pockets and pouted his plump lips. What the hell, he couldn't stop thinking about Aki.

"Oi." He glanced up and his brown eyes widened when he saw Aki Hyuga walking towards him. He looked handsome dressed in his tuxedo and dress shoes. Ever since Aki hit the fifteen his body was more toned and well built, Daisuke loved the way his muscles flexed when the Hyuga stretched.

His long, brown hair was tied into a pony tail at his mid back and a few of the silky locks framed his face, draping over his shoulders.

The fifteen year old stopped in front of Daisuke with dull looking eyes.

"Aki, what are you doing?"

The Hyuga turned around and Rin was waving at him. She was dressed in a light pink cocktail dress and her brown hair was curled down to her shoulders along with high heels on her feet and diamond earrings in her pierced ears.

"I'll be right there. Give me a minute, I need to talk to Daisuke." He stated in a firm voice and the girl frowned, nodding her head. Before she walked off she glared at Daisuke and the Uchiha looked down at the floor; God, he hated her.

Aki then turned back to face the Uchiha when he was sure Rin was gone.

Daisuke let out the breath he was holding in and turned on his heels. "Wait, Daisuke." The brunette grabbed his wrist and the pale teen rolled his eyes, turning around to face him, slowly.

"What?" He narrowed his brown eyes and Aki asked,

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

Daisuke's eyes wavered as he bit down on his bottom lip. "I haven't… I'm just busy." He pulled his wrist out of the taller teen's grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." The long haired raven brushed passed the brunette, but he didn't get too far because Aki grabbed his arm again.

"Daisuke, tell me if something's bothering you." He said and the raven gulped, tightening his fists.

"Nothing's wrong, Aki. You should get back to your _girlfriend_ now." Aki let go of his arm and the pale Uchiha turned to face him. His eyes were sad, even Aki, his best friend could see that.

Actually, he looked like he was about to cry. "Daisuke.." The Hyuga got closer to him and Daisuke smiled, weakly, trying to hide his feelings.

"Just… leave me alone, okay. Rin's gonna get mad if you take too long." He mumbled and Aki was getting pissed because the Uchiha kept mentioning his _girlfriend_.

He grabbed the boy by his arm and pushed him up against the wall. The corridor was empty and Daisuke was pretty sure the other teen could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Aki leaned in closer to the boy's face and the long haired Uchiha averted his eyes.

"W-what?" Daisuke stammered out with blush spreading across his face.

"Tell me why you don't like Rin." He placed his hand beside the boy's head and Daisuke took a deep breath.

"I never said-"

"Yes you did, now tell me." Aki demanded, his upper body hovering over the small Uchiha.

Daisuke shook his head with his eyes shut. It was like the Hyuga's brown eyes were looking into his soul, his eyes were so fierce and piercing. "I don't want to, just go, Aki."

The Hyuga clenched his teeth because the boy was being so stubborn; his strong hand then gripped the back of the raven's neck before he pulled him forward and their lips crashed together; the Uchiha's eyes widened in shock and Aki pulled back.

He stared down at the raven and Daisuke gazed up at him with watery, chocolate brown eyes and a beat red face.

The two then went in for another kiss, but this time Daisuke actually wanted it. It was like something came over them and they couldn't stop.

"Nnn!" The younger boy tilted his head to the side and pressed his supple lips more firm against the others.

Aki kissed him, hungrily and Daisuke wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck after he felt the Hyuga lick his bottom lip; he opened his mouth he and Aki's tongue delve into his small mouth. "Mm.." He melted into the heated kiss. Aki cupped his face and his thumb brushed some loose strands from the others jet-black hair behind his ear.

The Uchiha's back leaned against the wall and the Hyuga leaned onto him as their tongues twisted and thrusted into to each others mouths. Daisuke couldn't breathe right. He was actually kissing Aki.

For Daisuke, time stood still as his and Aki's lips moved together sweetly, his heart was beating so hard it hurt; he then clutched the Hyuga's tux jacket in his fist. He had never had felt such an intense feeling before. He opened his mouth wider, making the lustful yet, love filled kiss sloppier and placed his hand on the back the taller male's neck.

Aki didn't know it would this amazing to be kissing Daisuke. His lips were so soft, supple and smooth; the taller teen then wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's slim waist, pulling Daisuke closer to him. The Uchiha's eyes fluttered close as he and Aki ravished each others mouths.

Their bodies meld together as they pulled each other closer in pure desire and need. A flame sparked in their hearts and their senses felt were on fire.

A nostalgic feeling came over them. They could still remember the first time they kissed the day before that karate match.

_"You shouldn't underestimate me!" Daisuke grabbed Aki's leg and pulled it forward, making the older boy fall backwards, onto the floor._

_"Itai.." Aki rubbed his head, sitting up._

_That is until Daisuke sat on top of him, pinning his arms down. "Daisuke get off- Nhn!" The boy lips captured the older one's lips and Aki blushed._

_'He seriously doesn't know how to kiss.' Aki rolled his eyes; Daisuke's lips were clamped shut. The Hyuga then took this chance to and gripped the Uchiha's shoulders before pushing him backwards._

_"Uhg!" Daisuke muffled into the kiss as his head hit the flood hard; Aki was now in control. Daisuke glared, kicking his legs, frantically before the brunette pulled back and smirked at the raven beneath him._

_"Sorry, Daisuke. I really hate losing." He smiled, getting up._

_"You caught me off guard!" Daisuke used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth._

_"You kissed me first, right? Meaning you enticed it. I just complied." Aki scoffed._

_"I don't even know what half of those words meant." Daisuke pouted, stomping his feet._

Aki savored the kissed before he and Daisuke broke apart with a string of saliva connecting from their lips as they did so. The browned eyed Uchiha stared up at him with shimmering eyes and the stoic Hyuga looked lost for words. They just kissed each other, like for real.

The pale teen's slightly pink lips trembled as he finally spoke. "Y-you… have a girlfriend, idiot." Tears dripped down the Uchiha's flushed red face and Aki's eyes widened.

"Daisuke I-"

"You're such a jerk." He pushed Aki away before running off and the brunette stood there stunned. He then leaned his head on the wall and sighed, heavily.

Around the corner of that hall, Sasuke leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and one foot propped up behind him. The inky haired man wanted to beat Aki senseless, but he finally found out that Daisuke was in love.

'So that's why he's been acting so weird. Hn.' The raven's eyes narrowed. If Aki and Daisuke did started dating he would probably have to suck it up, but that doesn't mean he'll accept it. He knew one day he would have to let go and let Daisuke find that special person though.

* * *

A while later, Naruto made his way towards the door that lead to the wedding hall and his stomach had a knot building in it. He was so nervous and- Oh no what if he tripped or did something stupid like, faint. He waved his hands in front of his face and whimpered.

'It's fine, you'll be okay.' He nibbled on his finger nail nervously as he paced in the corridor.

* * *

"Oi, Daisuke, you okay?" The long haired raven sat in the front row beside Miwa and Haku and the shorter teen swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe he just kissed Aki, like, kissed!

"Yeah, you have a weird look on your face." Haku chuckled.

He exhaled his breath and tightened his fist. "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled a little and the blue haired male raised an eyebrow, noticing that Daisuke's face was bright red. Literally. He could see it.

The other guests were sitting in the rows behind them, chatting and Daisuke was sitting at the very front to see everything up close. He saw his father talking to Suigetsu and the officiant, Hashirama; the man had a _close _relationship with his uncle Madara, but that was a secret. To the public at least.

Daisuke turned his head and spotted a certain Hyuga staring right at him with narrowed eyes. He quickly turned back around and bit down on his bottom lip and Miwa tilted his head to the side, turning his head and Aki glared at him.

"Tsk, a problem with Aki, huh?" He snorted, smartly and the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Haku raised a finger.

"No, why would you say that?" He fidgeted in his seat and the bluenette folded his arms across his chest.

"Because-"

"Menma, be quiet and sit."

The pale Uchiha looked up and finally, Itachi and Menma had arrived, dressed clad in black tuxedos and had taken a seat up front beside him and Miwa. "You guys are here, what took you so long?" The inky haired teen asked and his uncle let out an audible sigh.

"Menma..." Haku slowly, cuddled up against Daisuke. Menma always sexually harassed him, so he was trying to stay clear of him.

"It was all Menma's fault." He scoffed. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." He rubbed his temples and Daisuke glanced at the Uzumaki who was sniffling. Menma… was crying? Wait, wait, wait, Menma Uzumaki does not cry?!

"Ita-nii, did you hit him?" Daisue choked out and the man furrowed his brows at that question.

"What? No!"

"Oh, then why is he crying?"

"Since when does Menma cry?" Miwa snickered.

"Never." Haku stated.

Itachi then fixed his dark eyes on the blue haired teen and Miwa gulped. The Uchiha had slightly red eyes, how the hell does he do that?! Itachi still wanted to kill him for playing around with Daisuke, but he would re-frame from doing so… today.

The wedding chorus then began to fill the ears of the many people who were sitting down in the wedding hall. That when they knew it was time and closed their mouths as the brown wood doors opened.

But in the hallway, well...

Iruka stared at the many people after he arrived by the doors and Naruto had his freaking Ipod ear plugs in his ears. He probably did that to calm himself and he didn't even notice it was time for him to walk down the aisle; he was listening to his favorite song at the moment and his eyes were closed.

'That… dobe.' Sasuke, his soon to be husband who was standing by Hashirama slapped his hand over his face. He had to admit though, Naruto did look sexy in that wedding dress and the way he was dancing around flew straight to his groin. He couldn't wait till their honeymoon. He could just imagine the blond beneath him moaning and crying his name.

Wait! He stopped himself from thinking about such things before he got a noticeable boner.

Naruto started rocking his hips to the beat, his favorite song filling his ears and they guys and women in the wedding hall could feel on coming nose bleeds. Naruto looked sexy in that dress, it should be a sin for a guy to look that good and his girly looks and curvy frame made him look even more sinful.

Itachi Uchiha himself couldn't take his eyes off the blonde and Daisuke had blood dripping from his nose. He wasn't normally attracted to his soon to be step mother, but his mother figure was giving him a boner; he felt so ashamed right now before he closed his eyes tight so he couldn't see.

Some business associates actually though Naruto Uzumaki was a woman. But their friends and family knew the truth.

"And he ill, he real, he might got a deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill, he cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air, but he never fly coach, he a motherfucking trip, trip!" Naruto sung to the top of his lungs and Iruka looked stunned at how the blond broke out dancing and moving his hips to the beat.

The blonde was too busy dancing and didn't notice people were looking at him and blushing with nose bleeds threatening to come out and some that had already gushed out.

"Naruto." His father whispered, tugging at one headphone and the blond chimed,

"That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for, and yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe!" He continued to dance and the man slapped his hand on his forehead before pulling the headphones out his son's ears.

The Uzumaki then heard little giggles and stiffened up before turning around and facing the people before blushing a deep shade of red. He spotted Kiba, Deidara and everyone looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hi." He waved, bashfully and the people laughed. You should expect nothing less from Naruto Uzumaki, to make you laugh even on his wedding day.

Naruto didn't feel so shy anymore, seeing all his friends and family. He could see Kiba giving him a thumb's up, Sakura squealing and Killer Bee throwing him peace signs, probably mumbling a rap to himself.

He and Iruka then locked arms and the man lead him down the aisle.

Everyone looked at the blonde in awe, he looked beautiful.

His white wedding dress hugged his waist and hips; it had wide straps that covered his shoulders and the top of the dress covered his chest, exposing his neck and a diamond necklace was complementing it. The bottom of the dress was crinkly and silky and it flared out below his waist. He wore flats on his feet and a small white rose that clipped the wedding veil to his hair and diamond-tiara on his blonde mop of hair. Damn, he would kill that lady for doing this to him; well, Fugaku thought it would be better to lie to the public and announce that his youngest son would be marrying a beautiful _woman_.

Damn he looked good. He could see some guys giving him flirty looks, but tried to stay focused on what was ahead of him.

Sasuke Uchiha. He looked stunning and he was smirking at the Uzumaki.

He was clad in a white tux with white dress whose and his jet-black hair was slicked back, he watched Naruto with deep black orbs and the Uzumaki felt his heart skip a beat. He then saw Itachi and Menma sitting in the front and sighed in relief; he was glad that they made it.

"You okay?" Iruka whispered and the blond next to him smiled.

"Yeah. I'm nervous though." He murmured and the man rubbed his hand.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He reassured and his son felt himself tearing up. He was really going to marry Sasuke Uchiha, the guy he had been in love with since he was a little kid.

They finally made it to the front of the aisle and Iruka kissed his forehead before letting Sasuke take hold of his son's hand. "You look beautiful, Naruto." The raven said, smoothly and the blue eyed man looked up at his lover with watery blue eyes.

"…Thanks. You look great." He replied and the raven held his hand tight. Hashirama then grinned at the two.

"Sasuke-kun, you have a sexy ass wife!" He practically shouted, earning a laugh from the people and Naruto blushed up to his ears.

The Uchiha's cousins laughed and Shisui was the loudest. Yeah, he was being a dick at the moment.

"Uncle-Hashirama… get on with it." Sasuke growled, glaring at him and the man chuckled. He wasn't his real uncle but he and Madara were sort of in a relationship. Hashirama is a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face.

"Ma, ma… calm down." He tried to calm the Uchiha, waving his hand around and Sasuke exhaled the breath he was holding in. The man coughed and then began…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto seemed to tune out the man's voice and looked at Sasuke who had a smiled on his face. He wanted the man to hurry up, so they would be married and make love all night as a married couple.

Hashirama noticed the blonde was kind of dazed, staring at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun is starting to look a little impatient so let's get on with this, huh." The man chuckled and Naruto rolled his eyes, slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

Hashirama then instructed, "Repeat after me please." The man smiled. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, for my lawful, wedded wife."

Sasuke gazed into those baby blue eyes and recited, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, for my lawful, wedded wife. " Hashirama continued to go on and Sasuke said his vows to in the most, loving and soothing voice to his blond dobe. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Naruto's emotions were all over the place and he almost felt like fainting.

"Naruto-kun, repeat after me." The blond gave a nod, grasping the Uchiha's hand tighter. "I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Sasuke Uchiha, for my lawful, wedded husband."

The Uzumaki took a deep breath before reciting, "I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Sasuke Uchiha, for my lawful, wedded husband." He stared up into those dark eyes and repeated everything Hashirama stated. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better.. for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." His blue eyes brimmed with tears and the raven caressed his hand, comfortingly.

Hashirama glanced at Sai who was sitting and the paler man cocked an eyebrow. "The ring please?" He said, obviously and Sai had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, right." He got up and handed Naruto who glared at him the ring. "I forgot." Sai had an apologetically look on his face and the blue eyed man gritted his teeth.

He then sighed and turned back to Sasuke. Hashirama then said, "Sasuke Uchiha, I offer you my Love. I offer you my strength. I offer you my weaknesses. I offer you my support. I offer you my loyalty."

Naruto repeated those words with sincerity in his voice and Hashirama continued with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe these two were getting married and he was the one doing it; he watched these two grow up together and he never thought that he'd be doing this. He could tell they really had that undying love for each others.

"I offer you my faith, for as long as we both shall live. I give you this ring to wear upon your hand, as a symbol of our love and unity. With this ring I marry you." Naruto said, sliding the ring on the Uchiha's finger and Sasuke's heart thumped hard in his chest.

Daisuke awed at the sight. He wanted to get married like his father and Naruto one day, but he pondered if that would ever happen. Menma blushed, seeing his cousin and Sasuke getting married, he started feeling like he wanted to marry Itachi, but he was not one who wanted to be tied down like that. What would be the difference though, he and Itachi were already like a married couple.

He glanced at the Uchiha and glared. '...He called me fat, I would never marry him.'

"This is so sweet and beautiful." Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Ino and Mikoto had tears dripping down their face and Shikamaru sighed, heavily.

'…Women. Tiresome.'

"Honey, smile." Tenten pursed her lips, looking at her husband and Neji turned his head to look at her with dull eyes. She then sighed and nudged his head with her finger.

Suigetsu then stood up and handed Sasuke the ring.

Sasuke did the same repeating after Hashirama. "I offer you my loyalty. I offer you my faith, for as long as we both shall live. I give you this ring to wear upon your hand, as a symbol of our love and unity. With this ring I marry you." Naruto's lips quivered as the Uchiha slide the ring on his finger and tears dripped from his eyes.

Hashirama then laughed, gleefully. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and blushed slightly. It was so embarrassing to kiss in front of everyone and he could tell Naruto was nervous.

The blonde then grabbed the pale man by his tie and pulled him down into a chaste, yet lustful kiss. The man cupped the blonde's face and deepened their kiss, cheering and clapping roared throughout the wedding hall as the couple kissed each other.

Mikoto clapped with tears dripping down her face and Fugaku still had a stoic look on his face. But inside he was happy, she could see that.

Naruto kissed the man again after they broke apart and women squealed.

Menma was crying too which was really weird; either he was still mad about earlier or something was really wrong with him. "Menma?" Daisuke stared at him in disbelief and Daki who was sitting on Ritsu's lap in the next row had odd looks on their faces. Haru laughed cause it was funny.

Miwa then murmured, "Dude, A-Are you crying?" He looked stunned and the Uzumaki nodded, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Whoa. He's serious!" Haku seemed stunned.

"Y-yes, they're married!" He was crying his eyes out now and his boyfriend rubbed his temples. Menma had put him through a lot today.

"Yeah baby!" Ritsu and Haru shouted, pumping their fist in the air.

"Congratulations Sasuke and Naruto!" Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Karin were in tears and the blonde smiled, looking up at the Uchiha who was now his husband.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said and blonde blushed.

"I love you too." The Uzumaki or rather Uchiha now, smiled with tears streaming down his face. They kissed each other again and Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's neck; Iruka then sniffled.

"Not gonna cry, not gonna cry." He mumbled to himself; Daisuke was very happy that his father had a wife now and they could spend the rest of their lives together.

He clapped his hands and his parents broke apart; his father then waved him over and he got up before running over to his father, giving him a big hug and Naruto ruffled his hair.

Aki who was sitting down next to his girlfriend smiled, seeing the big smile on Daisuke's face.

"I'm married, Dai!" His father picked him up in his arms and spun him around.

"D-dad! Put me down!" He blushed, furiously and people laughed while others awed.

"Teme! Don't drop him!" Naruto scolded and the man's eyes narrowed; he then put Daisuke down and turned to the short blonde.

"Looks like someone wants to go up." He cooed, gripping Naruto's small waist and the man rolled his eyes.

"Go up where?" He scoffed out and the man picked him up.

"Up here!" He spun Naruto around and the blond squeaked at how high the man had him off the floor.

"Teme! Sasuke, put me down!" He shouted and the man chuckled, spinning his wife around. Yes. He and Naruto Uzumaki were now married.

"Woohoo! Party time, let's go!" Ritsu cheered and him and Daiki slapped hands.

Daisuke glanced at a certain Hyuga again and Aki stared at him with fierce eyes. The reception would be awkward for those two for sure.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you guys enjoyed. Honeymoon next .‿‿◕ I work hard for you guys!  
**


	24. Honeymoon: The Thrills of Marriage

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto character(s) belong to Kishimoto-sensei

**Usami-sensei: ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ Yeaaaah! I did a lot for this honeymoon, ya know flexed my finger muscles and tried to make it hot and fluffy. I hope everyone enjoys it. As you can see I changed the summary.  
**

* * *

**_Quote: _**_"You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I treasure our life together."_

* * *

_**-Honeymoon-**_

* * *

A key unlocked a brown door and with a twist of the knob it opened smoothly.

"…I'm so tried."

Naruto blushed slightly, looking at the man carrying him bridle style. The reception went smoothly and after their flight to Spain he was exhausted. It was about five in the morning when they arrived in, Madrid, Spain, but the sun wasn't up yet; he always thought on his honeymoon he'd be hype, but he was tired, nervous and excited at the same time. The reception wasn't too long and the blond had jet lag.

The Uchiha's mansion in Spain was even more extravagant than the one in Japan. They had maids and butlers here as well that took care of the house when they weren't using it.

"Teme, you don't have to carry me."

"Yes I do. I have to carry you over the threshold." Sasuke smiled, walking further into the room and then placed the blond on the carpeted floor; Naruto looked around, it was dark so he couldn't see. The raven then walked over and switched on the dim lights.

His wife's baby blue eyes shimmered, sighting the red carpeted floor, an extravagant chandelier that hung from the ceiling, a beautiful canopy gracing over the king size bed that was covered with cream colored sheets adorned with rose petals. A cart with a small tub of ice and champagne on it was beside the bed.

The Uchiha had a smile curving on his lips, seeing how breathless Naruto looked. "You like it?"

The blond walked over to the bed and hesitantly sat down, not wanting to ruin the bed. "Yeah…" He glanced around and noticed to doors to the balcony outside the room where you could view over the ocean and the flat screen TV. He suddenly felt nervous which he shouldn't have; he and Sasuke had sex lots of times so why did he feel kind of… anxious. "This is really… beautiful." He muttered more to himself, running his hand along the sheets covering the soft bed.

"This is the Uchiha honeymoon-bedroom, and we're the first ones to use since I was the first one to have a real wedding and honeymoon. Suck on that Nii-san." He snickered the last part of that statement, clenching his fist and Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop.

Sasuke then loosened his tie and sighed. He needed to relax; he was so nervous and he never had a honeymoon before so what was he supposed to do? Remembered what his mother explained to him, but he was actually on his honeymoon with Naruto.

The blond started taking off his shoes and pulled his feet up on the bed. He was still in the wedding dress because Sasuke asked him not to take it off.

The Uchiha then leaned to the left, looking at Naruto and then leaned to the right.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Sasuke then decided to stroll over to the Uzumaki and kneeled down by the bed. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as the man stared at him with a smile on his face.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

His eyes were still looking at him and he had a blank on his face, propping his elbows up on the bed and cupping his face.

Fidgeting, Naruto frowned. Why the hell was he gazing at him like that; damn, he knew he looked weird. The man could ease up a bit on gazing though.

"Teme! What the hell are you staring at?" Naruto scowled, getting more nervous because of the way Sasuke stared at him.

"…You look …amazing." The man said, smoothly and the blue eyed male ruffled his own hair frustratingly, turning his back to the man.

"Help me get this off."

Sasuke stood up and put hiss knees on the bed. "So soon?"

"Yes. I hate this thing."

The Uchiha let out an audible sigh and nodded. He smiled, inwardly, hearing Naruto's irregular breathing. He must be real nervous.

His slender fingers pushed the blond's neck length hair to one side of his shoulder. It had really grown over the years. "So, do you ever think about cutting your hair?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

The Uzumaki glanced out the corner of his eye and pursed his lips. "Do you not like it this long? I cut it a few months ago, but it won't stop growing so I didn't really care as long as it didn't get too long." Naruto replied, smoothing his hands down the dress.

"No. It's fine like this." The man began to unzip the back of the snug white dress, it really did hug the blond's body nice and tight. He looked so sexy in it. The man was so busy looking at the dress that it took him a while to look at the necklace around the younger man's neck. His fingers tugged at it and Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Naruto, isn't this…?" His eyes stared at it deeply.

"Um… yeah, Daisuke gave it to me. Hime-chan wanted me to have it."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?"

The man leaned into the bed more and breathed out, "…Do you think she'd be happy for us?"

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. "Yes."

"Really?"

"I have a strong feeling. I know that she would love you and Daisuke no matter what and she would be excited for us. She's that type of person who wants other people's happiness more than her own." The blond stated, truthfully and Sasuke smiled softly.

'Yeah, she was that kind of woman.'

The blond waited for his husband to finish unzipping the dress, but the man never moved. "Sasuke?"

He blushed when he felt lips press against his neck and kiss at his skin; the straps of the dress sliding off his shoulders. "A-ah- Sasuke, wait, take this off." Naruto murmured, mewling at the feeling of those soft lips nipping at his skin. They held off from sex for a few months so he was horny already.

The man gave a deep chuckle and his hand found its way around to Naruto's chest and pinched his nipples through the fabric. The blond bit down on his bottom lip, biting back a moan as Sasuke continued to play with him.

"Mmm, Teme- Ah!" Sasuke pushed the blond on his knees and unzipped the dress a little more, kissing down his back and Naruto arched at his touch. "Hm… Sasuke, please…" The Uzumaki pleaded, pulling at the white dress.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do it with the dress on." He scoffed and the blond furrowed his brows; Sasuke then slipped his hand under the hem of the dress and caressed the blond's slender legs adorned in garter stockings, he loved the feel on the lace on Naruto's skin.

"…I want to be a good wife for you." Naruto mumbled, lowering his head.

His husband kissed his shoulder. "Of course you'll be, Dobe."

"It's just… I'm really insecure. I'm not very smart, I yell at you a lot, and I'm clumsy …so-"

"Naruto, shut up. You've been this way since we were kids and I don't care about that stuff, that is what makes you, you. Isn't it? Besides, I like your jealous side." Sasuke snorted smartly and Naruto grinned; he could always be himself around Sasuke.

"…Sorry." He pouted and the raven smirked, lifting the dress to see what was under it. Naruto quickly panicked and his blue eyes widened.

"Wait! Sasuke-"

"Naruto, you're wearing panties too?" Sasuke had to sniff back a nose bleed and a smirk curved on his lips.

Naruto whimpered, blushing furiously. "No! I mean… yes I am, but not because I wanted to, you're mother told me to!... She's a very persuasive woman." He whined, covering his face with hands and the man leaned up before giving his ass a firm smack. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"You're ass looks so delicious."

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling totally humiliated and kicked his feet. "Get off me, pervert! You're making fun of me!" The blond tried to crawl away, but the man pounced on him, causing his face to hit the bed. "Get off."

"No. You look so good I want to devour you." He groaned, licking the blond's ear and then biting it. Naruto lifted his head from the sheets and let out a soft sigh. God. It felt too good. He then felt the raven's finger trail down his clothed erection and bucked his hips. Sasuke could feel the fabric getting wet in that one spot.

"S-Sasuke, just ...fuck me." He demanded and the man's dark eyes gleamed with lust. The blond raised his legs and got on his knees again, Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto, looking back at his with glazed blue eyes.

He then grabbed the lace panties and pulled them down. Naruto clamped his eyes shut, his naked ass was in the air and he could feel the Uchiha staring at him. He clenched his fist and gulped.

Sasuke reached over and grinned wickedly when he found lube and other sexual products under the cart beside the bed. He grabbed the bottle and got back to his position behind his lover, pouring lube on his hand after opening it.

'Hurry up, teme.' The blond felt like the man was purposely taking forever. He unsnapped one of the garters and then tried to take off his stocking with his other foot, his toe grasping the sock, but not able to pull it off and then when he least expected it; his breathed hitched, feeling a cold substance and a finger plunged into his tight hole.

"Nhng! Ow… Teme, at least warn me." He spat out and Sasuke smirked, loving the sound of that whiny voice and the others insides coiling around his finger tightly. Damn. It almost hurt.

"Hn. It's more fun when you least expect it." The man hummed, digging his finger around and the smaller man moaned, gripping the sheets in his fist. He felt another finger enter his ass and wiggled his hips, wanting more. Sasuke complied and slid a third finger into the tight heat and Naruto moaned, loudly as all three fingers began to scissor his insides. He deliciously, rocked his hips back onto those fingers, trying to get them in completely as drool began to drip out the corner of his mouth.

"Damn, you like that?" Sasuke grimaced, feeling the blond suck his fingers in more and clamp down around them, painfully.

"A-ah! Uh, yes! Aaaahh!" He cried out, closing his eyes and feeling the sensation of those digits moving inside him. The Uchiha then buried the lubed fingers in down to the knuckle before pulling them out and delving them back in only deeper this time. "Ooo, don't- Mmm!" The blond wiggling his hips, biting down on his bottom lip and a shiver went down his spine. Sasuke then leaned up and hovered over the blond, getting on his knees as well, but never removing his fingers from the blond's entrance.

Blush spread across the Uzumaki cheeks as he felt the man digging his fingers in harshly and the man sucked on his sensitive neck, causing him to shudder. His body moved as those fingers thrust upwards and he rocked back against them when the man pulled them back. His eyes closing, he threw his head back against Sasuke's shoulder and the man let out a deep growl, stabbing his finger straight into the young man's sweet spot.

Naruto saw stars and literally screamed so loud it made the raven's ears ring. "Hm, you're really enjoying this Naruto Uchiha. You have such a lewd body, are you sure I'm the only pervert here?" The blond's mind was so dazed he didn't answer. Naruto loved the feeling of all three fingers stretching him and grinding into his prostate hard; his lips parted and arched his head, inciting a kiss. Sasuke leaned in and kissed the blond, softly before Naruto got more aggressive and thrusted his tongue into his mouth. Those fingers inside him continued to rub against his sweet spot and Sasuke played with the pink tongue, swirling his tongue around the others in a heated dance.

A muffled disappointed whimper left the blond's sweet, tasteful mouth when his husband pulled his fingers out, his gaping hole twitching in need. The raven continued to distract him with the kiss and quickly, unzipped his pants and unbuttoned the front of his boxers, releasing his straining member. He used his already lubed hand to slather his aching cock in the slippery, strawberry scented substance and then it rubbed up against the tight hot, hole.

"Sasuke, w-wait-" The taller man ignored him and continued to kiss him and Naruto was in need of air. "T-Teme-" Sasuke started pushing in from behind and the head of the throbbing cock began to pull his insides apart, painfully. "Urg-aaa!" Sasuke quickly pulled his mouth away and held out his tongue, which was dripping with blood.

"Fuck! Naruto, you bit me." He tried to suck the blood off the oozing muscle.

He noticed the blond's body started to quiver and had a concerned look on his face. "…I said wait, Ow… a-aah…" Naruto whimpered fisting the sheets with tears brimming in his eyes and the man stopped forcing himself in, his hands gripping his slim waist. Naruto was so damn tight he was hurting him too. It had been months so what did he expect?

"Babe, you got to relax." He said in a soothing tone and the blue eyed man gasped, feeling the man jerk inside him.

"-I can't!" He choked out a sob, letting his arms fall to the bed. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he knew his legs would give out soon.

Sasuke stayed still for a few second and then continued to push in again. His huge length stretched the tight hole even more and Naruto hid his face in the sheets, muffling his cries. It hurt. His nails clawed at the bed and small whimpers escaped his mouth.

The pale man grunted, feeling the tight walls clamp down his intruding dick. "Naruto, come on." The man groaned, tapping his hand on his thigh.

"Stop… moving, teme!" Naruto screamed out, unable to take anymore and the man pushed the dress passed his waist so it was out of the way. He stopped his movements and waited for Naruto to give him the okay.

He wasn't even half way in yet.

"Sasuke, pull out." He uttered, lifting his head, his blond locks falling in his flushed face.

The man's dark eyes narrowed. There was no way in hell he was pulling out now.

Naruto then turned his head and looked at the man with watery blue eyes. "Sasuke –Ngh… Ahhh!" Sasuke thrusted all the way inside without stopping and his thick length jabbed straight into his prostate, stirring his inside apart, blissfully. Naruto's body quivered and trembled violently at the sudden jolt of pleasure and pain that flooded his body.

"Come on baby, you're fine." He sucked his teeth and flipped the blond over so he was comfortably lying on his back; Naruto gazed up at him lustful dilated eyes and the man unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off and threw it aside. He didn't care where. "That better?"

The blond gave a small nod and then the raven slowly pulled back before thrusting inside, sheathing himself in the tight heat. "Ah, ah, Oh~." Naruto moaned sweetly, closing his eyes and the Uchiha picked in the pace.

He clenched his teeth, stabbing his dick straight into Naruto's sweet spot. The blond writhed beneath him and thrusted against him, wantonly.

"Ah~ Fuuuuck- Sasuke! Mm!" Naruto bit down on his bottom lip as the raven buried himself deep inside his tight ass. Sasuke gripped his hips and the blue eyed boy locked his feet around the Uchiha's waist to take him deeper than before. Sasuke moaned at how the blond was sucking him in and tightly twitching around his engorged member. Dammit. He couldn't hold out anymore.

"Naruto, I'm coming." He panted, grasping Naruto's straining member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Naruto's blue eyes bolted open and he felt that pleasureful twist in his stomach, he was so close. Sasuke gazed down at the Uzumaki, taking it all in. Naruto's body layered with sweat, his blond locks damp, his flush cheeks and face also damp with sweat and his reddened lips swollen, parted and chanting his name. But what Sasuke couldn't look away from was those beautiful blue eyes, those eyes that always happened to captivate him.

The blond clawed at his back, leaning up a little and kissed him. Their lips meshed together and they were both moaning into each others mouths; Sasuke grinded his huge throbbing dick into the blond's prostate and Naruto spamsed before coming hard all over his stomach and breaking away from the kiss.

"A-aaaaaaah, shit- Oooooh~." He cried loudly, his feet arching painfully and his husband's ears drank up all those sounds before arching his back and biting down on his neck; Naruto whimpered at the pain, but it felt so strangely amazing and with a few more hard, rough and quick thrusts he spilled his seed deep inside the small blond, coating his insides and grunting vigorously while riding out his orgasm; his pale flushed face screwed up in pleasure and his body tensing.

"Ah… Naruto." His inky bangs fell in his face and he looked down at the blond who he realized passed out. His neck covered with hickies and one deep bite mark, his hair sprawled out on the creamy sheets and his hands slightly balled into a fist like a little baby. He chuckled, deeply, lacing his fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly before wrapping his arms around his, leaning his head on his shoulder. He tried so hard to hold back, but he couldn't help himself; he finally felt that jet lag and was exhausted.

God, he loved Naruto Uzumaki so much. He was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wished he could have seen it when they were younger; now and for eternity, he was never letting him get away.

* * *

_**-Morning-**_

It was about ten o clock that morning and Naruto was already awake; he stood outside on the beautifully sculpted concrete balcony with his cell phone against his ear.

"Daisuke, I hope you're not causing Itachi and Menma trouble?" He sighed, leaning his folded arms on the ledge of the balcony. The sun shined, brightly and the clouds floated across the sky gracefully.

_"Me?! They've been fighting ever since we got back!"_ The child shouted over the phone.

Naruto arched a brow. "Fighting about what?" He asked, curiously.

_"I don't know, something about a broken tea cup and then Ita-nii made Menma cry and Menma tried to cut him with a knife or something like that- I was tuning it out. I'm only mature one here, I mean even Daiki has more sense."_

"Menma's crying?" The blond laughed. "You're lying."

_"No. I'm serious, anyway, have fun and I'll see you guys when you get back. Tell my dad I said I love him!"_ Daisuke gleamed before hanging up the phone and Naruto had an odd look on his face. Menma crying? That sounds… weird.

He turned around and looked in the room where his husband was sleeping sprawled out on the bed. His hand scratching his toned stomach, his inky hair in his face and his pants from the day before were still on. Naruto blew out the breath he had been holding in and looked down at the wedding ring on his finger before a grin crept onto his face.

Sasuke groaned, turning over and feeling for something. The blond giggled and walked into the room, closing the glass doors behind him; the Uchiha was probably feeling for his body because the bed felt empty. The raven's dark eyes slowly opened and he looked at the spot beside him with half lidded eyes.

"Looking for me?" Naruto stood by the small sofa in the room, waving with blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke sat up lazily and gave a slow nod. "You're up early." He yawned, covering his mouth and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm not tired." He shrugged casually and the man swung his feet over the edge, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked down noticed he was still in his suit pants, but his shirt was off; the raven soon found it and saw the white shirt hanging over the arm of the chair. Naruto probably put it there. "You want breakfast?" The blue eyed male smiled, grabbing a cart and pushing it towards the bed, but wincing as he forced himself; after last night he was sore.

"Breakfast?"

The blond chuckled at how disoriented his husband was when he was first awaken from his sleep. "Yeah. The maids came up a while ago and I already ate. Spanish food is sooo good hehe!" He placed his hands on his hips with a grin on his glowing face. "Oh, guess what? I feel like an Uchiha already, I'm fluent in five different languages." He chimed.

"Only five." Sasuke mocked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Naruto's blue eyes then narrowed. "Hey, that is great for _me_. My brain picks up things slow compared to you super geniuses." He huffed out, his shoulders slumping.

The pale man stretched his arms, nodding and looked at Naruto for a second. He was dressed clad in a pair of blue and black pajama pants and a white tank that rose a little, exposing his stomach. His golden locks were frizzy from his shower and he smelled like peaches, Sasuke could smell it drifting under his nose. He smelled really good.

"What should we do today?" The Uzumaki suddenly planted himself in the man's lap and the raven cocked an eyebrow, rubbing his chin.

"Whatever you want is fine." He drawled, still half sleep.

"Ooo, I wanna do something risky! Hurry up and eat so we can begin our adventure-filled honeymoon and we'll take lots of pictures and bring video cameras-"

"Naruto, slow down. One day at a time, we have three weeks here." Sasuke chuckled deeply and Naruto got up from the spot on his husband's lap.

"Fine, fine, Oh and the amusement park! " The blond giggled, bouncing on his heels. He was Spain and Spain is one of the most beautiful places in the world; he was all about fun!

"Naruto, did you have sugar this morning?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head, leaning back on his hand.

"Yes I did, but that's not why I'm hype." The smaller man pursed his lips. "Ever since I saw this bed, I wanted to do this," He got up on the bed and started jumping up and down. "This is so fun! Have you tried it?" He laughed every time he went up high and almost touched the ceiling with his hands.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and he had a dull look on his face. "Come on, get up here, it's fun Teme hehe~." The blond continued to jump up and down like a child in a moon bounce with big blue eyes and the raven declined, getting up from his spot and turning to look at the smile on Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I will not get up there with you," The blond had a disappointed expression on his face as he pouted his lips. "I will do everything else but that." He finished and the blond smiled, brightly and nodded eagerly.

"Okay! Let's have fun today!" He beamed hopping off the bed and into Sasuke's arms; the man sighed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why are you so cute?"

Naruto gazed at him with glinted eyes being extra cute and this husband laughed, he reminded him of Daisuke making that face.

* * *

Later in the morning Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor in the bedroom, playing video games. They had got it from a game store before their wedding, but never got to play it because Daisuke hogged it to himself.

The blond bit down on his bottom lip, pushing down on the buttons and Sasuke stared at the flat screen in a complete trance. It was like he wasn't even trying and he was beating Naruto, well, at first, but Naruto was in the lead now.

"Teme, that's cheating!"

"Is not. That was-"

"You waited till I was on the ground."

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Fine."

Naruto won and jumped up from his spot and pumped his fist in the air. "In your face biatch! Loser!" He boasted and Sasuke groaned, glaring at the blond.

The blond then placed his hands on his hips in triumph, showing a toothy grin. "Now strip and dance. You promised." He walked over to the CD player and slipped a music CD into the compartment.

_Twitch._

"Fuck." The man spat out, getting up and standing to his feet. His giddy wife sat down on the small sofa and stared at him with the cd player in his lap. He then tilted his head to the side with a questionable look on his face.

_Twitch._

Sasuke finally glared at him and shouted, "I'm ready, Dobe!"

"Okay, grumpy." He mused, pushing the play button on the black cd player.

**_'-Ladies and gentlemen, hey hey, Introducing, hey, yeah, yeah, I got somethin' for ya'll yeah, haha check it out~'_**

Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes and Naruto smirked, cunningly; he knew how much the raven loved this song because he would secretly dance to it in his boxers when no one was home, but one day Naruto set up a video camera and caught him. He knew Sasuke couldn't resist dancing to this.

He stared at the man and the inky haired Uchiha started unbuttoning his shirt and exposed his chest, then messed his hair with his fingers and started dancing while singing along to the song. He couldn't resist.

Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth and started laughing as he watch the man dance while stripping off his clothes.

**_'We keepin' rollin' rollin' gotta make you feel hot (hot hot,)'_**

"Hot, hot." The man sang along and the blond was laughing so hard. "Naruto, you're dead, but can't stop." He pulled at his hair still, dancing and then grabbed his shirt, spinning it around above his head. "I got the money, money, don't you worry let's party!"

"That's right, move those hips baby!" Naruto beamed, rocking along to the beat and his husband glared daggers at him. Why? This was so humiliating!

* * *

That afternoon it was time for that exciting thrill Naruto wanted. They had hiked up a few hills in the woods and finally found it, but the blond was tired out and lagging behind. Dirt and trees surrounded them and the air smelled of wet pine.

Sasuke walked up on the edge of a cliff, viewing over beautiful deep water that was far from the beach side. He glanced over at the waterfall beside him and smirked, he was sure Naruto would be scared. He was dressed in a pair of shorts, but topless with sneakers on his feet.

"T-Teme!" Naruto came running up beside him, panting and looked over the edge with wide eyes. The shorter male was dressed in a pair of safari shorts, a open vest over a black, short sleeve shirt and a pair of combat ankle boots. "You know what? I changed my mind, we don't have to do this." He turned on his heels and his husband grabbed his hand.

"Till death do us part." He had a daring look in his eyes and Naruto seemed kind of skeptical about it before caving in.

"Yolo."

"Did you just say, yolo?" The raven laughed and the blond dobe chuckled, nodding with red dusk spreading across his cheeks.

"You only live once hehe!"

"Hop on." The taller man squatted down and held his arms out behind his back; Naruto got on the man's back and then Sasuke stood up to look over the water. "Ready?"

"Yes." The blond whined, looking at the height distance between their fall and the water which had no rocks in the way.

Sasuke took a deep breath and clenched his fist. 'Come on, Sasuke, you're an Uchiha.' He jumped off the edge and the blond gasped as he and his husband were now falling.

"Kyaaaaaaah-!"

They both splashed deep into the cold water near the waterfall and panted coming up for air, water drizzling over their heads. Naruto laughed, treading water and Sasuke flipped his wet hair out of his face. "That was fun, woooh! It was so scary!" Naruto couldn't believe they just did that and Sasuke wiped the water out of his face.

"That was awesome." The Uchiha laced his fingers through his wet hair and Naruto spit water out his mouth. He and Sasuke slapped hands and agreed to do it again.

* * *

Now this was the best time of his life. He had a life-jacket on and riding a speedboat on the water outside the Uchiha's yacht that was stationed away from the beach and the sun was beginning to set. Sasuke stood on the deck of the yacht and a maid handed him a bottle of water as he watched; Naruto grinned, speeding passed the boat and asked, "Sasuke! Are you coming in?" He scrunched up his face because of the sun beaming down and the raven shook his head, leaning on a railing. "Why? Let's race?"

"Naruto, I'm hungry, aren't you?" He yawned, looking at the blond in the water and the Uzumaki shook his head.

"We should have let Daisuke tag along, he would have had a lot of fun on this." The blond tilted his head to the side, his hair falling in his face.

"Fine. I'll come in." He pushed himself up on the railing and his lover's eyes went wide.

"Sasuke, get down-"

Before he could even scold the raven jumped off the deck railing and splashed into the water beside the speedboat. Naruto looked around to see where the Uchiha had went, but he didn't seem him. "Sasuke?" He was starting to get worried because the man didn't come up yet.

Suddenly he popped out, flicking water on him with a smirk curving on his lips. "Boo!"

The blond frowned and splashed him after putting his hand in the ocean water. "That's not funny, I thought something happened! Idiot!" He yelled, scowling and the raven chuckled, deeply, seeing the expression on the blond's face.

"Don't be such a baby."

Naruto growled, inwardly and glared at him. Sasuke grabbed onto the speed boat backseat and climbed on, his muscles glistening with water and flexing, his wet bangs in his face and soon pushed back after he laced his fingers through his hair. "You're so not funny." He murmured, gripping the handles of the speed boat before his husband could hold on and then decided to go speeding off.

"Whoa-"

Sasuke fell off, flipping into the water and the blond rolled his eyes, looking back at the soaked man. "Asshole." He grinned, glancing at the man who flipped him off from where he was swimming. He shrugged and went back to enjoy his speed boating.

* * *

_**...**_

That night, hanging lights lit up elegantly around the couple sitting at the table eating dinner; Sasuke was still mad falling off the speedboat, but he did not want to argue with Naruto because he was in a good mood.

The table was round with a red cloth gracing over it and three candles were lit on top of it.

Naruto picked up his fork and took a bit out of his food. Spanish cuisine was really good, it was different from the usual rice, ramen and miso soup. He glanced up at Sasuke and the man looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, this is really beautiful. I didn't even think you knew how to be romantic." The blue eyed man teased, picking up his glass of Fino sherry.

The view of the ocean was amazing and the moon light shining on the waves of water was even more breathtaking.

"I'm trying. Okay?"

"Okay." The blond scoffed. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a tan sweater-jacket and converse adorned his feet. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black pants, a dress shirt with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned and shoes. His hair was tamed, but Naruto didn't feel like brushing his hair after his third shower that day from being in the water, so it was all frizzy and messy.

It wasn't cold, but a little breezy.

"Toast?" The pale man inquired, picking up his glass and the blond smiled, softly.

"To," Naruto pondered a thought and then said, "Daisuke not getting in trouble for the next month."

"Ha! No." Sasuke tsked, rubbing his temples. "I doubt he will stay out of trouble."

His wife nodded in agreement and stated, "Then to always… loving each other, no matter what problems we face." Naruto enticed, holding his glass out and his husband had a confused look on his face before smiling and clanking his glass with Naruto's.

"I guess that works." He replied, taking a sip and the blond doing the same. They talked for a while, about nothing really, and then he noticed the blond had a little buzz, probably from that sherry because he was giggling like an idiot.

The Uzumaki went back to eating and a smile spread across his face. "Oh, I quit… working at the café."

An eyebrow rose and Sasuke asked, "Reason?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just missed you and I've decided to work full time for the great Sasuke Uchiha, again." He hummed, rocking in his seat.

The man smirked, shrugging mentally. "Welcome back then."

"…Thank you, Uchiha-san. Solo puedo pensar en ti." He vaunted, proudly, bowing his head respectfully and playfully at the same time.

"Naruto, are you drunk?"

"A-aha, maybe this much." He made a tiny amount with his thumb and index finger, giggling and Sasuke laughed.

After dinner, Naruto was surprised when Sasuke took him dancing and then the married couple spent the next few hours touring the night of Spain. The country of romance.

* * *

_**-Midnight-**_

Naruto yawned, flopping down on the bed beside Sasuke who was watching TV. "I had fun today." He crawled up near the raven and laid his head against his chest.

"Me too." The man replied, not really paying attention.

They were both dressed snug in silk pajamas and the bed sheets had been changed. The room was comfy and relaxing, and it was just the two of them; they had to admit it was nice, they love Daisuke, but the child was like every other teenager, a headache. Well, not all the time, but most of the time.

"Sasuke, can we stay here forever?" The blond asked, dumbly.

"No." The man laughed a little and Naruto waved him off, ruffling his hair with his fingers.

"I had to try, but I'd miss Daisuke too much anyway."

The blue eyed man noticed Sasuke fidgeting, blushing slightly and quirked an eyebrow. "…You're having anxiety away from him already, aren't you?" Naruto sat up, staring at the man and the Uchiha looked away from him with a bashful expression on his face. He and Daisuke were like the same person and if away from each other too long they'd freak out. That was one of the reasons Daisuke called him this morning, to talk to his father, but Sasuke was sleep.

"He said, he loves you." Naruto patted his chest, grinning.

"Huh?"

"He called this morning and said he loves you." The Uzumaki drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"…I feel jealous now." Naruto pouted his lips, twirling his finger in the man's abs.

"Of what?"

"Of that… bond, I guess."

Sasuke turned to look at the dobe and said, "Do you think if I didn't see you everyday I'd be sane?" Naruto shrugged, irritated. "I would, trust me." Naruto pouted and Sasuke frowned. "...I'm jealous of you and Daisuke, there I said it." He gritted out and the blond folded his arms across his chest.

"Jealous of what?"

The raven smiled a little and responded, "You two have bond where you get each completely, always sleeping together, playing around in the middle of the night while I'm sleep. You two are like… peanut butter and jelly, Daisuke is helpless without you and nothing could replace Naruto Uzumaki in his eyes." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto started giggling.

"I never noticed you were jealous of us. Maybe you could join us if you didn't go to bed so early."

Sasuke snorted smartly and lean back against his pillow. He was listening intensely to news.

_"Daisuke Uchiha's France trip turn into a romantic scandal of hot kisses and adulterated fun! He was seen at a local restaurant making out with Abel Charles the famous singer's daughter, Adrianna Bella."_

Naruto looked at the TV and some photos appeared on the screen. "Ooo, she's cute! The boy's got game."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Tabloids. ...They give me a head ache." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

Daisuke was doing what he loved and that was fine. But he felt like Daisuke was missing out on being a normal teenager; his son couldn't do anything without cameras in his face and the Paparazzi gave him bad anxiety. Hell, every time the child saw those people and their cameras ready to catch any mistakes, he would put headphones in his ears, turn on music and walk with his head down. Every screw up he makes was blown up for the public to know and even though Daisuke pretended it didn't bother him, his father knew it did. He didn't want that kind of life style for his son, but it was too late to go back.

The short blond pulled the sheets back and patted his chest again. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." He chuckled slightly and the man used the remote to turn off the television before sitting up.

"No sex?"

Naruto shook his head, climbing under the sheet and pulling them up to his chest; the Uchiha didn't like that answer. "Naruto."

The blond looked at the pale man and Sasuke towered over him, smirking evilly. "I will not let you sleep tonight." His eyes gleaming with lust and the blond shifted around, trying to escape but the man was crushing him with his body.

"Sasuke! Stop! Teme! ...No, no, no- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He couldn't ask for a better husband, best friend and soul mate. He couldn't live with Sasuke Uchiha and now it was until death do them part.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: **I felt so fluffy writing this chapter, I wanted to make their honeymoon not just sex-related, but that close friendship they have to be themselves around each other. Like, that genuine connection they never felt with anyone else *Sniffle* I'm getting teary eyed **ಥ_ಥ**

I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon at the beginning TT~TT It took me two days to think of one *sighs* (─‿‿─), I think I did good! Sorry for any typos, I'm really tired.


	25. Hormonal Psychopath?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Sasuke-teme Uchiha, not me TT~TT

**Usami-sensei:** **Updated kind of fast this time. That's because I'm going out with my family tomorrow.**

**Beta:** _(Starzablaze)_

_Slanted=Television. _

Warnings: **Male pregnancy.** _(So if you don't like, click the back button.)_ **Yaoi=MalexMale relationships. Drowning. ItaMen. **

* * *

It has been two weeks since Sasuke and Naruto have been on their honeymoon.

A long haired Uchiha sat on the sofa in the living room watching his favorite movie _Rush Hour 2_. It was a causal night, and he had no where to go that day. Daiki sat on the living room floor, rolling a truck around, dressed in matching pj bottoms and a shirt; the raven on the sofa sighed to himself.

At least it was peaceful unlike other days. He didn't get the problem, usually Itachi and Menma made it so exciting for him to stay over, but a certain Uzumaki was being so weird that everything was an argument. Okay, he had to admit Menma gave him a good laugh everyday, but he wanted to play video games with him; how could he do that if he was crying because of something rude Itachi said to him. The man wasn't a sensitive guy and couldn't help but be crude about… looks. Itachi Uchiha did that type of thing where he point out other people's blemishes and imperfections.

He sat up right, gazing at the Tv screen and the child on the floor laughed at something on the Tv.

_James Carter: "What are they gonna do to us Lee?"_

_Lee: "First they will torture us for 3 days."_

_James Carter: "Ok, I can take that."_

_Lee: "Then they will cut off our egg rolls."_

_James Carter: "Cut off our egg rolls?... Aww hell no we gotta get outta here!"_

"Ahaha!" Daisuke laughed a little and Daiki turned his head to look at him.

"That's was really funny! A-aha~ can you's go back?" He giggled and the long haired Uchiha nodded, grabbing the remote and rewind it back to the scene Daiki thought was so hilarious. He then grabbed his phone and saw some of his friends sent him texts, but none from Aki, which made him frown.

The sofa cushion dipped in when someone sat down beside him and he glanced over. "Hello, Menma asleep?" The teen looked at his uncle, pulling his feet up on the sofa and Itachi leaned his head on the back of sofa, giving an exasperated sigh as he laced his fingers through his inky hair.

"He's in the bath." He growled, clenching his fist and Daisuke laughed.

"So, um, what did you say to him?" The younger Uchiha drawled.

"I didn't say anything." He spat out. He was in a bad mood at the moment.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Chichi said Kaa-san was thick!" Daiki shouted, turning his head to look at his father and the man glared at him. "You did, that's very mean!" He scowled at his father, he was really starting to develop that Uchiha glare.

"You told Menma he was fat?!" His nephew gasped with wide eyes.

"No. I said thick." He retorted.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, muttering, "You are such an idiot."

"Daisuke, please be quiet." He groaned, rubbing his temples and the child's brown eyes narrowed.

"Ita-nii, you can be such an asshole sometimes. Menma's not fat either, he's skinny if anything." He breathed out and his uncle waved him off.

"To you, but I noticed the change in his weight."

"That doesn't mean you have to point it out and make him feel bad. No wonder he was so upset."

The long haired man gritted his teeth. He didn't want a 13 year old giving him a lecture on being sensitive, Daisuke wasn't nice to anybody ever since he hit puberty, so he had no room to talk.

"Chichi should say sorry and make Kaa-san feel better." Daiki pointed his finger sternly at the man and Itachi's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"That's right." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

The older Uchiha cussed under his breath, tightening his fist. "Menma is being difficult, he's acting like baby. Frankly I've done nothing wrong and I will not apologize for anything that I didn't do."

Daisuke decided to leave it alone and leaned against the sofa. "Daisuke, why are you in tonight? Don't you have friends to hang out with?" The man suddenly asked.

The Uchiha sighed, pouting. "No. My friends don't like hanging out with me because of the paparazzi. They don't exactly like cameras in their faces and showing up on magazines." He sulked, looking at his phone.

Itachi felt bad for the guy, he couldn't even enjoy his freedom and was reduced to sitting in the house everyday. "Neji says he wants to go to the pool tomorrow, Aki will be there too. Why don't you come?"

The child hesitantly nodded. "Okay! That sounds fun!" He beamed.

"I wanna go too!" Daiki gleamed, looking at his father with bright eyes.

"Of course, Daiki." Itachi smiled and the child grinned.

"Oh, are you's gonna's say sorry to Kaa-san?" The child reminded and the man grunted in annoyance.

"I did nothing wrong, Daiki."

Daisuke arched a brow. "You know if Menma seems thick to you, wouldn't that be great?" He coaxed, nudging his arm with his elbow and the man turned his head towards the younger raven.

"Go on." He leered in interest.

Daisuke smirked, rubbing his chin. "Well, _thick_ isn't always a bad thing. Thick is in shape, but having curves, small waist, a round butt and nice hips." The boy trailed off with dazed look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Daisuke?" The man snapped his fingers.

The child jerked in his seat and shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about girls." He blushed slightly and the older Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "What? It's hard to stay focused." He pouted, looking at Daiki who was watching Tv.

The man then pondered what the boy said and smirked, leaning up. If Menma was kind of thick then that would mean his ass was more delicious and perkier. God dammit?! Why hadn't he seen it before? He stood to his feet with a dark gleam in his eyes and Daisuke cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Where you going?"

The man felt a jolt of excitement run down his spine and replied, "To play with my Menma." He strolled out the living room and was soon making his way up the stairs. He never did get a look at the Uzumaki's ass and it had to be even more perfect in tight jeans. Wasn't a more round butt more pleasurable than a normal one? He pondered as he made his way towards the bathroom and a bunch of perverted thoughts ran through his mind.

* * *

Menma had his mouth under the water, blowing bubbles. 'Stupid Itachi, he's such an asshole. I'm not thick. I wanna kill that motherfucker.' He seethed in his mind, putting his head under the water and then coming back up; his inky locks slicked around his face and neck with water dripping down his face.

His were cheeks were flushed red from the heat and he smelled like the body soap that he used a while ago. He was clean, but he just wanted to relax in the bath for a while, away from that damn Uchiha.

After a while of relaxing he started feeling dizzy, so he decided it was time to get out. He stood up from the warm bath water and suddenly the bathroom door flung open; his eyes widened and blush spread across his face when he saw Itachi standing there was a smile on his face. "Ah! I-Itachi! Get out!" He quickly sat back down so the man couldn't see his body and the Uchiha came in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Menma, don't hide from me." He ordered in a stern tone. Menma wasn't a shy person so what Itachi said to him must have really hurt his feelings.

The teen scowled, holding onto the rim of the tub with his hand. "Shut up, you're always fuckin telling me I'm fat so… no. I'm not being naked around you anymore!" Menma spat out, scrunching up his cute nose, his wet hair falling in his face. He didn't know how cute he looked right now and it was turning Itachi on.

The man trotted over to the tub with a dull look in his eyes, staring at the Uzumaki in the tub.

"…What, bastard?" He grounded out, glaring and the Uchiha held his hand out.

"I'm sorry. And even though I only said it once, I won't ever say it again." The stoic man stated and Menma cocked an eyebrow, questioningly and suspiciously. "Better?"

"Promise?" Menma puffed out his cheeks.

"I promise."

"Shit, you're lucky I can forgive you easily." He grabbed a hold of the man's strong hand and Itachi pulled him up out the water. "Hand me the towel." He demanded and the older man grabbed the towel out the basket before tossing it him. "Thanks." He muttered, wrapping it around his waist and then stepping out the tub.

The Uchiha then walked up to the Uzumaki and lifted his chin, tilting his head back to look him in the eyes. "What?" Menma scoffed and the man leaned in for a kiss, which Menma granted him with, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"…I'm not mad anymore." He murmured, blush spreading across his cheeks and the man chuckled deeply, kissing his forehead; the Uzumaki then grinned and asked, "Is dinner ready?"

The pale man frowned. He wanted food again?

"I'll order take out. What do you want?"

Menma licked his bottom lip a little, thinking to himself. "Um… a burger would be real nice right now and… maybe a shake with fries." He could go on, but he heard the man sigh. "Do you not want that?" He stepped back, pouting his lips and Itachi took a deep breath before responding.

"No. That sounds fine, would that be all, love?"

Menma had an unsure look on his face and the Uchiha's forehead formed a sweat drop. How much could this kid eat? "Yes. That's all." Menma finally said and the man nodded.

"Also, I came in here to have a little fun as well." He purred, pulling the boy closer to him and the Uzumaki smiled, cunningly.

"That sounds nice." He mumbled, pulling the man into a kiss by gripping his shirt and the raven quickly thrusted his tongue into his mouth; Menma seemed stunned by that sudden action because the Uchiha kept saying he wanted _it_ too much. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and opened his mouth, letting the tongue ravish his mouth more and his hips bucked as he felt a hand grab his ass. Ah, that felt so good. "Mh!…" The taller man picked him up and he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Itachi decided he wanted to have sex standing up this time so he carried Menma to the nearest wall and leaned him up against it while still in lip lock. The teen gasped and let his pink tongue play with the others. The kiss was so hot, their saliva mixed and Itachi grunted, his hands roaming Menma's slim body.

The blue eyed male then let out a pained shriek when the long haired raven touched his nipples. Arching a little, he pulled away from the kiss and panted, grimacing. "Ouch!" He hissed and the man quirked an eyebrow. Was he that sensitive?

"Menma?"

The younger man looked at him and groaned, rubbing his chest. "My nipples hurt, so please don't do that." He gritted out and the raven had a wicked grin curving on his lips. Now that he was told not to, he wanted to. Raising the teen up a little more so his legs were wrapped around his back, he leaned in and stared with a lustful gleam in his eyes. His nipples looked so delicious, they were so red, supple and perked. Okay, he officially loved Menma's body; not that he didn't before, but now…. it was so hot and sensitive.

The man hummed, darting his tongue and licked at the supple nipple, earning a startled cry from Menma.

"A-ah, that hurts~."

It was really loud too. "Hn, sounds like you love it. Mmm!" He sucked the tender nipple between his teeth and the blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around his head, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Ah-h~Tachi, Oh! Sooo good ah!" The teen moaned loudly, gripping at the man's hair and the man continued to suck, cocking an eyebrow. Menma was a lot hornier he guessed. He hadn't even really done anything yet and he was screaming. The man lapped at the pink nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

Menma bit down on his bottom lip, humping against the Uchiha's toned stomach. God, it felt so amazing. His hips rocked against Itachi's stomach, his hard member leaking with pre-cum and drool ran down the side of his mouth.

Itachi thought it was weird that Menma was getting off on nipple-play, but his voice was so much different than other times. He was hard just hearing those lusty cries and moans. He sucked that nipple harder, slurping at it.

"Ohhh, aa-aaaah! T-Tachi!" He fisted the man's shirt and the pale man pressed up against him firmly as he rocked his hips against him. "Fuuuck, a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~." Menma spamsed, crying out; his feet arched painfully and he gasped before lying limp against the man, his head on his shoulder.

Itachi took his mouth away from the nipple with a wet 'pop'. He then placed Menma on the floor to stand looked down at him oddly.

**._.**

"Menma, did you just…?"

Menma panted, standing against the wall; his blue eyes glazed; his plump lips red, his inky hair in his face and his body trembling from that intense orgasm he just experienced.

"…Menma?"

The teen then whimpered and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, it felt so good. I didn't mean to." The sticky mess he made was on Itachi's shirt and beneath his towel as well.

The Uchiha chuckled deeply and lace his fingers through his own hair. "What the fuck, Menma? I didn't even-" The Uzumaki grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into another heated kiss. He was stunned at first, but this meant that Menma was horny again and wanted to continue. He threw all his thoughts out the window and drowned himself a very lewd and slutty Menma Uzumaki.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Daiki whined, walking into the kitchen and Daisuke glanced at him before opening the fridge.

"Me too."

"What's Kaa-san and Chichi doing?" Daiki climbed up on a chair by the table and his cousin shrugged causally. The older Uchiha then grabbed a bottle of juice and twisted the top off before drinking it down. "I saw you and Aki-nii kissing!" Daiki suddenly blabbed out and the Daisuke spit juice out his mouth, choking a little and coughing.

"What?!" His face paled as he stared his little cousin.

"I. Saw. You and Aki-nii kissing." He repeated, grinning with chubby cheeks.

"When?"

"In the hallway before Naru-chan and Sasu-ani got married!" He cheered, throwing his arms up and Daisuke slapped his hand over his face.

"How? How did you see us kissing?" He growled inwardly, blushing furiously and the child tapped his finger on his chin.

"Hmmm?... well, me and Nabiki-chan were playing hide and go seek and I was hiding behind the curtain on the big windows." He tapped his hand on the table.

"Oh, and you didn't think to pop out anytime so you could ruin the moment!" Daisuke shouted, slamming his juice down on the table because he was pissed. If Daiki had popped out before they kissed then it wouldn't have happened.

Daiki had a sad look on his face. "I don't wanna be a cock blocker anymore." The three year old said to himself, fidgeting in his seat and Daisuke gasped.

"Daiki, how old are you? W-what do you mean cock blocker? Y-you're three, how do you know what that is?!" Daisuke stammered out, looking in disbelief.

Daiki frowned, pouting his lips. "I's heard Hidan-san call me a cock blocker." He murmured; damn, he was probably listening to a conversation between adults again.

"You know what, I'm not even going to talk to you about that. This is so wrong Daiki a-ahaha! Daiki, you are so cute and funny!" He giggled, waving the child off, but Daiki had a skeptical look on his face. He didn't find being a cock blocker funny at all! "Anyway, what would you like to eat?"

"Umm… chicken!"

"Hmmm, no, I'm too lazy to cook real food and I don't know shit about making chicken." He said, frowning and the child gasped, covering his mouth. "I know, Ooo I said a bad word!" He mimicked the child's voice, opening the freezer and Daiki furrowed his brows.

"I don't sound like that!" He defended, folding his arms across hic chest.

"I'm starving. So I'll just make pizza." He grabbed two boxes of frozen pizza and placed them on the counter.

"Yay! Pizza!"

The older Uchiha then grabbed his phone off the table and looked at it. Damn, nothing from Aki. It was weird at the reception and they hadn't really said anything about that kiss they enjoyed. He felt bad for pushing him away, but he was so confused.

* * *

While in the car the next day, Daisuke and Daiki were lost. They didn't know what the hell the two adults were talking about, they weren't even sure Itachi knew what the other was talking about. Everything was fine last night and then this morning Menma was pissed.

"Menma, shut up." The man groaned, looking ahead.

"You see, this is why I don't talk to you about stuff." Menma started crying and the man's dark eyes narrowed as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Brat, what did I do?"

The Uzumaki sniffled and sobbed out, "I asked you this morning if Daiki ate and then… you said yes, then an hour later Daiki told me he was hungry. So you lied about feeding him." He rolled his eyes, using his hands to wipe his face and the Uchiha laughed a little. "It's not funny and you don't understand shit."

"What don't I understand?" He snorted, smartly.

"Daiki was hungry and you didn't feed him. He hadn't eaten for an hour." Menma breathed out, holding back his tears and Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Menma, when you asked me if I fed him, I was half asleep and I don't even remember answering you." He stopped at a red light and the teen next to him huffed his breath, lacing his fingers through his hair.

Daisuke put head phones in and turned on some music on his phone. Daiki stared at the two adults with a blank look on his face; he wanted to say, _it's okay Kaa-san. I ate_, but what if Menma got mad?

"And then you're gonna tell me to shut up. You're so rude and mean to me, this is why I hate you. You don't care about me, you think I'm fat and I'm probably a whore to you." Menma bursted into tears, turning his face towards the window. He didn't want to look at Itachi; he couldn't stand him at the moment, but he didn't know why. He thought maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but little did he know that was not the case.

"Menma-"

"Don't fuckin talk to me 'cause I'm about to punch you in the face." Menma barked, his face flushing red with anger.

Itachi finally decided to be the bigger person and said, "I'm sorry, Menma and I don't think you're fat. You're beautiful and I would never ever think or even call you a whore." He tried to hush the crying boy and Menma sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"…I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get so mad, but I just feel so…" He sniffled, his eyes puffy and nose red. "I don't know why the fuck I'm so angry and it's only with you right now." He hiccupped and the Uchiha gave a sympathetic nod.

"It's fine. Did you make your doctor's appointment?" The man asked in a concerned toned.

"Yes. Your mother said she'll take me." He answered, taking a deep breath. In Itachi's mind he was screaming with joy! Yes. Now the doctors could give him some medication or whatever for his emotional problems cause he had no idea what was wrong with Menma and he honestly couldn't take anymore of his crying episodes.

"Thank goodness. Is he done crying?" Daisuke drawled, giving a sigh of relief. "I swear, he has been such a crybaby lately." The long haired Uchiha rolled his eyes and his uncle glared at him through the car mirror, his eyes flashing red.

'Motherfucker.' He thought, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and the child slinked back in his seat.

"What did I do?" Daisuke choked out.

Menma's lips quivered and he started sobbing again. He wasn't a crybaby, but God dammit! He couldn't stop crying?!

* * *

There weren't a lot of people at the public pool, little kids, teenagers and some adults. The pool had three parts separated by walls, 3 feet, 4 and 5 feet, and then 10 feet was the last.

Everyone was off playing and Daisuke was sitting in a lawn chair by the pool on his phone. There was nothing better for him to do and he wasn't getting in the pool; he glanced up at people that walked passed with shades on his face and then would go back to his phone. He wanted his father and Naruto to come back home. He missed them.

Tenten stood in the 3 feet of pool water with her daughter and Menma help Daiki paddle around. The blue water was cold, but it felt good because it was hot that day.

"Aha~ this is fun!" Daiki beamed, kicking his feet and the Uzumaki laughed pulling him by his hands.

Tenten held Nabiki up a little, but her floaty was doing most of the work. "So, Menma-kun? What's going on with you?" The woman chimed, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know… you seem… different." She giggled and he rubbed his chin.

"What? Have I gotten sexier?" He smirked and the brown haired woman blushed, gazing at him.

Menma's hair had gotten longer and was back to its shaggy-looking style. The darker and more feral-looking whisker marks on his cheeks, and dark circles under his eyes made his beautiful, striking, azure eyes stand out. His lean and slender body seemed more firm and toned as well. That's only because Itachi made him work out daily.

"Yes. You have, but I mean…" Her eyes trailed off when she noticed the confused look on the teen's face. "Never mind, it's probably my imagination." Tenten laughed to herself and the male frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and glanced at Daiki. "Do I seem different, Daiki?" The child shook his head splashing in the water and Menma shrugged causally.

* * *

"Neji, you have to help me!" Itachi gripped the man up by his shirt and the brunette sighed, heavily.

"What's the problem, Itachi?" He asked, calmly and the man whimpered at the thought.

"It's Menma, he's killing me. I don't know what to do." The Uchiha's shoulders slumped and Neji arched an eyebrow in question.

"What's been going on?"

"He's eating all the time, he's always horny and he has these crazy crying and emotional- Ugh I don't know what's wrong. He threw up six times this morning too." He sulked, tugging at the Hyuga's long hair and Neji's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Firstly, let go of my hair," He pinched the man's hand and Itachi winced. "Second, it sounds like he's pregnant to me, but that theory wouldn't work cause he's a guy so, I got nothing." He stated, bluntly. When he turned his head to look at his best friend because Itachi had been silent for a while; the man had a gaped mouth and emotionless look on his face. "Itachi?" He snapped his fingers and the Uchiha bursted out laughing.

"T-that's a good one Neji! Oh! That was really good, I almost thought for a second- that's a really funny joke, but seriously." His face got serious as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

Neji shrugged the hand off his shoulder and said, "I don't know, Itachi. Maybe he needs some space away from you cause I defiantly do, stop being so feely all the damn time." He folded his arms across his chest.

Itachi then smirked. "Oh you don't like it when I touch you?" He poked at the man's cheek and Neji's eye twitched in irritation. "You don't like it, huh?" _Twitch._ "You don't like it, Neji-kun?" He taunted, still poking him. "You look so angry right now." _Twitch._ "Aw, come on Neji, don't be like that-" That was the last straw. "N-Neji, you're choking me!"

The Hyuga had him by the throat and he punched him in the stomach. The two then started fighting, play fight at that, but they looked so serious; some little kids got scared and moved away from the men while teen girls and women decided to stop and drool over the hotties.

* * *

Daisuke looked up from his phone, putting shades on his face. He spotted Aki standing across the other side of the pool, shirtless and talking to Rin who unfortunately decided to tag along. God, did she have to follow him everywhere and why was he so chatty with her? It ticked him off.

Wait? He didn't care. That was Aki's girlfriend anyway and he could talk to her if he wanted.

"This sucks." He got up from the chair, and luckily with those shades on nobody recognized him. He got a beep from his phone and looked at again, stopping in his tracks. What had his attention happened to be a girl, but one of his friends from school as well as several others he was texting at once.

He was so into his phone he didn't notice who came up to him. "Who you talking to?" He gazed up from his phone with a startled look on his face and then blushed when he saw Aki smiling at him. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a pair of sunglasses rested atop of his head; his body was so well built and- God his biceps it drove Daisuke crazy.

"Hey."

The brunette gave a nod and leaned in towards him. "Someone important?"

Daisuke gulped and put his phone away. "No. Just some friends." He replied, smiling weakly and the Hyuga walked closer to him.

"I'll break up with her if you tell me to." He had stared at the Uchiha with fierce eyes and the long haired raven rolled his eyes. "Say the words and I will." Aki mused, smirking and Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The pale boy said, pushing his long hair away from his face and tucking some strands behind his ear.

"Okay, Daisuke." Aki shrugged, backing away from the Uchiha. "Want something to drink?" He asked, casually.

The raven nodded hesitantly. He wanted to say _break up with her_, but it wouldn't come out. Damn his Uchiha pride! Why was he so stubborn?! "I'll be right back." The brunette walked off and the younger boy exhaled the breath he had been holding in.

He looked around at the people walking around and little kids were running when they weren't supposed to be. He looked at the pool of deep 10ft water and it looked pretty scary.

"Can you swim?" He heard a voice behind him and turned his head, not noticing how close he was to the pool edge. "Hi." Rin waved, smiling and the male smiled a little. He wasn't exactly happy to see her. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top with a few hair clips in her brown hair.

"Hello." He growled under his breath and she looked at him with big eyes.

"Why don't you go in?" She pried and he rolled his eyes.

"I just… don't want to." Like hell he was going in the pool. He was still traumatized from the time he drowned at the beach when he was little.

"Where's Aki?"

"He went to get _me_ something to drink." He replied, harshly and she frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh."

"Hn." Damn. Did that Uchiha 'Hn' come out? He must have been really irritated. Rin looked at how close the raven was to the edge and then with a swift move her hips, she purposely bumped him and Daisuke screamed before falling in.

She smirked to herself and walked away from the pool side.

"-Ita-nii! Daddy!" The boy started screaming, trying to keep himself above water level as he panted; he was more focused on breathing. His eyes were glassy brown filled with terror, his mouth gaping and he started coughing when getting mouthfuls of water instead of air. He thought he was dying and breathing while in water was painful. His head hurt because of all the water going in his mouth. His legs were giving out and his body was sinking; he felt trapped with no way out; he felt so helpless. He couldn't scream for help, he was so scared! He wanted Sasuke, he wanted his father there to save him, but his father wasn't there. His head started going under and his body trembled, he didn't know how to swim.

The water pushed down on him from all sides. The more he struggled the more disoriented he became; everything was becoming blurry. He pushed with his arms and legs, but he could find no leverage, all he knew is he was pushing himself further down. His lungs burned for more air and even though he knew it was useless he still took breaths.

"Help! He's drowning!" A girl screamed, noticing someone in the water and that got everyone's attention.

Menma looked over and his eyes shot open. "Itachi, Daisuke!" He screamed, holding onto to Daiki and the man took off alarmed. Oh God Daisuke was drowning?! He ran at inhuman speed and jumped into the deepest water to get his nephew.

He could see the helpless and terrified look in Daisuke's eyes.

He swam closer to him and grabbed a hold of raven's body, lifting him out the pool in his arms and quickly got out, soaking wet and dripping with water.

"Stop! No!" Daisuke thrashed around and Itachi struggled to keep him still. His mind was everywhere and he was coughing; he was probably confused about what was going on, but the other people at the pool gave a sigh of relief.

A woman walked over to the life guard chair, but no one was jump there. "Where the hell is the life guard?"

A little kid then said, "He went to pee."

The woman glanced around and scowled. "All these life guards are stupid teenagers that don't give a shit about the safety of others. I'm doing something about this." The woman stormed off. All the life-guards were either in the bathroom or getting ice cream. What the hell was wrong with people?!

* * *

"Oi, oi, Daisuke calm down." His uncle dried him off with a towel and the child coughed up water. "It's okay, you're fine." Itachi pulled him into his arms and Daisuke leaned his head against his chest, panting and gasping. He was scared.

"Oh my gosh, Dai. I almost had a heart attack!" Tenten placed her hand over her beating heart and Neji grabbed Nabiki who seemed confused.

Menma had a worried look on his face as he watched the child lying there quivering.

"Is Onii-san okay?" Daiki's eyes brimmed with tears and Menma picked him up.

"He's fine, Daiki. Let's go get a snack." The Uzumaki tried to distract him and the child had a sad look on his face as the man carried him away.

"Nabiki would you like a snack?" Tenten asked, seeing the frightened look on the girl's face and the child nodded, reaching for her. Her mother grabbed her and Neji nodded after Tenten mouthed something to him.

"You're okay. " Itachi whispered, stroking his head and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Daisuke!" Aki came running over to the three with a horrified look on his face. "What happened? Is he okay?!" He panicked and his father placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"He's fine, he was drowning in the pool."

Aki had a stunned look on his face. He knew Daisuke was scared of water so how did he get in the water?

Aki looked at the Uchiha and Daisuke's eyes wavered as he sat up and grabbed the towel from Itachi, wrapping it around himself. He was still quivering, his wet inky bangs falling his face.

Rin then came trotting up to the guys with a startled look on her face. She didn't think he couldn't actually swim, she was just kidding around and wanted to get him wet.

The long haired Uchiha glared at her, his nostrils flaring. "You pushed me!" He screeched his throat still sore from water and lack of oxygen.

Itachi looked at the girl with fierce onyx eyes, his eyes getting that tint of red to the dark orbs. This bitch was going to die!

"You pushed him?" Aki grabbed her by her arm, yanking her towards him angrily.

She gulped. "No."

"Yes you did." Daisuke seethed, clenching his fist. If someone didn't he would certainly hurt this bitch.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it was just water." She rolled her eyes and the Hyuga beside her felt his anger rising. Nobody hurt _his_ Daisuke and he would surely kill whoever tried.

Aki's blood was boiling, he was furious and when he got this mad he usually broke someone's face, he raised his hand to slap her and she looked frightened with wide eyes.

"Don't." His father caught his wrist and his son glared at the girl who cowered away from him.

Daisuke couldn't believe Aki was about to hit her. "We're done. I never want to see you again." He snarled with a stern look on his face and Rin took off crying. She was enraged, heartbroken; what was so good about Daisuke? She would be sure Daisuke would pay and she wanted him hurt. The fifteen year old snatched his arm away from his father and stormed off to calm his head.

"Why don't we go home?" Itachi suggested and Daisuke nodded, getting up.

"I wanna call my daddy." He mumbled, rubbing the towel under his nose and his uncle laughed.

"Hn. Back to daddy, huh?" The taller male placed a hand on his head and he looked at him with sad eyes. He missed his father. "Okay, don't worry. We'll call him when we get back." His uncle helped him walk and he smiled a little.

"Okay."

He was never coming to the pool again.

* * *

_**...**_

A few days later Menma came running down the steps dressed in a pair of tight pants, a black v-neck shirt and had a shoulder bag hanging from his arm. "I'm going." He yawned, walking passed the kitchen where Daisuke, Itachi and Daiki were eating breakfast.

"Right. Tell my mother good morning for me." The pale man stated and Daisuke nodded, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Bye, bye! Kaa-san!" Daiki gleamed, standing in his seat.

Menma waved bye before walking towards the front door and putting on his shoes. He had a doctor's appointment which he hated, but at least Mikoto-chan would be there with him in case they gave him a shot. He was soon out the door and closed it behind him.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~ **_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: **Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke will be back, and hopefully we'll have a pregnant Naruto! Yay! Please review, I like reading them and seeing the funny things you guys have to say. I can't wait to write the next one. I find writing hormones fun, weird? Oh, that bitch Rin better not hurt my Daisuke *growls.***  
**_


End file.
